Hades' Gate
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: A change in fate. Harry's brother really is the Boy who lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand out on his own. SLASH
1. Prelude

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Warning**: Everything that may or may not happen in the process of this story. This is just a general warning so people can't say I didn't warning anyone. Just following rules here:

Violence, necromancy, zombies, dead things, death, blood, gore, molestation, pedophiles, politics (Humans and creatures), killing, groping, character bashing, frottage, aphrodisiac, suspense, assholes, SLASH/GAY/HET relationships (Just to be clear), sex/intercourse (if I ever write them, they will be posted elsewhere in accordance with 's rules), huge disparities between individuals engaging in sexual activities (for example, 20 and 1000), threesomes, moresomes (Mentioned in the passing, no details), student-teacher relationships, jealousy, non-consensual sexual acts, rape mentioned, actual/graphic rape (Posted elsewhere if it ever happens), blood play, mature concepts, mature material, drug abuse, addiction, mind control, manipulation, biting, maybe necrophilia (MAYBE! Huge maybe), fellatio/blowjobs, handjobs, fingering, dominance-plays, bestiality (we have weres what can I say?), magic during sex (Any and all explicit material will be posted elsewhere), sexually stimulating massages, homicide/murder, genocide, magically induced orgasm, magical stimulation, mpreg, blackmail, sexual favors, human trafficking, flaying, slavery, black market transactions, betrayal, prostitution, crossdressing, mental/physical torture, interrogation, kidnapping, fisting (Elsewhere if it every happens), desecration of cemeteries, maiming, eunuchs, castration, self-harm, cutting, brain damage, exhibitionism, fetishism, frotteurism, masochism, sadism, bondage, autassassinophilia, biastophilia, erotophonophilia, rimming/anilingus (elsewhere if it every happens).

Have I covered everything possible? Once again, these are things that may or may not happen. Just thought I'd cover things once and be done with it!

* * *

**Beta**: Vairetwilight

* * *

_Prelude_

The world outside was still in this moment of happiness. Lily Potter cradled her newborn in her arms. Her eyes shone brightly with love and pride, another Potter to add to the fold. "Look at him," Lily smiled charmingly down at the baby nestled quietly in her arms. "Oh, he's so cute. Chris, he'll be Chris," Chris Potter gurgled happily.

James smiled down at his second son. "You did it again Lily," he stroked Chris' head soothingly. "Look Harry, meet your little brother," James tilted his first born down a bit. Harry James Potter, who was a year older than this new crying baby, obediently leaned his head over to look at his brother. Hazel eyes fluttered open to look into innocent bottle green. Chris wiggled around and made whimpering noises, in response Harry cooed in a way only babies did and Chris settled down.

The two parents looked at each other in awe. Life was such an amazing thing.

James tightly embraced his wife. "My family," he nuzzled his love tenderly. Lily giggled, James always brought out her school girl-like tendencies despite already having two sons. "My beautiful family."

..::...::...::..

Just like every morning, a loud cry woke the household. Chris was at it again. Harry groaned and rolled over at the abrupt awakening. He sleepily felt around for his pillow and pulled it over his head, hoping to block out some of the noise so he could continue to sleep. It was no use. Chris wouldn't stop crying until both parents were next to him. Right on cue, Harry heard the sound of pounding feet as Lily and James rushed to take care of Chris' needs.

When peace was finally returned to the household, Harry rolled back over to stare at the canopy. Although his day has started the same as any other day for him, something in his gut was warning him. Something bad was going to happen . . . he just knew it.

..::...::...::..

The door swung open in a hurry and in glided a dark figure. Harry slowly opened one sleep glazed emerald green eye and lifted his chubby fists to rub his eyes. Mommy and Daddy were home already? He lifted himself into a standing position by gripping the ledge of his pen. The figure stopped by him first. Harry peered up into the dark hood. The figure lowered his hood. The young boy gurgled and lifted his arms, hands grasping open and closed. A cool hand reached out and gently cradled Harry's warm cheek. Harry smiled, grabbed the hand and led the fingers towards his mouth. The man let out a soft laugh and picked Harry up. The man cradled Harry with just as much gentleness as Mommy did. Harry couldn't explain why, but he felt infinite sadness well up within him. Tears burst out and Harry whimpered. "Hush my little one," the man whispered as he kissed each tear away.

The man finally set Harry back into his pen with one last kiss to his forehead. He rolled Harry over onto his front and lifted the shirt the young boy wore. Harry squirmed in discomfort. It was cold! Something smooth and slender pressed into his skin and traced a straight line down, following his spine. The man murmured something and traced his wand in circles around his back three times.

Harry let out a cry of pain. The magic seemed to carve something into his skin, forever branding him. The man made soft hushing noises to settle the child. "Sleep," Harry's whimpering came to a stop and his eyelids dropped at the command. The last thing he heard was: "Forgive me," and then the boy was dreaming of green light, screams, and fire.

..::...::...::..

"It can't be," Lily and James shared a nervous look.

Dumbledore smiled at the Potter family from behind the desk. "There is no doubt about it," he paused at the sight of Sirius Black standing with Remus Lupin, hugging Harry tightly, while Lily and James cradled Chris. A slight pucker formed on his brow. "Chris is the Boy-Who-Lived."

Lily let out a mournful cry. Why her baby? Why was he destined for such bad things? "Oh dear," Dumbledore tried to cheer the family up. "All will be well; Chris will be trained by our very best. Your family will be protected." His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "I do not believe that Voldemort is gone. We must take every precaution we can."

The old headmaster rose from his seat. He moved Chris' fringes aside and the livid lightning bolt scar was on display for everyone to see. "Mark him as his equal," Dumbledore then went and pulled Harry into his arms and bounced the boy. "Chris will be destined to do great things," Harry giggled and yanked on Dumbledore's beard. The elderly man chuckled and tickled the boy who shrieked with laughter. "You must be prepared. Your attention to Harry might have to suffer. It is a hard thing to do, but Chris is our priority. He is the Savior."

"That won't be a problem," James came to his feet. "We will protect both of our boys. There is no question of that. If our attention to Harry will suffer, Remus and Sirius will be there to fill in what we can't," Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. "We understand that this is a sacrifice we will have to make, but we will not tear up our family."

Dumbledore smiled softly down at Harry. "I'm proud of you all."

..::...::...::..

A figure was huddled at the top of the stairs. Pale hands gripped the elegantly carved wooden railing. Brilliant green eyes peered down at the kitchen door where only a sliver of light shone from under the door creak. Harry strained to here what his parents were talking about. Their voices rose and fell as if they were in a fight and only reigned themselves in at the last minute, so they didn't wake the children – never mind the fact that Harry was awake.

"I just don't understand!" Harry jumped at the sound of his father's outburst. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Quiet! You'll wake them," Lily snapped back. "And it doesn't have to make sense. It shouldn't matter anyway."

"It shouldn't matter? Of course it matters! Merlin Lily, do you hear yourself?"

"Well what do you want me to say? Just because he isn't want we expected doesn't make him any less our son."

"Not what we expected? That's rich Lily. That boy is a squib!"

"Enough!" Lily screamed. Silence echoed the house. "Enough James," the fiery-headed woman continued in a more subdued and defeated tone. "Please James. Enough. Harry is our son. Just because he cannot do magic doesn't make him any less then our son."

"You think I don't know that Lily?" Anguish colored James's voice. "You think I want a life for my son where everyone around him can do magic and he can't?"

The two voices faded off.

Harry James Potter, the focus of the heated argument between his parents, scrambled to his feet. He noiselessly dashed into his bedroom and softly closed the door. He didn't want to alert his parents that he was awake, let alone that he had overheard their conversation. He surveyed his room in silence. Green eyes held too much knowledge and too much pain for a fragile five year old. Harry knew about magic. How could he not? His father and mother did magic all the time. Sirius and Remus would entertain him and Chris with magic. Dumbledore came around the house and used magic to protect their house! Harry knew there were spells, potions, magical beings, and magical creatures that muggles couldn't see.

His parent's words echoed round and round in his head. Yet, the fact was, Harry couldn't do magic. He would never be able to do magic. The young boy slid to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Harry wasn't allowed to touch anything magical. He would never make potions. He would never fly on a broom. He would never go to Hogwarts. It wasn't because Harry wasn't magical, no; it was because he was a squib. He was a useless child born from two magical parents which no magic to call his own.

The young boy mourned everyday for what he lacked. He often wished that he was born as a muggle because then he would be ignorant of the magical world. He would never know about magic, at least not this kind of magic. Then he wouldn't know what he was lacking and he wouldn't be a misfit, a blemish in the perfect Potter family. Harry crawled into bed and curled around his pillow and cried himself to sleep. How he wished he wasn't a squib.

..::...::...::..

Dumbledore gently stroked his phoenix, Fawkes. "There is nothing I can do. Young Harry is a squib. That is not an illness that can be reversed."

"I know!" James burst out. "But you have to understand sir. We're a family in danger. Death Eaters will be, are, after us! Voldemort himself is after Chris. At least with Chris we can teach him to defend himself, but what about Harry? He isn't safe. Furthermore, you know how witches and wizards treat squibs. We live in the lime-light. Harry is going to receive a lot of negative attention. Attention he doesn't need," Lily let out a half-sob and James immediately curled his arm around his wife. "How do you think he feels when he sees all of us performing magic and he can't? Chris is already showing signs of strong accidental magic. We can't do this, not to Harry."

Dumbledore signed wearily. He had known Harry was a squib when he first held the boy in his arms. He had also prayed that he was wrong. Blank blue eyes stared out the window at the school grounds. "I see where you're coming from," Was history doomed to repeat itself?

Lily shakily began, "We've discussed this long and hard, but we don't know what to do."

Dumbledore rounded his desk and sat down. He folded his hands and peered at his two favorite students over his half-moon glasses. "I foresee only two options, neither of which you will like; however, the choice is ultimately up to the two of you."

Lily and James looked at each other and James squeezed her tightly. "We're ready to hear your thoughts."

Dumbledore made a soft thinking noise. "The first option is to Obliviate Harry and set him with a nice muggle family. He will remember nothing of this world and he will fade into obscurity. No one will go looking for him and he will not know about you or about anything in our world. If you choose this, we will have to fashion a story of his death for the media."

Lily and James both made to protest, but Dumbledore held up his hands to stall them. "Let me finish. You wanted to hear this," he said sternly. The young couple sunk back into their chairs. "The second option is to explain to Harry what's going on. We will then send him to a place he cannot be touched. He will be taught to adapt to the magical world as a squib and when the time comes he can either choose to live in our world or go to the muggle world."

The office sunk into silence. The choice was pretty obvious. Either way, this family was going to be torn up, promise or not.

..::...::...::..

Harry clung to Sirius. Remus's hand rested as a form of reassurance on the boy's trembling shoulder. Dumbledore stood with Lily and James, Chris held protectively in her arms. The group waited in the cold. Dumbledore had contacted a friend who was willing to take in Harry, protect him and teach them their ways. Hopefully, they could accomplish all of this without making the boy feel inferior.

Harry buried his face into Sirius' side. He understood that his parents were doing this for him, but he couldn't help but feel that they were doing this for themselves. Without him around, they would be the picture perfect family, wouldn't they? Mother, Father and godparents to the savior of the wizardry world, Harry thought bitterly.

"Here they come," Dumbledore murmured. In the distance, two black shapes came walking into sight. Harry held his breath. He was bubbling with a mix of fear and nervousness. A tall man and his very short companion came to a stop. "Vane Callibus," Dumbledore bowed lightly to the man. "It's good to see you again. And who is this?"

Vane was a kind looking man with brown hair and beyond blue eyes. He gently moved the hood from his companion. Vivid blue-violet eyes stared at them. The gaze was almost animalistic before the look vanished behind a smooth mask. "It is good to see you as well. This is my ward," the young girl curtsied calmly. Her white as snow hair spilled forth to cover her face. Vane nudged the girl forward. Her blue eyes immediately locked onto Harry. A slow smile fluttered onto her face, softening it to look angelic.

"Hello," she offered her hand to Harry. Her sweet high childish voice rang with excitement. Harry shyly shook her hand. She clasped both of her hands around his and declared, "You and I are going to be best friends. I've seen it!"

Vane chuckled softly. "Ashe is excited that someone else is finally coming to live with us," he explained to the family. The two stepped back as Sirius and Remus swept Harry up into a group hug. They made him promise to write and told him over and over again that they loved him very much.

Harry shyly kissed his mother's cheek goodbye as Lily hugged Harry sobbing loudly. James hesitantly ruffled Harry's hair awkwardly. Harry didn't have anything to say to his father. Chris immediately started wailing, forcing his parent's attention back to him.

Ashe gave the other boy an evil eye. Vane cuffed her lightly over the head. "Behave," he murmured.

"Best be on your way then," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Vane nodded respectfully and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry shyly slipped his hand into the man's and the three started their trek away.

"Good luck my boy. Be strong."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Ok, so what did you all think about this new prelude? Is it better? Worse? You don't really care? Please give me some feedback. For my old readers, you can clearly see a difference between the plot-line then and now. A review a long time ago pointed out that no family would willingly abandon their child, but I disagree. Parents around the world abandon their child, do I think Lily and James Potter would abandon their son? Probably not. However, JK Rowling doesn't expand on their characters too much which gives us fanfiction writers a lot of leeway. Anyway, I tried to capture the fact that they didn't want to give up Harry but had to.**

**I really hope this version of the story will be better. Thank you all for the extraodinary two-three year wait, but this story is alive again.**

**Please read and review. This is how I get my feedback, inspiration, and motive to continue writing! I hope you had an enjoyable read.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	2. Setting the Stage

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta**: Vairetwilight

* * *

Chapter 1: **Setting the Stage**

A wail tore through the previously silent house hold and Ashe sat up in her bed with a start. "What?" She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was still dreaming. When the wail turned into screams of pain, Ashe jumped out of bed and raced towards the sound. What was going on?

She burst into Harry's room. "Harry, Harry!" She panicked. Oh God! Oh God! "HARRY!" The boy in question rose with a gasp and shoved the girl onto the stone floor with another scream. Brilliant emerald eyes sparkled with hidden night terrors. Hair that wouldn't lie flat was like black raven's wing. His eyes were wild like a cornered animal and he just kept screaming and wailing, still caught in his nightmare. "Harry," the girl slapped him, hard.

The screaming was cut off abruptly. "Is it over?" He whispered meekly. Ashe just nodded. Harry James Potter gave a low moan before collapsing into her waiting arms. "Sorry," he whispered as Ashe cooed softly to him. They were roughly the same age and size. The two looked like Yin and Yang as they sat there entwined around each other. White hair curtained the both of them and blue eyes glowed with concern for her charge.

"Harry," she brushed his sweaty hair away and cradled his face between her two hands forcing Harry to lock eyes with her. "You're OK now. Let's go get you something to eat," she helped him up. The two slipped through the door and made their way down to the kitchen. House elves rushed over with trays of food and cups of hot chocolate. They sat in silence. Ashe didn't push, but made sure Harry ate.

Harry sucked the caramel off his fingers and looked at the girl sitting across from him. She seemed half-asleep, nursing her cup of hot chocolate. "I'm sorry," he looked away when her blue eyes snapped open to look at him.

"For what Harry?" She absently picked up a cookie to nibble the edge as Harry eyed her quietly.

He then shrugged and picked idly at a cookie. Hot shame raced through him. Why was he never normal? Not by wizard standards, or even by squib standards – he just wasn't normal! "Making you wake me," the two eight year olds just stared at each other solemnly. Both had souls too old for their age. Ashe's gaze slowly slid away and focused back on her cup of coco.

"It was nothing," comfortable silence permeated the air.

"What are you two doing out of bed so late?"

The two turned innocently to look at the man that had taken them in. Vane Callibus looked solemnly at Ashe and Harry. "Father," they chorused in unison. He walked up to a cabinet forbidden to them. Pulling out a bottle of red liquid, he poured himself a glass and tossed it back like a shot.

"Nightmare?" Vane directed to Harry.

Harry shifted, eyes flickering over to Ashe sitting quietly with a faraway look in her blue eyes. "Yes…" he began hesitantly. "I'm older, with long hair and a robe made of black. People are talking to me, but they keep calling me . . . well not Harry. It's in a language I've never heard before," he bit his lip wondering how to continue. "It's mostly flashes. I saw a banner with a white viper and black basilisk tangled together in a protection knot. There were other banners, but I couldn't see them clearly," he seemed to be getting into the vision, like he was dreaming it again. "Then everything changed. It's raining?" Harry's expression puzzled. "Raining red . . . blood I think. But cheers fill the air, screaming . . . my name. And . . . Merlin . . . the pain . . . the pain . . ." He trailed off.

"It's just a bad dream kiddo," Vane reached over and ruffled Harry's incredibly messy hair. "Go back to bed," Harry smiled with eyes full of trust. He scrambled down and left for his room. Vane turned, expecting Ashe to have followed him, but there she sat, still nibbling on her cookie. Somber blue eyes bored into him. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Ashe Rae Callista?"

"You know it's not just a dream," she set the half eaten cookie down and followed Harry back to their separate rooms. A house elf quickly whisked away the dirty dishes and cups as soon as the two children had left.

Vane sighed and took another sip of the red liquid. He gave a mock toast to no one. "To you, you old fool Dumbledore."

..::...::...::..

"This is indeed troublesome," Dumbledore paced the floor. "Voldemort now has the stone," he cast a look at the boy lying in the hospital bed. True Chris had managed to kill Voldemort's vessel, but the Dark Lord had whisked away the Philosopher's Stone. This was truly troublesome. He had hoped Chris would step up to the first challenge, especially with all the extra training the boy had been receiving. Needless to say, Chris had not met any type of expectations.

The Boy-who-Lived arrived as an arrogant child, much like James Potter had been before he grew up and Lily accepted him. Chris was a spoiled child, dotted on by his parents and coddled endlessly, which was understandable. The couple had given up one of their children; it was instinct to protect the other more fiercely.

Dumbledore knew that Sirius and James weren't the best as children. Severus was more than ample proof of that. That was another thing he regretted, he had hoped that Lily and Remus would balance the two out and keep Chris in line. The boy had power and talent. There was no doubting that. Just look at his parents and the people he was surrounded by. However, his talents were wasted through pranks and showing off. The old headmaster sighed. Well, Chris Potter was still a child. He had time to grow. Hopefully this brush with Voldemort would help the child realize how serious things were.

He moved towards the window. Dumbledore had many regrets in his life. Several surrounded the Potter family. More were directed towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He often wondered about what would have happened if he hadn't gone to pick up Tom Riddle. Would things still be like this? But there was no use in contemplating that. The past was the past. With a world weary sigh and one last look at the youngest Potter, the greatest wizard of the century left the Hospital Wings.

He still had some time to say goodbye to his good friend Nicholas Flamel.

..::...::...::..

The deep bass vibrated through the club. Students of all ages and sizes danced and partied the night away. They deserved this. They had survived another year at Chimera. Harry sat at the bar nursing a glass of some unknown liquid. It had been what? Ten, no eleven years since his parents had given him to Vane. The sixteen year old boy counted down till his birthday as he knocked back another glass.

"Ease up on the liquor Tiger," Ashe suddenly appeared by his side. He turned to observe the young girl. The last eleven years had shaped both of them. Ashe had defiantly gained some height. The previous short to the extreme girl, now stood at five six without heels. While she had gained her height, she still had a long way to go to grow into her body. There was something coltish about her body and the way she moved. Harry didn't have a doubt that she would grow up to be stunning. He reached for another glass. "Tiger," Ashe groaned in exasperation. She pulled the glass from his hands and knocked it back herself. "Come on, dance with me!"

Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the group of people. It was suffocating in the heat and sweat yet arousing with all these other bodies pressed against bodies forcing each other to move sensually. The DJ just changed up the track. 'Heart's on Fire' by Ke$ha thumped through the room. Ashe laughed with abandon and twined herself about Harry. "Relax," she mouthed to him. Well she could have screamed it to him, but all noises were drowned out by the level of sound. Harry could feel the vibrations from the soles of his feet and he began to dance with Ashe.

Everyone was pressed against someone else in the most indecent ways they could be with clothes on. Well, some of the older students were in the process of losing their clothes, but that was Ok.

The moment of _Carpe Diem_ was destroyed as the doors to the club were thrown open and rogue vampires poured in and started killing and feeding left and right. Chaos reigned in the club. Ashe and Harry caught each other's eyes. Shit. They separated and started to herd all the Chimera students together. The rest of the civilians scattered in every direction to avoid being slaughtered.

Suddenly, two figures shadow walked into the club and drove the rogue vampires back. Sensing a chance, the Chimera students rallied around the two figures and started slaughtering as many Rogues as possible. Multitudes of spells of every color flashed through the air. Harry whirled and twirled to avoid the vampires. Years of training had honed his body. His sword glittered under the strobe lights. It was the last thing many Rogues saw before they died. Several minutes in and the rest of the Rogues fled.

"All of you are in so much trouble," one of the two figures lowered his hood. All the Chimera students winced. Yup, they had snuck out after finals to party. It was a deserved break and no one cared that all these students were breaking school rules by leaving Chimera grounds to party the night away. No one cared as long as there was no trouble – tonight definitely counted as trouble. Rion Silver, Companion of the Heir Raziel Callibus, was busy scolding some of the older students. He looked quite like a younger Sirius Black, with the same silky black hair and baby blue eyes. Rion was extraordinarily tall and strong looking; they chalked it up to his Elvin-vampire heritage. Raziel Callibus was the heir to the Midnight Courts, one of the two vampire courts. Vane Callibus had been his uncle. Raziel was opposite of Rion in almost every imaginable way. He was slender and petite – almost feminine. His long blond hair didn't help either. He was often mistaken for a female. He had violet eyes that watched all of the Chimera students silently.

Raziel didn't speak much, but when he spoke everyone listened. He had the makings of a great leader and could be charismatic when he wanted to be. He had an air around him that pulled people to him and commanded them to listen and obey. Everyone was sure that Raziel would bring the Midnight Courts to a new level of power once his father, Acheron, descended the throne and Raziel ascended it. Raziel touched Harry's shoulder softly. "Are you alright Cousin?"

Harry managed a weary smile as he cleaned the blood off his sword. He placed his own hand on top of Raziel's. "I'm fine Cousin. Ashe?" Raziel looked around before pointing her out. Ashe was busy cleaning up the mess and sending all the students back to Chimera with the help of Rion.

The Potters hadn't known, and Harry was leery about whether or not Dumbledore knew, but Vane Callibus was the second in line for the Midnight Court throne – before he was murdered that is. Vane had taken Ashe and Harry in and his definition of safe was to take the two fully into the vampire world. Wizards didn't like dealing with vampires and that was fine. Vampires didn't like wizards either. Anyway, Ashe and Harry had been introduced to Raziel and Rion when they were all children. They grew up together in the Courts. They learned together. Basically they lived as a family. Vane and Acheron had encouraged all four of them to form relationships for various reasons such as comradeship, friendship, security, and support. Although Raziel and Rion were two years older than Harry and Ashe, the four had gotten along famously. When all four had come of age, the four of them had sworn a blood oath and became 'blood siblings'. Harry's squib status didn't bother any of them. And Harry had finally felt accepted for who he was.

That night was a night full of revelations and surprises, but that's a story for another time.

Everyone was in trouble and they knew it. It was better to clean up their mess quickly and head back to Chimera. There was no point in making all their punishments worse than it already was going to be. Headmaster Karl was a fair but harsh headmaster.

..::...::...::..

A long lecture from Headmaster Karl involving the dangers they placed themselves and others in, how their punishment was going to be hell on earth, how all the students were banned from leaving Chimera's grounds and how disappointed he was that they had such slow reaction times to the attack when they knew war was upon them ensued. Finally, he concluded that he was proud of them for fighting back and that no one had died in the altercation. All the students were sent to bed. Their punishment would begin tomorrow.

Ashe and Harry trudged along with Rion and Raziel to their apartment. Chimera was similar to Hogwarts in that the school was split into four houses: Zeus, Hestia, Asclepuis and Hades. They were roughly equivalent to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin respectively. Similar, but not the same. Beyond that, the housing arrangements were different. The houses divided up students to cater to their needs. For example, students in Zeus were more geared towards defensive and offensive training while those from Hestia were mainly healers. The younger years all roomed together to provide comfort for those for whom it was the first time away from home. The older students had apartments they could share with others or room alone. Ashe, Harry, Rion and Raziel had decided to share their apartments. They were actually two apartments next to each other with a door that linked the two rooms.

They parted ways with a 'goodnight'.

..::...::...::..

Harry sat at this desk sorting through all of his newspaper clippings. There were such titles as Mysterious Break In or Chris Potter Attacked at Hogwarts or Chamber of Secrets: Myth or Reality and on and on they went. Harry had kept detailed reports on the movement of his family, they remained in contact through mail but his parents had never once requested to see him. Bitterness welled up within Harry. Some family he had.

"Tiger," he stiffened. He hadn't heard Ashe enter his room. "Go to bed. You can fume at your worthless family another day," Harry sighed, shut off his light and crawled into bed. "Goodnight Harry."

A soft smile touched his lips and his cold face softened. "Sweet dreams Ashe."

..::...::...::..

"How is his training coming along?" Dumbledore wearily asked Moody.

The gruff man sneered. "Like you said, he's got talent and power, but he's a brat. He's coming along, but if he was to face Voldemort we'd be doomed."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic statement, but he took it to heart. Moody was usually right anyway. He spared one last glance at the Potter family over his half-moon glasses and sighed.

They had little time left. It was a wonder Voldemort hadn't caused more trouble already. Dumbledore could only assume the Philosopher Stone wasn't as easy to master and grant eternal life as people thought. The basilisk incident was caused by Tom Riddle, not Voldemort, and Ginny Weasley's body did forever lie in the Chamber of Secrets. Still, no one knew where the Chamber was. Peter Pettigrew had escaped in Chris' third year but he didn't cause any trouble. Although everyone at Hogwarts was on the lookout for the threat, Peter never showed. The Dementors caused more problems than anything else. Peter had probably returned to Voldemort and that was that. Forth year had brought the Triwizard Tournament, Victor Krum was the victor. There wasn't any funny business . . . besides the fact that Chris Potter had blotched up some foreign relationships with his ill timed comments.

That boy was trouble.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Wow this was faster than I thought, especially when I sat down to rewrite chapter one. I thought it would be easy since I already had a version, I was just going to edit and add stuff . . . I was wrong. I realized I had altered my original story line. So I threw out the first chapter and rewrote it. So in a way . . . you're all getting a brand new story . . . sorta . . . not really. Oh whatever, I think it's an upgrade, the origianl story line was running into a ditch anyway.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Lots of love and this is my Christmas Present to all of you!**

**Yes, these chapters are WAY shorter than the ones from Songs of The Reaper and there is a reason for that. This story was designed for more chapters and a less deep story line I guess. We'll see where this takes me. Anyway, people like shorter chapters but faster updates right? Or do you guys like longer chapters with huge waits inbetween?**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone!**

**The next chapter will be out when I hit the 200 review mark. You can do it! Well . . . if you guys don't, I'll be sad but still update anyway. I just really want feedback that I'm going in the right directions!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	3. Loyalties

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta: **the awesome vairetwilight!

* * *

Chapter 2: **Loyalties**

"Relax Harry," Vane was gently holding Harry's hand as he led the younger boy around the room. Ashe was sitting in one of the chairs munching away at an apple. Amusement colored her beautiful eyes. "If you can get this Harry, you'll glide when you walk."

Harry pouted. He was being forced to wear high heels. Vane had explained that he had a couple of years to catch up on. The fastest way was to force him into heels and balance books on his head but walking in heels came first. "I don't get how girls can do this all the time," Harry slowly let go of Vane's hands to move around the room on his own.

"Beats me too," Ashe offered from her spot.

Vane chuckled. "Give yourself a couple of years Ashe and you'll turn into a girl with a fetish for shoes," the young girl wrinkled her nose and vehemently declared that she wouldn't. Vane gazed at his two wards with affection, pride and just a hint of worry. Affection for the two delightful children who had wormed their way into his heart. Pride at how they adapted to their situation with little fuss. Worry because his brother Acheron was pushing for a meeting.

Acheron was the king of the Midnight Court, one of the two Courts that ruled the vampire world. The Twilight Court was ruled by Damien and his . . . wife Victoria. Wife was putting it mildly. The vampire was a bloody menace. Victoria and her daughter Sophie were . . . well . . . cunning gold digging whores . . . well you get the idea. Vane missed the peaceful days when Annabelle was still alive. Victoria was slowly corrupting the Twilight Court and everyone in it.

Regardless, when Acheron pushed for a meeting it was a euphuism for, I don't care what you're doing drop everything and come see me now. Or Else. With random explicit words stuffed in and yes, the 'Or Else' must be capitalized.

Vane sighed. Since he was Acheron's brother, he had managed to postpone the meeting for a while so he could drill into Ashe and Harry what they needed to know. No one wanted a pissed off vampire king on their hands. It was hazardous to everyone's health.

A sudden crash jerked Vane from his thoughts. Harry had managed to trip. He had grabbed onto the nearest thing to him which was Ashe. She in turn had tried to steady herself as well as Harry on the dining room table. The table was set up for their next lesson in eating etiquettes. Ashe had missed the table ledge and instead grabbed the table cloth. Needless to say, it was a mess.

The vampire rubbed his temples. "Ok, take a break."

..::...::...::..Now..::...::...::..

"FREEDOM!" Harry whooped as he and Ashe appeared at the doorstep of their flat. Their punishment had dragged on into their summer. They were to assist the teachers in cleaning Chimera from top to bottom, restocking everything the school needed, taking care of the gardening, and basically doing everything needed to make Chimera sparkle in its grandeur.

Ashe laughed softly as she opened the door. The two dropped their bags as soon as they were in the house sighing in exhaustion in unison. "We're home Dad," Ashe kissed her fingers before pressing it to a picture of Vane on the countertop next to the key bowl. She quickly went around the studio apartment opening all the windows to get some air and sunlight into the house that hadn't been occupied in almost a year.

"Miss you Dad," Harry murmured to the photo. Harry had always had a stronger relationship with Vane. He considered him his savior – a man who took him in out of the kindness of his heart when no one else would. Ashe on the other hand had come to Vane of her own free will for much different reasons than Harry.

"Are you going to make dinner?" Ashe asked when she reappeared. She had already changed out of her robes and into comfortable jeans and a loose top. She had clearly taken a quick shower for her hair was still a little damp. "If you are, we're going to need to go shopping."

"Let me go shower and change and then we'll head out," Harry ran his hands through his hair, messing it up, as he ambled up the stairs. Ashe shrugged and began flicking her wand around the house. The dust in the house was so thick she could write her name in it! Making a face Ashe did a preliminary cleaning spell. When they got home tonight, then she'll scrub the apartment from bottom to top by hand.

..::...::...::..

Harry trailed after Ashe at the farmer's market. She was picking up produce while Harry just looked around. He picked up some odds and ends and as he was pursuing other products, he caught sight of something rather shocking to say the least. Potion Master Severus Snape and Lord Lucius Malfoy were walking around the farmer's market as well. Was the world ending?

"What are you staring at?" Ashe appeared at his shoulder and peered down at the product he was holding. "Why are you holding homemade lube?" She plucked it out of his hand. "It's the warming kind with an aphrodisiac. Who's the lucky guy? Tiger? Tiger!"

Harry jolted. Severus and Lucius turned towards them, attention caught by the noise. Harry hissed a curse and dragged Ashe behind the stall. "Are you trying to give us away?"

"Sorry," Ashe's voce was muffled behind Harry's hand, but she did sound contrite. "What's going on?"

Green eyes followed the forms of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape as they turned away and vanished. "I just saw Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy."

"Really?" Ashe was like a puppy on Christmas. She pulled away from Harry and tried to find them. "Did you know Master Snape is one of the youngest Potion Masters alive? His potions skills are legendary! One of my dreams is to meet the man. Have you seen him Harry? Not only is he a prodigy, but he's gorgeous!" The young girl gushed.

Harry smacked his forehead. "Yes Ashe. I know you want to throw the man down and have your wicked ways with him," he had only heard about Ashe's fascination with the man since . . . forever.

"Hey!" Ashe punched Harry's arm. "I admire the man and his talent. There is nothing wrong with that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's get back to the fact that Lord Malfoy and Potion Master Snape were just in a muggle farmer's market please. Don't you find that odd?"

"Should I?" Ashe bent down to pick up the bags she dropped when Harry had grabbed her. "Maybe they were looking for something. Not everything can be found in the Wizardry world."

What she said had merit. "But Lucius Malfoy?"

Ashe gave Harry a sideways glance. "There are rumors that the two are . . . you know . . . intimate," She made a face at Harry's expression. "You have to admit, it's kind of leery that a pureblood extremist is always seen with a half-blood right? Granted, Severus Snape is immensely talented, but Lord Malfoy sponsored Master Snape to get his mastery."

"Why does everyone have to be lovers? I mean couldn't they just be such good friends that Malfoy over looked the blood-status of Snape and sponsored the other man out of the kindness of his heart?"

Ashe peered at Harry. "How you survived the vampire courts this long is a mystery," she muttered under her breath. "I suppose that could be possible, but it just sounds so much better if it's an illicit affair. Doesn't it?"

A disbelieving look crossed Harry's face. "What happened to thinking Severus Snape was gorgeous?"

"So? He is. Even if he's gay I can still look can't I?" Ashe demanded. "Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I can't look at the menu," a smirk crossed her face. "Besides, you have to admit, there is a definite appeal to the prodigy Potion Master being with one of England's richest Lords right?"

"You're crazy," Harry responded as he trailed after a wildly laughing Ashe. However, Ashe did have a point. The two men were almost exact opposites, at least in coloring. Harry didn't know them well enough to make any judgment about their character. Everything he did know was gleaned from the paper and the Daily Prophet were lacking in trustworthy news.

It was true. The paleness of Lucius Malfoy twined together with the darkness of Severus Snape was extraordinarily striking.

..::...::...::..

"My lord," Severus bowed lightly and straightened. "Here are your potions," he handed Lord Voldemort several vials. Lucius assisted Voldemort from the bed to the table. The Philosopher's Stone had brought Voldemort back. He had regained a body but it was weak. So weak in fact, that Voldemort had sent his most trusted inner circle members to retrieve some of his Horcruxes so he could merge parts of his soul back together. While this did make him stronger it was taking a longer amount of time to recover. After spending so long without a body and only one seventh of his soul he had much to reconnect and relearn. Emotions were flowing back as were parts of his personality which each piece of his soul held. Since his souls were basically frozen in time, Voldemort was slowly regaining a younger more human visage.

But he was weak and he despised it. The Dark Lord was silent as Severus administrated the potions to him and left. Lucius pressed a kiss to his Lord's hand. They had been lovers before the war, before all the soul splitting, before all the killing. Lucius, loath as he was to admit it, had hoped with his Lord healing in both mind and body, they would rekindle what they had all those years ago. However, Lord Voldemort was mostly silent, still coming to terms with being whole again.

Lord Voldemort carefully stood to test if the potions were working on his frail body and shuffled his way back to his bed. "I've finished the books on the stand. Bring me some more from the library. Make sure they are about blood rituals."

Lucius bowed lower than Severus did and swept out. He did not mind that his Lord treated him like a house elf, not much anyway.

When he returned with the books Lord Voldemort was already soundly asleep. The potions were doing their work. His face was regaining some color and slowly filling out. A thin layer of hair was even growing. Lucius set the books down on the stand and walked over to pull the covers over his Lord's delicate body. A hand suddenly shot out and gripped his wrist in a punishing hold. Sleepily red eyes, which Lucius found endearing, gazed up at him.

"Stay."

His fate was sealed again, just like it had been years ago in a moment similar to this.

..::...::...::..

"Love?" Raziel lifted his head from his fist. He stared at the window where he could see the reflection of Rion standing behind him. The heir to the Midnight Court was silent. "Is everything alright?" Rion wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. While both were tall by human standards, Raziel was considered short by vampire standards. He stood shorter than his mother at only 6'1''. Rion was a head taller than Raziel. However, for all of Raziel's vertically challenged problems, his appearance was deceptive. Raziel may allow Rion to lead in the bedroom, but that did not mean he was weak. He was thin yes, but his magical strength made up for his lesser physical strength.

"I'm just worried," Raziel tilted his head up. Rion dropped a kiss on his fiancé's lips and then proceeded to card his large hands through Raziel's long platinum blond hair. "I do not understand why Ashe and Hadrian must return to that world every summer," his lips twisted in disgust.

Rion chuckled fondly. For all of Raziel's talent, he was still young. Rion had roughly ten years on his lover due to elves and vampires aging differently. He continued to stroke Raziel's hair. "They like the worlds they travel to. I believe that due to the way they've been raised and their history, they see the best of the muggle, wizardry, and our world. You have to admit I like those movies. Oh and let's not forget about the internet. I think it's a brilliant idea! In fact Aeries agrees with me and is trying to adapt all those . . . electronics . . . to magic so we can all enjoy them," his bright blue eyes shone with child-like excitement.

"Stop making so much sense," Raziel ordered disgruntled, but with obvious affection. He pulled Rion down and the two fell back onto Raziel's bed. "Now my Companion, show me just how devoted you are," Raziel's voice dipped seductively. Fangs glittered under the candle light as he licked a path from collarbone downward. He hooked a finger under the belt that was keeping Rion's bathrobe shut and undid the knot with a simple twitch of his wrist. Rion laughed when suddenly his breath hitched. He looked down at his lover who was unusually mischievous tonight. Playfully mocking violet eyes gazed up into his blue ones.

With a growl, he fisted those blond strands he loved so much and held Raziel's head in place. "Oh, I'll show you Raziel Milliardo Callibus."

..::...::...::..

Harry walked around his room putting away his things. Ashe was downstairs being a cleaning demon and she would hit his room soon enough. If she didn't do things by hand she would be antsy. The longest she had held out doing something her way was a day and that day had been horrible to put up with her.

He sighed and began to arduously unpack all of his newspaper clippings, documents, and other odds and ends he used to keep up with the situation in England – more specifically the Potters. He began pinning them to the wall and unwound different colored strings to link certain events together. His thoughts needed to be in order.

After everything had been set up to his liking, Harry just stared tiredly at the center picture, a picture of his family. They seemed so happy, he thought bitterly. He touched his mother's face and then his father's. Bitterness blazed through him. Harry quickly backed away before his infamous temper took control and he destroyed all the hard work he had put in. The young man turned to face the wall and braced himself against it. He slowly began to run through his meditation sequence.

A knock on his door pulled him from his half trance. "Are you decent Harry? I need to clean your room," Harry ran his fingers through his hair marginally calmer now.

"Come in."

Ashe marched in armed with possibly every cleaning product known to men. "OK, I'm kicking you out!" She shoved Harry out of his room with a threat that she would castrate him if he stepped back into his room before she was done cleaning and slammed the door in his startled face. Harry chuckled with some nervousness coloring his voice and went downstairs. It was best to steer clear of Ashe when she was on one of her cleaning sprees.

"Hey Dad," Harry murmured when he saw Vane's portrait. It was a muggle one. They didn't want some muggle to break in and freak out over a moving portrait. That would be a disaster when no one was home, which was for most of the year. With a world-weary sigh, the young man sat down and began sorting through his and Ashe's mail.

There were letters from fellow Chimera students. Everyone was keeping each other updated on their whereabouts incase one went missing. Then people would have some clue as to where to start searching and such. Harry put aside the annual letter from his family. He wasn't feeling up to reading it. Raziel had instructed . . . invited them to spend their summer holiday with him and Rion. He also set that letter aside for later. They just might take him up on his offer. The next was a package. He opened it and found all of the information of the coming and goings at Hogwarts and beyond for this year. Harry set it down and began to sort everything out. He made a pile about news concerning just Chris and sneered when he read that the boy-who-lived had made some unsavory comments about Bulgaria when Viktor won. Another pile was dedicated to his parents. The other was devoted to Dumbledore's actions this year as well as some information dug up on his rather hazy past. The final pile was everything that the Ministry was doing and anything that could be linked to Voldemort. So far, after the Philosopher stone was stolen, the Ministry had treated the return of Voldemort as possible or at least one of his zealous followers had some involvement in it. When that was done, he turned his attention to the last letter. Confusion crossed his face.

He flipped the letter over and found the Chimera seal on the back. The seal was of a proud lion with a snake tail and a goat head in the middle. He broke open the seal, read the letter, and sat back in shock.

_Hadrian and Ashe,_

_I understand that the two of you have probably just arrived back at your house. Perhaps this will teach the two of you to be more careful and adhere to the rules from now on. I know that Vane wanted your safety above all else. Unfortunately, I'm about to put the two of you in danger if you accept my offer. _

_Albus Dumbledore had recently contacted me. He wishes to train Chris Potter over this summer harder than he has previously. He writes that while the boy shows ample talent and an enormous reservoir of magic, he lacks conviction to actually study. Dumbledore has asked that I send him a harsh duel master that is not easily impressed. As you can imagine I sent our infamous Gabriel Gray to deal with the brat. _

_Gabriel has since let me know that he is less than impressed with Britain's 'Savior' and is quickly losing patience with the young Potter; however, personal feelings aside, Gabriel has never left a job unfinished. He suggested to Dumbledore, who agreed, that it would be best to bring in talented Chimera students to show Chris Potter what real heroes are like. Gabriel has requested the both of you; as the two of you are his favorite students next to Raziel and Rion. The other two are welcomed to join you. I think it would greatly benefit Chimera to show the world what we are made of. Furthermore, it shows Dumbledore that we can do things that he cannot. Lastly, I do believe that Chris Potter needs a lesson in humility and humbleness. Who better to teach him than you Hadrian? _

_If you choose to accept my proposal, be ready to leave tomorrow morning. If you choose not to, I can fully understand. In that case, do not worry, we will send other students in your stead. I await your answer._

_Ad astra per aspera,_

_Headmaster Karl_

Harry crumbled the letter in his hand an unholy glean entering his emerald orbs.

At the top of the stairs, Ashe stood quietly watching her blood-bond brother. Worry was in every line of her body. "This is going to destroy you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is the betaed version. Sorry for the confusion and mix up when I accidentally switched up the chapters as I was replacing them. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this. Please drop a review to let me know how I'm doing and what you want to see happen. Thanks!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS **


	4. Lights Cameras Action!

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta**: The awesome **Vairetwilight** - all my thanks! She juggles my horrible grammar problems with uni and is always an amazing author!

* * *

Chapter 3: **Lights. Cameras. Action!**

_For all those who once loved this world, _

_Who toiled alongside its heroes,_

_We dedicate this reunion . . ._

Headmaster Karl was not someone to mess with. He was tall and dark. He had black hair, streaked white with age and a set of calculating hazel eyes. His imposing form seemed to crowd up the room. He literally had an aura that loomed over the large space.

"Ashe. Hadrian," the Headmaster of Chimera bowed his head lightly to the two. "Thank you for agreeing to see me," his sharp eyes observed how Ashe hovered nervously behind a determined Harry. "Some tea?"

Ashe paused, undecided before nodding her head slowly. "Forgive me. Where are my manners?" casting one last worried look at Harry, the young woman vanished into the kitchen. The two males in the living room could hear her puttering around.

"Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

The atmosphere took on a strained silence, only disturbed by the noise Ashe was making.

"Do you have everything ready?" Headmaster Karl continued to observe Harry. "This cannot be easy on you. If you choose to back out now, I would not mind. If you do not now, you will not have a chance later."

Harry gripped his hands tightly into fists. Images of the perfect Potter family flashed through his mind. "I'm sure Headmaster. And rest assured, Ashe and I will do things to the best of our abilities. Professor Gabriel and you will have nothing to worry about."

Ashe returned with the tea and silently poured everyone a cup. Karl lifted his cup and took a large sip. "You always did make the most unique blends," he directed his comment to the jittery girl sitting next to Harry. "I believe I must request some of this from you before we depart," Ashe bowed her head to acknowledge his praise. "I see that you are uncomfortable with this arrangement," his sharp hazel eyes seemed to pierce right through Ashe. "If you don't want to do this, then don't. I will not have someone mucking this up."

Ashe winced at his harsh voice. Her blue eyes flickered over to Harry to gage his mood, but the young man revealed nothing. His brilliant green eyes just bore back at her. She sighed. "I'll be honest sir. I'm afraid that this will destroy Hadrian," she paused when Harry's fist clinched tighter. His knuckles had turned white, but she forged on. "I wish it didn't have to be us, but I know that it has to be," her voice had gained a dreamy quality at this point.

The headmaster sat up straighter. "You have seen something?"

"Nothing definite," the young girl replied. "I only know that we are entering the tiger's den by going. Dumbledore isn't all he appears to be and we need to be careful how we play. He is trying to control Chimera through Gabriel. I know that much. By sending us – and through us Rion and Raziel – we're increasing our strength by numbers. I had hoped that this could wait a couple of years so that we had graduated from Chimera, but I suppose now is as good as it gets," the vague tone in her voice faded away. Ashe leveled her eyes with Headmaster Karl. "Wherever Harry goes, I go," she told him fiercely.

The older man chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry relax a bit. "I was hoping you would say that. Are the both of you packed?" once they gave him an affirmative, he continued. "I have sent Gabriel a letter. He will be picking the two of you up; however, Dumbledore has expressed interest in seeing who the two of you are. It is his way of checking if the two of you are 'trustworthy'. Relax Hadrian. No one was made aware of whom you are. Furthermore, I believe this a perfect opportunity for Chimera to show off a bit."

The siblings looked at each other. "What did you have in mind?"

A downright devious glint entered the usually stoic man's eyes. "We'll be sending Dumbledore and his band of merry men on a wild goose chase for the two of you. This will show him and his followers that Chimera has a wide reach and that we're capable of disappearing at the drop of a hat. Remind him who holds the power right now. How you want to do this is up to you. I'll leave you with the creative license. Don't worry about Gabriel's ire. He was in full support of the . . . how should you say . . . plot?" he smirked as his two favorite students ogled him. He loved pulling one over on those that thought they knew him. Now he was going to pull one over the self-named omniscient Dumbledore. Life was good. He finished his cup of tea. "I'll be leaving now. May your weapons always stay sharp and your spells find their target. Ad astra per aspera."

"Ad astra per aspera," Harry nodded his head sharply and went upstairs. Ashe handed over a pouch of tea and saw Headmaster Karl out the door.

"I have an idea Ashe," She turned to look at Harry as he came down the stairs carrying maps and a globe. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground this way," the two leaned over the maps. Harry's voice was filled with anticipation. "We should head to places that Dumbledore doesn't have power or at least much power in," his finger began pointing out places. "You hit here, here, and here. I know you've got clearance to the Potion's Guild that hates Dumbledore in Italy. Go there last."

Blue eyes scanned the maps carefully, committing certain areas to memory. "Excellent. Where will you be heading?"

Harry thought carefully. "I think I'll end up in America. While Britain and America have good relationships, they differ greatly when it comes to magic. I'll just zigzag around Asia before heading there."

"Ok," Ashe nodded. She was calmer now that they had a plan. "I'll let them catch up to me first and then we'll come after you. I'll be calling you Tiger. I want to see if they recognize you."

The two gave each other feral grins.

"Pity," Ashe sighed. "I just cleaned the house."

..::...::...::..

"Gabriel, my boy!" Gabriel Grey gritted his teeth before turning around to face Dumbledore. "Just the man I wanted to see. Has dear Karl replied back yet?"

"Yes Albus," Gabriel smoothed his features and settled into his default expression: emotionless. "He has granted my request to bring in my two students."

"Excellent!" the bells on Dumbledore's robe jiggled as he clapped his hands together. "I look forward to meeting these bright new youngsters. You will write to them and send them a portkey, yes?"

Although it was phrased like a question, Gabriel knew it was an order. He bristled before relaxing by smoothing his hands through his dark brown hair. If Karl's planned worked out, he would be getting the last laugh tonight. "Unfortunately not, Albus. You understand that Chimera students are widely dispersed. Most of the time owls cannot find students. This is why all students carry trackers. I'm afraid we'll just have to get my two students ourselves," the handsome man smirked and swept away much like Severus Snape usually did. He left the frowning Headmaster behind.

..::...::...::..

"Are you sure this is the place?" Arthur Weasley asked wearily. They had zigzagged around Europe for the better half of the day. The rest of the Order members were looking around with a mixture of shock and disgust.

Gabriel was checking a hand held device. "Yes," secretly he was laughing his ass off. Ashe has dragged everyone around. Most of the time, they just missed her by a split second. He absolutely loved Dumbledore's expression when he was informed that they had missed the student. Gabriel's extraordinary red on black eyes peered around the club. It figured Ashe would pick somewhere like this the end this game. "Split up. We're looking for a white haired blue eyed girl," the Dark Arts professor left the group, that stuck out like a sore thumb, and headed for the bar. It had been a while since he had any hard alcohol and **The Apprentice** was a club for good, hard alcohol not found anywhere else. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potion Master Severus Snape following him.

"Albus," Lily Potter finally spoke up. "I don't think this is the ideal place for children," Molly voiced her agreement quite vocally causing several of the clubber's to turn and give them an evil eye.

Albus drew himself together. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly unnerved. If there was one place he hated going to, it was the Potion Guild in Italy. This was where all the greatest minds of Potions graduated and liked to congregate. Furthermore, he hated dealing with the Potions Masters here. They were all crafty little bastards. The Light leader thanked his lucky stars that he had Severus.

"Thank goodness we didn't bring the children along with us, but it would a good idea for them to see this world. This place is clearly Dark. They need to understand the perverseness of this world," his eyes twinkled brightly. "Let's find this girl and leave as soon as possible. Lily and Molly, you two stay at the door in case Gabriel's student tries to leave. Detain her. I don't appreciate this wild goose chase. Sirius, James, Arthur and Remus spread out and see if you can find Gabriel's student. Moody, you're with me."

Mad-Eye's magical eye was spinning around rapidly. "This student of his is going to be trouble," Albus spared an amused glance at the paranoid man. This was just child's play. Gabriel had said that his student wasn't younger than sixteen. It was a surprise to find her here of all places, but Albus was sure that the student was just lost. A firm hand would return her to the right path. Now to find the girl.

Lily and Molly moved to one of the only quiet areas that overlooked the door. The two fell into a conversation on the merits of raising children.

"Professor Grey!" Gabriel and Severus finally reached the bar.

Gabriel observed the bartender. "Ah. Mr. Goodspeed. I haven't seen you in a couple of years."

The young man laughed. "It's great to see you Professor," his eyes flickered over to Severus's dark form. "Drink?"

"Whatever is tonight's poison for me. Severus?"

"I'll have a Basilisk Venom."

Mr. Goodspeed's eyebrow went up. He bowed his head in respect. "Welcome back Potion Master," no one ordered specific drinks unless you were part of the Guild. Actually, usually no one apart from the Guild entered the club, **The Apprentice**. However, those that were looking for information or a Potion Master knew that their best bet at finding what they wanted was to come to this club.

Two glasses slid to the two men. Gabriel ignored Severus and knocked back his drink quickly. He nearly groaned in relief at the heady burn as the alcohol slid down his throat. He didn't know what it was, but damn! It was just want he needed.

Severus sipped his at a slower rate. The world's youngest Potion Master relaxed, finally glad to be back in familiar territory. In all honestly, **The Apprentice** hadn't changed much since he himself was an apprentice. The club was more geared towards the younger generation of apprentices. It was a place for them to unwind and bitch about how evil and hard their Masters were working them. There was also a lounge for Masters to congregate and discuss their newest ideas, experiments, and apprentices. Severus has already spotted several potion prodigies dancing around the club as well as several famous Potion Masters. He was curious as so who exactly Gabriel's student was. No one gained easy access into this club.

"Severus!" the severe man turned in his seat. Potion Master Lucas Hitomi took the seat next to him. "It has been awhile my friend."

"Indeed," Severus replied. Lucas Hitomi was a fellow graduate that was five years older than him. He detested the other man. Lucas Hitomi was a slut and everyone, including the man, knew it. He used his sexual prowess to his advantage each and every time.

Apparently put out that Severus wasn't going to say more, Lucas turned to eye Gabriel up at down. "You lucky dog!" he pounded Severus' back but quickly backed off at Severus' killer glare. "He's not yours?" without waiting for an answer, Lucas scooted over to Gabriel and began heavily flirting with the man. Severus wondered if he should save the other Professor. Gabriel was a good man, especially in bringing down Potter's ego. Furthermore, he was a Chimera professor which basically was his credentials.

Little Bit featuring Drake by Lykke Li hummed as a backdrop to the heavy grating of all the bodies. It was a good dance song that provided an excellent beat, yet it called for a more intimate emotion than just mindless dancing that people seemed to favor.

"Get your filthy hands off my Professor," Severus snapped back to attention. The sight that greeted him had him blinking slowly. It seemed like they had found Gabriel's student, or rather, Gabriel's student had found them. Her white hair spilled over her shoulder and onto Gabriel as she draped herself rather provocatively over the other professor. Icy blue eyes were spitting fire at Lucas Hitomi.

Lucas reared back, unused to being talked to in that way. He threw his head back and laughed. "Be careful of what you say . . . apprentice," he spat out the title with derision after spotting the light blue ribbon around her neck declaring her station. "Don't treat me with respect and I can make your life at the Guild hell. Do you know who I am?"

Severus was slightly impressed. She appeared young enough. He estimated her age to be around sixteen. Gabriel's student had been scouted by the Guild . . . that was pretty impressive. Severus himself had been initiated when he was fourteen.

The young girl tossed her hair back and tightened her grip around Gabriel who just sat there silently, but if you looked close enough, you could see amusement in his unnerving eyes. "I know who you are and quite frankly I don't give a damn," she sneered and moved so she was pressed close to Lucas. "I'd like you to give me your best and I'll return it tenfold. Don't mess with me, you won't like the consequences."

Face flushed bright red with anger, Lucas stood, towering over the girl. The people closest to them stopped to stare at the spectacle. The bartender, Mr. Goodspeed was moving over. "Who is your master? I'll be asking him to teach you a lesson, personally."

"Really?" the crowd parted to let another imposing man through. "Well consider your request denied Lucas," this was just getting more and more interesting Severus decided. Yue Hargreaves calmly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She backed down without question. "Severus, it's good to see you among us again," Yue Hargreaves was the only other apprentice that Severus's master, Aleksandr Voronkov, had taken.

Severus clasped Yue's hand. "It is good to be back. How is Aleksandr?"

Yue smiled softly. "Still hitting all the lower classman with his famous walking stick," the two shared a laugh before Yue fixed his gaze on Lucas. "Why are you still here?" Lucas quickly averted his eyes and vanished into the no longer interested crowd. Rumors were that once Aleksandr stepped down as Head of the Guild, Yue was going to be taking the spot. No one denied that Severus Snape was the brightest and most talented, but the man refused to lead. Yue gracefully sat down. Despite late thirties appearance, the half elf was pushing one-hundred and then some. He flicked his pure grey hair over his shoulder with practice ease. "A drink for old time's Severus?"

Not about to turn down a free drink, Severus Snape gestured for Yue to order whatever he wanted. He saw the girl give a soft gasp and ogle him before snapping back to normal when Gabriel dug an elbow into her side. Severus never thought he would witness Gabriel as anything besides annoyed or emotionless, but he saw Gabriel wiggle his eyebrow at the girl with a joking leer. The girl scowled back at the other professor and flipped him off. He wondered at their apparent ease with each other. Perhaps the act earlier wasn't an act. He eyed the girl. She was pretty enough he supposed, but Severus had long given up judging anyone by their outward appearance.

"Ashe," so that was her name. Yue handed her a shot glass. "Drink up and one last dance before you have to head off with Gabriel. No more causing trouble," he rebuked her like a parent. Ashe grinned cheekily, shot back whatever was in the glass and darted back into the crowd. "Basilisk Venom, your favorite if I remember correctly," Severus held out his glass to be refilled whilst Gabriel received a Brain Hemorrhage. The three men sat quietly, all three watching the Order mill around the club like headless chickens. "Gabriel, please inform me why you have my student gallivanting around and what she'll be doing."

Gabriel swirled his drink. "Ashe was the first I thought of when it came to training the boy-who-lived."

Severus snorted. "The boy may have power but he is a menace just like his father."

"It doesn't really matter. As long as I have an apprentice when all your craziness is over," Yue's tri-color, violet, blue and green, eyes met Gabriel's red on black ones. Gabriel apparently didn't deem Yue's statement worth responding too. All he did was use his shot glass to salute the other man before draining it and heading into the writhing mass of people.

The music changed from guitar riffs to a foreign pop song. Apparently this song was rather popular, especially among the Asians. Some of the Asian girls got all the female apprentices together and were teaching them the dance moves to the song Abracadabra sung by the Korean girl pop group Brown Eyed Girls. "You picked . . . Ashe was it?"

"You'd be surprised," Severus and Yue focused on Ashe who was laughing with all the other girls at the strange hip movements. "It was at the Selection Ceremony. I had already decided which apprentice I was going to pick. Before I could reach him, Aleksandr shoved him out of the way and all but tossed Ashe into my arms. Ashe was completely ballistic and fighting with everything she had and yelling abuse at Aleksandr. Later I learned he had basically kidnapped her off the street and with no explanation brought her to the ceremony."

Black eyebrows flew up. "That doesn't sound like Master Voronkov."

Yue shrugged. "I asked him why he didn't take her as his apprentice if he seemed to favor her so much," Severus listened closely, curious about this girl. "He said he couldn't stand girls."

"Severus," Albus appeared with the rest of the Order. Yue spared them one look and politely excused himself. "I see you have found Gabriel's student."

"That's her?" Molly shrilled. Her voice filled with condemnation.

_Rallallallallalla rallallalla_

_Rallallallallalla rallallalla_

_Rallallalla rallallalla_

_Abeurakadabeura da irwojyeora_

All the girls on the dance floor were twined around men. The men were groping quite a handful. The one Ashe was using like a stripper pole was slowly sliding the zipper to her jacket down. The adults of the Guild just watched over the apprentices with indulgence and amusement. All the guys and girls then went through a series of shimmies and exotic dance moves.

"Albus you cannot be serious," Molly's face was red with anger. "You're bringing a loose woman around my children? Around Chris?"

The song had ended and Bitter:Sweet's song Bittersweet Faith crooned over the speakers so the dancers could calm down. Ashe sauntered over with Gabriel next to her. They were talking and laughing when they reached the side of the Order.

"Hello," the young girl chirped upon seeing the odd group.

Molly quickly turned her nose up at the girl. "You must be a shame to your family young lady."

The carefree expression was wiped off of Ashe's face. She lifted her eyebrow coolly and looked down at the still unzipped jacket. Calmly, she reached up to adjust her bra strap. "Sorry, afraid your husband might stray?" Gabriel winced. They were already off to a bad start.

Everyone spluttered responses. "Silence," Albus gave everyone a stern look. "Let's leave first and then we'll talk things over."

Once they were outside, Lily turned calmly to Ashe. "Perhaps you should zip up. It's hardly proper for everyone to see your undergarments. I'm sure your mother would agree with me."

Ashe looked around at the grownups with false disinterest. She noted that all the men were clearly looking away from her chest. Arthur had a heavy blush painting his face and Molly was giving her the evil eye. Gabriel smirked at her. His eyes didn't stray from her face. With a shrug, Ashe zipped her jacket up and tucked her hands in the pockets.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter, but I have a mother who tried to drown me when I was four. I doubt she would care what I do," her tone was completely dry and her message was: fuck off.

Severus covered his grin with his hand. Lily flushed. Ashe had gained a new hater in James. As for Sirius and Remus, the two couldn't be more obvious in trying to remain unbiased unless they started whistling. "I like you girl," Moody declared. Everyone, including Albus, gapped at the man.

Ashe smiled brightly. "I like me too, but I also like your 'no bullshit' style with all due respect sir," Moody cackled gleefully. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "Anyway, I'm Ashe and I'm seventeen. Nice to meet you all, especially you Potion Master Snape," she held out her hand to him. "All I hear from Master Yue and Master Aleksandr are your praises. It's an honor to finally meet you," the tall man silently shook her hand.

"Where is your brother?" Gabriel pulled out his hand held device and was typing away on it.

Ashe shrugged. "The last I talked to him he was heading to China to speak with the Shaoling monks," seeing that the Order was still leery around her presence, she flicked her wand. The short skirt transformed into a normal pair of skinny blue jeans. Another flick conjured a plain black t-shirt which she pulled over her head quickly after she took off her jacket. Ashe pulled a face and shook the leather jacket in her hands. The leather jacket melted into a black hoodie with the silkscreen Chimera symbol in gold on the front. "But that was this morning. Tiger is probably somewhere else."

"Can you be a little bit more specific as to where your brother might be?" James demanded. He was tired of popping all over the world looking for these children. Dumbledore was right. These children were seeped in the Dark ways. He did not want Gabriel teaching his son and he especially didn't want this girl around Chris.

Unfortunately, his glare was wasted on Ashe since she was pulling the hoodie over her head. Voice muffled by the fabric, the Order made out some comment about Japan. Gabriel's lips twitched and he stepped over to help pull the hoodie down. Ashe's head finally emerged and she set about adjusting the jacket to her liking. "Maybe Japan," the young girl muttered distractedly. "I'm really craving sushi."

Albus resisted rolling his eyes. "Are you positive your brother, Tiger, is in Japan?" the headmaster couldn't describe the look Ashe shot at him before her blue eyes flickered away with a shrug.

"Perhaps America," Gabriel was typing in new coordinates. "It would make sense for him to be in America while you're in Italy. What are you doing in Italy for anyway Ashe, I thought you said you'd be spending time in France?"

The two made small talk, completely ignoring the Order. "Oh well, Master Yue initiated me at the end of last year and I figured I'd pop over to say hi before vanishing for the rest of the summer."

Severus tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. There was something on the back of her muggle jacket. It was a black on black gate. Green stitching gave the gates a deadly aura. Under the gates was a ribbon that had Hades scrawled onto it. Across her shoulder blades was the phrase 'Abyssus abyssum invocat' in blue-silver. Severus quietly translated that in his head: 'Hell calls to Hell'. Interesting.

Slowly, everyone gathered at the Apparition site. With a loud crack they were gone.

..::...::...::..

"Whiskey," Harry turned his attention away from the football (not soccer) game on TV and thanked the bartender. He picked up the glass and sipped some of the burning liquid. He roared with the rest of the crowd and swore like the best of them at certain plays in the game.

The young man ran his hands through his newly cut hair. Since he had gone to live with Vane, Harry had been determined to let his hair grow out to escape the Potter hair curse. When he had gone to China to speak with the monks, one of the monks cut his hair. The green-eyed boy hated his short hair. Although he didn't look much like James, he just detested the idea of even remotely resembling that man.

The ring on his thumb finger warmed and then cooled. Ashe, Gabriel and the Order were on their way. Harry James Potter smirked and drowned the whiskey. He smoothed down the Chimera hoodie he wore and spun around in his chair to face the bar door.

It was show time. The Order had arrived.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**I do believe I'm some what getting better at this updating thing. I hope this met my readers expectation. People seemed to want more detail and a less confusing chapter. I hope I delivered . . . sorta.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. All of you made my day and I hope you all continue to do so. Even an: Update now! Is welcomed. I like to know what I'm writing is being read and enjoyed.**

**Quote is from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.**

**Love you all and hope you had an awesome holiday so far. I know I'm having an amazing put awfully tired one.**

**So keep the reviews flowing and you all just might get a chapter out of me for New Years before it's back to school with me D:**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	5. Innocent Flower, Serpent Under It

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms on the horizon.

* * *

**Beta**: Vairetwilight

* * *

Chapter 4: **Innocent Flower, Serpent Under It**

Lily's bright green eyes looked around the homely pub in South Dakota she had just entered. She was curious about the sudden change. When she had met Ashe, her eyes slid over to look at the bored girl, she had assumed that they would find the brother in a similar place. There was just something about the girl that piqued her interest. Lily Potter couldn't put her finger on it, but she was the brightest witch of her time at Hogwarts and she would figure it out. The woman occupied herself scouting the pub for a boy that had blond hair and blue eyes; however, she found her attention captivated by a young man leaning against the bar counter, body facing them, sipping some type of liquor and yelling abuse with the rest of the men at the television.

It was as if time froze. Lily gasped when the man turned to look at them and green eyes clashed. The red headed woman stumbled back at the force of the gaze. There was no way she could call him a boy, his eyes were too old for that. In fact, his eyes were much like Ashe's. They told a story of hardship, struggle for survival, and sheer determination. The young man's eyes boldly looked Lily up and down in a completely non-sexual way, but Lily felt James bristle by her side anyway. The black hoodie he was wearing gave him away.

"Tiger," Ashe called out. Those powerful green eyes swung away from Lily and she relaxed. The most amazing expression crossed the handsome face as viridian eyes lit up. The boy shot back the rest of the amber liquid and pushed himself off the bar in one smooth graceful movement. The siblings met half way and the rest got shot to hell.

Molly's face turned an impossible shade of red and steam could almost be seen coming from her ears. The rest of the Order had lost all propriety and just gapped.

Tiger had his fingers hooked in Ashe's belt loops to pull her towards him. Ashe had her hands buried in raven black hair to get a better angle. The open mouth kiss allowed a clear view of tongue. Gabriel Grey was gripping Severus' arm almost howling with laughter. Finally, the two drew away from each other.

"Look," Ashe brushed her thumb over Tiger's swollen bottom lip. "I got you dirty."

"Albus!" Molly swung around to glare at the elderly man. "This is beyond disgusting! Loose women, incest, what else are they going to pull out next? They'll corrupt all of our children! You cannot allow them into Hogwarts and least of all to stay with us!"

The whole bar had turned to look at the spectacle by this point. Harry's brilliant green eyes sparkled with glee at how uncomfortable everyone looked. He twined his fingers with Ashe and walked up to the Order.

"Maybe we should take this outside," he purred.

Several of the bar patrons were glaring at them. People were standing up and several of the rednecks in the place were cracking their knuckles threateningly.

Once outside, Tiger turned to look impassively at Molly Weasley. "You should learn to be discrete. Your loud mouthed ways will get you killed sooner or later," just to piss her off he pressed another kiss to Ashe's mouth. "Be glad that we're lenient and will let your insult slide, isn't that right Sister?"

Ashe hummed softly against Tiger's cheek. "I don't know Tiger, maybe Rion or Raziel will defend my honor."

"Enough the two of you," Gabriel pulled the two siblings away from each other. "Stop teasing Mrs. Weasley before she murders the two of you for a lack of propriety," the Dark Arts Professor mockingly glared at Ashe and Tiger. "Forgive them Mrs. Weasley. Ashe and Tiger aren't real siblings."

"I resent that Professor Grey," Tiger ran his hands through his short hair to restore some order to it. "Ashe and I are siblings in everyway, even by blood," he finished mysteriously – green eyes alight with an eerie light. "Ashe and I are family."

Lily reared back. Why did that sentence strike her? "Lily?" The red-head looked up at her husband James. He was gazing at her with concern. The witch realized that her hand was over her heart as if she was trying to keep the organ inside her chest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine James."

Tiger's lips thinned when he saw the interaction. "Should we leave?" he drawled. "I don't fancy seeing age old love birds getting it on."

"Tiger," Gabriel warned the young man as Lily and James drew apart. Ashe looped her arm back through Tiger's. "Relax," she murmured into his ear.

Another pop and the mismatched group had disappeared.

..::...::...::..

"Albus, I have to protest!" Molly slammed the bowl down onto the table. In the background, Sirius muttered something about 'poor table'. "Those two cannot stay here! They are a menace! They have horrible manners! They will corrupt our children!"

Everyone turned to look at Tiger, Gabriel and Ashe. The three Chimeras were standing in a corner talking softly. On the back of Tiger's hoodie had the phrase: 'Resurgam' stitched in the same blue-silver as Ashe's jacket. Bright emerald green eyes flashed in their direction before turning back to look at Gabriel who looked to be in a serious conversation with the two students.

"I believe that Chimera has corrupted the two," Albus steepled his fingers together calmly. "It is our duty to try and set them back on the right track. Removing them from Chimera is the first step. I'm sure that the summer they spend with us will slowly shape their views."

With that said Molly silenced herself and returned to cooking with a vengeance. A sudden crash broke the strained silence. "Fred and George Weasley!" the mother screeched and into the dining room came a whole horde of red heads that were followed sedately by a bushy haired girl.

"Sorry Mother," the twins chirped together. "We were interested to see who you had brought back," the alternating speech was a bit hard to follow. The look on Molly's face had her children cringing away from her.

"So who are they?" the auburn-haired boy-who-lived sauntered forward with a familiar arrogant swagger. His hazel eyes swept the room. "Are they even good enough, I mean they are only a year older than me."

"I assure you Mr. boy-who-lived," a sneering voice had the adults moving aside as they sensed a confrontation about to go down. Tiger stood in the center of the room and slowly looked the famous boy up and down with disdain clear in his eyes. "We're more than capable of teaching a snotty brat a thing or two about this world."

"What did you say to me?" Chris got into Tiger's face, his own face flushed red. Ron and Hermione quickly held the hot-tempered boy back.

Eyebrows drew up and Tiger's powerful green eyes turned to look at the adults, but somehow Lily felt that the gaze was reserved just at her in disappointment. "You expect us all to be saved by _this_?"

This apparently was the wrong thing to say. James jumped to the defense of his son and another full blown argument sounded through the house. Their voices woke Mrs. Black who started screeching her distaste for everything that was happening in her house. Chaos reigned as Albus tried to smooth over the situation. All efforts were wasted as Chris tried to punch Tiger.

Time slowed. Tiger twisted his head away from the clumsy fist before he grabbed Chris' wrist and jerked. The younger boy's momentum propelled him to the ground. Everyone silenced at the abrupt movement before they heard a soft 'pathetic' from Tiger.

Chris scrambled to his feet, seething in anger at his humiliation. He hated the other boy for the cool indifference on his face. Just as he was about to launch forward again, he was jabbed sharply. Stumbling he turned hastily. Ashe was sitting on the chair, her legs dangled carelessly over the edge. "Sorry," her tone was clearly unapologetic. "Didn't see you," she turned a page of the book she had her face buried in.

"Enough!" a loud crack of magic whipped through the air. Albus Dumbledore drew himself to his pretty impressive height. Everyone instantly calmed down except for Harry. Energy practically vibrated off of him in waves – he was itching for a fight. "Perhaps we started off on the wrong foot. Professor Gabriel?"

The Dark Arts master slowly shook his head in amusement but stepped forward. "I had thought that if Mr. Potter was exposed to those closer to his age, he would be more motivated to work. Right now, as I'm sure we can all tell, he is lacking," Chris and James bristled, but held their silence when Lily's gaze cut over them. "This is Ashe and Tiger. They are in their last year of Chimera come fall. Who wants to start?"

The siblings exchanged glances. With a sigh, Ashe snapped her book shut and stood. "My name is Ashe. You don't need to know my last name. I'm seventeen. My favorite subject is Potions. My best subjects are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Divination. My short comings are in Death Magic and Elemental Magic. If you want to bribe me, find me a rare book or get me a Starbucks Gingerbread Latte four shots espresso with one and a half pumps of syrup," the children ogled her in disbelief. Most of them were thinking, 'what in the world is Starbucks?'

"You can call me Tiger," Harry stepped forward. His eyes once again locked with Lily's gaze. Somewhere deep down he was willing her to recognize him. Was he **that** different looking? Did she not remember her own son? So much for the mother and child bond. "I'm seventeen as well. My favorite subjects are Blood Magic and Death Magic. My best subjects are Dark Arts and Their Defenses, Spell Crafting, and Charms. My short comings? I wonder," finally the young man looked away from his mother. There hadn't even been a flash of . . . well **something** that indicated **anything**. "If we're done with all of this, my sister and I would like to rest," his razor like gaze swept over everyone swiftly, leaving several feeling chills run down their spines. "The time difference is catching up and I see we'll have out work cut out for us tomorrow," Harry sneered down at Chris.

"Of course," Dumbledore clapped his hands cheerfully together. It did nothing to dispel the tense air in the kitchen.

Kreacher popped in and led Ashe and Tiger to their rooms. Severus curtly nodded his head and with a swirl of his robes he was gone. Gabriel reverted back into his emotionless self and followed after his students.

"Mum, Dad," Chris's whiny voice rose up. "I don't like them," his sentiment was shared by several in the room. Hermione was glowing with envy at the classes that the two had said they were taking. Ron was rather lost in all of this and just went along with Chris. After all, he didn't like the green eyed boy's look. It was too . . . Slytherin. Lily was just helplessly gazing at James. They knew that this would be tough, but they also knew it was necessary. Molly huffed and went back to cooking as the children seemed determined to have a midnight snack. Arthur meekly brought the Dusk Oracle, the evening newspaper, up to hide his face.

Dumbledore was humming to himself and rocking back and forth on his heels. 'This was shaping up to be an extremely good day.'

..::...::...::..

A flare of light had the candle by the bedside lit. "What time is it?" Sirius cast a Tempus and squinted at the time. "Remus, why are you awake at this hour?"

"I haven't slept yet," the werewolf murmured softly. He was blankly staring at the ceiling.

The lovers were silent as the candle wax slowly melted. "What's wrong?" Sirius finally broke the silence as he rolled to his side. Concerned grey eyes scanned the other man. "Are you feeling ill? It isn't close to the full moon though."

With a sigh, Remus also rolled to his side to face his lover. He gently cupped the aristocratic face that he loved so much. "I'm alright," he whispered. "It's just . . . the two students . . . I can't help but feel that I've met them somewhere before."

Sirius drew Remus in for a long kiss. As they parted, Sirius made a thinking sound. "I don't know about the girl, she doesn't ring a bell with me, but the boy. You are right. There **is** something about him."

Again the two drifted off into silence as they held each other protectively. "Sirius . . . will you look into it. I feel like we're missing something."

"Of course," the dark haired man nuzzled his lover's hair. Sirius loved the smell of Remus. It was a unique mix of wilderness. "I have a hunch that he might be a Black. I'll look and see if any of my relatives had a son named Tiger . . . it is a strange name. And that girl, the two are siblings but not. It's probably just a divorce and a remarriage. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

With a wave of a wand, the candle flame went out.

..::...::...::..

"Lily," James ambled into their sitting room of their suite. He was rubbing his eyes and groping around for his glasses. "Flower, why are you still up at this time."

The red-head woman sighed softly, but gazed at her husband with obvious love. "I was just going over some materials that the Department sent me. Go back to bed."

James nodded sleepily, kissed his wife on the cheek, and headed back to bed while running his hands through his already messy hair. Lily smiled fondly. Who knew she would have been so much in love with James? As soon as she heard James's snoring, Lily closed the file she was holding and pulled out a letter. It was worn from obvious folding and refolding. The woman sighed with a soul deep sadness. She stood, her hands still folding and opening the letter. Green eyes gazed at the lines and determination flashed through her. With resolution, Lily tossed the aged parchment into the fire. She sunk to her knees as she watched it being consumed. Just as it was about to become all ash, Lily snapped out of whatever daze she was in and frantically grasped her wand before jabbing it at the fire. With a hurried spell, the ashes flew out and reassembled itself back into the parchment.

The beautiful woman buried her face in her hands and cried. "Why won't you stay in my memories?"

..::...::...::..

"And he likes Blood Magic and Death Magic," Severus summed up his report.

The Dark Lord had made progress. He still wasn't perfect, with the snake-like features and lack of hair, but at least the man was healthier looking. He was sitting in his high-back winged chair, draped in the finest robes. Voldemort had his fingers folded in front of his mouth. Lucius and Severus were silent as they let the man think.

"Quite Dark wouldn't you say?" Lucius assisted Voldemort in standing slowly. The man tested out his legs calmly. He detested this weakness. Voldemort dropped Lucius' arm and wandered slowly over to the window and gazed out into the night. "Keep an eye on them. Chimera is not a school to scoff at. I want to know what they were teaching the young Potter and if that brat is making any progress. Dismissed."

Severus bowed and exited the chamber rapidly.

"Milord," Lucius draped a cloak over Voldemort's knobby shoulders.

Voldemort spun around gracefully. "We'll continue as planned for the Ministry," Lucius bowed just as gracefully and moved to leave. "So eager to return to your son and wife?"

The pale man froze. "Milord?"

"I did not dismiss you yet Lucius," Lucius tensed further, Voldemort's voice hissed right in his ear. The regal man turned around. The Dark Lord hadn't moved from his position by the window.

"What will you have of me Milord?"

"You have to ask?" Voldemort's voice was nonchalant.

The usually stern mouth curved at the responding wicked gleam in the red eyes. "Milord," Lord Malfoy murmured and it rung in the large meeting room with echoes of magic.

The large door silently swung shut on its own.

..::...::...::..

Harry quietly climbed out of bed and glanced at Ashe who was slumbering peacefully. The young man gently brushed some hair out of her face and headed towards the balcony. The siblings had persuaded Kreacher to give them one of the larger guest suites meant for two people. They then proceeded to push the beds together. It was just simply safer this way. He grabbed and tugged on his hoodie. Barefoot, he stepped onto the grand balcony that over looked the gardens. The Black gardens were probably stunning years ago, but it had since become over run with neglect. Harry ran his hands through his wavy hair in a rough motion. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air, hoping it would calm him down. It didn't. If anything his ire seemed to rise. Lights caught his attention.

Harry turned his head and saw Lily closing the curtains and blowing out a candle. Just seeing those simple actions set his teeth on edge. He growled and slammed his fists down on the stone ledge. Damn, that was not a smart idea. How could his family not recognize him? There wasn't a single hint of feelings from anyone in that room tonight. No one had suspected he was anyone but Tiger. Tiger wasn't even real! Tiger was just a nickname Ashe had given him when they were young and it had just stuck. He screamed into the night. It was unfair! It was so damn unfair! He came back for **this**? What a joke. The perfect Potter family couldn't have a dark stain upon it with the birth of a squib.

Harry laughed brokenly. They hadn't even thought to question his squib status. There were no challenges . . . nothing. His mother was one of the smartest witches of her generation and she just believed it. She rolled over and didn't even question the validity of it all. James was a pureblood, an ancient house and she was a muggleborn. New blood when bred with old blood always ensured that magic would be passed on.

His knuckles were white with how tight he gripped the ledge. His head was hung between his arms. Harry's entire body quivered with suppressed rage. God, he was such a baby. Green eyes screwed shut but still tears forced their way passed. All he wanted was for his family to love him as well. He knew he was being selfish. He had a family in Ashe, Rion and Raziel; however, he couldn't help but desire for his real blood family to love and care for him just half as much as Vane and the rest did.

He felt useless, unwanted, and imperfect in some way. If his true family – the family that's supposed to protect and love you for no logical reason – didn't want him, than how could others?

Quickly, Harry dropped into the lotus position and began counting his breathes. He needed to calm down. This wasn't a time to spiral down. He didn't need this self doubt. He didn't need them. Harry thought furiously. He would show them all! There was no need for the glory of being the boy-who-lived. He didn't need them. He would never need them! Yet, somewhere deep down, Harry knew . . . he wanted to need them.

After about an hour, the freezing air forced Harry back into the room. He carelessly tossed the hoodie somewhere on the floor as he walked to the bed. His lips lifted in a small smile. Ashe was sun a bed hog. With a shrug Harry crawled in.

"You're freezing," Ashe scooted away. Sleepy blue eyes peeled open to look at him. "You want to talk about it?" her words were punctuated with a yawn.

Harry just shook his head slowly. Ashe didn't push. She just sat up and bundled him up tighter in the quilts. "Goodnight brother," with that, she turned to her side and immediately returned to her dreamland. This was his true family. Harry closed his eyes tightly. It wasn't about the blood. It was about the people who truly loved you. The young man pulled a face. Dear god, he needed to stop watching chick-flicks with Ashe. He was starting to sound cheesy!

Bright green eyes opened to glow in the moonlight as Harry visibly pulled himself back together.

It looked like tonight was a night where people would be getting little sleep.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**All I've got to say is: Midterms. I really should be studying . . . but I couldn't just leave this chapter alone. I know some of you are going to be disappointed by the confrontation, don't worry, it'll happen some time in the story. I actually had a really explosive argument with tons of swear words and etc. and I just didn't feel like it was right. So sorry, no confrontation with the Potters this time.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, watches and whatever else there was. ****Thanks for reading this, it's a great feeling to know you're writing stuff that people enjoy.**

**Ok people, you know the drill! Read and review. Tell me what you hope to see in the next chapter. I do read each and every one of my reviews and I listen! I didn't plan to have any LuciusXVoldemort in this chapter but someone wanted some, so I did.**

**Tell me in there are any mistakes and I'll go and fix it! Just like the Russian name -_- I gave him a female name XD so thanks!**

**Anyone find/get the MacBeth reference? I'm such a dork (Act I. Scene V)**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	6. The Little Things

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 5: **The Little Things**

"Wake up," the soft voice was followed by the most annoying horn sound right in Chris's ear. The young boy-who-lived jackknifed up, screaming for everything he was worth. Harry stood at his bedside with the most infuriating smirk. In his hand dangled an air horn. Chris glared at the other boy. "Rise and shine boy-hero." Harry's emerald eyes were alight with sadistic pleasure. "Meet me downstairs in five." The 'or else' hung in the air unsaid but implied. "Well?" Annoyance crawled into the smooth voice. Was the boy retarded? He hadn't moved and just sat there staring at him in disbelief. Harry sighed. Boy was he ashamed that this **thing** was related to him. He tossed Chris a pile of clothes and left squeezing the air horn at old intervals just to piss everyone off.

As Harry ambled down the halls of the dreary mansion, he pulled the curtains to one of the windows aside and peered out. A wicked smirk flitted across his handsome face. "Perfect." He murmured to himself. It was still dark outside; the moon had only just begun her decent. Harry let the curtain drop and headed to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe and brushed some of his dark hair from his amused eyes. Ashe was dancing around the kitchen cooking breakfast. She was holding the rolling pin like a microphone as she belted out Memories (Feat. Kid Cudi) by David Guetta. She stopped to actually use the rolling pin to smooth out the dough she was making but her head continued to bob and her white hair was flying everywhere. Harry snorted when Ashe did a particularly obscene hip roll to the music only she could hear.

"I better not find hair in my food." He finally spoke up, but Harry already knew that Ashe knew he had been standing there watch. Ashe just flashed him a bright smile and continued to bounce around like an energized bunny.

"Good morning," Gabriel Grey came in holding his own personal large cup. Harry hid another grin. It was the cup that The Dark Arts class and pooled money together to buy for the Professor. It just a plain large white mug with black lettering that proclaimed: 'It would really ruin my day, but I **will** kill you'. "Fill her up please." The usually stoic Dark Art Professor held out his cup groggily.

Last year, one of the students had accidentally broken Professor Grey's previous precious coffee cup. The barely awake teacher pulled a Darth Vader and very calmly said the phrase that now resided on his new (better unbreakable) coffee cup. After he was given coffee, the Professor had coughed nervously and promptly returned to teaching. The older students had daringly given him to the cup just to annoy the man. He had blown an unexpected fuse at the reminder that he was addicted to coffee, but he kept the cup.

"Sorry Professor," Ashe chirped, pulling Harry from his musing. She was pouring tea into the coffee mug. "I couldn't find any coffee."

The man did a whole body twitch. "No coffee?"

"Nope!" Ashe was bubbling over in glee. It was rare to see the man as another else other than collected.

Gabriel inhaled his first cup of tea and then scowled. He held out the cup for a refill. "Did you put something in the tea?" He was slowly gained coherency. Harry ambled over and took one of the cups for himself. Ashe just shrugged brightly and returned to humming some weird song and cooking.

Harry glanced at the time. "Is Potter always later?"

"10 says he fell back asleep," Ashe piped up as she began setting food in front of the two.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's easy money." With an "I know!" Ashe turned to check on the bread. Harry shrugged. He'd give Chris the end of breakfast to show up if not . . . well it wasn't going to be pretty.

The three ate in comfortable silence punctuated by small conversations.

Harry wiped his mouth. "I'm going back up to get Potter." Annoyance was clear in his voice and face. Ashe was clearing the table and glanced out at the just barely rising sun. Gabriel hummed and flapped his hand to dismiss Harry; his attention was focused at whatever he was reading.

Harry swept up the stairs and back into Chris's room. The young man raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the scrawled out drooling form in the bed. His wand snapped into his hand. With a quick flick of the white oak and phoenix feather wand, Chris Potter was levitated. Harry sharply turned on his heel and marched back downstairs. The boy-who-lived woke to being bumped against walls as Harry turned corners and dragged down the stairs. He started shouting which woke the rest of the people in the house.

The Weasley twins peered out of their room and were cracking up. Ron and Hermione gapped in shock at what they were seeing while Lavender was wailing at the injustice being done onto 'her' Chris.

The grown ups peered out and Molly began reaming Harry. The viridian eyed man ignored the plump woman with a roll of his eyes.

"Stop!" Lily raced forward with a cry. James had his wand trained on Harry's form. Behind him, Sirius and Remus were watching silently. After all, since Harry had left with Vane, their friendship had taken a hit. "What do you think you're doing?" Lily grabbed Harry's arm.

Bad move. Harry's face twisted in disgust. He shook the red head off of him. "I'm not here to cuddle your precious son." He spat into her face. Lily reared back at the shear abhorrence Harry was giving off. "I told your son to be downstairs an hour ago. It was his choice to ignore my orders. I told him the consequences if he ignored me and now he has to suffer them."

"It's five in the morning!" James protested behind his wife. "Why does he need to be up this early?"

In the background and furious Molly sent the rest of the children back to bed with a glare.

What a family. Harry smoothed his face. There was no need to let them know they were affecting him. "No need really Mr. Potter. But you son lacks many things. Discipline is among them. If you have a problem with me, take it up with Professor Grey. And while you do that, get out of my way." The two were almost pressed nose to nose glaring heatedly at each other. Chris was still floating half on the last step of the stairs and half off in the most uncomfortable position.

Lily gripped James's arm to hold the man back. Sensing danger, Sirius moved closer to his friend. James always did have a hot temper. "Please," Lily whispered. "Now that he's awake, will you release the spell? He could be hurt!" All the concern of a mother for her child flowed from her.

Harry idly wondered if Lily had ever looked like that for his sake. If there was no Chris or if he was in Chris's position, would Lily plead so earnestly and with so much love? Quickly, he mentally shook himself. Those were stupid question. With another flick of his wand, he had canceled his spell on Chris and sheathed the wand. "He's fine." Harry tossed over his shoulder with derision. "Nothing but a few bruises. Don't tell me your hero can't even handle that!"

He left a room full of people silent. James and Lily hurried over to Chris. "Baby, are you alright?" Lily smoothed Chris's hair back.

"I'm fine!" Chris pushed her hand away. "Just wait until I tell Dumbledore what these freaks have done to me!"

Everyone sighed. Yes, he was alright.

..::...::...::..

"Is that healthy?" Remus asked no one in particular. Lily came to his side and the two watched as Harry had Chris running laps in the large backyard.

A snort had everyone's attention turning towards the corner Gabriel and Ashe were sitting in. Gabriel and Ashe were playing a game of cards. "Endurance is huge part of surviving." Gabriel lectured. "The faster we whip him into shape, the better. Go fish, Ashe."

The other grown up ogled the two in disbelief. Go fish?

Ashe frowned as she pulled a card from the deck. "I swear you're cheating."

The Dark Arts teacher gave Ashe a look. "I don't need to cheat at Go fish. You suck enough as it is." The young girl scowled at him. "You have a 5?" Ashe glared as she handed over the card.

"Shouldn't you be doing something besides playing stupid card games?" James jumped to his feet and moved to tower over the Professor.

"Why? Go fish again Ashe." Gabriel finally turned his attention to James. The other man shivered under the red on black gaze. The gaze was complexly unnerving. "Tiger seems to be handling your son pretty well."

"Mr. Grey," Lily came over. "Chris hasn't had anything to eat yet and they've been at this for an hour."

The eerie eyes swept over her before returning to the card game at hand. "Tiger will determine that."

James let out a sound of frustration and banged on the doors on his way out. "Lily," Remus called out. He watched as James stomped towards Harry and Chris. "You might want to stop James before he does something we'll all regret." Lily raced off after her hot tempered husband. Ashe and Gabriel seemed completely unfazed. Remus quietly made it over to the two. Sirius had left to take care of some Ministry business and cover the fact that Lily and James were missing work today. "Can I ask you a question?" He directed to Ashe.

"Sure," The younger girl's blue eyes flickered to the werewolf then back to her card. "Can you help me win first?"

A soft smile crossed the worn face. "I'm afraid not." He answered lightly. The young girl pouted and returned to giving her Professor and evil look as Gabriel told her to 'Go fish' again. "What did you mean that you and Tiger were not siblings . . . but still are?"

An amused look was tossed at him. "What did you think that was supposed to mean?"

"Were you two adopted?" Remus guessed tentatively.

Ashe shrugged. "I suppose you can say that." Remus waited for her to become more forthcoming. The young girl looked like she was seriously contemplating at her cards before sighing and throwing them down with a 'you win'. She turned to the werewolf and Remus froze at the intensity of her gaze. It was very similar to Tiger's and Gabriel's. "Tiger and I are family." She told him firmly. "If that doesn't satisfy you, then think of it like this. Tiger and I are Pack."

Golden eyes widened at that declaration. The wolf in him fully understood the gravity of it. Pack was something that was more than just a bond shared by people. People like to think Pack was just an animalistic term for family, but while family may not last, Pack was eternal. Remus slowly nodded in understanding. There was more to these children that met the eye.

..::...::...::..

Chris sat at the table despondently eating his food while whining to Ron and Hermione about the torture he was going through. In the other room, James and Harry were at opposite ends glaring at each other. Dumbledore was talking quietly with Gabriel in the corner. No doubt, he was trying to reach a compromise in all of this.

"Who do you think you are?" James asked through gritted teeth.

"Not the man who raised a spoiled snort as a son." Harry tossed back with just as much distaste.

"Enough!" Lily snapped. "James you're old enough to be the better man. And you," Lily swung around and jabbed her finger at Harry. "Stop antagonizing James. You have to understand that we're Chris's parents. It's hard for us to see him suffer like this."

Her words caused Harry's brilliant eyes to narrow into slits. "Suffer?" He knocked Lily's finger away from him. "You're son isn't suffering. He's just mildly uncomfortable. What does he know about suffering?" Harry spat out. His hands curled into fists and his magic sprung to life at his ire. The magic swirling around him caused him to seem bigger. "What do **you** know about suffering? Don't talk about this you don't know. Plenty of people actually suffer and you son isn't one of them." He finished in a deadly whisper. Lily was pressed tightly against James.

What was this boy? Where did all this power come from and why was it so familiar.

"Settle down." Dumbledore's much more powerful aura washed over everyone and forced Harry into submission. A disgruntled expression crossed Harry's face quickly. "Lily, James, you understand that this must be done. Chris is no where as ready as he should be to face Voldemort. What he's learning is invaluable as protection for himself and those around him. Remember, we agreed to do this."

The couple tensely nodded and left the room.

Twinkling blue eyes turned to Harry. "Your display of magic was pretty impressive." At his words, Harry felt his fists tighten. That statement was said to deliberately provoke him. Dumbledore was reminding Harry that his power was nothing compared to the aged Headmaster's. Gabriel's strong presence at his back allowed the young man to slowly relax. Harry lifted his controlled gaze and boldly locked eyes with the powerful man. "Perhaps," Dumbledore continued mildly, "We should tone down Chris's training a bit?" A benign smile lit up the weathered face. "I have no doubt that you'll teach him everything he needs to know, but baby steps?" Another pulse of Dumbledore's strong aura rushed over Harry, forcing him to look away and nod his head tightly.

Once the old Headmaster left, Harry left out a scream of rage. He swept everything off one of the desks in the room and felt a slight satisfaction for the disorder he caused. He felt rather than saw Gabriel slip out after casting a silencing charm around the room. Harry tried to get his uneven breath back in control. Just seeing and feeling Dumbledore's strong magic brought back all the self loathing Harry ever felt. Squib indeed. Green eyes snapped open in determination. His magic might not be all that strong . . . for now, but he had determination, discipline, and friends that would help him grow strong.

'Just watch,' the young bejeweled eye boy thought viciously. He was going to show them all.

..::...::...::..

Severus walked in on the most interesting sight he had seen for a while, bar walking in on a barely clothed Lucius leaving their Lord's chambers early in the morning. Ashe was sitting cross-legged across from Chris Potter. Apparently she was trying to have him meditate. But as expected, the boy just kept dozing off. Every time his head or eyes dropped, Ashe hit him with a stick that she had. Severus snorted with light laughter. The sound caused Ashe to turn to look at him. The young girl smiled and dipped her head in respect.

Severus curtly returned a nod and left. So it seemed that the Chimera students knew what they were doing. They were well versed in magic and had the talent and the power to back their claims. As per usual, The Potter brat was incapable of picking up anything. Severus knew and wouldn't deny, for he was not a man of self denial, that Chris Potter was gifted with power and quite a bit of it. However, in true James Potter fashion, the foolish boy believed that was enough. Severus had hoped that some of Lily would rub off so that the boy would be just a little less of a pain in his ass. No such luck. The brat didn't apply himself to anything. He was scrapping by all because of his know-it-all friend, Granger. If there was one thing Snape cared enough to hate, it was the waste of talent. And Potter was wasting it in spades.

At any rate, he probably should return to his Lord and give a report. Right after he played servant to Dumbledore. What a life.

..::...::...::..

Remus sat pensive waiting for Sirius to come home. Apparently today was a busy day. The gentle man sigh and leaned back to relax in his chair. Tonight had been odd. An owl had flown in to drop off Harry's letter for the family at dinner. Remus had felt like a child on Christmas. He wanted to know how his cub was doing. 'A cub you haven't seen in years,' his mind whispered at him.

The man shut his eyes in pain. He couldn't even remember what Harry smelled like anymore. He tried to picture Harry in his mind. What would his cub look like now? Harry was about . . . the two Chimera student's age. If Harry hadn't been a squib, then maybe he would be here right now. That was a nice thought.

Lily was beaming when she announced Harry had finally written back. It was when Ashe had cut in asked innocently who 'Harry' was. The Potter family silenced themselves and the rest of dinner gained a morose air; however, Remus's attention wasn't on any of that. He focused on Tiger who was observing the Potter family intensely.

There was just something in those green eyes that called out to Remus's wolf. What was it?

..::...::...::..

Harry finished toweling off his hair and collapsed into a seat. Overall the day hadn't been too bad. Once they sealed Chris's mouth shut, things looked up. "I felt your magic fluctuate today." He turned to look at Ashe. She was standing there holding a medium size mirror in her hands. After Harry's spat with James Potter, she had taken over the rest of Chris's lesson for the day; not that she had much luck with the obstinate boy anyway.

"I was pissed off a bit." His pride was still a little sore from the confrontation he had with Dumbledore. Harry flexed his hand and summoned tiny balls of light into his hand. He watched mesmerized at the lights. This was his magic. Perhaps it was because he never thought he could do magic and because of that he was a sub-being, but he held child-like fascination at the workings of magic. Ashe's pale hand hovered over his. With a flex of her own fingers, she manipulated the balls into her own hands and into the air to dance around.

Harry smiled contently. It was just like when they were kids. When he had gone to live with Vane, he had assumed Ashe was just like him: a magic-less child that had a family that didn't want her. When he had found out that not only did Ashe have magic, but that she had sent herself to Vane, Harry was bitter. That was the only fight that the two had which resulted in almost a month of silence between the two parties. Vane had gotten so fed up with the two of them for that month that he locked the two together and told them to work out whatever it was. The two had learned about each other that week. Sure they lived together and considered each other as best friends, but there was a limit to how much they were willing to share.

That fight had officially brought the two together as a family. Ashe understood Harry's feeling of being inadequate, condemned to a life of experiencing the joys of magic but being unable to do any of his own. Harry came to understand that Ashe's family wasn't all that perfect and she had come to Vane to heal. That night he realized that in a way, he had come to Vane to heal as well. After that, Ashe tried to tone down her magic use to accommodate him. And when he had his nightmares, she would calm him with these small light displays.

With a flick of his rest, Harry summoned the balls of magic back into his hand. He snapped his finger and they vanished.

"You want to talk about what's eating at you?" Ashe picked up his towel and began rubbing his slightly damp hair.

"Dinner tonight," Harry begun softly. "Lily was holding **my** letter talking about how eager she was to read **my** letters. And did you see James and Chris? They were all talking like some picture perfect family that had just remember they have a dying Aunt or something. Yet, I'm sitting right in front of them and no one noticed!"

"But that's not all that's bothering you."

A deep sigh left Harry's lips. Ashe knew him too well sometimes. "You should have felt Dumbledore's power." Green eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. "There was so much of it. I can understand why Voldemort is cautious of him. It just angers me. I have magic now, but it's but a fraction of his!" Harry burst out. "I can safely say that my power is only a fraction of Chris's as well." That statement left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't a squib, but he was still less powerful than his younger brother.

Ashe just silently wrapped her arms around him, trying to offer some comfort. "Harry, you and I both know that this isn't the extent of your power. Be glad that you aren't a squib. These things take time." She turned Harry's face so their eyes locked. "Besides, even if you never have as much power as them, why would that matter? Look at you and then look at him. With your 'fraction' of a power, you're still more powerful than Chris Potter will ever be. Do you understand me?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Good," Ashe stood. "Now let's take a look at it."

She lifted the mirror she had previously set down. Harry turned to face the mirror in front of him. He picked up some parchment and a quill. The mirror that Ashe was holding was showing him his back. Everything looked normal until his flesh seemed to shift and a layer melted off. The glamour dropped and revealed his back. Extensive runes spread across his pale skin. Harry looked down at his parchment when had a similar layout of runes as one his back and began to look for differences from last month.

"I wish I could see it," Ashe said wistfully. "Then I might be able to help you."

"It's ok Ashe," Harry remarked absently. "It's in parseltongue runes anyway, you couldn't read them."

The room returned to silence except for Harry's scratching quill which made a new accurate diagram.

Years ago, when Rion, Raziel, Ashe and Harry had decided to do the blood exchange to become 'blood siblings', the influx of everyone's magic in Harry had revealed this binding on his back. The up side was, the power surge had weakened the ritual and everyone discovered that Harry was magical. The down side was, only he could see and read it. Nevertheless, Harry didn't mind. He finally felt like he was worth something. After that, the young boy worked on trying to find a way for the runes to come off. While the magic had weakened the bind to allow his magic to come forth and develop, it was very slow process. Every month he would check to see how the runes had changed and hoped it gave some hint of a removal process. Someone had taken great pains to bind his magic and keep it hidden. Harry could only think of Voldemort that could have done it, but the why escaped him.

"There isn't much of a change, just a little bit more weakening at the suppressors. I figure the center rune is what's linking everything, but it looks the key to unlocking this seal is to find a physical rune that is identical to it. Maybe it can be crafted." Harry finished up.

"That's good news," Ashe replied as she lowered the mirror. "Now, let's go to bed and plot how we're going to torture your little brother for tomorrow!"

Harry chuckled as they settled down. 'Assassin' by John Mayer hummed from the dock Ashe had gotten to function with the surrounding magic. And the two plotted the night away.

..::...::...::..

Moonlight peered through the open curtains. Lord Voldemort was sitting up in his bed, leaning against the headboard. Lying pressed against his side was Lucius Malfoy. The man was facing away from Voldemort. The Dark Lord observed the moonlight played over the other man's skin. He possessive caressed Lucius's side. Lord Malfoy stirred but didn't wake.

Lucius Malfoy was a gorgeous man. That was a no-brainer. Voldemort made a soft sound of dissatisfaction before slipping out of bed. With a wave of his hand, the quilt settled down snuggly around the still sleeping man. Lucius Malfoy was also a glorious lover. Voldemort would even go as far to say that Lucius was a better lover than he was a Death Eater. That wasn't something lightly said for Lucius was one of his best warriors.

Voldemort was a vain man. He didn't deny it as he silently observed himself in the mirror. His skin was finally healthy looking; it was only pale because he hadn't seen the sun for some while. His eyes were still blood red and glowed from his power. The slit like nose still remained as well, but his features were slowly returning to a more human definition. With a growl, he turned away from his reflection. At least there was some progress. Perhaps it was something left behind from his weak childhood years but he wondered why Lucius stayed.

Voldemort had no illusions that Malfoy was attracted to his power. Was that the only reason the other man stayed? He shook himself. Enough, he was a Dark Lord. He didn't have time for these frivolous thoughts. He picked up Severus's report and began reading over what the Chimera students were attempting to teach the young Potter. Hmm . . . these students point to decent allies lay at Chimera. Maybe he should put that down as people he would try to court to his side.

"Milord," Voldemort turned to look at Lucius who had gotten out of bed and was pulling on a sleeping robe. "Is something troubling you?"

"No," The Dark Lord replied. He set the papers down and walked towards the other man. He was just a bit taller than Lucius, something he took childish pride in from time to time.

Warm hands ran from his chest up to his shoulders and then over to his back. "You're tense." Lucius's voice was already turning husky. Yes, Lucius was indeed a talented lover. Voldemort used one hand to grip the blond strands of hair and dominated Lucius's mouth. Small happy noises escaped said mouth. Again, Voldemort felt victorious, he had the ability to drive Lucius into loosing his pride.

"Should you not be heading home to your family?" Voldemort asked provokingly.

Grey eyes flickered up to observe him. With a wicked grin, Lucius slid down Voldemort's sinewy body, placing open mouthed kisses as he went. Lucius kneeled before his Lord and Voldemort gave a startled hiss of pleasure. He could feel Lucius's almost smug grin against his lower half when he slipped into parseltongue. Who was seducing whom?

Voldemort came with a low hiss. Out from his robe slipped a silver parseltongue rune pendent on a cord. It glowed in the moonlight.

"To bed Lucius."

* * *

**Author's Corner: **

**I was hit with inspiration just before bed yesterday and typed up this chapter in one day. Yup, I'm a little proud of myself! And all those asking for a fast update, here's your treat. I noticed that last chapter wasn't very popular in review wise, reading wise etc. so I hope this makes up for it.**

**I forgot this last chapter. 'Resurgam' on the back of Harry's hoodie means 'I will rise again' which I thought was pretty apt. **

**Hey, do you think I can make the reviews into the 70s or 80s with this chapter? I think it's a pretty exciting one. Let me know what you think, what you want to see, what you like or don't like. Give me some feedback please! Thanks for those that reviewed and read the previous chapter!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	7. You Can Call It Love

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 6: **You Can Call It Love**

* * *

"_Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced that we are loved" ~ Victor Hugo_

* * *

Chop. Chop. Chopchopchopchopchop. Every time the knife hit the wooden board beneath, Lily flinched. She raised tired green eyes up to look at the only other person in the kitchen with her. The older woman observed Ashe. Blue eyes were gazing out the window into the back garden where her brother was laboring away in. Lily found that interesting. Such a cold sarcastic boy and he was willing to toil away in a garden that was severely over run was strange. As the chopping continued, Lily drew her attention away from the captivating boy.

"You should slow down," Lily murmured softly. "You don't want to accidentally cut yourself." She flinched again as Ashe slowly turned to glance at her out of the corner of her eye. As if just to spite her, Ashe began chopping quicker.

Despite the speed she was going at, the slices of carrots and celery appeared more precise. "You needn't worry Mrs. Potter." Her eyes flickered back to look at Tiger. "I know how to use a knife."

Shivers danced up Lily's spine. She caught the double meaning loud and clear and in her mind, that just made the two Chimera children that much more dangerous.

"Mum," Chris ambled in with a whine. "I'm hungry." He jerked back when he caught sight of Ashe.

The girl smiled almost sadistically as Chris drew away from her. She set down her knife and drew a chair back for him. "Come sit." With no reason to decline, Chris sunk into his seat as if it was his death sentence.

"What is this?" He stared at the bowl in front of him with disbelief.

"Oatmeal," Ashe replied patronizingly. "Don't worry. I added bananas, walnuts, honey, and brown sugar." She leaned over his shoulder and sprinkled in some cinnamon. "It's unhealthy for you to eat all that grease that Mrs. Weasley feeds you. It gets clotted in your body and you'll die." She chirped out and danced away, leaving the Potters staring after her in horror. What a nice why to put things!

"Ashe," The soft voice drew the Lily away from her work. Chris was sullenly poking at his mushy food. Tiger walked in; he spared the two at the table a glance before heading straight to the sink while pulling of his gardening gloves.

"Did you have fun?" Ashe had moved onto meats and Lily wanted to gag at the way the girl handled it. It wasn't anything less then perfect, but she couldn't get out of her head an image of Ashe carving up another human with the same expertise she was handling the beef.

Harry waited for Ashe to move aside before sticking his hands under the running water. "I've cleared out as section of the main garden."

Lily observed the two contrasting heads leaning towards each other to made small talk. Harry finally sat down on the other side of Lily. "How are you?" The woman began timidly. A curt 'fine' from Tiger had Lily lost for words again. She didn't now how to handle these kids. 'Well,' Lily reflected, 'I can't really call them kids can I?' The two were old enough as it seems. Besides their childish actions, their eyes spoke of a life that didn't allow for weakness. "Perhaps I can help with today's lesson?" Lily was not easily deterred.

"I don't think so," Again, Tiger cut her down with his curt tone. "Potter will look to you for comfort and as his mother you are not objective. You would let your emotions cloud your judgment."

The infamous red-head temper flared. "I am a mother. That is something I'm proud of, but I would never risk other peoples' lives in **my** judgment."

Identical green eyes blazed at each other. The two ignored how Lily's shouting had brought some of the Order members into the kitchen. Lily's eyes did flicker over Tiger's shoulders to look at Ashe. The girl had turned halfway to watch what was happening. Whatever little belief that Mrs. Potter had held on to that these two were still children faded when she saw Ashe switch her grip on the knife in her hand.

"Really?" Tiger's smooth drawl snapped Lily's attention back to the young man in front of her. "You wouldn't trade anyone in this room if your enemy had your precious son?" Lily didn't understand how this man in front of her could fit so much mocking into his words. The way he spoke made her feel almost inferior. "Are you sure Mrs. Potter that you wouldn't allow a whole operation to go to waste if someone held Chris Potter, the boy-who-lived, at wand point? Can you imagine standing in a rushing crowd, hearing Chris pleading for your help? Would you honestly stand there and do nothing for your son?"

"Shut up!" Chris jumped to his feet from where he was sitting. "Shut the hell up you asshole." He ignored the 'language!' from his mother and Mrs. Weasley and got into Tiger's face. "Leave her alone!"

A very ugly sardonic grin twisted Tiger's handsome face. He used a finger and pushed Chris away from him by the forehead. "What do you know?" There was bitterness in the older boy's voice. "You think this is all a big game, a fairy tale. You think that if you wish hard enough, the good always wins. Why do you think your parents, Dumbledore, all these people," Here, he gestured at the people clustered in the kitchen, "are around to support you? To give you extra training? They have hope in you, hope I think is misplaced." With that, Tiger breezed out of the kitchen. At the door, he did stop briefly to bow lightly at Gabriel.

The Weasley family, including Lavender and Hermione, clustered around Chris to console him. Lily lifted teary eyes to search for James. He was nowhere to be seen. Finally, green eyes settled on gentle amber. Remus offered a tired smile before he too left. Despite all the chattering, the famous woman felt very much alone and lost.

With everything she believed and fought for . . . in the end was she just lying to herself? Lily shook away that thought and joined the Weasley family in comforting a sullen Chris.

Ashe observed them quietly as she left her grip on the handle of the knife relax. She returned to chopping whatever was on her board.

Lily welcomed the repetitive sound.

..::...::...::..

"We might have some trouble." Dumbledore calmly looked up from his papers at Kingsley's opening sentence. When their eyes met, the darker man took it as a cue to continue his report. "Someone in the Ministry must have checked the logs and leaked the fact that two foreigners have entered Britain under your hosting. Lucius Malfoy sniffed around and uncovered that the two students are here to assist Gabriel Grey in teaching. The man is now demanding an emergency board meeting since the Board wasn't informed of extra people besides Grey."

Dumbledore sighed and seeped his fingers together in front of his face in thought. "I don't see any harm in this. Voldemort is clearly digging for answers." Kingsley shivered at the casual way the Headmaster uttered the name. "Lucius Malfoy is the perfect plant, wouldn't you say Kingsley?"

The other man didn't justify Dumbledore with an answer.

..::...::...::..

Lucius Malfoy swept into the room and everyone hushed their chattering. He had that power – the power to silence people with his mere presence. He could cause people to pass out with the tiniest of glares, yet he could get people to fall at his feet with a slightest upturn of his lips. Most people would call that charisma, something every politician or high up person should have. Dumbledore just considered Lucius to have been around Voldemort too much. Alas, his connection with the Dark Lord had never been proven. If he could take out Lucius, he would be taking off the head of the proverbial Death Eater snake.

As Lord Malfoy sat down, other scrambled to their seats – still silent. Lucius slowly removed his leather gloves. His piercing grey eyes swept over everyone, causing quite a fit to become faint. "I've call this assembly today to discuss blatant favoritism." His eyes finally landed on Dumbledore. The headmaster let the glare roll off of him in favor of sucking on a very appetizing lemon drop.

Murmurs spread through the room as the other Board members glanced nervously between the two people who wielded the most power here. One of the braver people hesitantly spoke up. "What are you speaking of Lord Malfoy?" When Lucius Malfoy's wintry gaze shifted to look at him, he suddenly wished he had been more of a coward and hadn't opened his mouth.

"I speak of Headmaster Dumbledore," Lord Malfoy's tone dripped with distain and no one was left in the dark about how the Lord felt for the other man. "And his favoritism for the boy-who-lived."

Another rush of whispers pierced the tense chamber. Dumbledore rolled his eyes discreetly. All of them were just playing to Lucius's tune. "Yes, I have enlisted help for Chris's extra tutelage; however, as Lucius had pointed out, Chris Potter is the boy-who-lived. With the return of Voldemort, he needs all the help he can get."

"You-know-who has not returned!" One of the other men jumped up, his face turning a prune color. As his statement, arguments began and quickly descended into chaos.

Lucius wanted to groan in frustration. These men were such children, but he allowed the discord to fester a little longer. When they felt completely out of control, then he would step in. Dumbledore didn't appear like he would do anything but suck on those damn lemon drops. Finally, the regal man drew his wand from his cane and lifted it into the air. The resounding BANG shut everyone up pretty efficiently. "We are not here to chase after stories and decide who is wrong or right. We are here today, despite Dumbledore's baseless accusations of returns of Dark Lords, to discuss the fairness of only giving a handful of students an advantage in the coming year."

"Now, now," Dumbledore beamed. "As I have already said, this extra training is only there to prepare the young Potter, not to further him academically."

"But you do not deny that he is receiving extra training?" Lucius shot back smugly. "Regardless what you want to call this training, he is receiving extra of it and since you, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, have hired extra help, should this opportunity not be shared with all of the students your govern over?" The other Board members started to agree with Lucius.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. Lucius wanted the Chimera students and Gabriel's teachings to extend to others? That wasn't what he expected. He had thought that Lucius was call for the immediate removal of Gabriel and with other two. Voldemort must have something up his sleeve if he wasn't worried about Chris getting extra training. Well like they said: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. "I see no problem with extending Gabriel Grey's knowledge out to more students."

"Then it is decided," Lucius stood and hid a satisfied smile from everyone. "A group of parents and children who want extra training will meet with Headmaster Dumbledore and Gabriel Grey. With your recent track record of teachers **you** have hired, I think a test drive would be more appropriate." With that, he swept out of the room.

A Malfoy always has to have the last words.

..::...::...::..

"Come on little Potter," Ashe sat nonchalantly at the top of a wall that looked like the fake mountains that climbers would climb. "All the places you put your feet and hands have already been cut out for you and you have a harness attached to you and there is such a thing as magic. You are not going to fall." She peered down at the boy clinging to the colorful knobs. With a sigh, the girl begun swinging her legs lazily back and forth. "If you make it to the top in the next ten minutes, you won't have to do the endurance training today."

Hazel eyes finally looked up at her before they turned determined. Finally! Ashe wanted to moan. Yet, the boy still slowly inched up the wall. Ashe glanced at her watch. At this rate, they'd be stuck here for another thirty minutes.

Chris's fingers appeared at the edge of the top and the boy fought to pull himself up. Ashe rolled her eyes in frustration. Tired and not at all amused anymore at his struggling, she latched onto his arm and dragged Chris the rest of the way up. His feet clumsily scrapped against the wall in some hope of purchase and due to the sweatiness of his hand, he slipped from Ashe's grasp. With a panicked cry, he shifted both hands onto Ashe. Ashe cursed as the two of them over balanced. At the last second, Ashe was able to free one of her hands from Chris's death grasp and fasten onto the outcrop.

"You stupid boy!" She snapped at the trembling Chris. Normally, she probably would have felt sorry for him, but not when he endangered others. Especially her! Blue eyes were practically spitting fire. She pried his hands from her and let herself drop safely to the ground. Chris was left hanging by the harness, swaying back and forth trying desperately to get down. With a sharp downward motion of her wand, Chris was dropped onto the ground. "You took too long to get to the top," She began coldly. "Get yourself up and out to the back. You've got endurance training with Tiger. Get your ass moving!" She stomped out muttering under her breath.

..::...::...::..

The young savior collapsed onto the ground in a heap panting. "Get up," Tiger crouched by him and poked his cheek. "You need to walk it off." Chris whimpered a 'can't'. Tiger sighed and stood, dusting himself off. "I won't tell you again boy savior. Get up."

Chris winced, remembering what had happened last time he didn't get up when Tiger had told him to. The other boy had bodily lifted his and dumped him into the large bird-bath in the garden. And then proceeded to hold his head under the water. He struggled to his feet. "Do we have to keep doing this?"

"Until you get it right," Tiger replied in boredom. Chris groaned and fell into a defensive fighting position. Tiger sighed and used the stick in his hand to rearrange Chris's limbs. "I'm going to attack you." Tiger warned before leaping forward. Chris yelped and tumbled to the side.

Another sign escaped Tiger.

..::...::...::..

"You expect me to allow them to stay here?" Sirius whispered heatedly to Dumbledore. His grey-blue eyes flickered over the assembled group. "They are well known Death Eaters!"

"Now, now Sirius," Dumbledore attempted to calm the agitated man. "I couldn't say no. Despite what we believe, The Board has spoken."

"Fine," Sirius snapped coldly. "But if anything happens, it's on your head." He stalked over to Lucius Malfoy, bowed sharply and swept out of the room. Lucius just had on an amused smile.

"Well!" Dumbledore waved his hands. "Lets get all of you settled in."

Mrs. Malfoy and Parkinson sniffed at the décor of the house. It was so ten years ago!

..::...::...::..

"Perhaps we can meet your illustrious Gabriel and these Chimera students?" Mr. Greengrass drawled from his end of the table.

The member of the Order of the Phoenix that were staying with Sirius all bristled at the Lord's condescending tone. "Oh Charles," Desiree Zabini delicately dabbed her mouth with her napkin. A house elf popped in to silently clear away her finished dish. "We must be patient. Dumbledore might not want to show off his new toys to early."

Charles Greengrass inclined his head gracefully at the famously beautiful woman. "We can't all have the patience you are famous for," Theodore Nott Sr. snapped from his corner as he took a dig at Mrs. Zabini.

Desiree laughed that laugh that had men turning in bars to see what type of woman could have a laugh that was laden with dark promises. "Of course not dear Theodore."

"Perhaps they are still training the young Potter?" Narcissa delicately cut into her roasted quail. The Purebloods glanced around the room.

"Very impolite wouldn't you say dear?" Aster Parkinson tossed her gorgeous black hair over her should and glared at her husband to back her up. Duncan Parkinson just grunted. It was pretty clear that Pansy had inherited more from her father than from her stunning mother.

Lucius just sat back in his chair, swirling his red wine and observing that comings and goings of everyone. Sirius Black sat tensely in his high back chair at the head of the table as it was tradition since it was his house. Remus sat next to Sirius meekly picking at his food. The rest of the Order alternated between dully eating their food and glaring at the new arrivals. The children sat at another table, equally segregated.

The kitchen door bagged down, startling some people. Ashe apparently had kicked open the door since her hands were hooked under Chris's legs. The boy was draped over her back. Lily jumped out of her seat with a cry, James following her closely. The Purebloods looked on with interest. Everyone just sort of froze, unsure how to proceed. "Well . . ." Ashe trailed off glancing around the room. "This is a bit awkward." She hitched Chris body higher up, for the boy was slipping down her back, and shuffled into the room. Lily quickly darted forward. Between the two, they managed to peel Chris off and get him into a chair semi-comfortably.

"What's wrong with him?" James Potter demanded gruffly.

"Relax," Ashe ordered swiftly in a waspish tone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with fretting parents. "He's just exhausted. He fell asleep while I was taking him through Hatha."

"Hatha?" Ashe turned her attention to Mrs. Zabini. She dipped her head politely in greeting.

"Yes Madam. It's very basic yoga to relax the mind and body after a rigorous day."

"Perhaps you will teach me."

There was a pause as the younger girl studied the older woman. "Perhaps." She replied with a curious air around her. She turned away from the Purebloods and focused on Sirius and Remus. "Have the Professor and Tiger returned yet?"

"Not yet," Remus offered softly. "Would you like something to eat?"

Before responding, Ashe checked her watch and seemed to be thinking. "No thank you Mr. Lupin. I'll wait for my brother and the Professor." However, she did take a seat, the only seat available which was the seat that divided the Pureblood supremacist and the Order. "Oh, hello!" She chirped brightly at Charles Greengrass who just sneered at her, already dismissing her.

Awkward silence permeated the room. The adults seemed content to ignore one another unless an opportunity to antagonize each other rose. The children were just watching the proceedings attentively.

"Tell me," Remus finally broke the tense air. "What do your parents do Ashe?"

The young girl wrinkled her nose. "Do?"

"I mean what do they do for jobs?" The werewolf was feeling slightly flustered, wondering if he had asked the wrong question, for suddenly, everyone was focused on their conversation.

Ashe seemed to have noticed the interest as well, especially the attention of one Molly Weasley. "Well, my mother doesn't work. She lives off of her trust fun and the money she gets from marrying and divorcing about half a dozen men and probably a dozen more men to come."

A slight choking noise came from Sirius who was discretely coughing into his wine glass. Ashe grinned unabashed. "My father has investments. Besides, he lives with his lover who's some French lord I've never met. Apparently his lover is set for the next hundred generations."

"Oh," Astonishment was clear on Remus's handsome but worn face. "What's pretty . . . interesting."

"You don't say?" Ashe remarked with apparent glee at the fact that she was causing people to be uncomfortable with her stories.

Molly sniffed and muttered something under her breath about apples not falling far from the tree. Ashe snapped her head to look coldly at the plump woman. She opened her mouth, about to deliver a scathing comment when kitchen door opened a second time. Gabriel Grey and Tiger walked in. Each was carrying bags, some held groceries, and other held odds and ends that were necessities.

Tiger lifted his head and bright emerald eyes were drawn to the imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy. When silver met emerald it was as if the world around them was set on fire. Everything became hyper-sensitive and nothing else mattered but the two.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Sorry that it's been a while. I don't think I was gone for too long. I had some trouble with this chapter, in case you couldn't tell and my days are very busy again! So much for consistancy and no holes! Thanks to my reader/reviewer who pointed out that I killed Ginny during her second year and apparently brought her back to life in the last chapter. My bad! So I killed her again and replaced her with Lavender in case anyone was confused! (Ginny won't be in this story unless it's refrence to Chris's second year)**

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! You all made my day. I hope this chapter was still up to all of your standards despite the fact that I felt like it was more filler than anything. **

**I left it at a teaser cause I need some time to figure out what I want to do next - suddenly lost what little inspiration I had D:**

**Don't worry, it'll come back to me and I definately won't give up on this story. I'll try to get at least one chapter up a month. How does that sound? Unless something comes up in real life, I'll try to stick to this plan!**

**Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the next chapter! _Find me on Twitter: Meeshum_**

**Love you all!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	8. Die a Little Death

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon. LV/HP/LM SB/RL SS/OC

* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT END! PLEASE READ**_

Chapter 7: **Die a Little Death**

It was like he was drowning. He felt like he was floating beneath water since all the sound around him was muffled. His lungs felt as if there about to burst from the lack of air. Yet, Harry could not look away form those piercing grey eyes. Finally, the spell was broken with Lucius Malfoy blinked slowly in apparent disinterest. Harry gave a small gasp and just barely stopped himself from jerking forward. It was unexplainable. He wanted those eyes to look at him no matter what. A flush crawled up his face. What was wrong with him? He saw Ashe watching him closely. Did she know something he didn't? A gentle nudge from Professor Grey broke Harry free from his thoughts. He flushed again before bowing his head quickly to the Purebloods and headed single-mindedly for Ashe.

..::...::...::..

Lucius admitted to himself, that the boy was interesting. There was something about the boy that he couldn't pin-point but felt familiar. Perhaps it was the appearance of the boy? It seemed like a pale imitation or a shadow of his Lord's younger days. The dark hair and pale skin were similar, but then again, the same coloring could be said about Sirius Black. The Lord calmly returned to his wine. Anything thoughts of the boy fled. He wasn't here for a nameless boy.

..::...::...::..

"Ah, Gabriel my boy!" Said teacher barely resisted doing a full body twitch. It looks like Dumbledore had arrived in all his glory, right down to the dancing flowers that pranced around the hem of his sky-like robe. "Just the person I was looking for!" The old man swept his arms wide as if he was a king showing off his domain. "This is one of the Board members, Lord Lucius Malfoy. This lovely lady is his wife, Narcissa. To his left is Theodore Nott Sr. This is Lord Duncan Parkinson and his wife Aster. Charles Greengrass, and to his left is the illustrious Desiree Zabini."

As his red on black eyes swept the regal group, he caught sight of some of the Purebloods shuddering. Only the faintest quirk of his lips gave away his satisfaction that even these people were shaken by his strange eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, although I am curious as to why you are all here." He elegantly bowed, but not too deep. Gabriel didn't want to give off the impression he was subservient to them, did he?

"Headmaster Dumbledore did not inform you?" Lucius Malfoy slowly stood from his seat. "The Board has decided a trial run is needed."

Dumbledore ignored the burning glare shot at his back. He was leaning over to watch Ashe and Tiger start to prepare their dinner. Like everyone else in the room, the two appeared focused on something else, but was really eavesdropping on the not so private conversation. "No, Headmaster Dumbledore didn't mention anything to be, but I believe that can be excused due to his age."

A completely unladylike snort had everyone's attention briefly diverted to Ashe. From her reflection in the window pane, she was biting her lips hard and appeared contrite. Tiger had a small grin on his face as he nudged his sister.

"Regardless of the Headmaster's age, he should have remembered something this important," Lucius remarked with the slightest hint of amusement. "In addition to Chris Potter and his friends, you will be taking on our children. This way we can have an unbiased evaluation."

The Dark Arts teacher sighed mentally. Of course it would be something like this. He glanced around and did a quick head count. He easily picked out which children corresponded to which parent or parents. It was uncanny, but it made sense with the 'keep it in the family'. "That is doable." Not that Lucius Malfoy appeared to give him much of a choice. But there was always a choice . . . others just didn't have to know that. "Ashe, Tiger and I will come up with a curriculum for your approval. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course," Lucius dipped his head very lightly before sitting back down. It was all about politics.

..::...::...::..

The next morning found Draco Malfoy up bright and early. Sirius Black's house was like any typical house that had been handed down generation after generation of high-up Purebloods, but still paled in comparison to the luxuries the Malfoy name had to offer. He finished gelling his hair back allowing a few loose strands down to frame his narrow face. Everyone commented on how much he resembled his father. He could see his father in him, but Narcissa's genes had dominated more. His narrow frame was nothing like the broad body of his father. People assumed that it was something he would later grow into, but Draco knew that he would never achieve that type of body. Overall, his features were softer than Lucius's very clean cut, sharp planes. Again, people assumed that because he was young, he hadn't lost the youthful roundness. Again the Malfoy heir knew they were all wrong. His mother's features were much like his. It seemed like he was all aristocratic, but was a carefully wrapped up present with padding. And there were the eyes. The eyes were the biggest giveaway and somehow, no one really noticed. His father has the most unique grey/silver eyes. When his father was happy, which wasn't often, his eyes would be the warmest pool of molten silver. When he was displeased, which was quite often, his eyes were like chilled icicle blades. Draco's eyes were just a simple dull blue. The girls of his age would croon over how amazing the colors were because they made him 'dreamy', but a lord's eyes weren't dreamy. They were supposed to be like his father's; they were supposed to change at his whim in order to get what he wanted.

He sighed softly and left his room. If he had nothing to do, he might as well see what this house has to offer or at least what the other occupant were up to. The typical sneer made its way onto his face. He despised Potter and his posse. To him there was nothing more disgusting than that sniveling child that believed the world should be at his fingertips. Draco would be the first to admit that he was very spoiled, but he was working on that . . . somewhat at any rate.

The house was absolutely silent. Probably because it was just a bit after the crack of dawn. Unless the Order was up, people were probably still asleep. Draco regretted getting up this early, but he just couldn't sleep. Today promised to be a challenging day. He was looking forward to see what Chimera actually had to offer. He knew that Chimera was a very secretive school and most things known about the institution were rumors.

There was a most peculiar scent that saturated the room as Draco gracefully descended the stairs. He followed the mild scent of roses, lavenders, and tea to a very small unobtrusive room. As he drew closer, he could hear faint music playing. Draco stealthy, from much practice dodging Filch and Mrs. Norris when he was out after curfew, walked into the room.

He stopped short at the sight and winced. That just looked painful. The girl from the other night (what was her name? Alice? Allison? Agnes? No . . . none of those names sounded right.) was in a position that looked like a person was sitting on a chair with her legs straight on, but she was in a half handstand. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was very slow and even. Was she asleep? Very gradually and smoothly the girl straightened her arms and legs until she was in a full handstand. Not one did her breathing change. And just as before, she lowered her body down until she was parallel with the floor in the plank position. Only then did she open her vivid blue eyes. Her eyelids fluttered to adjust her eyes to the suddenly light and color. "Good morning Draco Malfoy."

Draco forced himself not to start in surprise. She hadn't even once looked his way. "Good morning." Furthermore, he didn't want to give away the fact that he couldn't remember her name. The young man bristled slightly when he saw the half-smile on her face. Was she mocking him?

Blue eyes watched the man standing next to her. The haunting melody of 'Jeux d'eau' quivered like a silent observing between the two. Ashe got to her feet and shook out her body. It was slightly unnerving how relaxed and loose her body became after her morning session. "It's pretty early for you to be up."

"You are, aren't you?" Draco muttered under his breath, pretty sure she hadn't heard him.

The soundless laugh from her clearly meant he wasn't a quiet as he thought he was. "I get up before the crack of dawn every morning to do my routine. A time difference isn't going to change that." Ashe went about blowing out the dozens of scented candles she had lit. Their calming scents had lulled her slightly troubled mind. She had the slightest hunch that Tiger wasn't as anonymous has they had hoped. Someone was bound to catch the truth.

Draco watched as the girl bustled about the cramped room. He was surprised there was such a room within a Black property, but then again, the Blacks were always a bit . . . eccentric. "This room was built by Leander Black." Her voice broke into his thoughts. "He was in love with another woman, but she wasn't respectable enough. Not only was she only a forth generation pureblood, but she had a daughter outside of wedlock. He built this room and spelled it to connect to her room once he closed the door." Draco closed his eyes. She really had a lulling voice, he noted absently. "But one day, Leander didn't close the door all the way in his haste to go see her. His fiancé, found them. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She cursed the two of them. They would have children but each child was doomed to feel nothing. They could feel absolutely nothing. There were no emotions in their hollowed hearts. They could physically feel nothing. These children were like empty shells that understood only the blankness of life. After this curse was placed on the two, The Black family quickly wrote them all off."

"Why?" Draco blinked. He didn't even realize he had let that slip from his mouth.

With a pause from wrapping up all of her candles, Ashe also seemed surprise that Draco was actually interested in her story. She figured he was toning her out and in reality, she was just babbling to get something to disperse the awkwardness of the fact that there was a pretty hot man standing in the same room as she when she was dressed only in ratty sweats.

"Well . . ." Ashe rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "No one really knows. Some say that it was because Leander was a shame on the family, other's say the family just didn't want a curse associated with their reputation."

"But you don't think so," Draco picked up some dusty books from on the tables. The house elves really needed to clean this room.

A shrug answered him. "Personally, I think the fact that they couldn't feel anything destroyed them. It destroyed their magic and they became squibs or something."

"How do you know all of this?" Draco asked with a hint of suspicion. She wasn't a Black. At least he didn't think she was. Even Draco, who could claim the Black name given that Sirius wasn't alive, had never heard of this story before.

He froze when her unusually bright blue eyes slowly lifted to look at him. A soft, secretive but nostalgic smile flickered across her face briefly. "Don't you know? Walls have eyes and ears." With that, she picked up everything and was out of the room faster than Draco could process everything.

Did she mean physically or philosophically?

..::...::...::..

"Good morning Father," Draco greet Lucius softly as he entered the kitchen. Lucius was already up reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of tea at his elbow. Bluish eyes flickered over to Ashe who was rummaging through the ice box looking for some food.

"Good morning Draco," Lucius lowered his paper briefly before going back to reading the stocks section. What else should he buy out now? The two men sat silently side by side silently, just enjoying the day. Every once in a while, Lucius would leaned over to show his son a stock and the two would discuss whether or not to buy the stock, or sell it, or just in general what should be the next move. After all, Draco was the next heir and he needed to learn these things and learn them well. The Malfoy family had almost always dominated the stock market. There were times were a new party had arrive, but very quickly, those parties were dealt with.

The family fortune had started with conquering land and from there, it have been trade that built the final foundation for the Malfoy influence.

"What are you doing?" Draco finally let his curiosity shine through. The girl was scooping plain yogurt into a large bowl and then dumping golden power in and mixing vigorously. Over all, it looked revolting.

"Breakfast," Ashe held out the bowl to Draco. "You want some?"

"Er, not thanks," Draco saw his father's lips quirk from the corner of his eyes. At least he found this amusing. Draco didn't even know what was in that bowl besides yogurt.

Ashe shrugged and took a seat. Just as she scooped a spoonful of that goop up, Harry sailed into the kitchen and stole the bowl of yogurt and ate the spoonful of the concoction in one go. "Hey!" Ashe exclaimed in indignation. "That's mine!"

Harry smirked out her from around the spoon in his mouth. "It's mine now. Besides, you hate plain yogurt with flax seeds. I'm the only one that likes it." With a huff, Ashe got up and pulled out a tub of key lime pie yogurt. She repeated the process of dumping in two spoonful of that strange golden power and sat back down. "Good morning Draco," Harry bowed his eyes and avoided Lucius's gaze that suddenly swept his form. "Lord Malfoy."

The two Malfoys responded in kind. The kitchen settled into a rather cozy atmosphere only broken by discussion of current events, stocks, and the clicking of spoons against the bowls.

"Good morning," Gabriel Grey entered, making a beeline straight for the teapot Ashe had set out. He took a long gulp from his cup and sunk into his seat. He slid a piece of paper over to Lucius. "I believe it's beneficial to split up the students into girls and boys. Ashe will teach the girls and Tiger will handles the guys." 'So that was their names,' Draco thought privately. "This will provide maximum efficiency when it comes to defense. As I am sure it is the same for you, my students have other classes that they must focus on as well. Tutors will be brought in to evaluate them to make sure they are not falling behind. My students are my first priority. During those testing days I will be taking over lessons. As for now, I will be training Ashe and Tiger and they will train the rest. Is that acceptable?"

Quicksilver eyes scanned the paper quickly. "Some adjustments should be made about the course material." The two settled down to discuss changes and so forth.

As time passed, the kitchen slowly filled with people. The other lords sat down with Gabriel and Lucius to give input. The various ladies lazed around discussing the latest fashions and gossips. The heirs congregated around Ashe and Tiger and hesitantly began introducing themselves. Blaise and Draco warmed up to Tiger rather quickly. The three would find amusement in sparing verbally with each other. Theo sat silently at the corner between his equally silent father and Ashe. Pansy and Daphne didn't get along at all, but Ashe just seemed to enjoy egging on their debates on what man men hot, what brand of clothes and cosmetics were the best, and what made a woman a lady and so forth. Finally, Tiger broke from his enjoyable conversation with Blaise and turned to Ashe. "It's your turn to go wake Potter."

Ashe pulled a face in disgust. "I'm pretty sure I woke him yesterday; therefore, it is your turn to go wake him."

"Don't make me start recounting childhood stories." Tiger's spirits were obviously lifted. In fact the two Chimera students finally felt more at ease with the current company.

A long suffering sigh answered him. "You don't have to resort to blackmail already brother dear."

"Why don't you two go wake him," Gabriel looked up from the discussion of bring in tutors to teach things he didn't cover. "I'm sure you two monsters will come up with a better way to get the poor boy up quicker."

The two looked at each other. No one could miss this silent conversation that flowed between them. With flourish, the two rose to their feet and with equal histrionics, the swept out of the room.

Harry shivered. He could feel eyes that swept down his form, especially where those eyes lingered. He hesitantly glanced back. Silver eyes rose nonchalantly before returning to discuss the pay on tutors without another thought.

..::...::...::..

"I need you to do something for me."

"Why do all the hairs on my body stand up when you say that?" Ashe glanced at Harry as they walked down the long hall.

A contrite expression crossed Harry's handsome face. "Probably because what I'm about to ask you to do, could go very wrong."

The two stopped in the hallway. Blue eyes anxiously searched his face. "I'm going to regret asking this, but what is it?"

"I need to get into the Potter suite."

"What?" The word was hissed out in utter panic. The two just stared at each other. "I can't believe you're serious. What are you hoping to find in their room?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you when I find it. Lily and James are at work today. I just need you to create enough ruckuses to keep everyone away from their rooms for five, ten minutes max!" Harry grabbed Ashe's hand. "Please, can you do it?"

"I can do it," Ashe replied softly, still searching his face. "Chris will provide enough coverage for you."

"Thank you," With that Harry quickly fled towards Lily and James's suite. Ashe watched him go before heading towards Chris's room. She was afraid whatever he wanted to find, or was going to find would break him.

..::...::...::..

Harry carefully dismantled the wards at certain sections by cutting certain strands of magic. He didn't want the whole thing to collapse. He just needed it down for a while so he could slip in. Furthermore, he didn't want to damage the wards because he was going to 'fix' them after he left. If his plan went off without a hitch, the Potters would never know anyone had been in their room. The rooms were very homely. It was very prevalent that Lily had tried her best to make the rooms a little cozier. Odds and ends that probably belonged to James Potter littered the room. Books of all topics were stack to the ceiling. Harry picked up some papers and frowned. It appeared Lily worked in the Department of Time if what he was reading was any indication.

Nothing seemed out of place. Harry snorted in disgust at the happy pictures that sat proudly on top of the mantle above the fireplace. There wasn't a single picture of him. 'Of course not,' he chided himself. They needed to keep up appearances after all. The young man rifled through some of the books but nothing pointed to any other dark secrets about the perfect Potter family besides him. He heard Chris's wailing and whining and tagged on another couple of minutes for his search. It looks like Ashe had woken him up pretty harshly. After living with the girl for most of his life, he knew how she woke up people that she was frustrated with. Her last roommate at Chimera still had the scars to prove that Ashe could be a scary lady.

With a sigh, Harry moved to leave the room. He wasn't going to kid himself, there was a little bit of disappointment that he hadn't turned up something! No affairs, no dark magic, no nothing! What boring lives this family led. Suddenly his magic twanged and he froze. Something in this room was calling to him. He turned back around and cast out his senses like a net. It drew him to a very plain old wooden box. He paused; it just looked like an old jewelry case. As his fingertips brushed the top, magic jolted up and shocked him before it seemed to embrace him warmly. Harry flinched at the sting and held still until the feeling of welcoming welled up. Well this was interesting.

The box revealed stacks of letter carefully stored and tied with ribbon. It showed a lot of care. Harry lifted a stack and saw that hey were letters from James Potter. This was probably from when the man was courting Lily. The next stack were letters from Chris during the times he was away at Hogwarts. Harry tossed those back inside and found his letters. With trembling fingers, he flipped through them. Lily had kept each and every single one of them. Pulling himself together, he dug deeper. There must be something else in here! Just as his hand closed around some smooth object in the far back, he heard Ashe shouting at Chris. That was his cue to leave. He stuffed whatever he had grabbed into his pocket and redid the wards. Just as he turned the corner to Chris's room, where he would meet up with Ashe, he lightly collided with another body.

Strong hands reached up to steady him. Harry's snapped his head up and felt caught like a fly in a spiders web again. Those grey eyes were stunningly mesmerizing. "Watch your step." Harry flushed brightly and bowed his head. With a swift 'sorry,' he veered around the tall powerful man and fled. How embarrassing was that? He could feel Lucius's eyes following him again.

..::...::...::..

The fire crackled in the night. Even though it was summertime, Voldemort enjoyed the heat the fire provided. His castle was rather cold anyway. He watched the wine he was swirling in his glass intently. Lucius had given him much to think about. It appeared the Chimera students were young, a little green, but they knew what they were doing. Lucius had recorded that Gabriel Grey was defiantly a force to be reckoned with. The female student Ashe was a combination of immaturity and brat but perhaps came from a family of interest. Voldemort dismissed her. She might have a wealth of knowledge, but he probably had more. Now Tiger was interesting. After he had read Lucius's letter, he had sensed the attraction within the words. A cold smile drifted across his face. How utterly fascinating. He would have to meet his boy in order to see just want caught Lucius's attention.

The rest of the letter had just included a lesson place, which Voldemort approved of, the going on within the Order, and progress with Chris Potter's training (miserably little). He drained the rest of his wine and stood. It appeared the Dark Lord was at the prime time to strike.

..::...::...::..

There was a scream of fury. Ashe stared wide eye at Harry. Harry was screaming into his hands on the floor. All around him, letters littered the floor. He stood in rage and hefted a table up and threw it against the wall. Propelled by his emotion enriched magic, the table shattered like dust and the stone wall was dented. Ashe swallowed and inched slowly closer, wary of Harry's volatile nature right now. "Harry?" She whispered, the first time addressing him by his real name within this house.

That seemed to be the final stick. The boy whirled around to look at her. Ashe gasped at the pain, tears, and magic that glowed in the emerald depths. "Get out." He hissed. "I don't – I can't – FUCK!" He swept all the books, paper, and ink onto the floor. "Get out Ashe. I can't control myself." His voice was deadly and promised of dark things if she didn't obey. Ashe spared Harry one last concerned glance and fled the room. As the door closed behind her, she heard Harry screaming and things exploding. Harry slowly sunk to his knees once again and began rocking himself back and forth among all the chaos that mirrored his insides. His emerald eyes burned into a slender polished wood case. Inside were compartments. Only one had been opened.

Lily Potter née Evans was keeping secrets.

..::...::...::..

Does the fact that Light wages the war make it any better than when Dark does? Do you truly think that if fights are fought in the name of the 'greater good' that people won't suffer? With war, it doesn't matter who wages it, it will always be war. And people from both sides will die. But those who suffer the most are the people caught in between.

On one scale lies Dumbledore. He is the figure head of the Light. Everything about his is supposed to be right. On the other scale lies Voldemort, the one of the top three greatest Dark Lords. He is Dark. Doesn't being Dark automatically mark him as evil? Yes, because for now his actions haven't proved otherwise.

We have to step back and take a look. Maybe Voldemort wouldn't have ended up the way he was if Dumbledore had cared to help place in him into a loving home. Maybe the wizardry world could have been at peace. Maybes we could fill our days wondering what could have happened. But maybes are no use. We'll never know if these maybes would have had an effect on our lives. The greatest thing we can do right now is set out sights ahead. We need to wonder where this war is going to take us. We need to decide which side we will stand on.

The time will come when playing it neutral will not work. This war will be the greatest war to ravage the wizardry world in ages. It may even be the one last war to decide who will rule over the wizardry world and the magic that comes along with it.

But sometimes humans are such a fickle. They always classify things as either light or dark. Silly people, don't they know that magic has no color? Magic is everything and anything. Magic is light and dark. Magic is all the shades in-between.

One thing is true though.

**This is war. **

* * *

**Author's Corner: **

**Twitter: **_**StarAngelCaelum**_** Follow me! I'll keep people posting on updates, plot bunnies, etc.**

**_I have a poll in my profile, I'd appreciate some feedback! _**I've already contacted Kamerreon on this and she's given me a 'GO' so I'm not plagiarizing from her or excentrykemuse!

**And HOLY CR-COW! I made it to 300 reviews????_ fanfic addict o.0_ (you lucky ducky!) was my 300th reviewer and will get something! I've decided that for every 100th review I get, I'll contact you and you can get a one-shot (long drabble I guess) from me with whatever pairing with whatever theme for me. Sound good???**

********

I struggled with this chapter a bit, I think I pulled it together rather well . . . right? Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed. I totally should be writing my English essays and doing Physics, but I'm doing this instead.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback would be wonderful.**

**Who's excited for Alice in Wonderland? I AM!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

**'Jeux d'eau' is from the Cirque du Soleil 'O' album. **


	9. Death Be Not Proud

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 8: **Death Be Not Proud**

* * *

_To me, the past is black and white, but the future is always in color._

* * *

The day has started off relatively normal. Any training has been forgone in favor of getting to know everyone. The Pureblood adults sat in a circle in one of the rooms, drinking wine, playing cards, and discussing politics. Suddenly everyone froze and looked up at the ceiling. There had been a sudden spike of . . . something. It could have been magic, but just as quickly as the rush came, it was gone. One by one their eyes met. Something was going on in this house – something more than met the eye.

..::...::...::..

"So what do you think of them?" Draco opened up the conversation in his room. He was lounging on one of the chairs. Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, and Theo formed a half circle. "I'll open." The Malfoy scion sat up straight. "The two are talented, but I haven't seen anything that speaks of true Chimera breeding. Blaise?"

The dark skin boy took over. "They speak in half truths all the time. There is something special about Tiger. I'm not sure about the girl though."

"She has horrible fashion sense," Pansy declared with a toss of her black hair. Everyone rolled their eyes. Of course!

"Daphne?" Draco queried.

The other girl was silent. She may not seem it with her nose always in one of those fashion magazines or up in the air, but Daphne was more than just a pretty face with up to date fashion. Since the Greengrass family has only produced daughters, Daphne was groomed to be the man underneath the woman. Everyone knew that Charles Greengrass had Daphne as a not so secret weapon. She was stunningly beautiful in all her golden glory. Her hair was bronze rather than just blond. Her skin was like ivory and she sported large blue eyes that made her part of playing the airhead so much more efficient. She was like a china doll to be on display. The Greengrass heiress seemed like the perfect trophy wife, except she was really a black widow underneath. In fact, there were rumors she was slotted to marry Blaise Zabini. Neither family had given any comment to that, but people couldn't help but wonder if there was any weight to that truth. First of all, this union united two very strong old-blood families. Secondly, no one could deny the similarities in personalities when it came to Daphne and Desiree. All and in all, Blaise would know how to handle her and the two would really become a force to reckon with. "I agree with Blaise, Tiger is someone to watch out for. I can't quite explain it, but there is something intrinsically different about him."

Everyone fell silent and immersed themselves in their own thoughts. "I wouldn't underestimate the girl." Everyone turned to look at Theo. He was usually so quiet people just kind of forgot he was there. Theo was the slender but tall kind of person. In fact, he appeared to not fit his own skin. Yet, when he spoke, everyone listened. "If they really have been trained at Chimera, then we shouldn't underestimate either of them. We should all know about masks."

Draco had a sudden flashback to those blue eyes that looked at him sadly. He felt a shiver travel down his back. Perhaps Theo was right. He usually was.

"Wow," Blaise drawled out in joking admiration. "That's the most you spoken since you got here!" They dissolved into good natured laughter. Blaise was more muscular than the other two boys. He was tall, but not as tall as Theo. His skin was more bronzed to perfection than actually brown. Black semi ringlets curled about his face. The best part about him was his eyes; they were honey and caramel. "Anyway, what do you all want to do?"

The atmosphere turned more sober. They calmly looked each other in the eyes.

"We wait. We watch. We learn."

..::...::...::..

Steam rose from the shower. Harry had locked himself in the bathroom. His skin was bright red from being under the close to boiling water. His form was curled miserable in the corner of the shower. His normally riotous curled black hair was plastered to his face and back, somehow making him look just that much more depressed. He left out a choked sob. Damn you Lily Potter. Damn you to hell.

..::...::...::..

Ashe took a deep breath and slowly let it out, so it whistled from between her teeth. She was holding a tray of food in her hands and nervously chewing her bottom lip. Did she have enough courage to brave the room? She had drawn up silencing and suppressing wards when she left. The rest of the house didn't need to know about Harry's anguish. She stared down at the clam chowder soup she had made. To the side was a very generous slice of triple chocolate fudge cake. There was fresh bread and Harry's favorite cranberry-apple juice. Finally, she swallowed and opened the door. Throwing up a pray to the goddess, she entered. There wasn't any sound which was both good and bad. Good that Harry wouldn't potentially blow her up. Bad that she hoped Harry hadn't done something incredibly stupid and laid dying or something.

The room was a mess. Harry's magic had wrecked havoc in a way that it looked like a kamikaze has whirled through. The young woman set the tray down on the bedside table. She hesitated and stared down at the scattered letters that were obviously the root of Harry's instability right now. Ashe was itching to read them and find out what was wrong, but she didn't want to hurt Harry any more than he obviously already was. Scooping up and organizing the letters, she stacked them left to the tray. A white wand appeared in her hand. With a couple of flicks, the room slowly began to reassemble itself. Ashe didn't fancy explaining to Lord Black why his house was so trashed. She thanked the stars that nothing was broken beyond repair.

Finally, all that was left was the slim wooden case on the floor. Ashe just looked down at it. To touch or not to touch, that was the question. With a sigh, she picked it up and set it down next to the letters. The top unhinged as she manhandled it. There were several compartments inside from what she glimpsed. Hesitating again, Ashe just stared at the case. Would Harry tell her what had him in such a mood? She hadn't seen him like this since Vane died. Reason won over and she firmly closed the case. Whatever secrets were hidden in this case were clearly for Harry's eyes only. He would tell her when he needed to. Now she needed to find him before he really was dead.

..::...::...::..

Harry was drifting on the edge of unconsciousness. He thought he could hear Vane talking to him. Voices just whirled around him. Some beckoned him to pass out others were just the voices of his teachers drilling information into his head. "Harry!" Why was that voice so loud? "Harry you idiot!" The constant sound of rain was abruptly cut off. He frowned sleepily. Rain, was he outside? He didn't remember being outside.

Something covered him and he hissed at the rough scrapping against his over-sensitive skin. The wetness was being rubbed away by that awful material. Was he being tortured? "Stop," He whimpered. Gods, he was on fire!

There was a pause and whatever was killing him was pulled away. A short curse phrase was uttered. Harry felt a breeze pass him buy. "Don't go to sleep Harry, you hear me?" Then there was blessed silence.

..::...::...::..

Ashe hurried down the halls. She hadn't packed any burn salve with her. She had the ingredients to make some but it would take time, something she didn't have. She just hoped she could find Potion Master Snape.

Luck was on her side. She found the man standing in the library speaking with Lucius Malfoy. Ashe hovered in the doorway unsure how to approach. Finally, it was Lord Malfoy who noticed her. "Can we help you . . . Ashe." There was a pause before using her first name. In any other situation, Ashe would have found it funny that such a collected character would falter just by addressing her by her first name since he didn't know her last one.

Ashe took a deep breath and fully entered the room. "Potion Master Snape, do you have any burn salve?" She shivered as the black eyes swept over her slowly. It wasn't perverted at all. It was the gaze of a master looking at an apprentice and wondering what mischief she had gotten herself into. Ashe was used to people looking at her all the time, whether it was for her strange looks or for something she did strangely, but the dark gaze of Severus Snape struck something deep within her. She straightened her back. For some reason she wanted to impress him. 'Well,' she reasoned, 'He was a Potion Master.'

"I do," Severus reached into the folds of his voluminous robes and pulled out a jar. "Should I even ask why you need it?"

The younger girl accepted the jar gratefully. Blue eyes fluttered shut. Christ! The man had the most perfect voice she had ever heard. "Tiger just had a little mishap."

"Is he alright?" Severus and Ashe turned to look at Lucius. The man just coolly raised his eyebrow, not at all perturbed that he was breaking decorum by asking after a boy that he didn't really now.

Curious.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow, sir." Ashe bowed her head. "Thank you Potion Master Snape." With that, she was gone.

Severus gave Lucius an evaluating glance. "Something you want to tell me my friend?" Lucius just waved his hand nonchalantly. Liquid onyx eyes narrowed in contemplation.

..::...::...::..

Ashe managed to drag a pair of silk boxer onto Harry. She flushed horribly when she was doing it. Although they grew up together and as children took baths together (they didn't have a concept of 'different' yet) and he didn't have anything that she has never seen before, it was still embarrassing. With extra gentleness, she maneuvers him out of the bathroom and onto the bed. The jar of burn salve was produced and she gently rubbed it in. Harry made broken noises of protest at the manhandling but didn't try to stop her. After she was done with that, she forced-fed him the food she had previous prepared and tucked him into bed. Ashe sighed and stoked his hair until Harry fell into a fitful slumber. She extinguished the lights. Only the light that seeped in from when she opened and closed the door announced she had left.

..::...::...::..

Ashe stood silently in the barely lit kitchen washing the dishes. She stared out the window into the starry sky. She just stood there letting the water run.

"Ashe?" A voice suddenly jolted her out of her thoughts. Her hands slipped as she whirled around. The plate she has been washing for the past ten minutes slide from her hands and shattered against the floor. The sound was notoriously loud in the otherwise silent house. Blue eyes stared in shock at the broken shards of porcelain. Where had her mind been? She immediately kneeled down to pick up the pieces. "I'm sorry," Remus joined her on the floor and the two made quick work of the mess. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't!" Ashe snapped and dumped the pieces into the trash can. Remus drew back. Ashe closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Lupin. I didn't mean to snap at you and I'm sorry for the plate. I'll replace it."

The werewolf chuckled softly. "It's alright Ms . . . I mean Ashe. They were ugly plates anyway." The two shared a smile. "What are you doing in the unlit kitchen anyway?" He asked and with a flick of his wand, the kitchen was lit. The two blinked rapidly at the sudden change in lighting.

"I was just washing the dishes." Ashe returned to her task and had everything done rather quickly.

"Ms, sorry Ashe," Remus was so unused to addressing someone so much younger than him by her first name.

A breathless laugh answered him. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you my last name." Slightly shocked amber eyes met serious blue ones. Why was he being shown this type of trust? Ashe tilted her eyes and again Remus drew away. There is was again! That feeling he had been having. "Do you want to know Remus Lupin?"

He slowly shook his head. "I feel as if I'd be better off not knowing your last name." A slow smile curved her lips and the intelligent man felt as if he had probably made the wisest decision. "Where is Tiger? He vanished after teaching Chris."

Ashe's lips thinned. Tiger had vanished to read whatever he had found in the Potter suite and here was the mess that everything was in. "He was feeling tired. Teaching the boy-who-lived isn't the easiest job in the world."

"He's a good boy!" Remus argued.

"And this is war!" Ashe snapped right back. The two just looked at each other. Ashe sighed, being the first to look away. "I understand your instincts, believe me, I do. Chimera has several packs of werewolves. I understand your instinct to protect your pack, but I had hoped that **you** of all people wouldn't be blinded by that."

It was unexplainable. She didn't know him at all. Yet, Remus felt as if she was expecting something of him and he was falling short. That was a very discerning feeling. "Goodnight Mr. Lupin," Ashe whispered. "Maybe if you weren't blinded, you'll find what you've been looking for."

Remus snapped his head around at her statement. What did she mean? He was sick of everyone telling half truths, talking in riddles, and expecting things to just pan out correctly. He wearily sunk into a chair and buried his face in his hands. In one abrupt moment of frustration, he yanked his fingers through his dirty blond and grey hair. Breath rushed out of his nose.

..::...::...::..

Hermione Granger prided herself in not many things actually. The only thing she believed that she had a solid claim to was her intelligence. She was a girl that prided herself in knowing everything. She was a girl that liked order. She knew what was right and what was wrong. Rules were to be followed and that was that. Thusly, when she walked into the living room that morning, she found someone sitting in her spot. Her spot was a couch with a circular table in front where Hermione enjoyed studying. The busy hair girl gritted her teeth, but went forth. Perhaps she could get Ashe to move!

A snort left her when she saw what Ashe was doing. She was laying out cards, tarot cards. "You believe in **that**?" On the table were cards arranged in the Celtic Cross spread. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Blue eyes slowly lifted away from her cards to look up at Hermione. "What's not to believe in?"

"All this is rubbish! No one can read the future in cards or tea cups!" The muggleborn reached forward to pick up the cards.

Ashe's eye widened in shock at her audacity and jumped to her feet, knocking into the table painfully. "Don't!"

A hand caught Hermione's wrist. Everyone froze. Desiree Zabini stood regally, looking down her nose at Hermione. "And they say you are smart." Hermione glowed in indignation at the beautiful woman. "You should know never to touch another's cards while they are doing a reading." Desiree quickly let got of Hermione with a disgusted twist of her lips. She gracefully took a seat in front of Ashe. The other girl closed her eyes and left out a breath of relief before sinking back into her own seat. Hermione glowered and left in a huff. Insensible people!

"Do you have the sight?" Desiree spoke without any mind to the muggleborn and her ire.

Ashe cleaned up her spread and licked her dry lips. "Perhaps, would you like a reading?" Brown eyes shimmered with mirth. The regal dark-skin woman barely inclined her head in affirmation. "Do you have a specific spread you would like?"

Desiree delicate covered her mouth to shield some of the laughter that leaked through. Oh this child was a riot! Ashe impassively continued to steadily look at the other woman. She knew that Lady Zabini was just as skeptical of Hermione, but she did have a healthy dose of respect for real seers. Of course she didn't think Ashe was one and Ashe was fine with that. She just read cards because she could. "Why don't you start off with something small?" Lady Zabini humored the younger girl.

Blue eyes slid close until only a slit of color could be seen. She shuffled her well worn deck expertly and slid the deck over to Lady Zabini. "Split them into three equal decks side by side with your left hand," She commanded. "The first card," Ashe murmured and flipped it over. "The Ten of Swords." Both women observed the card. Desiree admired the beautiful art. These cards were obviously made with great care and love. The Ten of Swords showed a picture, done in watercolors, of a woman with a red cap falling down into the woods below. Ten birds were ripping at her. "The Ten of Swords represent misfortune, burdens to bear, ruin, the end of delusions, what seems to be a spiraling and uncontrolled plunge." Blue eyes slowly lifted to meet Desiree's brown eyes. "Would you like to continue Lady Zabini?"

The beautiful woman clinched her jaw. She had never been a push over. She couldn't be, especially after marrying seven times and seven times having her husbands mysteriously pass away. "Please do," she purred. Her attention was captured.

Ashe seemed to calm and she turned over the next card. "Your present card is Seven of Pentacles – you're reaping reward for effort and work, a calm moment of consideration of alternatives and different approaches." The card showed a woman holding a basket full of fruit and cradling more fruit from a vine that hung with more produce. Ashe's hand hovered over the final card. Desiree resolutely nodded her head. She wanted to see where this was going. The final card was just as beautiful as the other ones. It showed an ordinate chalice filled to brim floating on top of water. Two fairies frolicked on the edge and fish swam into the sky. "Your future is the Ace of Cups. You can look forward to good things Lady Zabini. You will start on emotional matters."

"Perhaps another husband," Desiree murmured, also slowly lifting her eyes to look at Ashe. Ashe just silently looked back down and began to clean up her cards. The woman stood. "Thank you for the reading."

Ashe bowed her head lower than before. "It was pleasure Lady Zabini." The woman left Ashe along in the sitting room. The young girl pulled three cards from the deck and laid them on the table. "Oh Tiger," She whispered.

The first card, the past, was of a white swan pierced by three swords. The background was of a stone wall with splatter of blood. One splatter just happened to be shaped like a bleeding heart. Three of Swords spoke of heartbreak, receiving little solace, loneliness and isolation. The second card, the card of the present, was a large castle built in a tree that has houses on each branch. Lightening stuck the top tower and broke it off. The Tower suggested upheaval and sudden change, crisis, releasing all emotion, suffering a blow to the ego, revelation and seeing through illusions. Ashe mourned at the final card. She had hoped for some hint or good news, instead it was a stain glass wheel with Celtic knot designs. The wheel was supported by a myriad of flowers, especially a large lotus flower. Fairies fluttered around the wheel. The Wheel of Fortune was simply destiny. Harry was led by his destiny.

..::...::...::..

Harry blearily shifted around in the comfortable bed. He furrowed his brows, wondering why he was so lethargic. He slowly forced his eyes open and blinked in confusion up at the ceiling. What the hell? Where was Ashe? He slowly sat up rubbing his face and finger combing his hair. His entire body ached in both the mental and physical sense. What had he been doing? Harry swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He literally felt sick to his stomach. When he caught sight of the letter and wooden container, his world shattered once again. Green eyes stared mindlessly at the stack of stained parchment. With unsteady hands he pulled the wooden container towards him.

The box was made of redwood and polished until he could see his face gazing brokenly back at him. Slowly, he slid the top back. What else would he find? His hand sunk further into the box than should have been possible. There was a bottomless spell on this thing. His hand closed around a smaller velvety feeling cube and pulled that out. Breath rushed from him. In his hand lay a small black velvet jewelry box, like those that housed rings. He fumbled a couple of times before getting the lid open.

Hysterical laughter fell from his lips and quickly turned to sobs. He was relieved. There wasn't a ring in the box. It was just a set of pink diamond earrings. He lets the box close with a snap and tumble to the ground. The sound it made seemed very final. He over turned the rest of the wooden box and shook out other odds and ends. There was a bracelet made of dyed string, a movie ticket stub, a piece of ribbon that was probably expensive that had seen better days among other things. He dully shifted through the objects on his bed. A bitter taste entered his mouth. Damn you Lily.

Harry tiredly closed his eyes and swept everything back into the box. He pulled out his wand and tapped the letters. Weaving his wand back and forth in the infinity symbol, he murmured a spell. So a stack exactly like the other one appeared. He stuffed the original copy back into the box. He tossed the earrings back in as well and set the wooden case aside. A hot shower was calling his name. Then, he would deal with everything.

..::...::...::..

Chris watched Ashe from under is eyelashes. Lily and James had left early to go to work. He pouted as he picked at his food. Despite his discontent with training day in and day out, he could feel his body getting into shape . . . albeit slowly. The boy-who-lived was tired of all the 'Chris do this, Chris do that, Chris be this, Chris, Chris, Chris!' He sighed and continued to pick at his food. He was dying for bacon or something.

Hazel eyes eagerly traced Ashe. They lingered over certain parts of her body before focusing on her hands. There was just something about potion making hands Chris decided. Despite how much of a git Snape was, he had the perfect hands. So did Ashe. Her hands were just the right size with piano-like, long tapered fingers. Those fingers were currently fiddling with the blue ribbon around her neck. She was pulling the pin that held the ribbon close back and forth. Her brow was furrowed in thought and she was unconsciously chewing her bottom lip. Right at this moment she seemed so much more human, so much for approachable now than the snappy teacher that just pushed and pushed and pushed.

"Chris!" Lavender Brown raced in giggling up a storm. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder as she smothered him with a hug. Chris subtly gagged at the overwhelming perfume. It was too sweet and saturated the air. He discreetly glanced over at Ashe, hoping she looked up towards them to see what the ruckus was. She didn't. The girl was completely absorbed in her book. Lavender babbled on about the latest gossip that Parvati Patil had just mailed her about some one who had done something. "Oh my god!" Lavender squealed and bounced over to Ashe. "I heard from Hermione that you do tarot card readings!" Chris watched as Ashe slowly dragged her attention away from the book she was reading to look at Lavender. "Professor Trelawney, our Divination teacher, predicted the death of my pet rabbit on the first day of school!" She blabbered on about the professor's amazing power. "So I'm like a total believer now! Professor Trelawney says that my Inner Eye is like a little open and I show like very promising talent."

A slow smile crossed Ashe's face. Even Chris could tell it wasn't the friendly kind. "Like oh my god no way!" Ashe chirped. Her voice was layered with scorn. "Won't you like please do my reading?"

"OMG," Lavender jumped up out of her seat. "Like totally! Just let me like go get my cards OK?" She raced away. Ashe rolled her eyed and buried her face back into her book.

The shuffling of feet that clearly weren't Lavender's drew Chris's attention to the doorway. Tiger came in rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Once he was finished, he hung it the towel around his neck. The other boy headed straight for the ice box and pulled out a carton of orange juice and drank it straight from the carton. Ashe looked up and pulled a face but didn't say anything. He ambled over and took the seat Lavender had been sitting in. "Good morning," He murmured to Ashe.

"Sleep well?" Ashe turned the page in her book and paused to pull a pen from behind her ear to jot down something on a spar piece of paper. Tiger knocked back the rest of the orange juice but didn't answer.

Chris saw Tiger wave his hand around in a complex manner but didn't think much about it. It wasn't until he saw them talking but heard no noise did he realize Tiger had fashioned a privacy charm around the two. His curiosity was piqued.

"I need you to do something for me again."

The large tome was slowly lowered until only blue eyes peeked over the edge at Tiger. "Tiger," her voice was full of warning. "Yesterday resulted in an utter breakdown from what you found. What is it going to be this time?"

Raven strands fell into his face and he tossed his head to get them out of the way. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should. Get it off your chest or something. It might make you feel better." The thought was tentatively offered.

"Don't," Tiger ground out. His eyes were like liquid fire as he bore into Ashe. "Don't try and psycho-analyze me Ashe!"

Her expression shut down. She silently closed her book with a thump and stood up. "Breakfast is in the ice box. You can warm it up. Don't forget, we agreed to teach everyone for the next two hours today. Do whatever you need to do after lunch. The Purebloods are roaming up the upstairs during this time. When we're done teaching, then they migrate downstairs." She nudged in the chair with her leg and left; the privacy charm dropped after her.

Tiger sighed in frustration. He looked up the staring Chris. Green eyes narrowed in no mood to deal with the snot. "Enjoy your breakfast. I'm going to give you hell today."

Chris shuddered. This day just went really bad.

..::...::...::..

Today's lesson plan was relatively simple. Girls were with Ashe and the guys were with Harry. The two set about determining individual weaknesses and worked on strengthening that. The hardest part was getting Hermione and Lavender to cooperate. Lavender didn't want to 'break her nails' and she kept saying that Chris would rescue her if she was ever in danger. Ashe just wanted to throttle the hare-brain girl. Hermione probably liked Ashe just as much as she liked Professor Trelawney. She thought they were all insane. Daphne was well rounded. Ashe just worked with the other girl on her reaction time. Pansy was vicious so Ashe had her doing defensive training.

Harry had it better. He paired Draco and Blaise up because they lacked what the other had. Blaise was all about endurance and Draco had hard, fast pacing, high-leveled spells down solid. Theo was more of a strategist, so Harry sent him off to Ashe to learn defense with Pansy. Ron just wanted to learn 'cool' things but was deficient in foundation for actually working higher up spells. Chris already had a good week with Tiger and knew not to piss him off.

Harry tired to focus throughout the day, but his mind kept spinning back to the wooden case sitting in his room and the letters. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the written words that paraded themselves around in his head. As lunch rolled around, Harry was a bunch of jittery nerves. Ashe literally had her hand clamped down tightly on his leg under the table to keep him marginally still. Afterwards, he rushed up to the stairs and grabbed the case. Double checking he had placed everything back in, he headed for the Potter suite again. He could hear Ashe entertaining them with her tarot cards. That should keep them busy.

..::...::...::..

Ashe watched as Harry left and pulled out her cards to shuffle them. "You never did get back Lavender." Her voice was sickly sweet as she gazed at the blond hair girl. "How about I do your reading? What do you say?"

A disgusted noise came from Hermione. "I can't believe the two of you. This stuff isn't real."

Lavender looked completely scandalized for a minute before turning to Ashe. "Don't listen to her. She dropped out of Professor Trelawney's class."

The deck of cards was held out under Hermione's nose. She bristled at the smirk on the other girl's face. "One card Ms. Granger, you only need to pick one card." The room suddenly went silent. Those who knew Hermione knew not to challenge her on the subject of her intelligence.

"Fine!" She plucked a card from the deck and threw it onto the table face up.

Everyone leaned over to peer at the card. Lavender gasped over the gorgeous artwork. The card was of a swan perched on a stone mound with six swords stabbed into the rock around it. In the air flocked ravens. At the base of the stone mound was a man with a reptile torso. Black wings sprouted from his back and his face was covered with a mask shaped like a bird's beak. He cradled another sword in his hands. "This is the Seven of Swords." Ashe sat back in her chair with a cruel smile on her face. "Do you understand?"

"No," Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder. "But clearly you do. Enlighten us!" She snapped.

"The Seven of Swords usually means escaping responsibility, making away with that which is not yours, uncertainty, keeping something to yourself, dishonor, and being two-faced." Hermione reared back. Blue eyes were filled with something more. "Is that true Ms. Granger? Have the cards spoken?"

The intelligent witch visibly gathered herself. "Your cards just proved you wrong. I'm nothing like that! You can ask anyone." Seemingly satisfied that she had proven that Divination was a fraud, she flounced out of the room. Ashe picked up the card and tapped it again her bottom lip which curved into a wicked smile.

..::...::...::..

Harry gently closed the door and drew up the wards he had temporarily cut. He laid his hands against the wood and leaned his forehead against it as well. He let out a breath, glad that he had returned everything to his proper place. Just seeing the wooden case made him ill. He pulled away from the door to stare sightlessly at the intricate carvings. He still didn't know what he was going to do with the information, but he knew that he had to apologize to Ashe for his behavior first. He would go from there.

"I doubt the carvings about the story of Apollo and Hyacinthos are that engaging." Harry whirl around. He hadn't sensed anyone behind him. Lucius Malfoy stood there with his trademark smirk. The Lord prowled forward like a predator. Harry realized that he had nowhere to go. Arms caged him against the door. The carving of the discus dug into his back.

Lucius inwardly laughed at the cornered look on the striking boy's face. Everything was perfectly set to play. This was the first move. He curled his hand around the boy's cheek and pulled the boy towards him until their mouths were a breath apart. Those stunning eyes gazed into each other.

"You intrigue me with your eyes, your intoxicating scent, your secrets . . . can you handle that?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OK do you guys love or do you guys love me? I was struck by inspiration and spent all of yesterday and today typing and revising it. I really should have been studying for Calculus. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I loved writing it!**

**Please go support my If Wishes Were Heliopaths. I would appreciate that very much. Furthermore, it's a series set up specifically for you guys. Please read the rules first!**

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Do you think we can make it to 350ish with this one? First person to read 350 will get a one-shot from me with whatever pairing and theme they want to be posted in If Wishes Were Heliopaths.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	10. Full of Sound and Fury

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 9: **Full of Sound and Fury**

Candles of various shapes and sizes burned – offering the only light. Softly, cards were shuffled, rubbing against one another creating a soft 'shhhh' sound. Elegant hands placed cards one by one onto the table top until there were ten cards in all. Two cards formed a cross and four other cards surround the cross in the North, South, East, West positions. To the right, again four cards had been placed in a vertical line. One by one the cards were turned over in a specific order. Beautifully painted cards were revealed to the world. The Ten of Wands, the Knight of Wands, the Magician, the Death, the Nine of Cups, the Five of Cups, the Devil, the Hermit, and the Judgment were revealed in that order.

"I can't believe someone like you believes in those silly cards," The voice ruined the atmosphere. Ashe chose to ignore Hermione Granger by simply blowing out all the candles. She left her cards the way they were. The sun was beginning to peek into the window. She didn't ask why the muggleborn was up so early. "You're supposed to be well educated! How can you believe that tea leaves, orbs, or these cards can tell the future."

Apparently she wouldn't shut up unless Ashe replied. "As a mundane witch, I'm surprised you can ask me that."

"I am not mundane!" Fierce brown eyes glared at the pretty girl.

Ashe blinked at the venom in the other girl's voice. The only sign she was actually paying Hermione any attention was the fact that she was tapping her lower lip with a card. Hermione had noticed that whenever Ashe was thinking, she would tap something against her mouth. Ashe observed Hermione with eyes that the other girl detested. She hated how those blue eyes would just stare at her as if she was stupid. She wasn't! She was the smartest witch of her year!

"Of course you're mundane," Ashe calmly replied with mocking smile that was hidden by her card. "Your parents are magical are they? Then you're mundane."

That statement caused Hermione to bristle more. Ashe thought, in a detached manner, that that bushy mope of hair actually somewhat stood up like a cat that was irritated. "Blood has nothing to do with whether or not you are average."

"Oh," Ashe exaggerated her blink just to push Hermione's buttons. "Well . . . yes, blood has to do with whether or not you're average. Your bloodline determines what genes you'll get when determine your abilities and appearances. Isn't that something your muggle schools teach? At any rate, that's not what I meant when I called you mundane. Mundane is the same as muggleborn in America. Really, do read up a bit more." With that, she dismissed Hermione and returned to looking at the spread in front of her. She twirled a pen between her fingers and randomly jotted down stuff onto a pad of paper.

With a huff, Hermione stormed out of the room. Blue eyes drilled into her back all the way out the door. Ashe bit down on the pen cap deep in thought. She traced the image of a woman that was a tree with ten shining beckons on its branches – Ten of Wands. "The heart of the matter," she murmured softly to herself and consulted her notes. "Burdened with overwhelming responsibility . . .you or me Tiger, you or me?"

..::...::...::..

Harry was banging the back of his head against the cool tiles. The shower pounded down on him. His usual ritual for calming himself wasn't working. Every time he tired to turn off his brain, his thoughts went into hyper-drive. He couldn't get rid of the musky scent of one Lucius Malfoy that wrapped around him. He couldn't stop the image of Lucius leaning towards him either. The emerald eyed man covered his face and groaned. He was so stupid! When Lucius has leaned towards him to whisper those words (god that man had an orgasmic voice . . . shut up brain!) he had genuinely thought Lucius was leaning in for something more. Harry had naively leaned up. The Lord had swiftly pulled back and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Harry ruffled his hair and frustration. He was such an idiot! He slowly pulled himself to his feet and stepped fully into the spray of the shower. He just stood there letting water sluice over him. With another groan of irritation his hands moved south. Gods, that insufferable man left him in a wreck!

..::...::...::..

Today was a good day, Lucius Malfoy decided. He stood in his richly made robes, staring out into the still over run backyard. He was perfectly put together, ready to head off to the Ministry to wrack some havoc. A man like him needed to get his amusement from somewhere. With that thought, he licked his lips. He should still taste the soft skin of the green-eyed nymph's ear. There was something laying underneath that called to him. It was much weaker than his lord's call, but nevertheless, couldn't be ignored. The boy was something special despite how unassuming he might be. Looks didn't matter all that much to Lucius, his attention was only caught by beauty; thusly Tiger was beautiful. That's all that really matter. He didn't care beautiful. Beauty was beauty. It was the magic that danced so tantalizing underneath that truly captured Lucius's attention.

He had dismissed the boy the first time he had seen him with only a passing glance of pretty, but he had been wrong. Tiger was much more that a 'pretty' face. If Voldemort had proven anything, it was that. Magic called to magic. This called for further attention to be paid. The lord tapped his snake head walking stick against his thigh thoughtfully with an air of smugness. He had Tiger exactly where he and his lord wanted the boy. He knew Tiger found him fascinating. Admiration, if not lust, lingered within the boy. If he played his cards right, which he always did, he just needed to stroke the fire so to speak. Like he said to the boy, his had captured a dangerous man's attention. Could Tiger handle it?

..::...::...::..

"Good morning Ashe," Ashe looked up for her Runes textbook. A Nerd's Rope was hanging from her mouth in a truly unladylike way. Tiger's green eyes flickered with mirth at the disgusted look directed at her from Charles Greengrass. Ashe pulled at the rope and it broke with a snap. Her blue eyes racked Tiger from head to toe before she vanished behind her large tome again. Tiger winced. Ashe wasn't talking to him. That wasn't a good sign. He sighed and took a seat next to her. He eyed the Celtic Cross spread on the table. "What did you read?" Tiger tired again.

A grunt from the girl caused him to falter. He sighed and placed his on her arm. "I'm sorry," He whispered and gave a gentle squeeze. Again, the Runes book lower just enough for blue eyes to peek over. Ashe narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you when all you wanted to do was help me." The two were very much aware of everyone's attention on them. Their heads were bent close together and they whispered just low enough for the other to hear.

With a sigh, Ashe set down her book and covered Harry's hand with her and gave a squeeze as well. "Apology accepted and I'm sorry for shoving my nose where it doesn't belong." The two smiled ruefully at each other as their foreheads touched. With that, everything was right again between the two. Ashe picked her book back up to study. Harry observed the cards before. He hadn't taken Divination at Chimera. The aptitude test had clearly showed that he lacked any precognitive abilities beyond his instincts. Despite that, he had read some books on card divination, but that was the limit to it all. Harry was able to recognize that each card was. He had been there when Ashe had done each picture and had it all commissioned.

The only card Harry could safely say he recognized and understood the meaning was The Devil. It depicted a flying creature with goat legs and jutting hands that ended in claws. In between the claws was a heart. The Devil stood on top of a rocky hill that showed a man locked within the hill. The devil usually symbolized caught up in the material, over indulgent, choosing to stay in the dark, pleasures, lust, and desire. He observed the spread. The position of The Devil was the second to last card in the four vertical cards set to the right of the course. With that position, what did the card mean?

"Is your brain frying yet?" Emerald eyes swung to look at Ashe when she asked the question dryly. Amusement twinkled in her eyes. "The Devil in that position is how others see you."

"Whose reading were you doing?"

"Mine." Ashe did the Gaelic shrug that could have meant anything.

"What about this one?" Harry gestured at the card with a man holding a lantern. His cloak was billowing out behind him. Geese flew below. He was pretty sure it was The Hermit.

"The Hermit usually calls for being introspective, seeking, solitude and withdrawing from the world, giving or receiving guidance. The cards are telling me to do some soul searching I guess." Ashe twirled her pen around between her fingers and curiously looked at Harry. "Do you need a reading?" Harry gently shook his head. He wasn't prepared to see what they had to say for him just yet. Ashe nodded in understanding. The two lapsed into silence, each learning their own lesson. Harry was bent over his Necromancy essay. "Are you going to tell me what you found?"

Harry tensed at the questions. He let out an explosive sigh and glanced furtively around him. When he was sure everyone was back in their own world he turned to Ashe. "If you can get me to Gringotts."

Only the sudden blink from Ashe told Harry that she was surprised. "What do you want with the British bank?" Confusion colored her voice. Her eyes flickered over to the cards. Where did this decision fit into the scheme of things? Harry gave Ashe a telling look. Another sigh escaped her. Why did she have a feeling that she was going to be sighing a whole lot more? "Why can't you just ask?"

"It's simple psychology." Harry explained teasingly. "If I ask, they immediately assume that I have something I want there. If you ask, they think you do. It's just an avoidance tactic."

"Yeah," Ashe grumbled. "By sacrificing me."

"Aw," Harry leaned forward in a far better mood than he had been since he found the letter and tweaked Ashe's nose. "Don't feel bad Ashe, I still love you." He teased. Ashe took it good naturedly.

A soft sound of a throat being cleared broke the two apart. The two seemed to move in unison and tilt their head up in the same exact way to look at the person. If Severus Snape was any other man, he probably would have felt unnerved. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow and wondered briefly if they were like the Weasley twins or of they practiced that move. "Miss Ashe, there is still the matter of payment." He was curious to see how she would handle the situation he just tossed at her.

Harry blinked slowly, "Payment?" He echoed and turned to look at Ashe.

Confusion was mirrored back at him before understanding flashed through. The girl turned back to look at Severus, "I can pay the amount Potion Master Snape."

Bingo! Severus let a half sneer half smirk cross his face. "I don't believe I need your money." Ashe was puzzled as she observed Severus. She knew he didn't need money, but what did he want then? A frown crossed her face as she peered at him. A sudden bad feeling went into the pit of her stomach. Why did she just feel like she was about to be sacrificed? "I do however need an assistant over the summer for brewing."

Ashe was catching flies. "Are you serious?" She squeaked out. Was one of the greatest potion masters in the world basically offering her an opportunity to work under him? Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry muffling his laughter.

Severus sighed and prayed for patience, hoping his hadn't made a very bad mistake. "The Hospital Wing needs to be restocked. I don't fancy doing that all summer. As you are aware, I need time to experiment." Ashe nodded vigorously. "I expect you to be beyond proficient, especially being Yue's apprentice and having Master Voronkov's stamp of approval."

"I will sir," Ashe tried to reign herself in, but you could see she was practically vibrating.

Hook, line and sinker. "Very good," He handed her a list. "I'll need you to go to Diagon Alley and purchase these products Miss . . ."

"Vandergraff," Ashe filled in. There was a slight pause in things before everything resumed. Ashe understood that this was test as she accepted the list of potion ingredients. First of all, she didn't know where to shock for all these, nor did she know where to get the best deal for the best money. Severus Snape was testing her knowledge about potion ingredients as well. He was looking for whether should could pick the good from the bad, the fake from the real because she had a feeling that in order to get everything, she'd have to descend into the shadier side of business. Plus, it was the perfect opportunity to get Harry to Gringotts.

As the two prepared to leave, Narcissa had her eyes trained on Ashe's back. Vandergraff, why did that name sound so familiar?

..::...::...::..

Harry and Ashe parted ways as soon as they entered Diagon Alley. With single-minded determination, Harry gathered all his courage and headed straight for Gringotts. He was fidgety during the whole wait for his turn. As soon as he was in front of the goblin, he didn't even wait for the goblin to speak. Harry just shakily dropped a silver key onto the counter. The goblin gave him a searching look that wasn't entirely friendly, but picked up the key to examine it. It was an antique silver key with a lily charm hanging from the handle. Harry had discovered in with one of the letters. The goblin glared down at him. "Name?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Harry James Potter."

The goblin adopted an indescribable look as if he had finally seen something he had been waiting a long time for. "Wait here." He commanded, jumped off his seat and vanished. Harry braced himself against the counter hoping the goblin would hurry back. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. The goblin appeared with another goblin. "This is Griphook. He will take you to your vault."

In no time, Harry found himself outside one of the newer vaults. Griphook inserted the key and stepped back to let the door melt away. Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the vault. At first glance it was just like any other vault. There were piles after piles of money, jewels, heirlooms, and trinkets. He ventured in and found well stocked bookshelves probably with many rare books. But he wasn't interesting in that. What captured his attention was at the very back. He saw a stuff animal peeking out from behind a large ordinate carved vanity. Harry bent down to pick up the panther plushy. It had black fur and emerald eyes. Harry looked up and felt tears rush to his eyes.

Before him lay everyone dream nursery. Everything was stored here, waiting to be moved for use. Harry reverently traced the white rocking chair as well as the wooden cradle. His fingers picked up the Runes that were carved there for protection. He picked up the blanket that had unicorns and dragons skillfully stitched on rich soft fabric. He held the cloth and the panther close to him. The hurting man just stood there letting himself basked in the obvious love that emanated from all the carefully selected furniture, toys, and care objects. Harry froze when he caught sight of a letter propped against a stuffed dragon. Harry's hand trembled as he picked up the heavy parchment. It was think and obviously made from great quality. He flipped the letter over and spared the wax seal a glance hoping for sign as to who the writer was. It was just plain red wax. The young man broke the seal and almost ripped the letter in half in his haste.

_Lily,_

_I pray this will show you my sincerity. In here is everything you will ever need to take care of yourself and our unborn child, Altair. If this has swayed you, and I beg you that it does, meet me where Altair was conceived. I swear to make an honest woman out of you. Know this; I will fulfill my promise to you regardless if you show. Consider that an act of true love for you. I beg you not to let out son grow without me._

_Ever yours,_

_Leo _

The letter was signed like all the others had been, with the name 'Leo' and a small black star stamped underneath. He dropped to the floor screaming if anger. His magic lashed rushed through him in response to his emotions; however, nothing was destroyed this time. Everything in this vault was too precious to him. This place held his only clues. "God damn you mother," Harry whispered with his hands fisted his in hair. He pulled viciously, praying that the pain could ground him. Tears he swore he wouldn't shed rebelliously slid from his closed eyes.

..::...::...::..

Narcissa Malfoy, Aster Parkinson, and Desiree Zabini milled around the top class stores looking for something to spend their money on. Desiree had vanished into the lingerie section to look for something to entice her newest conquest. Aster was picking through some dresses. Narcissa was glancing half-heartedly at the jewelry. "Aster dear," The fair headed woman began. "Does the name Vandergraff mean anything to you?"

Aster tossed her hair over her shoulder thoughtfully pursing her lips at the blue silk dress before her. "Vandergraff . . . I don't believe so. Why?"

"That name rings a bell, but I'm not sure. Any idea Aster? Bring me the blue diamond necklace." Lady Malfoy ordered the sales person who raced off to get the necklace.

Lady Parkinson hand the dress back up. "A crème colored one would be better for Beaumont's summer ball. Vandergraff might not even be a high up family. Narcissa dear I don't know why you're so fascinated for by that apparent nobody. What do you think of this dress?" She held up a very only fashioned dress that had been modernized with blue colored lace.

"You'd have to try it on to know."

"Did you say Vandergraff?" Desiree slaughtered back over. She had brought the Zabini family far, but due to the suspicion that surround her 'methods' the beautiful woman still found herself somewhat of an outcast.

"You know the name?" Narcissa asked coolly.

Desiree merely covered her mouth delicately and chuckled. "No wonder. Ashe Vandergraff, there's more to you than meets the eye."

..::...::...::..

"Lily, James," Remus caught up with the couple before they could leave for their work at the Ministry. "Can we please talk?"

"Of course," Lily set down her files on the table. James was still darting around the room looking for his misplaced outer robe. "What would you like to talk about Remus?" Kind green eyes looked at the mild mannered werewolf.

Remus had a sudden thought that Harry had the same exact eyes and come to think of it, so did Tiger. He shook that thought from his head. He had more important things to focus on. "I know we've spoken about this already, but I'd like to go visit Harry if possible."

There utter silence in the tiny room. Even James wasn't moving. The tension between the three friends rose. James sighed. They had had this conversation before, many times in fact. "Moony," The man paused, decided best how to speak. "We all want to see Harry, but we agreed that we wouldn't go to him until everything was safe."

Lily took over, "You know we're all in danger. We're almost always followed. One of Voldemort's followers will find out about Harry. He'll be used against us or even worse killed! You can't possibly want that."

Remus's temper flared. "Of course not! I love my cub." He stepped forward in agitation. "You, James, and Chris will always be followed, if not for this war than for ending it! When does it stop Lily? Never. You're family will always be followed. So what then? You'll never go see Harry?"

There was a moment of stunned silence. "How dare you say that?" Lily shrilled out. There was a touch of desperation in her eyes. "I love my baby boy! When the world is safer there is nothing in this world that would stop me from seeing him."

"The world is never safe!" Remus shouted back. "You never thing our world is safe enough for him. Everything about Harry to you is in the outside world. You may say nothing is stopping you – nothing but yourself." The werewolf delivered the harsh truth.

"Enough," in the rare moment, James Potter stepped up to the plate. "Moony, you don't have children. You couldn't possibly understand the situation we're in. Harry is **our** child. Not yours. He'll never be yours. Don't use him to fill your empty hole."

Remus reared back as if physically struck. Through the world of people like Umbridge, all werewolves that wanted to exist in the Wizardry world had to be registered. Upon registration, they were all sterilized. Remus had always pictured himself with at least two children he could teach, cuddle, love and all those dreams were shattered. Sometimes, he wondered why Sirius stayed with him. As Lord Black, Sirius has certain duties that he had largely ignored. Yet despite all the other man hated about his family, he was proud of his heritage, just like James. The two certainly didn't stick to their family's teachings, but they honored the age old traditions that had been passed down generation after generation. 'Perhaps that why Sirius never married me,' Remus thought bleakly.

The man visibly drew himself together. "Thank you for making that perfectly clear." He turned to leave, only to pause at the door. "I will see Harry. There is nothing **you** can do to stop me." Remus took a deep breath and exited the room only to stop short again. He found himself look right at Ashe who was leaning against the wall, directly across from the room he had just been in. There was no doubt she had heard everything.

Remus found himself surprised when she bowed her head at him with the tiniest of smiles and left.

..::...::...::..

Only the shuffle of an old, limping house-elf broke the monotony of life. Grey eyes tracked the creature, who was mutter to himself, around the house. The scruffy man lifted a glass of amber liquid and polished it off in one healthy gulp. "Kreacher," The man rasped out, "refill my glass." The house-elf stumbled over with the aged whiskey and poured it into the extended glass, spilling some of the liquid.

Another hand reached out and plucked the glass from the man's hand. "You should drink less." Sirius Black cradled the glass in one hand and elegantly took a seat.

The unkempt man snorted in contempt. "Don't patronize me."

Sirius shrugged and took a sip of the liquid before making a face. "Merlin, you drink the worse crap in this world. Can't you drink better stuff?"

"If you send better stuff," The man snapped. "What do you want Black?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you'd like to know what's going on in the world." Sirius remarked flippantly and set the glass of alcohol aside.

"I already get that forsaken Prophet. What more can you pile on me?"

"Well, Dumbledore hired Chimera students to come and teach Chris. Obviously there are rumors of your Dark Lord's return. Lucius Malfoy of all people is staying at my house with his band of merry purebloods. Of course you're probably more curious about the Chimera students. I know I am." Sirius jabbered on.

"Is there a point to all of this?" The man staggered to his feet and growled at Sirius. He was cloaked heavily, so it was hard to see what he looked like, especially when his hair and beard covered the majority of his face.

"Nope!" Sirius gave his bark like laughter. He patted the man's face mockingly. "I'll be going now!"

He threw come pictures down on the table next to the liquor glass. "Your glimpse into the outside world. Have fun Rosier."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Birthday to myself :D! Please drop a review. Consider it my b-day present? Please? **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their support of this story. Thank you very much everything who read, reviewed, subcribed and mailed me. Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did! Rest assure, a large chunk of the next chapter has already been typed. So I'll probably update halfway through April because May is very busy for me. ****I hope this surpised many people. This chapter even surprised me! I had it all planned out and after I typed everything . . . I changed it! **

_**All that aside, if you can tell me where I got this chapter title i.e. poem, book, movie etc. You'll get a chapter written just for you in 'If Wishes Were Heliopaths'. The same 50 reviews rules applies to so hurry everyone! And read the author's note on the last chapter of IWWH please, I think it addresses some pretty important things about writing, reviewing, and bigorty. Thank you.**_

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	11. I Am Nothing Less

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 10: **I Am Nothing Less**

Eyes were closed as he savored the rare gentle breeze. A single tear slipped from beneath his eyelid and splashed onto the soft fur of the panther. Harry took a shuddery breath and held the stuffed animal to his nose. He could almost pretend he smelled something that his real father had touched. Well, he wasn't sure if James wasn't his father or not. The young man slowly got to his feet, deep in thought. He tilted his head back to let the sun shine on his face and exhaled deeply. There were so many new questions. He had hoped that whatever the vault revealed would answer some of them. They had answered only what the letters had already told him: Lily had an affair and a child, most likely him, was conceived. However, that didn't answer who 'Leo' was, how Lily had hid the child, where 'Leo' had gone or a myriad of other questions that just kept circling his mind.

Almost listlessly, Harry trudged back into the house that seemed a prison to him because he was in such close quarters with Lily Potter. What he really wanted to do was just walk up to her, shake her and demand an answer from her. But alas, he couldn't do that. "Ashe," He called out softly as he entered the house.

The girl in question looked up from where she and Severus Snape were bent over a bubbling cauldron. Severus didn't even bother. He clipped her ear for not paying attention. Ashe shot Harry an apologetic look, but returned her attention to Severus.

With a sigh, he headed upstairs. It was time to do some research on this matter. The faint sound of 'Lucius' caught his attention. Harry turned his head and caught sight of Narcissa striding determinedly somewhere. With a tilt of his head, he had the Malfoy couple back in sight. The two were discussing something. He watched and Lucius cupped his wife's face and appeared to kiss. His breath stuttered sharply. Cool mercury eyes were looking right up at him. Harry quickly pulled away from the window. His eyes darted about to see if anyone had witnessed his sudden blunder before locking himself in his room.

Harry just collapsed backwards onto the bed and covered his head with a pillow. Trying to smother himself wasn't the most mature reaction, but everything was spinning out of his control too fast. With an explosive sign, he stuffed the pillow behind his head and gazed up at the canopy. What the hell was he going to do? Harry nibbled his bottom lip. He only had a couple of clues to go on and no way in hell was he going to Lily for answers. A sudden thought crossed his mind. Did James know?

With that, he sat up quickly. No . . . it was impossible for James to know that Harry wasn't his son. James might be considered 'Light' but he hailed from purebloods. Family, children, and bloodlines still had to mean something to the man right? If he knew that Harry wasn't his, no matter how much he loved Lily, he would have denounced Harry – not just send him away. Green eyes narrowed into slits. Well, it would explain the ease at which James dismissed him sometimes. Lily was the only that fought for Harry's case more that his father. Furthermore, he was first-born. Despite his apparent 'squib' status, firstborns meant something. Even then, before Voldemort and the boy-who-lived nonsense, Chris has been named heir.

Perhaps the man did know, or at least suspect Harry wasn't his. A groan of frustration escaped Harry and he fell backwards again. "Damn it!" 'Harry' wasn't even his name if the letter from Leo was anything to go buy. "Altair," Harry mouthed the name. It sounded foreign, yet right. Altair the flying one, a small smile crossed his face. It wasn't a bad name. He rolled onto his stomach and pillowed his face with his arms. The last letter Lily had received was a year before Harry was born. It was clear she never visited the vault, so he had no idea when the nursery and the letter had been placed there. The goblins had just stared at him when he asked.

The last letter Leo wrote to Lily, that she kept, had spoken of the Voldemort and his rise. That wasn't much to go on, but based on the other letters, Voldemort's reign had been escalating but not at its peak. Harry was able to tag the time to be a good two years before his birth.

It was all a mess! He had so many broken pieces that wouldn't fit into a picture! Wearily, he closed his eyes. Was he or was he not Harry James Potter? His heart twisted. Suddenly, everything just seemed so much uglier than they already were.

He drifted off with "You have a lot to answer for Mother" on his lips.

..::...::...::..

A heavy frown was on Ashe's face. She glared at the cards. The last spread still puzzled her. What were they trying to tell her? Slender fingers, stained with potions, lightly touched the Five of Cups. It had been the last card in the vertical arrangement. Did she see herself wishing for what might have been? Or was she having regrets, losses, rejection of pleasures and feeling sorrows. She certainly didn't feel sad right now. The beautiful woman had fairies dancing around her as she cradled a fish bowl. Perhaps the cards weren't talking about her but about Harry. The frown deepened. No, that rest of the cards pointed to her.

With a sigh, she cleaned up her station. Where was Harry anyway? Today was a day off because Chris woke up unable to move because his muscles were too sore. It was in the middle of the day. Ashe picked up a pen and pulled her hair into a bun as she headed towards their room. The young girl peeked in and found Harry scrawled out on their bed fast asleep. A fond smile crossed her face, making her prettier. "Harry," She murmured and began to run her fingers through his hair as she sat down next to him. "Wake up. I have something to tell you."

A groan of protest answered her. Blearily green eyes fluttered open. "Ashe? What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon."

Harry groaned again, but sat up rubbing his eyes and stretching. "I just closed my eyes for a minute." He protested.

Ashe chuckled. "I doubt it brother dear. You came in early to find me brewing at seven."

"Oh," Harry murmured.

The two lapsed into silence. Ashe observed him closely. She touched his hand. "Harry, are you going to tell me what's been going on?" Harry ruffled his hair but didn't answer. Ashe sighed when he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Well," she began lightly. "I walked in on Remus arguing with your parents yesterday." Blue eyes narrowed when Ashe caught sight of just a hint of Harry's shoulders tensing. "Imagine my surprise when they were arguing about you."

Harry glanced up quickly in confusion at that. "Remus really wanted to see you and was demanding an address from your parents. Lily and James were trying to persuade him to wait until the war was over so they all could go see you."

Harry bit his lip. Was that another sign that he didn't fit into the Potter family for other reasons besides being a squib? The boy worried his lips between his teeth. "Remus defended you quite passionately." Ashe continued to talk, hoping something would strike a cord and make Harry talk to her about what was going on. "I find it surprising that Sirius isn't ever around for all of this. Don't you?"

"Sirius," Harry murmured before something just clicked in his mind. Sirius, Leo, Altair . . . was that a coincident? He jumped to his feet and began to pace. Constellations, stars . . . Sirius and Lily? He was giving himself a bigger headache. Impossible!

"-y, Harry!" He jolted back to reality and looked at Ashe with bewilderment.

"Yes?" He asked faintly, still thunderstruck. Was it possible Sirius and Lily had an affair? Was that why there was such a big rift between the friends but they still remained friends? No one knew, but everyone had their suspicions? "Ashe," He began faintly. "I think I might be a Black."

"What?" Ashe hissed out in absolute shock. "Where is this coming from?" She too jumped to her feet, staring at Harry in shock as he slid to the ground. "Harry!"

"The letters . . ." Harry waved weakly at the bundle of letters.

Ashe immediately grabbed them. The next few moments were filled with tension, growing disbelief, and the ruffling of paper. "You're not a Potter." Ashe whispered faintly. "Goddess . . . this complicates everything."

_I never understood your fascination with Shakespeare's writing, but I have read them to please you. I happen to find Romeo and Juliet completely immature, so I doubt you and I compare like they do as you so much enjoy saying. I believe you to be Rosaline, the stunning woman who first caught the attention of an unworthy man – she who escaped all the tragedy. Know this Lily, you are my world. I love you. While we might share similarities to the Montague and Capulet family, we shall not become 'star-crossed lovers' with no happy ending. We will escape Romeo and Juliet's fate by become Rosaline and her unknown suitor. _

Ashe read out loud before folding the letter. "That's the final letter she kept. Were there more? This doesn't say anything about you being a Black. I'll admit, Leo could point to the constellation. The black star with the signatures seems to point in that direction, but don't you think Leo seems more likely to point towards lions, like Gryffindor?"

Harry wobbled as he got up from the floor and went to rummage around in the pocket of his cloak he had tossed over a chair. Withdrawing the crumbled letter, he handed it to Ashe. He turned away from her and just closed his eyes. Harry jerked in surprise when Ashe hugged him from behind. "Oh Harry," She breathed out. There was nothing else she could say. With her comforting and understanding aura surrounding him, Harry felt a sob disobediently tear from his mouth. Soon, another sob feel and it just released the damn. Ashe, still wrapped about him, followed him to the floor – all the while murmuring comforting words.

..::...::...::..

Later that evening, after Ashe had tucked an emotionally drained Harry into bed, she sat at his bedside keeping vigil. Blue eyes were filled with pain. Goddess, she knew this trip would either make or break Harry. With a sigh, Ashe slowly got to her feet. She waved her wand and all the letters made a copy of themselves. The young girl spared another glanced Harry who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Ashe made a decision. She pulled out a richly made piece of parchment and self inking quill towards herself. She tapped the feather against her bottom lip before beginning to write. After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped, sprinkled some salt over it, blew it off and reached for the melted red wax. With a steady hand, Ashe poured it over the folded letter. Then hesitating for a moment, she pulled one of her necklaces out from under her shirt. On the end was a slender ring. She unclasped it and pressed the ring firmly down into the wax. When she pulled away, embossed within the wax was a tiny figure with wings. In one hand held a shield and in the other held a sword, riding a flying horse. Ashe twirled the ring to the other side and rolled it across the still hot wax. A small line of words had been engraved into the wax underneath the figure.

"Mors ultima linea rerum est," Ashe whispered to herself before closing her eyes as if in pain. "Death is everything's final limit. I hope you forgive me for this Father." Ashe opened and closed the balcony door gently so she wouldn't wake Harry. Placing her thumb and pointer finger to her lips, she whistled. A hawk cart wheeled towards her with a scream. Ashe held out her relaxed arm. As the hawk settled, Ashe moved with the bird to lessen the momentum or else the bird of prey would have shredded her arm. She stroked the bird's breast, whispering to it calmly.

"Hello Horus," She smiled at Harry's first every pet. He had named the hawk when he was eight and just found the hatching egg. "I need you to take this to Raziel or Rion as fast as you can ok?" The hawk made a thrilling sound as Ashe attached her letter and the letters she had copied from Harry. Ashe threw the bird back into the sky. Horus hovered and with one last caw, flew away. Ashe breathed out slowly, wondering how all of this was going to play out. "A Black . . ." She murmured to herself before movement drew her attention. She looked up and realized from the balcony, she got first class view to the Potter's suite. Her lips thinned in anger when she saw Lily twine her arms around James's neck and Lord Potter, drew his wife to him by her waist. They kissed passionately, unaware of their voyeur. Ashe snorted in disgusted and quickly entered her room. She didn't want to see them so happy. It made her sick!

..::...::...::..

Lucius Malfoy calmly sipped his cup of tea. Through hooded eyes, he watched his prey with a frown. His darling little ocelot had been wondering around in a daze all day. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he watched Tiger's sister pinch the boy so he would pay attention to Gabriel Grey's lesson on defensive spell work. Lucius made a sound in the back of his throat to tell Narcissa he was listening to her babble about the dress she had purchased for the Beaumont's ball. Hmm, perhaps it was time to visit his ocelot again.

..::...::...::..

"I'm sufficiently worried," Ashe closed her eyes and wished she was anywhere but here before slowly turning around to look at Professor Grey. She didn't speak, because she would definitely give something away. "What is wrong with Tiger?" When Ashe didn't respond, Gabriel narrowed his eyes in frustration. "His sudden change in attitude is drawing attention to us. Even the think headed Ron Weasley is picking up on it. Harry is compromising everything. I'm going to have to send him away."

"Shhhh," Ashe hissed and dragged Gabriel after her. "You can't send him back." She looked left and right to make sure no one was around. "I can't say anything because I'm not going to betray his trust, but he's found some . . . disturbing news . . . about his _family_."

"How disturbing?" Gabriel asked in sudden concern.

Ashe's eyes darted left and right. She pulled a face. "We're not one hundred percent sure but possibly Oedipus Rex disturbing."

Red on black eyes blinked slowly. "James and Lily Potter are son and wife . . . what are you taking?"

"No!" Ashe glared at the Dark Arts teacher, completely scandalized. "I'm not taking anything! More like, his mother probably slept with his godfather and he's the product of that union. Don't you see what's weird about all of this? It's like Haemon liking Antigone and Creon taking care of his niece that's also his grand nieces!"

"I can see that complexity of that." Gabriel sighed. "Be regardless, do something about Harry or he'll have to go."

..::...::...::..

Harry wondered around the large house. He was hoping to get a glimpse of Sirius, maybe talk to the man . . . no that was ridiculous. What was he going to do? Walk up to the man and say: Hey, I just might be your son, but you already knew that, just not like this because you think I'm Harry, or Altair, who's a squib . . . somewhere. Yeah, that would fly by perfectly. But there had to be something he could do! As of right now, Harry looked at his reflection in the window; with his hair grown out, he didn't look like James Potter. From what he could remember, he had resembled the other man like a tiny carbon copy except with his mother's eyes. Right now, he supposed he looked a bit more like Lily. They had the same delicate face structure.

Green eyes narrowed in thought. Harry leaned closer to the glass pane and searched for something. Maybe he just wasn't looking for the right thing. He had seen his face everyday in the mirror, perhaps he just hadn't noticed any changes because they weren't monumental or he had wrote them off as growth. Come to think of it, Harry ran his hands through his dark hair, it wasn't as chaotic. His hair texture had changed. Harry leaned back in slight shock. He had always just assumed that his hair was easier to handle because of the weight added on by the length, but no, his hair just wasn't as coarse. What else changed? When had these changes begun? With a slender finger, Harry traced his nose. There had to be other things that have changed to looked like Sirius more than James.

"I didn't think you were a vain person." Harry started and whirled around. Shit, he really had to stop letting Lucius Malfoy sneak up on him like this.

Lucius boldly let his gaze run all over the young man in front of him. His lord hadn't said anything against Lucius's hints of his interest in the boy. That was good enough for a go. "Although, the library isn't where I'd image one to admire oneself."

"I was just looking for a book sir," Harry was proud his voice didn't waver. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say judging by the sudden predatory smile that crossed Lucius's mouth. The man prowled forward. Harry edged along the bookcase behind him. He thought Lucius was going to cage him in, yet again, the man proved him wrong. Although, Lord Malfoy came closer than necessary, the man wasn't touching Harry. Harry took this opportunity to observe the stunning man up close. He understood the attraction people held for the man beyond his money. Lucius Malfoy was clearly a product of generations of careful breeding. Lucius reached out a glove hand to run alone the spines of the book. Harry shivered. Even those hands were sculpted to perfect. "I find your reading material interesting."

Green eyes snapped to look at Lucius's smirking face before trailing down the arm to the book the man cradled in those perfect hands. Harry flushed horribly when he saw the title. 'Kama Sutra' taunted him. His eyes flickered over and realized this entire section of the library seemed to be devoted to similar topic. Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment and humiliation. He opened and closed his mouth but was unable to articulate himself. "Do you find yourself lacking in this department?" Harry's eyes snapped open in shock. If Lucius hadn't been looming over him before, he certainly was now. Again, Harry found himself cornered against something by this man.

Harry considered himself of average height. He was five eight and still growing . . . somewhat. But he would never be Lucius's height of six four. The man had both arms above Harry's head and was using his body to box him against another bookshelf. "Are you looking for instructions?" The words were purred against his ear. Harry shuddered as the tongue swiped from his earlobe up and nibbled at the top. Harry gasped and he immediately braced himself by reached out to grab the shelves when Lucius inserted his leg between Harry's legs. Green eyes fluttered open and close, desperately trying to keep grounded with the onslaught of foreign sensations. He was a virgin alright? There was nothing to be ashamed about it. It wasn't like he didn't know how things worked or what went on behind closed doors . . . or not so closed doors such as now.

"I asked you a question, Tiger," Lucius didn't give Harry time to answer, before seizing the lips that had been tempting him in a rough kiss. There wasn't any chasteness to it. It went straight from lips against lips to tongue prying lips open and devouring the inexperienced mouth. Lucius smirked inwardly to himself and gripped the soft strands of raven black hair with both hands so he could better control the kiss. Harry made soft needy sounds and just hung on for the ride. Unsure with what to do with his hands, he just gripped the soft fabric of Lucius's cloak.

In one swift motion, Lucius had pulled his leg from between Harry's and using his stronger, wider frame to literally pin Harry. His long legs locked Harry around the waist to him. Large hands tensed and pulled Harry's head back so his throat was bared vulnerably to the older man. Harry was reduced to his lesser instincts and whined in fear. A dark chuckle answered him. Lucius basked in the sense of power this all gave him.

"Tiger?" Ashe's voice broke the spell. Harry's eyes snapped open and he lurched against Lucius in shock. Lucius didn't even flinch, just pinned Harry harder against the bookshelf and feasted on Harry's neck. "Are you in here?"

"Yes," Harry gasped out and tried to shove Lucius away. The man just pinned his hands above his head. Lucius sunk his teeth into Harry's skin at the base of neck. The clear message 'make her go away' was received loud and clear. "I just need some time to myself okay?"

There was a pause in Ashe's footsteps. "Okay Tiger. Just be out soon. I got permission for us to go out tonight." With that, the two heard the door close and her footsteps fade away.

Lucius's lips traveled up from Harry's neck to draw him back into another punishing kiss. Harry melted against the talented man's lips. Slowly Lucius pulled away. He wiped Harry's lips with his thumb, the usual smirk on his face. "Just a little taste," The lord murmured, straightened himself and swept out of the library. Harry's eyes followed the man out before letting himself drop to the floor. His breath rush out of him and he flushed in embarrassment.

Damn Lucius Malfoy could kiss.

..::...::...::..

Strobe lights were flashing all around. The deep bass sounds thumped from the speakers and up through the soles of the dancers' shoes. Bloc Party's 'Signs (Armand Van Helden Remix)' worked its way around the crowd. Ashe had gotten Gabriel to get Dumbledore's OK for a night out. If anything was able to take Harry's mind off of things for a while was a good club. Of course to be fair, she couldn't alienate anyone in the current household, so she did her research and picked the popular, magical, club House of Noctis. The Purebloods had all agreed to go, even Charles Greengrass, Theodore Nott Sr. and Jr.

Currently, Ashe and Harry were on the dance floor bouncing around to the music. Gabriel was actually conducting business, but no one asked who he was doing business with. The large body guard was off putting. The good thing about the House of Noctis was that business could be conducted here – obviously there were stipulations such as don't ask, don't tell, no killing and so forth. The adult Pureblood males had gone up to the VIP booths for better liquor and to discuss business. The women, except Desiree all left to do some shopping. Lily and James couldn't make it because both had been detained at the Ministry, so Remus and Sirius agreed to take Chris, Lavender, and Hermione. The Weasley children had been forbidden to come.

Laughter greeted the group as Ashe darted up the stairs two at a time into the VIP area. She bounded up to the bar and took a seat next to Severus. The private bartender moved over to her. "What would you like?"

"I don't know," Ashe smiled up at the nice looking guy. "I'm a virgin at this." The man chuckled at her flirting. "So what do you recommend?"

The bartender grabbed a bottle off the shelf and poured it into a shot glass before pulling a lemon and slicing it. "Open you mouth." Ashe's eyebrow went up but she leaned forward and opened her mouth. He shook some sugar onto her tongue. "Now drink." Ashe took the shot glass and tipped it back in one go. Then the man placed the lemon against her mouth. The two had their eyes connected as Ashe bit into the lemon and sucked before pulling a face at the sweat, sour, and vodka taste. "That's called a Lemon Drop." He walked way to help another person. Ashe eyed his backside all the while she continued to suck the lemon.

"What are you drinking Master Snape?" She asked the dour man curiously. Snape just held out his glass. Ashe sniffed it and pulled a face. "Scotch here of all places?" Severus shrugged and didn't answer. Ashe rolled her eyes and peered out of the window that showed the club's dance floor. She easily picked out Draco's blond hair. Next to him was probably Pansy. She couldn't find Daphne or Blaise but that was to be expected. Theo was sitting in the VIP section with his Father and a book. Another quick scan revealed Harry in the center of the dance floor dancing with the people around him. Ashe adjusted her Potion Apprentice blue ribbon chocker and charm. "Where's Professor Grey?"

Severus sighed in annoyance. "Conducting business." He waved over at the Gabriel who was talking to a man in the shadows.

"Wow," Ashe looked at the guard. "He puts Dmitri to shame." He heard her murmur in slight shock. Severus didn't bother to ask who Dmitri was.

The two watched as Gabriel stood, shook the man's hand and headed towards them and the bar. The bartender came over and winked at Ashe. "Scotch on the rocks." Gabriel ordered. Ashe rolled her eyes. What was with the two men she was sitting with? "Shouldn't you be down there dancing?" Gabriel asked Ashe with his eyebrow raised.

The girl shrugged. "Just taking a break." She glanced over against at the man still sitting the shadow with his body guard standing . . . well guard.

"You don't need to know." Gabriel cut in.

Ashe and Gabriel stared at each other. "Like that wasn't suspicious." Regardless, she stood, grabbed the water the bartender had given her and drained it down. "I'll bugger off now. I know when I'm not wanted." Sparing another glance at the shadows, she headed back out to the dance floor. 'Morning After Dark' by Timbaland had taken over.

Somehow, Ashe found herself standing with Desiree Zabini against the lower bar which was very strange. 'Teeth' by Lady GaGa filled the room, which was oddly fitting. "You being a Vandergraff just seem to fit." Desiree smirked. "Tell me, how is your mother?"

Ashe smiled a smile of all teeth and no warmth. "I wouldn't know Madame Widow," She called Desiree her nickname, the Black Widow. "I haven't spoken to my mother in ages."

Lady Zabini patted Ashe's cheek almost lovingly. "I suppose we're to expect great things from you little Vandergraff." She was pulled away by a younger man who was very easy on the eye. Ashe watched the woman leave before turning to her own partner. How much did Desiree Zabini know?

..::...::...::..

Harry swayed with his partner while 'Ooh La La' by Goldfrapp crooned through the club. Despite the intimate airs, Harry remained tense. He could feel Lucius's eyes pinned to the back of his head. The younger boy slowly twisted around in the crowd so he could inconspicuously glance up at the VIP area. Lucius Malfoy was looked right at Charles Greengrass. They seemed to be heatedly debating some topic. Harry took this opportunity to observe Lord Malfoy. He already knew the man was all planes and angles. There was absolutely nothing soft about the other man. Lucius Malfoy always had that calm cool control feeling around him. A light frown crossed Harry's face. What did Lord Malfoy want with him?

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of Sirius's face. Harry maneuvered himself around and found Sirius and Remus holding each other lovingly and just swaying to the beat. It was heart warming to watch them, except Harry just felt an ugly feeling twist deep inside him. Ashe telling him that Remus had tried to see him despite James and Lily's protest echoed in his head. Did the werewolf know that Harry was Sirius's? Was that why he fought for Harry? No . . . Remus, despite being a werewolf, had no inkling as to who Harry was. So Sirius had betrayed his best friend and lover? That just didn't seem to fit the picture of Sirius. Yet, who else could it be. Stars . . . the names had been stars. What other family named their children after stars, or was it just a coincident after all?

Again, there were so many questions and not enough answers. Harry tore his gaze away from the two swaying men. He was feeling dizzy and cages in. With that, he brushed his dance partner's hands from is waist and pushed his way out of the mass of writhing bodies. He desperately needed a drink. Catching sight of Ashe, he made a beeline for her. "Hey," He murmured as the two were pressed against one another due to the crowd. Ashe just handed him her glass of water. "When do we leave?"

"You want to leave already? It's just barely after midnight." Ashe was forced to shout to be heard.

"Thanks for doing this to take my mind off of everything, but I'm just emotionally drained." Nodding in understanding, Ashe gripped his hand and the two forced their way through the crowd again to reach the VIP room where they could see that the rest of their group was slowly congregating. It looked like Harry wasn't the only one that wanted to head back. Just as the two Chimera students cleared the door way, they both froze. "You're glowing Professor," Harry whispered into the room completely horrified.

Gabriel's gaze snapped down to look at the cuff he wore around his wrist. One of the many runes was glowing bright red light that just continued to grown with intensity. Ashe gasped and lifted her own wrist as she grabbed Harry's. Harry's cuff was glowing as well. Ashe's charm bracelet was going berserk.

"What's going on?" Charles Greengrass demanded.

"Rogues," Nott Sr. uttered as he nodded towards the rogue vampires pouring into the club. The filthy crazed beasts were herding the screaming crowd left and right. "We need to leave now." The normally silent man commanded everyone in the room.

"Wait!" Remus yelled. "Where are Chris, Ms. Brown, and Hermione?"

Everyone paused and looked around. "Shit," Harry swore and in one fluid motion, twisted on his heel and ran back down to the dance floor. It was so like this to happen! Ashe spared the man still sitting in the shadowed corner with his guard a glance and raced after Harry. Gabriel cursed under his breath at his foolish students and headed off after them. No way was two un-graduated students able to save the day. Without prompting, Sirius and Remus raced after them too.

Lucius quickly snapped out orders. "Nott, take all the children back. Greengrass, Desiree, Parkinson, with me!" It was clear why Voldemort trusted him so much. Lucius was a capable and efficient leader. Soon, they joined the fray.

..::...::...::..

Harry shoved people out of his wave and made his way towards where he last saw Chris's auburn hair. He cursed violently and ducked the wild swing of the rogue vampire. The deranged beast looked sunken. Its flesh was hanging off in strips. It snarled at Harry. Coagulated blood dripped from its frothing mouth. Disgust raced through Harry. He called his sword to him. The rogue made a huffing sound. It took Harry a second to realize the thing was laughing at him. His green eyes narrowed in concentration. Vampires were dangerous in general. But Rogues were perhaps even more dangerous and the Royal Vampires. It wasn't because they were powerful or well organized, it was because they weren't. Rogues traveled in far larger numbers. Their bites infect all they come in contact with. It didn't take multiple blood exchanges like usual. Furthermore, they were all like wild newborns or animals. Their actions were unpredictable.

The rogue flitted to the left before doubling back in one smooth motion and aimed for Harry's neck. Harry grunted as he used his sword as a barrier between him and the feral vampire. The thing had thrown all its weight against Harry. His wand snapped down from the wrist holster ad into his hand. Harry pointed the wand right at the rogue's eye. "Lumos!" He shouted desperately because he was buckling under the weight. Light flared and the rogue reared away whining and rubbing its face against the ground like a dog. Harry didn't even pause. He rushed forward and brought his sword down sharply on the vulnerable neck. With a twist of his wrist, the head separated. Before the head had even touched the ground again, Harry was on the move.

He could see Ashe wielding her wand in one hand and a sai in her other hand. She and Professor Grey were fighting back to back. The Professor was just dueling with his wand. Every once in a while, a sliver of silver would flash and Harry knew he was using a dagger. "Get over here!" He snapped as he grabbed Chris's arm. His brother – half brother – had been foolishly running in the other direction. Lavender and Hermione were just simply cowering in the small niche they had found. Chris's head snapped around in relief. All three climbed to their feet and began to make their way back to the majority of their group. A black blur came barreling out at them. Harry shoved Chris away from him and the blur tackled Harry to the ground.

With a grunt of frustration, Harry grappled with the rogue. The creature kept snapping at Harry's neck. Harry forced his sword between the rogue's mouth and hung on grimly. His eyes searched frantically for his wand that had dropped. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy was there. The man brought his thin long sword down, decapitating the rogue. Harry gagged at the foul stench. He shoved the body off of him and accepted the hand held out for him. Lucius's hand lingered on his a bit longer but due to the threat, the two separated. As Harry grabbed his wand, he saw Chris actually fighting back with disarming spells. It was an effort, but the rogues just kept coming. "Ashe!" He shouted at the girl. Ashe whirled around and went lower. The rogue vampire met an end as it tried to sneak up behind her. "Where are all these rogues coming from? I thought it was all under control!"

"I don't know," Ashe responded grimly. "But we can't hold them off for long. Get Chris and his friends out of here."

The two broke apart. Harry herded Chris, Lavender, and Hermione over to Remus and Sirius. Sparing Ashe one last glance to make sure she knew that he was going, he grabbed onto Chris's arm. Remus activated the portkey and everything became a swirl of colors. He managed to catch of glimpse of the purebloods being whisked away too.

..::...::...::..

"The children?" Lily whispered softly to Molly.

"In shock," The matronly woman responded grimly. "They were all given calming and sleeping potions."

Lily sighed warily. She had expected them to be safe. They were only in Diagon Alley! The tried woman found her eyes being draw to Tiger. The young man was still splattered with grime. He was hunched over the table waiting for Gabriel and Ashe to return. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, ad Theo milled around their parents. They never spoke but it was clear they were wondering just want happened after they left. The parents were softly speaking to each other.

Dumbledore breezed in with Kingsley, James, and Moody. "Perhaps you can explain this Tiger." The grandfatherly man's voice was harsh for once. Tiger just dropped his hands to hold them between his half spread legs. His form was still hunched over and head still bent. He didn't respond. "Tiger," Dumbledore's power whipped around the room. Tiger finally raised his head when the magic ruffled his hair.

"I am not at liberty to say," Tiger spoke in a hushed tone.

Albus's face darkened. "You have put my people in danger. Not only that, But Chris Potter was among the –"

"I believe **my** student has already said he wasn't as liberty to tell you anything," Gabriel Grey's power slashed through the air, catching everyone's attention. Strategically, the Purebloods backed out to watch what was going to happen.

Harry climbed to his feat warily. "Ashe?"

"Lost of her in the crowd," Gabriel remarked curtly. Only the tightening of the corners of his mouth spoke of his unease. "You should clean up."

Harry nodded. "I'll wait." The young man sunk back into his seat tiredly.

"Perhaps," Lily Potter came forth. Ice covered each and over one of her words. "You can tell me how you put my baby in danger!" It became evident just why people feared Lily. "You're supposed to protect him. Not throw him in danger's way!"

If Gabriel was anyone else, he'd probably be shaken. However, Gabriel just fixed the seething woman with a flat look, completely unimpressed with her. "We didn't know Rogues would attack the club. Need I remind you, one of my students is still out there?" Lily didn't back down, she continued to glare at Gabriel. James finally stepped forth and drew his wife back towards him.

"Gabriel," There was no grandfatherly image in place anymore. This was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus drew himself up. Not even his crazy color robes detracted from his image. "Please explain what happened tonight."

"Rogue vampires have been a rising problem." Gabriel began bluntly. "It had always been a problem since the virus can spread so easily; however, it had been largely contained among the . . . Other Realms. Just recently, they have begun spilling into England."

"But we haven't heard of this until now!" Molly exclaimed.

"Then your government is to blame Mrs. Weasley." Gabriel gritted out. "We have appealed to your Ministry for help. No help was coming forth."

"Of course," Molly huffed. "Vampires should take care of their own filth." She sneered.

Harry's chair scrapped harshly against the wooden floor as he lunged up at her insult. Gabriel quickly restrained Harry and forced him back into his seat. "Be still, don't give yourself away." He hissed lowly into Harry's ear. With a great amount of effort, Harry reigned himself in and settled down. However, his brilliant green eyes pierced Molly, making her rather uncomfortable.

"Perhaps," Gabriel continued. "Nevertheless, it has become part of your problem now that it had reached you."

"The movement to send assistance has been brought up in Wizengamot but has never passed," Theodore Nott Sr. spoke up to that.

Gabriel inclined his head. He had thought at much. "Regardless, it wasn't anyone intention to put young Potter is harms way."

"No one is blaming anyone," Albus broke in. "What can you tell us about this uprising?"

A shrug rolled off of Gabriel. "As you know the placed for 'Dark Creatures' has become severely limited within the last half century. In an effort to fight back or survive, a vampire's virus mutated as he or she went mad. We're not sure because the virus is too rampant to trace. And thus, it began to spread."

"So the boy is saying that this rise of infections is because we've been hunting down dark dangerous creatures?" Mad-Eye growled out. This statement caused a flurry of activity from everyone, especially Remus tensed. Sirius gripped his lover to him tightly; unhappy with the direction this conversation was taking.

Lucius quickly cut in to defuse the raising tension. "Association does not imply causation, but it is something to look into."

Before things could get worse, they heard a loud sound of things banging into each other and falling to the floor followed by swearing. Into the kitchen stumbled Ashe. She was covered in grime and blood. Harry was on his feet and with two leaps, by Ashe's side. "Are you alright?" It was evident the love Harry held for her as he gently smoothed his hand over her body looking for wounds. She hissed as he pressed his hands against her ribs. "Ashe – "

People leaped to their feat as two other people entered the room. "Who are you?" Mad-Eye had his wand trained on the giant. The smaller figure in front pulled off his hood. White hair, like an aged person tumbled down to frame a delicately feminine face with narrow amber eyes. The person looked female, but they weren't sure. The person bowed politely but didn't speak. Everyone's attention turned to the giant towering over the person protectively like a guard.

"Oh, those two," Ashe squirmed as Harry pressed a wet towel to the back of her head. "He saved my ass when I was going to become a rogue's munchies outside the club. But I still got this." She lifted her shirt and the room saw four slashes across her ribs bleeding sluggishly. "And they just kind of followed me back here."

Albus sighed. She was so careless. What part of Headquarters wasn't understood? Children. "May I inquire who the two of you are?"

The feminine person just smiled enigmatically. His guard hovered. There was just an awkward pause that permeated the room. "Wait a minute," Sirius muttered. "You were at the club!" He pointed at the guard.

"Really Sirius?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Ms. Vandergraff already said she bumped into them outside the club." Nervous laughter rolled across the room from a few, very few, selection of people.

A sigh from Gabriel drew everyone attention. "This is Aranion Mithtathion and his faithful servant Eruantien. He's a colleague."

"Doesn't he speak?" James Potter asked suspiciously. People turned to look at the feminine, now defined, male. He just continued to smile prettily. They deemed his a lost cause. The goliath behind him just shifted nervously again. His form definitely drew everyone attention.

"No," Gabriel remarked shortly. "I suppose you'll want to stay now." It took them a moment to realize he was addressing Aranion. The man just tilted his head. Both of his eyes turned into upside down 'U's. Gabriel sighed in frustration before turning to Dumbledore. "Aranion has a slew of information." Before anyone could make a decision, Ashe made a noise of pure pain.

"Blood isn't clotting," Harry inform them grimly. Ashe was pale and sweaty and beginning to pant. Aranion just appeared next to Ashe and reached for her. His movement set off a chain reaction. Gabriel grabbed Aranion's wrist, Harry had his hand blocking Aranion's hand from reaching Ashe, and Eruantien was right behind Aranion, growling at them.

"Don't touch her," Gabriel was practically spitting fire at Aranion. His visible distrust of someone he vouched for was causing tensions to rise again. Who were Aranion and his servant Eruantien?

A pale shaky hand cut through the tangle mess of fingers. "It's ok Professor," Ashe gritted out. "If he wanted to hurt me he would have done it earlier. Easier to dispose of the body." Her comment seemed to amuse Aranion because he's shoulder shook up and down at his silent laughter.

Harry turned to Gabriel. The man seemed to look right into Aranion with his black and red eyes. "I'm watching you Ari." The white hair man smiled happily and clasped Ashe's outstretch hand.

This seemed to be some sort of queue. Harry began cleaning up all the towels soaked with blood. Gabriel moved to get a fire going. Eruantien remained where he was, watching over his Master. Lucian turned to his wife and with a tilt of his head; she understood what she had to do. Narcissa turned and began to dismiss the children. With some mild protest, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, and Pansy left to bed. The Purebloods dispersed as well. New players had just arrived. They have to reconfigure their plans tonight. Molly left to check on Chris, Lavender and Hermione. Kingsley dismissed himself. He had to get back to work. The people that remained were Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, and Albus.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "One more thing Gabriel: the reports show that spells seemed relatively useless against the rogues."

"They move too fast to be hit," Gabriel replied. "Furthermore, they are so gone in their madness they don't feel as we do."

Albus made a thinking noise in the back of his throat. "It occurred to me that your students and Lucius and his group did rather well with . . . weapons?"

Gabriel gritted his teeth. He had a feeling that something was going to pile on more responsibilities onto him. "Yes."

"You want Chris to be trained with handling a sword?" Lily asked agitated. "James tell them no."

Lord Potter's hazel eyes flickered around the room before returning to Lily. "I think it's a good idea."

"How can you say that?" The fiery head woman demanded. "It's a blood sport!"

"Lily," Sirius cut in. "It's a tradition as well. All purebloods were trained in one weapon or another. And look at tonight, they survived without losses."

As the friends continued to speak, Harry's shoulders got tenser and tenser.

"I believe as a Defense instructor, you should bring that into Chris's training," Albus smiled somewhat like Aranion. Gabriel grunted in irritation.

"I'll look into it." He nodded his head, picked up the pile of bloodied towels that Harry had piled up and fed them into the fire.

"Master done healing girl," The rumbling voice broke through the silent air. People started, they had forgotten that Aranion and Eruantien were there. They looked over. Ashe was likely dozing off on Harry's shoulder. Her ribs were wrapped up tightly. There were some small blotches of blood but it wasn't spreading.

"What does he need a guard for if he's staying here?" Mad-Eye jabbed his walking stick at Eruantien. The towering man just quirked and eyebrow and replied, "Where Master goes, Eruantien goes."

"What does Aranion need protection from?" James asked.

Gabriel leveled his strange eyes with them. Slowly, he made eye contact with them all. "He doesn't need protection. Eruantien is here to protect people from him."

What had they just allowed into the house and around the children?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I wasn't going to post this chapter until May because I'll probably be gone all of May without updating this story . . . but I wanted to get it out anyway. 15 pages, not bad right? I just couldn't stop typing this chapter. I hope this moved faster and was up to people's expectations. Let me tell you, some of my reviewers are definately smart smart smart people! Love you guys all! **

**As for laster chapter, the title came from 'Macbeth' by Shakespeare and 'The Sound and the Fury' by Faulkner. Congrats to _SweatDrop_ for getting it right. Please contact me for your one-shot, thanks!**

**Heads up: All music I've used for this story is in 4shared. The link is in my profile, you can go there to download them. All pictures, what characters look like in my head, the tarot cards, etc is posted on photobucket. Again, link is in my profile. Head on over, drop me a comment or review with a link or something about how _you_ picture the characters!**

**Thank you for all the positive responses to this story. It definately made my birthday one of the best! And I hope that this story will continue to prosper. Review rule still applies for a one-shot in IWWH!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	12. Off With Your Head

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 11: **Off with Your Head**

Everyone was silent and focused on Draco Malfoy. He paced across the room, back and forth, back and forth.

"Sit down Draco darling," Pansy finally commanded. "You're making me dizzy."

The Malfoy heir spun around and made one last turn before throwing himself into a seat in a huff. "What's wrong Draco darling?" Pansy made herself cozy right against him. Draco's eye spat fire at his snickering friends, daring them to outright laugh.

"I just realized," the leader of their group began slowly, "how much we're being outranked here. We've begun with the endurance training and that's not much different from what our parents put us though, but last night . . . it brought out how unprepared we were." Draco leaned forward and his hair fell into his eyes, shadowing his face. It finally dawned on the rest that Draco was really grown up, and not just in looks. They were all slowly facing the reality of their world. "The Chimera students reacted without prompting while we were herded away." There was the barest trace of bitterness under his words. Draco would have loved to stay just to prove himself.

"They were trained for this," Pansy pointed out. "We can't compare ourselves to them, it's hardly a fair comparison."

"No," Daphne linked her hand with Blaise's. The two gazed at each other. "It may not be fair, but we're forced to. We can't always count on our parents being there with a portkey on them to whisk us away from the dangers we're going to face."

"And we're going to face many of them in the coming times," Blaise brought their linked hands up to kiss their entwined fingers. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my mother has taken notice of Ashe. The Vandergraff name obviously means something to her."

Everyone turned their attention back to Draco. The young man seemed deep in thought. He flicked some of his blond hair away from his eyes and looked over at Theo. The other boy was just sitting silently, watching everyone. "What do you think Theo?"

As soon as he had everyone's attention, the tall, gangly boy drew himself up from his chair. "I think we need to re-evaluate some of the things we believe. Like Blaise said, Ashe clearly isn't who we believe her to be. Tiger is still an enigma. Those details we'll leave to our parents. Right now, we should concentrate on ourselves. Draco?"

As Theo returned to his seat, Draco shook Pansy off his arm and stood to face his small group of best friends. "I think we need to show Potter and his posse that Chimera has knowledge to offer us. We need to soak up what we can while they're here. I have a feeling we're going to need it in the future." The Pureblood children looked at each other and nodded their heads resolutely.

"I still think the Chimera students are over-rated." Everyone just rolled their eyes at Pansy.

..::...::...::..

"This is Professor Wilkins," Gabriel introduced the man next to him to the Order. Everyone eyed Wilkins. He didn't seem like much. He was big, in a military sort of way. "Professor Wilkins is one of the Physical and Weapons instructors at Chimera."

"Ah," Dumbledore came forward with his hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to have you Mr. Wilkins. How should we address you?"

Everyone watched as Wilkins shook Dumbledore's hand and the far older wizard winced at the grip. The rough Professor switched the toothpick he was chewing on to the other side of his mouth and smiled. Immediately, it became apparent that he wasn't fully human. Instead of normal teeth, he had rows and rows of sharp pointed ones, not unlike a shark. "You can call me Wilkins. Now, where are these brats I'm supposed to teach?"

As if summoned, the kitchen door opened and Ashe ambled in, yawning. She was wearing a loose, ratty shirt at least three sizes too big for her and what appeared to be boxer shorts with cutesy bunnies all over them. The young girl rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Good morning," her words ran together as another yawn escaped her mouth. From the wide scoop of the neckline, they should see bandages peeking out. When Wilkins saw her, his smile got down right creepy. "Ashe," he purred out.

Blue eyes snapped open and all sleepiness was gone in an instant. She slowly traced him from head to toe and then back up. Then she pinched herself rather hard before wincing. "Shit," she hissed out. Her hand shot up into the air. "I plead injury!"

Wilkins chuckled lowly. "I don't think so, chickadee. I believe you ought to begin running laps. Every minute you tarry, I add on two more laps." Ashe groaned, shot Gabriel a pleading look. "Two more laps!" Wilkins barked. With a deep sigh, Ashe left the kitchen. The grown-ups soon saw her running in the backyard, still in her pajamas.

"So, who am I teaching?" Wilkins asked again. And again, before anyone could answer him, Harry barged in.

"Professor Gray!" Harry rushed over. His hair was still dripping wet with a towel hazardously covering it. Pajama bottoms were slug low over his thin hips. "You have to do something about Aranion and Eruantien!"

"Why?" Gabriel rose slowly from his seat. "What have they done now?" There was a long suffering sigh that told the audience that he was quite used to being complained to about the two guests.

Harry snapped his towel off and people flinched at the whip-like noise. "He's messing with the wards around the rooms." Harry ranked his fingers roughly through his hair and droplets of water splattered everywhere. Suddenly Remus straightened and sniffed the air. His eyes bled yellow and his gaze darted from corner to corner. "And it's affecting the water! One minute it's boiling hot and the next it's like I'm in Alaska!"

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll go talk to him." The parents watched in fascination as Harry caught sight of Wilkins and stiffened just like his sister did. Brilliant green eyes darted to the window and saw Ashe doing laps.

"Um," Harry stuttered out. "This isn't a dream right?"

"I would hope not Tiger," Wilkins almost chirped. They could see the tiny devil horns, tail, and tiny devils with pitchforks dancing around the man.

Harry edged towards the door. "I'll . . . just go run down." They watched in surprise as the kitchen down banged shut behind him and they heard his feet pounding along the wooden floor as the young man fled. Wilkins slowly turned to Chris Potter. The young savior gulped. If he was Catholic he probably would have crossed himself by now. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the kind of feeling he got when he got into a lot of trouble. Chris suddenly wished he still had only Ashe, Tiger and Professor Gray as his teachers.

"Can I go home?" Lavender's voice quivered.

The wide grin stretched the man's face and Chris trembled at the sharp teeth. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

..::...::...::..

"So what is he?" Chris poked Ashe. The girl was lying on her back in the grass. She grunted but didn't answer him. Tiger was lying next to her, also spread eagle. The two had just managed to calm their breathing down.

With a grunt of effort, Ashe managed to summon the energy to roll herself onto her stomach. She propped her chin in her hand and watched as Wilkins taught Blaise Zabini the proper way to duck under a spell and spring back up with the least about of energy. "Who?" Ashe asked. Her eyes already drooping shut.

"Mr. Wilkins. What is he?"

Ashe sighed and pulled herself to her feet next. She waved back and forth to get her bearings and shook her head in a decidedly dog-like motion. Her white hair had escaped her elastic band and due to sweat, curled to plaster against her forehead and flushed cheeks. With the tip of her toe, she nudged the motionless Tiger. "It's just Wilkins and don't ask stupid questions." Her tone was derisive. "He's a man. What else?" With that, she loped off and headed toward Wilkins.

Chris turned his attention to Tiger. The other boy had his arms folded behind his head. The sweat had mostly dried so his hair stuck to his face too. Tiger appeared completely relaxed so Chris took his time to observe him. Something at the back of his brain nagged at him. He felt like he knew Tiger for some odd reason. "Have you ever been to Britain before this?" Maybe he had seen Tiger before in the crowd or something. It wasn't impossible. After all, he had always had a large fan base following him everywhere, with fans of all ages, shapes, races and sexes. He failed to notice Tiger stiffen. "I mean I feel like I've seen you before all of this. You aren't a fan are you?" His voice dropped with horror.

Tiger rolled to his feet in one smooth motion and brushed himself off. "Don't think so highly of yourself Potter." He transfigured his towel into a loose shirt and lifted it to wipe the sweat from his face. Chris caught of glimpse of what seemed like a tattoo across his back but the shirt had already drifted back into place so he couldn't be sure. The younger boy shrugged it off and returned to relaxing. Who knew when Wilkins would target him next?

..::...::...::..

"Alright," Wilkins bellowed. His voice easily carried through the backyard. He was one trainer that definitely didn't need a whistle. "Now that you're all warmed up," the children all groaned. That was a warm up? "We'll start with the basics. You!" He barked and pointed at Ron. "Get up here." All the color left Ron's face and he looked sickly. "What?" Wilkins asked snidely. "I thought you wanted to learn to use the sword."

Poor Ron now clashed in all his coloring. His gangly form came forth. The rest of the children gathered around the mat that Wilkins had summoned. It was like a perverse story time or show and tell. He tossed Ron an iron tipped wooden stave. "We'll start off with these first because unfortunately I can't kill any of you." There was a nervous twitter of laughter. Hermione clearly didn't believe him. "Now attack me." In his hands, he also held a stave. Ron twitched nervously, yet neither moved. "Hurry up." Wilkins murmured with boredom. With that, Ron brought his stave up high over his head and rushed for Wilkins. It was literally like a blink of his eye. Ron was scrawled out on the mat and his stave was a long distance away.

"Pathetic. NEXT!"

Of those that went, some fared better then others. It was very apparent that Blaise had at least some previous training. He lasted the longest and Wilkins seemed to have taken a shining to him before he actually pointed out things that needed to be fixed such as bending the knees more. Draco lasted nearly as long as Blaise. The girls didn't last at all, but Wilkins largely ignored them and just dismissed them for endurance training. Harry hadn't gone and neither had Ashe. They just sat there with the rest who were nursing bruises.

"Don't try to overpower me by such direct means," Wilkins barked at Chris. "You leave yourself open. I grab your wrist and elbow, twist and you're crippled."

Chris gave a gasp of pain and dropped the iron-tipped stave he was carrying, his free hand flying to the arm that Wilkins held in a vice-like grip. Wilkins casually kicked one leg out from under the boy-savior and Chris collapsed to the ground in an undignified heap. Wilkins then leaned down to offer his hand. With a slight pause, Chris took it. "I see we have a lot of work to do." Wilkins sighed out. "Alright boy savior, that's enough for today."

"I still don't see why we have to learn this," Hermione spoke up. Her brown eyes shone brightly and her mouth was twisted into a determined line. "We have our wands. We're safe."

Wilkins trailed his grayish eyes over her briefly before snorting. "You must be mundane."

"She's anything but mundane!" Ron and Chris jumped to her defense.

Hermione tossed her mass of hair back and squared her shoulders. "It's ok, Ron, Chris. He's just asking if I'm a muggleborn. And yes, I am."

"Ah," the teacher drawled out. "That explains everything." He turned away from her, completely uninterested.

"She has a point," Chris piped up. "We're only vulnerable when those rogues," he shuddered here in memory of the previous night, "get close to us. As long as we fight from a long distance range, we'll be ok."

"Imagine, he has a brain," they heard Draco drawl in the background.

Wilkins smiled but his eyes remained cold. "How you can ask such a stupid question is beyond me. You were there last night. Did your long distance tactic work?" Chris flushed and ducked his head. "I take that as a no. This is a bloody battle. Not a battle that can be fought safely away with just spells. Training with me will teach you instinctive aggression. Learn it or die." Clearly Hermione was shocked. Although she had accepted that this training was hard, she had comforted herself with the knowledge that with her spell work it was almost impossible for her to be attacked.

Wilkins's eyes circled the assembled children. "Each of you should find a way to arm yourselves. It will save you when someone grapples you or restricts your movements. Learn how to kill at close quarters. Ashe."

The girl had been lying on her front on the floor watching everything. Slowly, she rolled to her feet and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Come," Wilkins beckoned her impatiently; his eyes still locked on Hermione, Chris and Ron. Ashe approached Wilkins; doubt at his motives caused her to hesitate. "Pick up the stave on the floor," he said as she stopped before him, "and see if you can find a way to knock me off my feet."

Her every motion wary, Ashe leaned down to the floor. At the precise moment her eyes left him, Wilkins moved as swiftly as a striking cat, his booted foot catching Ashe in the small of her back. She grunted as she fell on the stave. Wilkins leaned down, wound his fingers into the thick twist of hair at the crown of Ashe's head, hauled her to her feet and maneuvered her head into the classical hand-hold needed to twist an enemy's head until the spine snapped.

But in the instant before his hands could fatally tighten on her head and jaw, Wilkins felt the blade of a knife lightly pierce the skin of his belly.

Ashe's eyes were furious as she stared up at him.

Wilkins laughed lightly. Ashe had reacted just as swiftly and decisively as he had hoped. He clasped her wrist and drew her hand with the knife away from his stomach. He saw the wicked point of the middle prong to Ashe's sai. "Ashe just came closer to killing me with a well hidden weapon than any of you with the stave." He flapped his hand in their direction. "Alright off with all of you now." Instantly, Chris, Ron and Hermione scattered.

Draco nodded his head to Wilkins and led the Purebloods away at a slow pace. The group glanced back and found Ashe trudging after them, rubbing her head in pain. Behind her, Tiger had picked up the stave and was fighting with Wilkins. It was apparent that Tiger was no where near Wilkins' level, but he held his own decently.

..::...::...::..

"Damn you Black," Evan Rosier spat. With one powerful stroke of his arms, he scattered everything on the desk, books, news clippings, glass paper weights, the tea cup and saucer, quills and inkwells, to the floor. He screamed in rage amidst the shattering of the delicate things. It felt good to be the cause of such chaos. Kreacher popped in and began cleaning up the mess, all the while muttering unsavory things under his breath. Evan whirled around with a snarl across his face. Paired with the scraggly beard and the general unkemptness of him, he looked down right feral – completely animalistic.

"OUT!" he roared. Forgetting he was a wizard, the man picked up everything that was in reach and hurled them at the house elf. With a squeak, Kreacher popped out.

The man sank to the ground. He uncurled his fist and smoothed out the glossy material that he had crumbled. Yellow nails with filth under and around the nail bed traced the delicate face in the photo. "Tiger," he tested the name out on his lips. It seemed as if he had snapped. Howling and raging, the powerful man screamed abuse to the heavens. "Damn you Black! Damn you!"

Later that night Evan Rosier found himself, for the first time in years, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself at all. Was this how far he had let himself fall? All because of . . . The man shook himself from that thought. It wouldn't do any good now. He lifted a hand and rubbed the bread. Disgusting. Everything about him screamed 'lack of care'. He should be deeply ashamed. He was. His parents and all his pureblood ancestors were probably rolling in their graves. Their heir, fallen to **this**.

His hand shook as he lifted his wand. With a 'U' wand movement, he traced his jaw line. As he murmured the spell in his disused, alcohol battered voice, the scraggly beard fell from his face revealing a clean strong jaw. Evan repeated the motion all over his face until he was complexly clean shaven. Then he set to work on his eyebrows. It was hard to tell his eyebrows from his hair, but he managed to not permanently damage anything.

Finally, Evan ran his hands through the layered, auburn tinged black hair. He had cut it to a respectable length that could either be tied back or let down and wouldn't get in his way. Cool blue eyes with soft grey flecks peered out from a papery white face. He looked somewhat like himself again.

"Kreacher!" He barked. The house elf popped in bowing but still muttering under his breath. Evan narrowed his eyes at the elf. Perhaps using the elf wasn't the best idea if he actually wanted to live. He waved the elf away. He'd look into getting a new one and getting rid of this disgusting creature. Evan limped over to his desk that Kreacher had managed to restore and picked up the photo of Tiger and Ashe.

..::...::...::..

Littered throughout Sirius' house, the children were in various states of pain. Wilkins had left for the day with a stern warning that he'd be back tomorrow and they'd better work harder or it was more laps for everyone. Tiger seemed to be the only one really moving about without feeling anything. Even Ashe was lying on the couch in the living room grumbling about aches and pains. Blaise just seemed a little stiff and Draco was massaging his arm. Everyone could hear Ron and Hermione complaining about today. For once Chris was silent.

Aranion drifted past one door way and then the other. He was like a silent specter floating around the house. Eruantien lumbered behind the man all day. Aranion seemed delighted with the warding around Sirius's house and kept poking into the empty air and playing with the wards. Throughout the day people complained about water temperature drastically changing, the stove not properly functioning and so forth. Gabriel constantly had to find other ways to distract Aranion lest he brought the house down around their heads.

Daphne sat painting her nails. She clicked her tongue before waving her wand and cleaning the nail varnish off. "Wrong color," she murmured. With a flick of her wand, she summoned her kit full of different color nail lacquers.

"Try the lilac one," Daphne lifted her head to look at Ashe. The girl was still lying front down on the couch, but her head was lifted enough to talk. Daphne's eyes turned calculating. She held out the lilac bottle of varnish and scooted over to Ashe.

The blue-eyed girl pulled herself up off the couch and ungracefully slid down to the floor right across from Daphne with a grunt of pain. With a quick flick and swish of her wand, there was a bowl of warm water. Ashe had Daphne soak her hands before settling down to groom the other girl's nails.

Tiger ambled in with two cups of tea and set one cup down out of Ashe's reach so she wouldn't knock it over before grimacing and folding his legs beneath him. Wilkins had worked him hard after everyone had left. "You're such a girl," he mocked Ashe.

The girl waved the applicator at him as if scolding him. "Watch your mouth or I'll paint your nails different colors!" She threatened jokingly.

The Purebloods watched on. While Ashe and Tiger called each other sibling, they weren't blind to the way the adults looked at them. Especially Mrs. Weasley, who looked at them like they were sin incarnate. Were they more than siblings? Their interactions spoke of closeness, but they hadn't witnessed anything of yet that spoke of more.

"Would you like to join us for a game of chess?" Draco's head snapped over to look at Theo. The other boy raised his eyebrow challengingly at Draco. With a toss of his fair hair, Draco huffed softly. Theo turned his attention back to Tiger. "We're missing a player to make the game more interesting."

Tiger's gaze left Ashe painting Daphne's nails to swing over to look at Blaise, Theo, and Draco clustered around a larger than normal chessboard. He took a slow mouthful of his tea before shrugging. "Sure," The boy unfolding himself, brushed his hand against Ashe's hair as he rose and ambled over. "So what are the rules?"

Theo let out a shark-like smile. He lifted a box of chess pieces. With a tap of his wand, the chess pieces wandered out of their cubbies and onto their spot on the board. Tiger's eyebrow went up when he realized there were more pieces to fit the larger board too. He took a seat next to Theo. "It's you and me versus Draco and Blaise. You'll catch on fast enough."

"No doubt," Tiger murmured. He observed the board keenly as Draco and Blaise started the game.

A couple of hours passed in this manner. Theo and Tiger versus Blaise and Draco was a surprisingly even match. Theo was far too analytical; Tiger was more prone to risks. Blaise and Draco had clearly played or worked together before. They seemed to read each other's minds and develop the perfect strategy to counter everything Tiger and Theo threw at them. Ashe and Daphne had migrated over. Daphne, the golden beauty, was perched on the couch behind Blaise, attentively watching the chess pieces march around the board. Ashe had settled on the arm of Tiger's chair, using his body to brace herself as she read a book. Every once in a while she would glance from the text to check the progress of the game.

..::...::...::..

Lucius smoothed the soft velvet of the clothes into place. He could feel the strong muscles flex under his finger tips. Lord Voldemort stood in all his glory. He had picked conservative black robes with a classical cut that suited his tall, sinewy body perfectly. Hints of blue piped around the edges as if they were decorations, but Lucius knew they were protection runes stitched in.

Voldemort turned his head and calmly caught Lucius's mouth in a kiss. He gripped the base of Lord Malfoy's head, crushing the silken blond strands and jerked a bit to get a better angle. With a groan Lucius submitted to the dominating mouth, yet all the while, muddy brown eyes that swirled red were focused on the image they created in the mirror.

Voldemort casually broke the kiss and ran a thumb down the side of Lucius's face. The bold man shivered at the alluringly dark power that radiated off Voldemort in waves. "Are you ready my Lord?"

With that question, Voldemort detached himself from Lucius completely and smirked. "Almost, we're just missing one last player. Your arm, Lucius."

There was a slight hesitation due to confusion that Voldemort let slide before Lucius pulled up his sleeve. Voldemort touched his long wand to the Dark Mark. Lord Malfoy braced himself for the usual accompanying pain but didn't feel anything at all. He watched in fascination as the mark reacted to its master. The snake in the skull twisted beneath his skin and pressed as close to the surface as a tattoo could. The humming of Voldemort's power reached a crux and exploded outward. Lucius stumbled at the force; had Voldemort's hand not gripped him, he would have been on the floor. Something like a loud clear bell rang out and tapered off into an echo. There was a pause before an answering call, like resonance, came rebounding back.

..::...::...::..

Evan Rosier crumbled to the ground, gripping the wrist of his arm tightly, hoping to lessen the pain. His Dark Mark twisted beneath his skin in such a way that his skin rose and fell. He bit through his lip in order to hold back the scream the agony that pulsed from his Dark Mark demanded. It sent shockwaves of pain vibrating through his body. Despite his best efforts, Evan couldn't stop the sounds of pain from escaping him. They were the whines of an injured animal. Every moment he didn't respond to the mark's call, the pain intensified. He struggled to his feet and focused on his Lord. The displeasure with him was palpable. He pulled himself together the best he could and was gone with a pop.

..::...::...::..

Clack! "Shit," Ashe quickly straightened the cup of water she had knocked over. Everyone at the dinner table paused to look at her. She flushed. "Sorry." A house elf popped in silently to clean up the spill. Ashe lowered her head and twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger before unconsciously shoving it into her mouth to chew. She stabbed at the chicken in her plate and moved it around the gravy broth mindlessly. What had that been? There was like a sudden high pitch whine like a dog whistle that only animals could hear. She lowered her head further and gently cupped her hands over her ears so all she could hear was her blood rushing around her body. The roaring that sounded like the ocean dulled as chattering took its place in her mind. She could decipher everything that was reeling around but something rang true: _Knight of Wands_. Soon all the voices began to chatter "Knight of Wands". She squeezed her eyes closed at the frenzy that the voices drove themselves into. They seemed to clamor over one another.

"Ashe?" The girl in question jerked out of her light trance and nearly knocked heads with Tiger. She found herself under the scrutiny of the whole table once more.

"Sorry," Ashe apologized again.

"Are you alright?" Tiger touched the back of his hand to her forehead. His brow crinkled. "You don't feel any hotter."

Ashe pushed his hand off calmly. They both noticed the slight tremble in her hand. "I'm alright. Just a little tired. May I be excused?" Gabriel waved her off before returning to his conversation about rubber ducks with Arthur Weasley. Massaging her temples, Ashe rose, bowed to the rest of the company and headed for her room.

Once she left, Tiger frowned at her plate. Most of the food hadn't been touched, just shoved around to the edges of the plate. In the center was a pool of gravy broth and it was sluggishly bleeding inward to fill in the spaces Ashe had pushed food through. He frowned harder at the crude, but very distinct, Dark Mark. He quickly moved the food back around to erase the picture and handed the plate to a house elf that had come to collect the items from Ashe's spot. When he looked up, he caught Theo watching him.

..::...::...::..

Ashe twisted and turned in her sheets. Her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids. Finally giving up, Ashe sat up in the bed. Judging by the sky outside, it was fairly early in the morning already, yet she still hadn't managed to get an ounce of sleep. All the voices in her head had yet to abate. They just came and went whispering "Knight of Wands".

Harry had already left for his morning routine. She slipped out onto the balcony and could see him doing laps around the backyard. She fumbled around in the pockets of the robe she had dragged on over her pajamas and pulled out a cigarette carton. The two rarely smoked, but they just sometimes needed a drag. The magical ones were much better, because they had been filtered carefully and didn't have all the harmful chemicals and nicotine the muggle ones had. She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared at the tip of her finger.

Ashe took a small drag and held it in as long as possible before exhaling it. She lent against the balcony and just tried to relax and drown out the voices. She fell into a light meditation until something tripped the wards around their rooms. Ashe straightened and edged into the niche on the wall that allowed her to peek into the room but remain unseen to who ever was inside the room. She frowned as she saw Remus looking about. What was he looking for? Her eyes widened as she witnessed him pick up Harry's towel and press it against his nose. She whipped around before he could see her and breathed a sharp breath of panic. She blessed magic as a bird randomly ran into a window. The thump startled Remus and he quickly left the room.

Looked like Tiger wasn't going to remain Tiger much longer.

..::...::...::..

"Sirius, can we talk?" Remus hurried after his lover, who seemed to be in an unusual rush this morning.

"Sure," the dark haired man planted a dramatic smooch on Remus's lips before running around looking for clothes to wear. There was an uncharacteristic worried look about him. If you didn't know Sirius like Remus did, you couldn't tell, but his handsome mouth was pinched.

Remus watched Sirius dart through their rooms muttering darkly to himself. "Remember when we talked about Tiger, how he seemed to be more than he lets on?"

A distracted 'hmm' of acknowledgment from Sirius prompted him to continue. "I think I've met him somewhere before. His scent is familiar."

"That's nice. Have you seen my socks?"

Remus rolled his eyes and threw said socks at the back of Sirius's head. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh thanks. Of course honey." He was hopping on one foot and trying to get his socks onto the other. "Continue."

"But I can't figure out where I've met him before. It's not big deal, but something just . . . twists inside me every time I look at him or smell him. It's like I'm supposed to know him . . . more . . . than I do now."

"Right," Sirius kissed Remus again. "I've got to go."

"Wait Sirius!" It was too late; Sirius had already vanished into the Floo system. Remus sighed and trailed off. "I'm not done yet . . . "

He bit his thumb thoughtfully. He wasn't wrong. There was something about Tiger that irked him. The intelligent man sighed. He'd figure it out. It was bound to come to him. With that thought, Remus frowned and stared at Tiger running through martial arts moves outside. The werewolf took a deep breath, remembering the lingering scent on the towel. Why did it call to him so? He quickly shook his head. The full moon was tonight, that was probably it.

..::...::...::..

Sirius had been on a warpath ever since the wards he had placed around his tiny Black property alerted him to some type of disturbance. His normally well groomed hair was a mess. His ever-laughing eyes were slightly crazed with panic. His normally mischievous mouth was pressed into a tight line, opened only to issue random swear words.

"KREACHER!" Lord Black boomed. With a pop the stooped elf stood before his master muttering to himself. "Where is he?"

"Master Rosier is being gone. Gone. Gone. Gone." The elf twittered madly. Sirius quickly recognized that twittering laugh; it had been all Evan's once upon a time.

"Where did Evan go Kreacher?" He was ready to strangle the god forsaken elf and be done with it.

"Gone. Gone. Gone!" Kreacher continued to croak out.

Sirius screamed in frustration and whirled around. If he continued to look at the house elf he was going to murder it. His blue eyes darted all over the place looking for anything, some hint or clue that pointed to where Evan had gone. Why, now of all times, would the already insane man suddenly crack and leave the house he had spent the last nineteen years in? It made no sense.

Suddenly, Sirius paled. With shaking hands he picked up the pile of photos he had taunted Rosier with the last time he was here. He shuffled through the photos and cursed. He had just officially signed some people's death warrants.

In sheer panic, the man let the photos slip from his numb fingers and scatter all over the floor. With a whirl of his cloak, he was gone. He left behind a mad elf rocking himself back and forth while blubbering insanely. In every photo with the Chimera students, Tiger's face was circled with red ink and Ashe's face had a large 'X' through it.

..::...::...::..

Ashe was ready to gorge her eyes out or something – anything to make the voices shut up! Suddenly they shrieked loudly before going into a muffled sort of silence like someone had closed the door or put a lid on them. A heavy hand had settled on top of her head. "Master said girl hearing voices." Ashe raised her face from her knees. She had been huddled, all folded up, in a corner. Eruantien towered over her. When he saw she had looked up, the large man backed away. As soon as his hand left her head, the lid opened again and the voices were back. They were shrieking at her to move away!

"How did you do that?" Ashe winced as a particularly loud female voice took over shrilling about dark times.

The giant's brow creased. "If girl want to learn, Eruantien take you to Master." Ashe chewed on her thumb. She tried to think through all the noise that was clouding her head. Why was Aranion willing to teach her? Professor Grey was cautious of the man, and she used that term loosely; she should be too, but it would be really nice if she could have her head back, as in just _her_ in her own head!

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but she followed anyway.

..::...::...::..

"It has to be one of these rooms." Harry frowned as he opened and closed doors all over Sirius's house. He opened a door into a room that was oddly airy. From what he had seen so far, despite the house being quite grand, each room was large yet cramped. They were filled to the brim with all sorts of expensive artifacts, furniture, paintings, or something to distract the eye. Harry fully stepped into the room to look around. Something about this room nagged at him. His green eyes swept around and found what looked like a playpen – a dusty one. He walked over and ran his fingers along the bar.

Child-like laughter filled the air. Harry whipped his head around in shock. Phantom images seemed to play out. He relaxed; they were just particularly strong memories imprinted in this room. Green eyes widened as he saw a very young Chris Potter totter around chasing after a tiny flying toy broom. The plump baby boy finally couldn't stand anymore and fell onto his diaper padded bottom. The auburn hair boy opened and closed his fist at the broom which zoomed back to dance around his head.

His eyes moistened when he saw himself. He was curled up fast asleep in Sirius's lap. The man was holding him tenderly while reading 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' to him. Harry reached out to touch the specter but everything faded. He drew his hand back and clutched his fist tightly. Sirius loved him, there was very much apparent – but did Lord Black love him because he was his illegitimate son?

"Tiger?" Harry jerked his head around to look at Remus. The werewolf fully stepped into the room and looked around. "What are you going in here?" There was a dangerous edge to the usually mild man's voice. Harry tensed when he saw Remus's amber eyes flash yellow. He quickly did the math and realized it was getting close to the full moon and he was apparently somewhere the wolf didn't appreciate him being in.

The younger man cleared his throat, just a tad bit nervously. "Sorry, I was just looking around."

"Well breakfast is ready." Remus pointed out. Harry nodded tensely and slipped past Remus to leave the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus's nostrils flare and his heart skipped a beat. When the man didn't say anything, Harry hurried away.

..::...::...::..

Remus found himself watching as Tiger's back disappeared around the corner. Finally when the boy was out of sight, he released the breath he had been holding. The werewolf tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. Around the full moon, his wolf would give him the hardest time about every little thing. Deciding not to dwell on it, Remus hurried off towards the dining room.

..::...::...::..

Harry picked listlessly at his food. He watched as Ashe pushed around her food just like him. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask her about yesterday yet. When he had gotten to their rooms, she had been asleep, or at least she had been pretending to be asleep. After he woke up and went through his morning routine, Ashe had already left the room. His eyes restlessly roamed the room. He passed over Arthur Weasley, who was reading the Daily Prophet before suddenly snapping back into attention. Harry leaned forward, almost believing his eyes were tricking him.

Clearly Mr. Weasley had only flipped to a certain page and hadn't seen the front page yet. Since Harry was sitting directly across from the man, however, he could see it clearly. Splashed across the front of the newspaper was a picture of two men. Harry could make out Lucius Malfoy in the background. The title proclaimed, "Dark Lord Voldemort an Imposter?"

Harry felt his breath catch when the man in the photo turned and flashed a charismatic smile towards the camera. He noted the other man that was slightly hunched over in the picture besides Lucius, but his attention was captured by the man in front. In his mind's eye he felt those boring brown eyes should be anything but boring – they should be red, like freshly spilled blood. A strong foreboding swept through Harry and he forced himself to breath. His eyes darted to Ashe.

The Dark Mark – Voldemort.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Beta-ed by the lovely Axalia. Thank you so much. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Don't worry, I'm already typing the next chapter and there is more action in the next chapter already.**

**I am looking for a permanent Beta-Reader. If you're interested, please drop a review. I'd like it if you have posted/written stories so I can check them out. All other details can be worked out later. Thank you.**

**Pictures and music used in this story will be in my 4shared. Link is in my profile.**

**Please read and review. I'd appreciate that. Remember, every reviewer who hits the 50th, 100th etc mark gets a one-shot of their choice featured in 'If Wishes Were Heliopaths'. Thank you**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	13. Comme le Chocolat Noir

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta**: vairetwilight

* * *

Chapter 12: **Comme le Chocolat Noir**

Soft moaning echoed through the air. Harry's eyes were clinched shut tightly and his mouth was open in a silence call of pleasure. His chest was rising and lowering so fast he was just shy of hyperventilating. His back was bowed and his hands were twisted in the silk sheets. He was screaming erratically. Pleas were falling from his lips in an endless litany that didn't quite make sense. A hand, larger than his own, gripped his wrists tightly and ripped them from the sheets before pressing them against something smooth and hard.

"Hold that," the man's voice was like liquid sex, husky and dominating. Harry found that he couldn't disobey, not that he wanted to, and curled his fingers about the smooth surface. It was probably the headboard, his mind supplied. "If you move your hands, I might just have to punish you," the voice purred in his head. Harry moaned in response and stretched his neck forward hoping to see his lover, yet he couldn't see anything.

The voice chuckled and warm breath fanned over his face. Harry whined low in his throat. He was waiting for **something** but he doesn't know what. The hand released his wrists and Harry cried out when it then wraps around him and pumped twice. He is quickly being reduced into a blubbering mass of goo. The man bent over him and kissed him. Harry wants to scream in frustration. His lover is clearly teasing him. While the hand running up and down him is harsh, the kiss is but a whisper of lips against lips. The man chuckled again and Harry gave into his need. His hands leaving the head board, grabbing the man's face, which he still can't see, and crushing their lips together in a proper kiss.

The man snarled against Harry's lips and Harry cried out when the hand left his manhood and migrates to his hair. His head is jerked back and he is slammed down onto the bed. It probably would have done damage without the mattress to cushion the force. The man pounced on him and his lips are harshly pried open. The kiss wasn't chaste and gentle and both were fighting for dominance. Harry cried out when teeth sunk harshly into his soft bottom lip and two fingers were shoved unceremoniously into unchartered area.

"B-bastard!" he cried out as he tried to twist away. It was the wrong move because he found himself pinned face down into the soft bed with the man easily holding him down. Everything about Harry tensed in fear before he cried out in shock when his cheeks are parted and a tongue laps him from scrotum to his opening.

Harry wiggled. He isn't sure about this sensation. Suddenly the tongue stiffened and tunneled into him before the man pulled back and blew lightly against the slightly moist opening before crawling back up his body. He feels the man flatten himself against Harry and Harry knows the man was very interested in continuing their activities.

"Wake up," green eyes flew open in shock to meet red eyes.

..::...::...::..

With a shout Harry sat up in the bed fighting with his sheets before ending up on the floor blinking stupidly up at the ceiling. Then he flushed. What the hell was that? It was like puberty gone wrong. He used the edge of his bed to get to his feet. He was shaking badly and groaned when he saw his problem. His eyes flickered around his room and he blessed the fact that Ashe wasn't here to witness this. Despite growing up together they really didn't need to know all each others' intimate details.

He used the corner of the sheets to wipe away some of the mess around his thighs before making his way towards the bathroom and stumbling his way into the shower and flipping on the boiling water. With a disgruntled look he cupped his erection with the knowledge cold water just wasn't going to do it. His breath hitched as he stroked himself and his head tilted back and knocked against the shower wall a couple of times as he moaned as pleasure licked at the edge of his consciousness. Was he sick or what to be thinking about the Dark Lord Voldemort like this? And he could just picture Lucius Malfoy sitting there watching them.

He flushed in shame and came with a muffled groan. He bit his lips so hard that blood spilled down his chin, the rushing water washing away any evidence of what he had just done. Harry sunk wearily onto his knees. He couldn't believe he was thinking about sex, let along sex with two men, while he had so much to worry about. His gripped his hair tightly until he could feel pain. The pain called him back and grounded him. In a fit of rage, he punched the wall sharply before swearing in pain. He was losing his mind.

..::...::...::..

"Love?" Raziel looked up, disgruntled, from his paper work as Rion came striding in with Horus balanced on his outstretched arm. "Ashe and Harry finally wrote to us."

"Hand it here," Raziel gestured sharply with his hand. Rion smiled softly at his love seeing through Raziel's mask. The man just wanted to know if his family was alright. Rion detached the main letter and set the small stack of letters on the edge of Raziel's desk. No need to mix those up with the paper work.

A knock interrupted the two. "Sorry my lord Raziel," Raziel's secretary bowed and hurried in with a large stack of papers. "Your great father Lord Acheron has sent these for you to look over," Raziel's lips flattened into an annoyed line. "Um," the secretary seemed to sweat under the steady purple gaze. "I'll just –" he gulped sharply, set the papers nervously with the rest on the desk and fled.

"Read the letter already," Rion laughed softly. Raziel shot him a peeved look, but Rion just dipped his head and kissed the other man's nose playfully before avoiding the letter opener that Raziel slashed at his face. He laughed as he danced away and dropped into the comfortable chair across the desk from Raziel.

The blond hair man paused briefly when he saw the seal on the letter. He frowned. Ashe was inviting in trouble by using that seal. The frown deepened. He'd have to keep an eye out for any movement if word got out that she had employed this particular seal. He unfolded the letter and scanned through it before launching to his feet. "Rion, hand me the rest of those letters!"

The usually easy going hybrid lost his smile. He used a bit of magic to dismantle the wards Ashe had set around the letters before handing them to Raziel. Raziel hissed through his teeth as he went from letter to letter. "I need you to summon Sartorius."

Rion fought to keep his jaw from falling. "Sartorius?" he whispered. "Tell me what is going on. You can't just **summon** Sartorius. He comes to you!"

"I don't really care. Summon Sartorius, Rion," Raziel glared at his lover. "Ashe and Harry always manage to get themselves into the worse situations!" He grabbed his cloak and swirled it around him. "Hurry!" he urged Rion. "We don't have much time. We need answers. And unfortunately that old fool holds them."

..::...::...::..

"Master says this only temporary," Ashe watched closely as Eruantien knelt on the floor and drew runes into the dirt around where she sat. Aranion was sitting in front of Ashe smiling at her. Ashe shuddered at his smile. It was completely empty. He stretched out his hands palm up and Ashe hesitated before placing her hands in his. "Master says girl will learn better way later, but this way now for girl will go insane."

Ashe recognized the symbol for Eolh and Eihwaz – to banish and protect. The rest of the runes were Nordic. "Will I learn those too?" Ashe asked Aranion. The man just smiled mysteriously. Ashe sighed, his silence was getting annoying.

"Master will teach girl if girl wants to learn, but even Master cannot fill a cup that is already full."

What . . .?

Eruantien must have seen Ashe's expression for the large man sighed and seemed to consider Ashe to be very slow. "Girl learns what girl wants to learn," he shook a finger at her. "Girl is too self assured. That kills girl one day if girl does not open eyes to see."

Ashe bristled at his tone before pausing. Her mind flashed back to The Hermit. She had to do some soul searching – she had things to learn. With a deep breath, Ashe nodded sharply. "OK. I'm prepared to learn. Teach me."

Ashe watched with morbid curiosity as the scars on Eruantien's face stretched and twisted to accommodate his smile. "Master teach girl in good time. Master knows best. But girl good," he nodded deeply. "Girl willing to learn – come with cup half empty now."

"Is he always like this?" Ashe asked rhetorically. Aranion tipped his head back and laughed silently before tightening his grip around Ashe's hands, almost crushing them. Blue eyes widened in fear. The voices rose to a fevered pitch. They were no longer screaming nonsense at her but beginning to hum and sing. The runes that Eruantien had carved all began to glow an angry red. With a sharp snap, like the sound of air pressure giving out, Ashe couldn't hear the voices anymore. Aranion smiled that empty smile of his and leaned forward. He bit his own thumb sharply until blood welled to the surface and moving Ashe's bangs aside he painted the Toten rune on her forehead.

Eruantien whispered reverently. "Master has marked you with Death."

Ashe jerked in shock, her eyes swinging to look at Aranion. The man had let go of her by now. He placed both of his hands over his heart and then pointed to the center of her chest causing Ashe to reach up to grip her chest.

"Do you know . . .?" she whispered. Eruantien didn't need to translate Aranion's unspoken works this time. The man simply drew a crude drawing of a Valkyrie, a woman with wings. One hand wielded a sword and the other held a shield. Underneath he wrote "Mors ultima linea rerum est".

"Be not afraid," Eruantien patted Ashe's head. "Master is here to guide you. Girl learn and things be alright."

With shaking hands, Ashe wiped away the writing and smoothed the dirt over.

..::...::...::..

The ice cubes clicked against the glass when Voldemort lifted the drink to his lips. Behind his brown-eyed façade the Dark Lord observed Cornelius Fudge. The man was sweating bullets before him. The pathetic excuse for a Minister of Magic swallowed thickly, cleared his throat twice, opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land, but still couldn't seem to speak. If Voldemort was any other man, he might have taken pity on the poor man.

"Well," Fudge furiously cleared his throat. He was starting to sound suspiciously like a more masculine Umbridge. "Mr… um… Marvolo, I humbly a-apologize on t-t-this ministry's behalf," the man reached out and mopped his face with his handkerchief.

Voldemort's lips twisted in disgust very briefly before the expression smoothed away. The man was starting to tremble worse than Quirrel on a bad day. "It's quite alright. I just hope you are doing everything in your power to restore my family name back to its former honor," with what little power you have fool.

"Yes!" Fudge jumped up. "The press is already running your tragic story. Someone stealing your identity!" Voldemort sighed as the plump man began frantically pacing the room. "I have the perfect idea!" the man seemed so proud of himself. "I'll appoint you to Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, me. It shows my complete trust in you. Now Mr… ah… Rosier will be more difficult . . ."

Voldemort wanted to ask Fudge if he was serious about asking **him** to work under such a bumbling idiot. He opened his mouth to decline before pausing. This actually had some merit. He could keep a close eye on the government and find followers. Perhaps this was where he had failed the first time. He hadn't gained the trust of the general public. Muddy brown eyes closed in contemplation before a smirk settled across his pale lips.

"Thank you Minister Fudge. I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry about Evan, he'll be taken care of," gracefully the Dark Lord stood and swept out of the room. He could feel Fudge letting out a sigh of relief.

"Did everything go well?" Lucius asked as soon as Voldemort pulled ahead of him. A cold curl of Voldemort's lip told Lord Malfoy everything he needed to know.

..::...::...::..

Evan was lying on the cold floor twitching. The aftershock of the Cruciatus Curse rippled through him again. He didn't make any noise accept to curl tighter into himself. When the worst of the wave passed, the man struggled to his feet, steadying himself against the wall. The movement from ground to half crouch had completely drained him. His Lord had never been someone to anger.

"Rosier," speak of the devil and he doth appear. Voldemort came striding in and the glamour on the man faded away with each step. Blood red eyes drilled into him and a cold smile made its way onto the classically handsome face. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Some things needed to be cleared up at the Ministry," the man continued to speak playfully. Evan knew that his Lord was just taunting him. "Now that those things have been taken care of I'm back," the man reached out and mockingly cupped Evan's face. With not even a twitch in his expression, Voldemort curled his fingers and viciously but slowly dug his fingers into Evan's cheek and dragged downward.

"Be so grateful Rosier," the red eyes glowed with power as Voldemort hissed at his follower. "That you are still of some use to me or you'd be dead," he shoved Evan's face away. "Anything to say before we begin again my dear follower?"

"My Lord," Evan began but before he got any further, he began to thrash and scream on the floor. Voldemort had his wand trained on the writhing man, red eyes glowing with rage.

..::...::...::..

"The Minister has announced that new evidence has come to light," Ashe read out loud. She was curled up on a couch with Harry's head in her lap and his body sitting on the floor. "'The Dark Lord that had oppressed Britain almost fifteen years ago was a fraud. The man who dubbed himself Lord Voldemort had stolen the identity of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Those of you who attended Hogwarts between 1938 and 1945 might remember the man as a Slytherin who did the school a great service by ridding Hogwarts of the monster that killed a young Ravenclaw girl, who has since become a ghost known by the moniker Moaning Myrtle.' They continue the story on page five. Want me to skip to her story or continue?"

Harry stirred. "Continue reading the headline article."

"Ok," Ashe began threading her fingers through his hair. "'Riddle was also Prefect (1942) and Head Boy (1944) during his time at Hogwarts.' It goes on to talk about the astounding number of O. he received as well as N.E.. This quotes, 'He was one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever seen.'" Ashe lifted her hand from Harry's head to turn the newspaper to the next page. "Let's see what else this damn paper says," she made small noises as she continued reading all the poetry waxing about the brilliance of Tom Riddle. "Ah ha, Ok . . . 'Mr. Riddle appeared with Lucius Malfoy and Evan Rosier before the Ministry yesterday. This reporter does not know the details of what went on inside the Minister for Magic's office, but Minister Fudge released this press statement, "The Wizardry World has done Mr. Riddle and Mr. Rosier a great disservice. We should have researched each man more thoroughly before believing these lies."It's so apparent someone wrote the moron's lines."

Harry nudged Ashe sharply. "What else does it say?"

"Umm, it talks about the fact that Tom Riddle is actually a hero and wouldn't stoop to be a Dark Lord in the first place. Evan Rosier comes from a well-to-do Pureblood family. While they follow the old ways there was absolutely no evidence they were Dark. The Aurors that claimed to have killed Evan Rosier with Wilkins in 1980 clearly didn't because he stands before them now. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy has been searching for Tom Riddle and Evan Rosier ever since the fall of Voldemort in order to clear their names. Tom Riddle made a statement. He says, "For those that did not know, Mr. Rosier's father and I were close friends. I am Evan's godfather. After I left school, I took to traveling and Evan has been with me except for the time he went to Hogwarts. I am glad Lucius has come after us, or we would have had to live forever oppressed by the shadows of a fabrication.""

Harry snorted. "Think anyone actually bought that?" With some maneuvering Harry crawled onto the couch with Ashe, his head still in her lap. Ashe shifted around to accommodate him, still riffling through the Daily Prophet looking for facts. "I wonder how Rosier hid himself. He's supposed to be dead."

"Voldemort is supposed to be dead too," Ashe pointed out. She than used the newspaper to nudge Harry's head. "Look at this," she opened the grayscale paper wider and held it out so Harry could see. The picture was mainly focused on Tom Riddle and Harry felt a shudder move through him before he flushed. Not while he was with Ashe! He tried to will the erection away, but he remained half-hard. Only when Ashe tapped her finger against Evan Rosier in the background, did Harry tear his eyes from Tom Riddle. Both men in the photo had been staring unwaveringly at him. In the background Lucius could be seen walking into and out of the frame, controlling the press.

Harry squinted at Evan Rosier. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Ashe rolled her eyes and trailed her finger down the edge of Rosier's face. The man in the picture glared at her and moved away. "Look at how pale he is. He's paler than a vampire. And see how he doesn't have full control of his actions," the two teens watched as the man twitched. "I'd say he's been in hiding."

"I heard that Evan Rosier was one of Voldemort's most zealous followers. And he wasn't all there if you get me," Harry closed the newspapers. "What do you think Voldemort is gaining by making a move like this? This is bold – too bold."

"Talk to Professor Grey," Ashe slipped out from under Harry. Her eyes focused on the door. "I'll be right back."

Green eyes tracked her process out the door in confusion before Harry rolled to his feet, newspaper still clutched in his hands. He peered out the door and saw Ashe talking with Eruantien with Aranion standing half in the shadows. Ashe and Eruantien left the hallway together. Aranion slowly turned and Harry shivered as he met the empty gaze of the man – creature. A slow smile stretched across the feminine face before Aranion trailed after the other two. Harry narrowed his eyes this was disturbing. His jaw clinched and he set off to find Professor Gray.

"Professor?" the man was hovering over some papers. The unnerving black and red eyes rose to look at Harry before Gabriel waved him in. "What is it Tiger?" he reached out and lightly ruffled Harry's hair.

Green eyes fluttered shut at the rare show of affection. "I'm worried."

A self deprecating smile flashed quickly across Gabriel's face. "We are a little boxed in aren't we?"

"What's the plan?" Harry whispered. His grasp on the newspaper tightened until his knuckles were white. The longer he was here, surrounded by these people, the more anxious he got. "I'm going crazy here," it felt like he was revealing a dirty secret. "Being surrounded by all this light magic and only getting a taste of the darker magic from the purebloods is . . ."

"Like dangling a bone before a hellhound?"

Harry's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Yeah, something like that."

Both men turned when they heard soft laughter. Their eyes met in confusion. That breathy laugh was pretty recognizable. "Did Ashe somehow find a way to smuggle in a rent boy?" Gabriel Grey joked.

"No," however Harry's voice was troubled. "Ashe's been around Aranion," Gabriel tensed. His jaw clinched and those black on red eyes flashed with understanding if not a bit of fear.

"What do you make of this?" Harry thrust the newspaper into Gabriel's hands. Clearly ignoring how tightly his professor's hands were clinched.

Gabriel took a very deep breath to calm himself before smoothing out the crinkled paper and reading through the article. "A brilliant political move. Why?"

"That's it? That's all you have to you? It's a coup," Harry jabbed his finger at the picture of Tom. The man seemed to just smirk as if he had a secret no one else knew – well he did but that was beside the point. If Harry thought about it carefully, which he didn't, it seemed like Tom Riddle was eyeing him.

"We don't need to concern ourselves with these things," Gabriel replied dismissively as he folded the papers. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Was it just his imagination or was Riddle's eyes tracking him? "We do the job we were paid to do before moving to the side until we're called upon again."

Harry tensed. He knew what they were here for. While he didn't agree, he obeyed. Gabriel sighed when he saw the look cross Harry's face. He knew that face pretty well. Gently he placed his hand on top of the boy's head. "Harry," he began softly, using the boy's real name for the first time since they set foot in this house. "I never asked you this because I **know** you, but are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Harry murmured. He brushed some of his hair from his face.

"You always say that," Gabriel pulled Harry to him. "You say that so many times, no one ever believes you anymore," he hugged the boy very briefly before pushing Harry away. The two understood personal boundaries. "Understand this Harry, I made a promise to Vane, just as Karl did. This isn't easy for you and I understand we're asking much from you, but –"

"Professor," Harry broke in. His eyes were averted to look out the window. "There are some things I need to deal with myself. If I don't, it'll destroy me later," as he spoke, his hand rose to his heart and clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly. "I can already feel something stirring in me whenever I see the Potters together. Something so dark that . . ." the words were left unsaid. Those who had experienced the Dark understood just how seductive it was. Only those who could handle the call and not succumb to it were considered 'worthy' to wield that power.

There was a hierarchy with magic that most people chose to ignore now. There were the Lords; the ones who magic 'spoke' to the most. They were usually brilliant people who wielded immense power. Notable people included the founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, Morgan Le Fey, and so forth. There were even whispers that Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and perhaps even Voldemort were such people. There were those that were rooted in the Dark. Their magic naturally found it easier to work with Darker spells. Purebloods usually highlighted this section since they were very much ingrained in the way of 'blood'. Then there were families that worked well with Light magic – healing was a prime example. Healers generally found is easier to manipulate magic to soothe pain or fix things, yet casting spells that damaged people were something they struggled with. Then there were those that toed the line. They just found that magic simple was for them. Children usually were like this, well rounded until family values or blood began to rear its head.

Magic was a complicated thing. There were no accurate words to describe how it worked. It just simply was.

Harry continued to rub the area over his heart, almost as a nervous habit. Harry had always considered himself grey. Born from a predominately Light family ensured that he had Light tendencies, yet due to the contributing factors of his past he leaned towards the Dark as well. It was all very confusing, especially now that James wasn't his family. That meant there were no real ties chaining him to the Light side of magic. What did all of this mean? Were the Dark urges that rose within him due to his real father's bloodline or was he simply getting bitterer about everything?

He sighed and rubbed his temples wearily. "Need help with anything?" he asked gesturing to the mass of paper that littered the table before Gabriel.

The man nodded sharply. "Grab the red ink well and start grading these," he pushed over a stack of papers to Harry. "Don't hesitate to take points off, they're first years and need to learn that I don't take bullshit answers," Gabriel muttered darkly to himself as he scribbled a large 'X' that spanned the whole page on one of the assignments he was reading. His Dark Arts class required summer assignments that were due throughout the summer. Each was owled to him.

Harry settled down and began to read. Oh dear, this was going to be a trying job as he circled wrong facts in the very first sentence.

..::...::...::..

"Slice them thinner," Severus moved behind Ashe and held her hand. "With that grip you'll only get think slivers. We need them so thin it's really just the outer membrane holding everything together," they went through a couple more slices before Severus let go of Ashe's hand.

Ashe was flushed pink, but her hand was steady as she followed his example. As soon as Severus turned his attention back to the boiling caldron before him Ashe released a shaky sigh. Confident she had the slicing down she let her blue eyes trail over to Severus. The Potion's Master was hunched over the caldron stirring at set intervals. He was really something to admire, Ashe decided. Of course, she knew about him and his fame for being one of the youngest people to ever attain their mastery in Potions, but knowing that was like idolizing him really. Severus Snape was untouchable. Actually working along side of him showed Ashe just how brilliant a mind the man possessed.

He wasn't classically beautiful. The nose ruined that, yet no one could deny that he captured attention. A few solid meals, some sunlight, and new robes would do the man wonders. "Are you done yet?" Ashe flushed again when he caught her daydreaming. Thankfully, her hand hadn't stopped moving and she had sliced all the roots. Ashe passed them over quickly. "Powder the bicorn horn. Make sure the power is extra fine," Severus directed his attention back to the potion. Ashe wasn't sure what they were making really and as a Potion's Master, Severus spent his free time experimenting.

It would be nice to have him Ashe mused before shaking her head with self-deprecation. Where were her thoughts going? Was she insane? Yet, he was something to aspire to and Ashe realized she fancied herself somewhat infatuated with the dark brooding man. Ashe sighed, it was better not to go down that road it would only end badly. A soft smile twisted her lips. Well, a girl could dream . . .

..::...::...::..

Pale limbs were tangled together. A head full of light colored hair was bent over a smaller body. An erratic cry escaped the person below the larger man. Legs with rather strong thigh muscles gripped the fair haired man's hips. With one fluid twist, the smaller body forced the larger man onto the bed. Brilliant green eyes twinkled smugly.

Harry leaned forward and breathed against Lucius's ear, "I think it's my turn to be on top." He rode the older man harshly for a few second.

"We'll fight for it if you think so," Lucius gritted out. Hands caught and twisted each other. A few minutes of confused scuffle and Harry found himself pinned to the bed again. A low chuckle interrupted the two.

"So impatient," Harry tensed at the new voice.

Colors blurred together and when everything settled, Harry was gripping the Gryffindor sword. A mad light shone from his eyes. "For my father," he snarled ignoring Lucius' sudden cry. The sword descended again and again. Blood splattered everywhere.

Ashe woke screaming. She jack-knifed up and huddled deep into the quilts. What the hell was that? Tears streamed from her eyes and she dashed them away harshly with the back of her hand. She had felt everything: the love, the lust, the hate, and the pain – dear Merlin, the pain. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and shakily got up. She needed to see Harry now! Jerking open the door, Ashe swung around the corner only to dart back around her blue eyes wide in shock.

Harry had Lucius pinned to the wall. It was a comical sight with the smaller, slighter body pinning a clearly large body, yet the lip lock was anything but funny. Ashe knew that Lucius was letting Harry pin him. There was no way otherwise. The two men seemed to be devouring each other. There was nothing soft about it at all. Ashe quickly fled back into their rooms.

..::...::...::..

"I always suspected that you went for older men, Tiger," Harry stiffened at Lucius' voice. Large hands settled on his shoulders and he felt Lucius' hair brush his ear before a soft breath caused him to still further. "You and Gabriel Grey really do look stunning together," those lips barely grazed the shell of his ear. Harry harshly shrugged off the hands, they always made him squirm and he hated that feeling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he turned, not wanting Lucius at his back. Just then he realized how much he was actually forced to look up. Harry wasn't short but he wasn't that tall either. He knew Lucius was tall from their last couple of encounters, but those times his head wasn't screwed on right. He took a couple of steps back, not out of fear, but out of self assurance that he had more equal footing like this.

Lucius reached out with his leather gloved hand and Harry jerked his head out of reach, fingers barely touching his loose strands of hair. The aborted action caused Lucius' smile to turn shark-like. "Why you and he were just tangled together, do you deny it?"

Tangled together? Had Lucius Malfoy seen the hug? Was he . . . jealous? Harry scoffed at himself. Don't be insane Harry, he scolded mentally. "Whatever you think you saw," Harry began mockingly, "is none of your business anyway." As his mouth ran, Harry thought bleakly that he was poking a very dangerous beast with a stick, especially as the smug smirk from the Lord's face faded.

In only two large, quick steps, Lucius had Harry backed once again into a wall. They really needed to stop meeting like this, Harry thought in annoyance. A hand fisted at the base of his neck and yanked at the strands of hair harshly – harsher than before and Harry realized that Lucius Malfoy meant business. He grimaced at the pain. In reaction, one hand darted out to hold the hand Lucius had twisted in his hair, hoping to lessen the grip, and the other hand pushed at Lucius's broad chest. "You're tongue will get you into trouble yet, young ocelot. And you are quite mistaken. Everything you do is **my** business. You best remember that."

Bristling like a cat that had his fur stroke the wrong way, Harry escaped Lucius' grasp with a well placed twist of the wrist to the hand still buried in his hair. The maneuver didn't hurt either party. Without giving Lucius a moment to react, Harry pounced. He allowed his momentum to carry him forward with more force. The two bodies collided and Harry heard Lucius let out a soft 'oomph' as the air was forced from his lungs. Harry finally had the upper hand, yet in the back of his mind he knew that Lucius could throw him off – not without some difficulty though.

Lucius easily caught the smaller body that flew in direction. His hand wrapped around the hips and forced them to tilt so their groins were pressed together. Harry hissed in frustration. Even now the other man still that that damned smug grin. He grabbed the well pressed collar and yanked the older man forward. Lucius laughed softly at the dominance Harry was trying to exert over the situation. "You don't," Harry freed a hand to dig his nails into the handsome face before him. "Own me!"

It was in that moment Lucius realized just how like his Lord this mysterious 'Tiger' was. He forced the hand casually away from his face. "But I know someone who is interested in doing so," quick as a striking snake, he was ravishing the surprisingly willing mouth. Harry fought back; their tongues forcing their way from one mouth into the next over and over again. Lucius cupped the firm backside before slipping one hand down and lifting up Harry's thigh. Harry curled that leg around Lucius's hip to bring the two closer together as they ground slowly against one another – a complete contrast to the urgency of the kiss.

"Who, you?" Harry broke the kiss panting and nipped the pale ear sharply.

Tired of being pressed against a wall Lucius reversed their roles. He slammed Harry against the wall causing the younger man to cry out in pain as his head knocked harshly against said wall. Harry gave a stuttered keen as Lucius reached between the two of them to cup Harry's straining clothed manhood. Lucius rubbed mercilessly as he leaned forward and breathed into Harry's ear. "I would adore owning you, but I'm sure you know who I speak of. I hope you enjoyed the **newspaper** today," another few well placed strokes had Harry coming undone in the hallway. Lord Malfoy thrust his own erection against Harry's thigh before pulling away. Through blurry eyes Harry eyed the still fully erect man.

Lucius pulled his robes around him to hide his prominent erection. He bowed mockingly before sweeping away. Harry hated him at that moment. How could that man look so composed after what they just did especially when Lucius clearly hadn't come to completion? The young man grimaced at the feeling in his pants. Suddenly shame flew through him. What in the world was he doing? Shaking hands covered his face as he crouched in a corner. What the hell was he doing? Not only was Lucius a married man, but Harry was lusting over Tom Riddle. He was despicable. With that thought, he stumbled to his feet and totted back to the rooms he shared with Ashe. How could he think of these things let alone participate in such an act with Lucius Malfoy of all people when he had to deal with Lily and James Potter. He glanced over at the lump already present in the bed. Ashe's white hair peeked out from the covers, but the rest of her was cocooned tightly.

Harry reached out and brushed her hair, wishing she was awake so he could talk to her. Shaking himself from his pity party, Harry straightened, grabbed his night clothes and stalked to the bathroom. Indignation clouded his thoughts. If Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle wanted to play games, Harry could fight fire with fire. He wasn't going to be some sniveling child who would get played.

When the door of the bathroom snapped shut after Harry, Ashe peeked out from the blankets. She sat up slowly a look of contemplation on her face. When she felt Harry snap wards up around the bathroom, she climbed out of bed, knowing that she had a bit of time. Manually lighting a candle with a match, Ashe shuffled her deck absently. She withdrew a card and stared. It was upside down. Ashe frowned at the card of an old tree man holding a staff. The Hierophant, they were going to have a setback. She set that card down gently. What kind of setback were the cards talking about? With that thought, it was like the stopper Aranion had put on the voices uncorked and a flood of clamoring voices rung like a gong in Ashe's head. She gasped in pain and hunched forward trying to make sense of everything. The dream she had of Lucius Malfoy and the other man being killed by Harry flashed before her eyes and then she saw Hermione bound like a puppet before the pictures just recycled themselves. When the pain became almost too much to bear, Ashe picked up a letter opener and stabbed her pointer finger viciously. She fumbled with her shirt to pull it down enough so she could draw the Eolh symbol over her heart. The voices vanished and she breathed easier.

Hermione Granger needed to be watched more carefully Ashe decided resolutely. She climbed into bed and focused on the view of the full moon outside.

..::...::...::..

Remus sighed as he closed the gate behind him. All week his body had been aching. Fighting down a particularly active Moony day in and day out had given him a semi-permanent headache, especially without Sirius around to soothe him. Sirius had been unusually busy popping in and out for business. It was like back when Voldemort had been at his peak. If Remus didn't know better, he would say Sirius was one again doing work for Albus. He sighed as he lit a torch so he could see in the darkness. Sirius had built this place for him when he moved in. It was pretty much a cave that had a large gate blocking off the entrance. The descent down was pretty long and at the very end was a large clearing that Moony had no problem running around in after the transformation hit.

He hung the torch from the wall and calmly stripped off his clothes and folding them neatly before sticking them by the torch. He'd need those after he returned to being human. He closed his eyes and sat down to meditate a bit, by no means did it stave off the pain of the transformation but it did make the transition a little easier.

As the moon rose into the night sky Remus doubled over, gritting his teeth to prevent his screams from becoming full blown. His body stretched and twisted. Bones creaked as they broke and shifted to accommodate the animalistic form. Fur sprouted from the lengthening muzzle and moved in waves down the distorted body. A wolf howl escaped like screams of pain. In a matter of agonizing moments, Remus had transformed into a werewolf at the moon's sway.

Moony whined and nuzzled the floor searching for Padfoot's scent. He was confused. Where was his mate? Another scent caught his attention and the wolf snuffled around in a circle. His nose led him to the pile of fabric his human called 'clothes'. The werewolf nosed the clothes around. It whined at the strong scent and pulled away to sneeze while rubbing its nose against the ground to get rid of the pungent scents. Moony huffed and started to move towards the clearing's opening. As time went on and the tantalizing smell became clearer Moony broke out into a lope. Remus panicked in the back of Moony's mind. He tried to regain control of the wolf, wondering why Moony was so interested in **leaving** their safe house. He tried to force Moony to stumble or drag his feet, but the werewolf continued on with single-mindedness only sparing Remus a reprimanding shove in their mind. At least Remus had shut the gate fully.

Moony sniffed the gate curiously. Remus felt his stomach settle down somewhere nears his feet. He hadn't paid attention, too confident in Moony's usual behavior of staying in the hideout. The gates were shut, but not fully. The wolf nudged it open and slipped out, running under the full moon. It managed to get into the house somehow and Remus began to seriously panic. What if he bit someone?

Moony, however, didn't seem interested in anything but that one scent. Nose pressed close to the floor, Moony headed for the Chimera student's room. The wards around the room stung his muzzle and Moony whined and pawed softly at the door. It seemed to do the trick as the wards parted for him. Remus was screaming at Moony in his head but it was doing little good. He tried to wrestle control from the werewolf, but the wolf just batted him down easily each time. Heart in his throat, Remus watched as Moony peered at Ashe first. The scent was all over this two legged bitch, but it wasn't hers. Moony huffed and snuffled over to the other lump. Ah, found it! The furry muzzle ran through the long black strands. A pleased whine escaped the werewolf. 'Cub, cub, cub,' the word vibrated like a gong in his mind. Remus felt faint. Not possible . . . but Moony huffed in frustration. 'Stupid human. Cub.' Remus cried out in anguish in the back of his mind that he shared with Moony. Harry had been under their nose all this time.

Moony made himself comfortable on the bed next to Tiger, putting his muzzle over Tiger's head and curling his tail over the boy's hip. Remus gazed at the slumbering face; grief rolled through him. Oh cub . . .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Finals were this week and I'll admit I struggled with this chapter, but talking to SinSlash (Amazing writer) and vairetwilight (My lovely beta, also an amazing writer) pulled me through. I'm working on the next chapter. It's slow, but I've got an idea where I'm taking it, so no worries! **

**Once again, thank you for all the support! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter very much. Please let me know how I did. Thanks you! Oh and rules for IWWH apply! Every 50th and 100th reviewer gets a one-shot from me posted in 'If Wishes Were Heliopaths'. **

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	14. Revelations and Hard Truths Oh My!

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta**: vairetwilight

* * *

Chapter 13: **Revelations and Hard Truths Oh My!**

Childish giggles bounced off the walls and echoed down the long empty halls. A raven haired child darted from corner to corner, trying to remain hidden. Unfortunately the brilliantly twinkling green eyes and muffled giggles gave him away.

An invisible shove forced a squeak of surprise from Harry. He whirled around to see no one. "HA! Found you!" arms wrapped around him and tossed him into the air. Harry squealed in delight. Rion Silver caught the smaller boy and swung him around in a circle.

Raziel calmly came up to the pair and tapped empty air. Ashe was behind him giggling as the invisibility spell melted from her. "I found you Harry," the young girl reached up to hold Raziel's hand. Her thumb moved towards her mouth; she aborted that motion when she saw Raziel giving her a pointed look out of the corner of his eye. "So you're it now!"

Harry pouted. "That's not fair. You used magic."

Ashe shrugged. "You never said I couldn't."

"But – "

"Lady Ashe," a servant called out from one of the doorways and beckoned for the girl. "Your lessons are about to start. Hurry," Ashe scrambled after the servant.

"Wait!" Harry hurried after his best friend. "Wait for me, I want to learn too."

"Why?" Ashe turned around. "It's not like you can learn magic? You don't have any," it was only the honest child-like curiosity that belied the full impact of her insensitive words. Harry froze at her question with no appropriate answer. He shrunk into himself as he watched Ashe leave with the servant. Rion shared a look with Raziel before he bowed his head and headed off after Ashe to supervise things.

"Come Harry," Raziel held out his hand. Harry timidly curled his fingers into the slightly larger hand. His head was hung low so his bangs shielded him. Even though Vane and Ashe had been considerate about the fact that he couldn't do magic, Harry still felt like an outsider looking in. In fact, he . . . he was an outsider looking in. Harry was forever surrounded by the gorgeous entity who had decided not to grant him a taste. He was trapped left and right, witnessing what magic could do. He was the child that had candy dangled before him only to have it taken away at the last moment. Unconsciously, his fingers tightened around Raziel's. The Midnight Court heir glanced down, his lips thinning. He would need to speak with Ashe about watching what she said. The girl was usually so well spoke but, he supposed he could excuse her. After all she **was** only five. Violet eyes slid down to look at the hunched form of Harry. A sigh slipped from Raziel's lips. "Harry," he placed his free hand in the unruly locks. "Let's go practice some swordsmanship."

Harry visibly perked up and started to drag Raziel behind him in his haste to get to the practicing chambers. A small smile lingered on Raziel's lips, but he noted the loitering glint of sadness in those pure emerald eyes.

..::...::...::..

"Harry?" the boy slowly lowered the book he was reading on Vampire history and saw that Ashe had poked her head around the slightly open door. "Can I come in?" there was an unspoken rule when Harry needed his space. Harry gnawed at his bottom lip before closing his book and motioning for her to come in. Ashe skipped in with her hands behind her back. Immediately, Harry felt his suspicion peak. "Neh," Ashe stuck her face close to his. "I'm sorry about what I said today. It was really mean of me."

Harry averted his eyes. It was just as he thought. Rion and Raziel must have talked to Ashe. The young girl pouted. "Harry!" she whined softly. "I really am sorry. See I even made you a pastry! You know how much I hate baking," from behind her, she pulled out crepe. The crepe had been decorated with peaches and light caramel was drizzled across it. "I cut the peaches into star shapes. See?" Ashe held out a fork for Harry.

A smile tugged at Harry's lips. Yes, he knew how much Ashe hated baking. "Do crepes even count as baking?" he asked as he took the fork. He watched as Ashe's eyebrow twitched. "And I'm pretty sure you didn't make this. You can't even reach the stove."

Ashe shoved the plate into Harry's hands with a huff. "See if I ever make anything for you again," she grabbed the fork from Harry's hand and viciously stabbed the crepe and shoveled a large chunk into her mouth. Harry covered his mouth ass he let out a delicate laugh before he snagged the fork back, prompting a mini war over the fork and the crepe. Harry won when he stabbed the last large chunk and stuck it in his mouth, so his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

The fork fell with a light click onto the empty plate. "Ashe," Harry began hesitantly. "Thank you," the young boy felt tears well up in his eyes. He squeezed his eye shut and bent forward so his bangs hang in front of his face. Ashe turned fully to look at him. "You didn't have to do this."

"What are you talking around?" Ashe leaned forward and rested her hands on the top of Harry's head.

"I mean," Harry cleared his throat, trying to remove the sudden lump that had taken resident there. "You, you weren't wrong with what you said. I don't have magic," he clutched his fists tightly together. Fear licked through him as a realization struck him. Again, everyone around him was moving forward to a place he couldn't go. Despair filled him up again. Would he always be left behind? This fate was so much worse than being born a muggle with no knowledge of what he was missing out on. His head was suddenly jerked up.

He jerked back in surprise. Ashe had his face between her hands and their noses were touching. Powerful blue eyes peered into his equally stunning green one. "Che," Ashe seemed to read right into his very thoughts. "Idiot," she flicked him on the forehead. "Come on," she began to drag Harry behind her.

"Where are we going?" he yelped in surprise. A curt "you'll see" was flung over the tiny shoulder.

..::...::...::..

"Hmmm," Rion rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then made that 'hmmm' noise some more. "Raziel?"

The slight boy pulled himself to his feet and walked over to his Companion. Rion lowered the book enough that Raziel could read it comfortably. "Are you sure about this?" Raziel lifted his lavender eyes from the aged pages to look at Ashe who was clutching Harry's hand tightly. "There's no going back."

"I'm sure," Ashe piped up.

Raziel gave her an exasperated look. "You're the one that suggested this. I'm asking if Harry is sure this is what he wants."

"I'm not sure what **this** is."

Raziel sighed and gave the book to Rion. He pulled his pants up as he knelt in one smooth motion. "Harry, a Blood Bond is a bond or link we forge between parties through the exchange of blood. This link allows us to know where each other are, how they are doing and as the bond matures, and depending on the feelings between parties, to read and send thoughts."

Ashe reached out and untangled Harry's fingers from his shirt. "It's a way for us all to be together forever," she declared fiercely. Harry's eyes flickered to Rion, who was desperately trying to muffle his laughter. Ashe turned her pretty impressive glare, for a five year old, to Rion. "We all want to be together. **Right?**" her tone daring them to disagree with her.

"Of course," Rion bent over to ruffle both of the younger children's hair. "We just want to make sure. This is unbreakable unless one of us d–" he grunted in pain. Raziel slowly retracted his elbow with a hard look at the taller boy. Rion coughed awkwardly at the two young faces upturned towards him. "Ummm," he laughed nervously. "Why don't we start?"

"OK," Harry felt a brilliant smile stretch across his face. These people here were his friends that didn't care if he didn't magic to call his own. The group joined hands and just basked in the feeling of true friendship.

..::...::...::..

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he felt the small smile on his lips as the memory revolved around in his head. He yawned loudly, turned to snuggling with Ashe. Then he frowned. Why was this body so sweltering hot? Ashe was always the perfect temperature to sleep next to. Harry shifted. Was Ashe sick? Then he bumped against something that was deciding not female. Sleepily, he peeked open on eye and the other popped open in shock. That was absolutely not Ashe he was sleeping against. He'd deny it later, but Harry screamed.

Ashe jolted awake and joined Harry in screaming due to the shock. Their screams clearly caught everyone's attention because suddenly their door banged open. In a flurry of chaotic movement, Harry and Ashe yanked their quilts and bedding up and dumped it over the nude form on their bed and scrambled over each other, trying to get out of the bed only to get more tangled up.

"What is going on here?" Molly Weasley's screech had Ashe and Harry freezing in their motion. Ashe suddenly lost her footing and collapsed forward. Her weight knocked Harry over and they found themselves scrawled pretty scandalously around each other, but the other lump on their bed was carefully hidden. "You two are sleeping together?" her voice raised another pitch.

"There was definitely a rat!" Ashe cried out and clung to Harry. Fake tears sprung up from her eyes. "I – I – I hate rats!"

"Rats?" Molly yelped in indignation. The woman spun on her heel and stomped out of their room muttering about Sirius and cleanliness. Gabriel gave the two a look and placed his finger to his mouth before winking and shutting the door behind him on his way out. The two slumped over in relief.

"Rats?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Ashe glared at him. "That was the first thing that popped into my head. What was I suppose to do?" a muffled groan from the pile of bedding caused the two blood siblings to slowly turn towards it. "So . . . what was it?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered. The two of them crowded the opposite end of the bed. "I thought it was you."

"Oh yeah right!" Ashe snapped. "I totally sleep in the nude."

"You might!" Harry defended himself.

Ashe pushed to her knees in outrage. "Even if I did, like I'd do it when I'm sleeping with **you**!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It would be way too close to incest for me!" Ashe screeched. Another groan from the blankets caused the two to look over at it. "Why don't you go see who it is?" Ashe gripped the back of Harry's grungy T-shirt.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Why me?" the two looked at each other. "On three?" they both reached for the blankets and yanked them off. Both of their jaws dropped open in shock.

"Wow . . . that's . . . big."

"Ashe!" Harry cried out in horror. "How can you – no, that's just weird but – arg! How can you say something like that?" he cried out loud. Ashe shushed him and crawled forward. "Ashe!" Harry hissed in panic.

There was a very nude and very much still asleep Remus Lupin in their bed. "Yesterday was the full moon right?" the young woman asked and poked the warm body.

"Stop poking him. He could wake up!" Harry grabbed Ashe's hand.

"Hmmm," Ashe leaned forward and poked Remus again. "It's alright. It was the full moon yesterday right? He's totally wiped out," Ashe pressed her face closer to the slumbering werewolf. "Isn't he a bit too wiped out? I mean how did he sleep through all of that?"

Harry made a soft noise at the back of his throat. "I think he takes Wolfsbane to control his wolf," Ashe made a noise to express exactly how she felt about that. "Now will you **stop** poking him?"

"OK, OK!" Ashe retracted her finger. "It's not like he'll wa–" she blinked at the amber eyes staring up at her before yelping and scurrying back until she was practically climbing Harry in an effort to get away from the now awake Remus. "That is not natural!"

The weary man pulled himself up into a setting position with a groan. He rubbed his face harshly before patting his own cheeks. "What's going on?" his words were slurred together.

"That's what I'd like to know," Harry pulled himself together and demanded angrily. "I woke up to you in my bed!"

Only the ticking of the antique clock punctured the silence. Ashe coughed at the awkward air that descended. She had a feeling that their game was up, at least on Remus' end. With that, she stood and snagged an over large shirt from the back of a chair. "I'm going to . . . ah . . . go now," with that, she slipped the shirt over her pajamas and slipped into the bathroom. Harry glared at her back. Traitor.

"Is it really you?" Remus whispered, one hand half out as if afraid to touch Harry. Slowly, like butterfly wings, Remus's warm fingertips grazed Harry's cheek bone. It was as if the damn broke. The weak werewolf practically threw himself at his cub. "Harry," he murmured over and over again until the name dissolved into simply just 'cub'.

Harry closed his eyes to savor the warmth only loved ones could provide, but he remained stiff. While he was relaxed, his mind was whirling at high speed. This was bad. That was a given. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to wiggle out of this situation. Due to Remus' weak wolf, Harry had foolishly assumed that he wouldn't notice Harry's scent or at least wouldn't connect the dots. After all, the house reeked of Lily, James and Chris. Could he Obliviate Remus . . . did he want to?

"Remus," Harry gently pried the man from him; a mental frown developed, why was Remus so weak? "I need you to pull yourself together."

Those words snapped Remus back to reality. "What's going on?" the werewolf demanded and gripped Harry's arms tightly. "What is all of this? You were here all the time and you didn't say anything? While we're worried . . . and you . . . this . . . so much danger . . ." he trailed off into incoherency.

Green eyes closed wearily. Looks like the game was over and it was time to fess up. 'At least,' Harry thought dryly, 'It's only Remus.'

..::...::...::..

Ashe listened at the bathroom door until Harry started telling Remus his story. A soft bittersweet smile curled her lips. It looks like she was going to be replaced once again. With a sigh, Ashe really began getting ready for the day. Harry needed Remus, she told herself. Harry needed a father figure to fill the void James had destroyed with his bitterness for squibs and then the void Vane's death left behind. Ashe couldn't fill the role. Her head tilted up to let the shower rain down on her. What was her purpose now? Remus would surely protect Harry. Although his status as a Were put him in a precarious position, Sirius Black's name carried a lot of weight in Britain. Plus, what she witnessed last night before Harry and Lucius was . . . Ashe cut off that thought. Groping around, she shut off the water and stepped out in contemplation.

"What is the next move?" Ashe whispered. She wiped the fog from the mirrors to stare at herself. A sudden spike of pain raced through her head. Ashe gasped at the flare and hunched over. "Nine of Cups," she breathed out. But the Nine of Cups meant confidence. She envisioned the card spread and frowned in puzzlement. I am confident? I could be confident? I see myself as being confident? "Be confident," with that, she pulled on the clothes she brought with her and frowned, realizing she had grabbed some of Harry's clothes. Shrugging, she tore off the bottom of ratty shirt she had borrowed and fashioned it into a makeshift belt so the T-shirt wasn't totally sliding off her body. She'd buy Harry a new shirt to replace this one anyway. Thankfully the pants were her own. Ashe listened a bit more to Harry's one sided dialogue with Remus before deciding that she would leave them alone for now. Out the window she went and ended up in the garden. It was still early. She'd wait to eat. With that, the young girl settled down and began practicing the breathing pattern Aranion had taught her.

..::...::...::..

"I'm not wanted Remus. I wasn't as a child and even now they see me as the broken goods to an old pureblood family," Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "What was I supposed to think? I was five when you all sent me off to live with someone else and then denied my existence!" he knew he was getting a bit hysterical at this point, but his emotions always ran high when he talked about this.

"Harry," Remus began in protest but the boy cut him off with a raised hand.

"Remus, please don't talk until after . . . after I explain everything," Harry's tone was oddly fierce. "You remember me as your cub, the chubby five year old who didn't seem to understand the world around him. Even a child can understand when his mother and father are arguing over him. You don't need to be grown up to understand when your father won't even look you in the eye and when he wouldn't take you places out of shame. Lily tried, but with Chris . . . how do you feel when you're pushed aside to make room for others when things should be equal," Remus winced at the truth in those words. Harry silently rose from the bed and began to dress himself. He needed his clothes to use as a shield right now. "Giving me away was the last straw. Sure, it was covered up with pretty lies of **protecting** me," he spat out viciously and yanked down his shirt with equal venom. "What a pile of bull. It was just a reason to console the lot of you into feeling less guilty. I think the only good that was ever done to me was giving me to Vane," bitterness coated every word.

"Vane loved me for who I was when my own parents didn't. Doesn't that say something about them?" he turned around to glare at the silent Remus. "He showed me that I was **worth** something, that I could **be** someone," he roughly ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself. "I didn't return here looking for a family that I know I won't get. I spent five years with the Potter's but I've spent eleven with Ashe and my real family."

"Then why are you here?" Remus offered tentatively.

Harry shrugged and turned away from the only person linking him to his past. "I don't know. Closure? You know . . ." he started playing with one of the many necklaces Ashe had left lying around the room. He admired the brilliant cut stone absently. "I thought about revenge," he breathed out the horrible secret he held deep inside of him; afraid it would burn him in hell fire. Harry didn't consider himself evil, but this was something he didn't like about his nature. He didn't want to turn into his parents. "You know how easy it would be? I could just reveal my existence to the people here and immediately any good standing the Potters ever had would be shot," _especially with the secrets I now know about Lily_. The last he thought half vindictively, ignoring the pain that lanced through him at his mother's betrayal and the consequent lies she had forged around the whole issue.

"Why didn't you?" Remus was trying to understand who his pup was.

A bitter laugh emerged from Harry. "I wonder that myself," he whispered more to himself than Remus.

"But I don't understand. You **have** magic. I witnessed it several times during your stay here. How is that possible?" Remus shivered as Harry turned his blazing green gaze to look at him as those pink lips twisted downward.

"Again, it was about people who loved me far more."

Remus felt something in him snap at that statement. "You think no one loved you here?" the normally mild man was spitting mad. "You may think that giving you up was an easy decision, but it wasn't Harry. Lily agonized over it. Sirius and I agonized over it! But we didn't want you to suffer! Yes, we understood the consequences of our actions; in fact my greatest fear is standing right before me," he leaned forward and enveloped Harry in his trembling arms. "You are loved Harry. I love you. I know Sirius loves you and so does your family."

"I was a child sent away from my family because I had no magic, because my parents wanted to protect my brother... because my brother meant more to them than I did. You can't deny that. If Chris wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived do you really think they would have sent me away? I sometimes think they still would have done it even if I had magic," Harry paused, slowly pushing Remus away whilst taking a breath, before raising pained eyes. "They were my family for five years, except for a few letters I haven't heard from any of you since then. How can they have loved me? Why didn't you or Sirius take me in if you loved me so much? If you love me as much as you say you do."

Harry slowly moved towards the door, his mind barely holding itself together. "If you love me," he repeated, "then you'll allow me time to reveal this. I want you to keep this whole thing a secret, do you hear me? I have a family who loves me as I am. I don't need the Potter family," he finished coldly. "I don't trust you Moony, but," he paused to consider his words. "But I do respect you and everything I know you've been trying to do for me; however, that isn't needed. I know who I am. I know my path. Lily, James and Chris aren't written in there and I plan to follow my path," without waiting for Remus' reply, he swept out of the room.

Remus registered dimly that the movement seemed awfully familiar, but that thought drowned under his misery. Was it too late? Did he just loose someone else he treasured . . . again? Was Harry right?

..::...::...::..

"Shut up!" the frying pan was slammed down on the counter. Everyone's movement froze in shock. Even Sirius seemed a little surprised at his reaction. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night," he let out his usual bark of laughter. Everyone slowly returned to their previous activities. 'Thank goodness that Lucius and his gaggle of people and brats weren't here,' Sirius thought maliciously before the feeling gave way to worry for Remus. Yesterday had been the full moon and he hadn't been there. He slapped the spatula down a bit harder than necessary. Sensing danger for their lives, the people occupying the kitchen shuffled out.

And when he had gone looking for him, Remus wasn't in the cave! He gripped his hair and rapidly shook his head back and forth, hoping to clear his thoughts. He had searched as Padfoot and didn't find Moony's scent leading away from the house, rather back to it. Sirius had searched high and low but still, there was no sign of his mate. Bugger, looks like he was in the doghouse, literally.

"Sirius?" he suddenly whirled around at the slightly husky voice. "Why is everyone crowded outside the kitchen? Why are you cooking?"

"Remus!" the man shouted and launched himself at his beloved mate. "I am sorry! I'll do a thousand bows before your feet. Forgive me!" he wailed.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped, in no mood for his mate's theatrics; furthermore, he could tell Sirius was forcing it – which meant the man was hiding something from him. Amber eyes narrowed. He was getting sick of all the secrets and half truths, especially after that large bomb was dropped on him. He found his eyes sliding over to the window that over looked the backyard and easily picked out Harry and Ashe. His lips flattened into a line. Remus had always taken things lying down, but not this time. He was going to do everything in his power to prove to his cub that not everything he believed was true. With that determination, Remus reached out and twisted Sirius's ear. "You, my dear, have a lot of explaining to do. Do not go out tonight. Be back on time. I have things we need to talk about. Got it?" another harsh twist emphasized his statement.

Seriously, Sirius was turned on by the slightly dominating Remus that stood before him. Rapidly he mentally shook himself. Bad thoughts Sirius! Now was not that time for that. He had a Rosier on the loose – who wasn't really lost since he had been reunited with Malfoy (another piece of evidence against that prat, but did the government listen? No.) – but that point aside, he had to find Rosier! "But, Moony my love –"

"No buts!" Remus growled out. He grabbed the frying pan and spatula from Sirius. "Now get out of my kitchen!"

..::...::...::..

"Ashe?" Harry reached out to touch his sister. The girl was laying sprawled out, spread eagle just soaking up the rare sun. Harry stopped to admire the fact that her hair was spread out around her head and with the sun light shining down on her, the silvery strands really were a sight to see. He sighed and just settled down next to her. Her breath rose and fell steadily. If Harry hadn't known Ashe's odd quirk – she never really slept during the day – he would have thought her to be asleep. Ashe could nap for a few minutes but otherwise, when she went to sleep, she slept until morning or she'd get a migraine and be cranky all day. Harry lay down next to her. He really wanted to talk with her about everything that had just happened.

Had he been to rash to tell Remus so much? Could he even trust Remus to keep his secret until he was ready to reveal everything to his real family . . . would he ever be ready? Pushing those thoughts away for now, he rolled onto his stomach to observe Ashe a bit more. It was obvious she was meditating and lost in her core for now. Ashe wasn't really pretty Harry supposed. Everything about her was a bit too exaggerated. Too large eyes, too pouty lips, too long limbs, everything broken down was too something; yet, on her they seemed to just mesh together and create something unique. Harry supposed Ashe just had to grow into her body – perhaps then she would be stunning. He reached out and laced their hands together. Under the warmth of the sun, his eyes grew droopy. That outburst with Remus really drained him and Harry found himself spiraling down into nothingness.

..::...::...::..

Hands were sliding up his bare legs. Harry jerked them away while moving his head around to see what had touched him. He could see nothing but blackness. In panic, he jerked his hands up and touched his face. There was a blindfold. He tugged at it, but the knot proved to be stubborn. That voice was back chuckling against his cheek. The man with the red eyes. Harry stumbled away, panic slowly bubbled within him. He remembered lying down and falling asleep next to Ashe and this wasn't a dream, it was too real. He could feel the silk under his hands, the soft breeze of air against his heated skin, and the coy smell of the very masculine cologne from the man who was now kneeling before him. Harry's lips thinned in determination. He didn't understand what was going on, he knew his magic was deeply attracted to the man, but he wasn't going to roll over like some dog in heat. Being blindfolded was just like training.

His hand shot forward from where the most air was coming towards him. It was slightly warmer than the rest of the room, so he assumed it was actually the other man's breath. His fist collided satisfactory with something. "Hold him," the voice commanded, not at all amused now. Harry really began to panic. There was more than one person? He tried to tamper down the bile that was rising in his throat as he twisted, bit, scratched at the people surrounding him. However, the heavier body managed to pin him down. Hair brushed his collarbone as another man made soft cooing noises at him. "No!" Harry cried out in shock and pain as two fingers were shoved into his most private place. "Stop!" he twisted and flailed about. A set of hands were twisting his nipples gently as kisses were dotted across his face. Another hand gripped one of his ankles and raised it up.

A thoughtful 'hmmm' reached his ear in the voice of the red eyed man. "Virgin," there was a soft hissing undertone to that voice. "Flip him over," the more dominating man commanded. Harry cried out as he was manhandled around. This put him in a very precarious position! There was a sound of kissing above him. Did that make only one other person with him and the red-eyed man? The fingers within him curled and prodded mercilessly against his sweet spot. Despite everything, Harry found himself unwillingly rising in interest. Harry felt the red-eye man lean over him. His magic automatically recognized his signature. It collided with the signature of the other man – his magic felt like brandy on ice. "Touch him," the red-eyed man commanded.

The other man obeyed. Harry found large smooth hands that had calluses smoothing his lower back as the fingers continued to move within him. In. Out. In. Out. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Shit. He would not cry. "Shhhh," the brandy like magic smoothed over him as a hand fisted his growing interest and pumped. A mouth covered his and Harry viciously bit down on the invading tongue. They may be able to rape him, but he wasn't going to make it easy! The mouth quickly drew away and soft laughter reached his ear.

"Ah," The red-eye man murmured. "There it is," Harry tensed further as the fingers were removed from him. He keenly felt both of the men's answering interests pressed against his body. Yet, instead of the next expected step, the fingers traced his back. They traced the spread of runes that was invisible to everyone but him eerily as if they knew the runes. The fingers rose from his back and Harry screamed. It felt like the runes were following the fingers and rising out from under his skin. He writhed against the hold of the other man as the red-eyed man did whatever he was doing.

They just loomed over him while Harry succumbed to the pain of his magic being shredded.

..::...::...::..

Green eyes snapped open and he continued to scream and writhe. Dimly he was aware that Ashe still hadn't come out of her meditation induced coma because her hand remained limp within his grasp. He was about to crush her hand from the pain racing through him when he was drawn away from her. A hand was covering his mouth, muffling the pained scream that was slowly tempering off into soft, hurt whimpers. What was going on? He saw Ashe's body moving further and further away from him. Was she being moved? No . . . his mind sluggishly came to the conclusion he was the one being moved. His surroundings grayed.

"Pull yourself together my ocelot," Lucius Malfoy's voice speared through the haze in his mind.

"What?" Harry struggled uselessly, trying to regain some semblance of control. His magic. Harry delved down into his core. He couldn't lose his magic again. He breathed a sigh of relief. There it was, humming contently. It was drained, but still there.

The soft voice called him back. Harry closed his eyes and let Lucius' magic lull him. It was like brandy and ice. Green eyes snapped open in fury. "You!" he hissed out.

Lord Malfoy just chuckled. "Did you like your welcoming present from my Lord and me?"

"What did you do?" Harry was too weak to actually move, but his fury blazed forth from his eyes. Voldemort. The red-eyed man was Voldemort.

Lucius tutted almost like Harry was a fond pet that had done something wrong. "There is nothing damaged with you is there?"

"Nothing damaged? I was just nearly raped in my sleep. Are the two of you so desperate –" that seemed to touch something in the proud man leaning over him.

A gloved hand circled Harry's thin neck and squeezed gently in warning. "I have never needed to force myself upon anyone, nor do I plan on doing so now."

Harry felt fear enter his anger. This was not good. His hands couldn't even move; his fingers barely twitched. "Then what was that dream?" he was poking the dragon again! Had he lost his mind?

Lucius Malfoy leaned forward until his unbound blond hair created a veil around the two. Harry absently noted that it was very pretty, just like Ashe's hair. "Tell me Mr. Potter," he purred out. Harry tensed. Of course Voldemort knew who he was. He was the one that put the runes on his back. The pieces slid into place. Voldemort had been manipulating the runes just then, it would make sense his right hand man knew his true identity . . . or as close to the truth as anyone besides Lily, his father (Sirius maybe?) and he knew. "Oh yes, I know who you are ocelot and let me tell you, I'm not disappointed," lips sensually brushed his cheekbone. "Back on track little one. Is it rape if you're willing?"

Harry flushed in shame when he remembered his reaction to the two of them. Even now, he was been half erect and was moving rapidly back to full attention. Then Lucius kissed him. It was pretty chaste compared to everything else they had done. Smooth lips simply rubbed against each other. That innocent touch turned both men on instantly. Harry blamed his drained magic on the fact that he couldn't push Lucius away. He was not enjoying this.

Harry moaned as his shirt was unbuttoned and those long fingers trailed down the revealed flesh until they reached his pants. The hands massaged him carefully before his pants and underwear vanished. Harry didn't tense until the fingers brushed against his anus. "N-no, stop! Don't touch me!" he breathed out, very close to hyperventilating. Sensing his growing distress, Lucius withdrew his fingers only to press against Harry's perineum. Harry cried out at the indirect stimulation of his prostate. He didn't like the smug smirk that graced Lucius' face. The younger man growled and forced his arms to raise and grip Lucius' hair. He yanked harshly. He was going to fight every step of the way. Lucius hissed softly before messaging Harry harder as punishment. "If you – nah," Harry's breath caught as pleasure rolled through him. "Think that I'll just, Merlin! Roll over for you and your master . . . stop it! You've got something else coming," he gritted his teeth against the onslaught of bliss; his eyes rolled back.

Lord Malfoy chuckled against his neck. "Your mouth may deny it, but your body doesn't lie," he cupped Harry's bottom and shifted the two together to froth gently. The two hissed in unison at the feeling.

"You may have my body, but you'll never have my mind," Harry spat out darkly.

The older man hummed against Harry's neck. "That's alright," he murmured. They could have Harry's body first and work from there.

Shoving the irrational pang aside, Harry tried to wiggle away. All his effort seemed to do was amuse Lucius. The older man leaned forward and kissed Harry harshly, forcing him to kiss back or become bloody. So Harry fought back the only way he could.

Lucius seemed a bit surprised at Harry's sudden forwardness but he definitely enjoyed the way Harry seemed to try and devour him with his mouth alone. Lucius pulled away and mapped out Harry's slender but muscled body. Down. Down. Down. Harry shoved his hand against his mouth to muffle the cry Lucius elicited from him when the Lord's mouth closed around him. He cried, writhed, protested, and groaned as Lucius expertly played him. Lucius drew away, licking his lips slowly.

"You taste delicious ocelot," the two shared a languid kiss. Harry was boneless and his eyes were threatening to close.

"I hate you," he whispered.

Lucius just chuckled as he watched the boy he and his lord were so interested in. "There's more to come Hadrian Potter," Lord Malfoy breathed against the boy's ear just as Harry slipped into a light slumber.

..::...::...::..

_They were high up on a hill. Something to say, and daylight to kill. Time slipped away, the way that it will._ (1) Ashe smiled softly as the words washed over her. That voice was familiar in a loving way despite the lyrics. Her brows suddenly furrowed as the singing was swept away. Next there was a large sheet of paper she kept unfolding and it was a runic spread sheet. She couldn't understand the runes before her. They looked like tiny snakes that had arranged themselves into odd little squiggles. She vaguely recognized a couple of Nordic runes. To bind? To suppress? This looked familiar. Stripes flashed across her vision. Orange and black stripes . . . tiger? Tiger. Harry! Ashe twisted uncomfortably. He was . . . scared?

Blue eyes snapped open at the sudden flare of panic that wasn't hers. Ashe eyed the barely setting sun. Had she meditated the whole day away? She certainly felt more refreshed after sorting through her memories and thoughts. Ashe got to her feet and shook her body out. She looked left and right suspiciously. Where was Harry? His panic had called to her all the way in her deep meditative state. She concentrated on his magical signature. When she found it, she frowned. Why was it so weak?

Ashe headed back to their room and found Harry lying asleep on their bed. Ashe tsked softly and stripped him of his day wear clothes before pulling on some pajamas. This was becoming a routine. She moved to pull the blankets over him when Harry rolled over with a grunt. The sheets drifted from Ashe's slack hands. She started in shock at the runes that spanned his back. She had never been able to see them before now. She knew they existed because Harry had explained them to her. They look like snakes and there was the Nordic Rune for suppression! "Harry!" Ashe hissed and shook his shoulder. "Harry wake up right now!" Harry only mumbled lightly but snoozed on. Ashe made a noise of frustration. Maybe that was the panic she felt and the reason Harry seemed so drained. With a sigh, Ashe just tucked him in before heading out to hunt for some food. She hadn't eaten anything, neither had Harry apparently.

Ashe stood at the doorway observing how the people milled about. Remus and Molly were cooking. Sirius, Arthur, Lily, and James were sitting around the table talking. The children, excluding Lavender, were slaving over summer assignments or rather Hermione was and Chris and Ron were playing exploding snap before copying something Hermione wrote down when she started screeching at them. Fred and George were up in their room experimenting if the tiny booms were any indication. Gabriel was nowhere in sight. He had probably left for some business. Aranion and Eruantien, who everyone was avoiding, were huddled around another section of the kitchen. Ashe finally entered; she dipped her head at everyone before heading towards the two misfits.

"What are you doing?" She asked in exasperation. Aranion smiled gleefully and held a chicken up. A live chicken.

"Master eat chicken tonight," Eruantien remarked sagely.

Ashe laughed softly. These two were crazy. "How are you going to eat the chicken? Not alive I hope," Ashe took the squawking fowl from the eccentric man. She tucked the bird under her arm to hold it tightly and with a swift twist she snapped the neck of the bird. Ashe could practically feel everyone else in the room tense in distaste and disgust. "Go boil a pot of water. This thing is probably contaminated with tons of bacteria; furthermore, we need to get the feathers off."

The large man lumbered around to do as Ashe bid. Aranion just sat down on a stool like a child, hunched over with his fingers in his mouth. His golden eyes watched Ashe intently. He rapped his knuckles against the counter top. Ashe seemed to understand his silent inquiry. "No, I'm not really grossed out by this. I've done it enough times for survival class," those eerie gold eyes didn't move from Ashe's face. Her expression changed to bemusement. "Sure, I'll save the blood. What do you need it for?"

"Master teach girl later. Chicken blood good. Available," Eruantien had the pot of water going and he took the dead bird from Ashe. "Remove head?" Ashe gave him the go ahead before waving her wand around herself to sanitize things.

Ashe lost herself in shuffling around the kitchen and pulling out ingredients. She could feel people watching her, especially Remus, but they ignored her mostly, so she did as well. Once the chicken had been plucked and cut, she took the slices of meat that Eruantien had cut with a larger than necessary knife – she bet it was really just for show – and started breading them. "Master says girl make good house wife. Man lucky."

Ashe smiled brightly in a completely false way. "The day I become a house wife is the day I kill myself," Ashe turned her attention to the chicken, her grip on the pan handle tightening. She would **never** be a house wife. Her lips downturned at that thought.

"Organic chicken anyone?" Ashe presented the plate to Lily Potter, her tone just a bit sadistic. She loved watching them squirm. The fiery headed woman looked nauseated. She shook her head and gave a weak 'no thanks'. There was no way she was going to be eating that now. In the background, Aranion and Eruantien tucked in with relish. "OK!" Ashe chirped. "I'm taking this up to Tiger."

"Where is H –" Remus caught himself and coughed quickly. "Tiger? I haven't seen him."

Blue eyes slowly turned to pin him. Ashe's eyes turned up with a smile; Remus noted that despite the happy expression, her eyes were deathly cold. _Watch yourself_ was the message that passed between the two. "Oh, he didn't get much sleep last night. We were kept up by some . . . howling . . . last night," Ashe turned at the door with a sardonic grin. "So he's sleeping in now," Ashe walked away with a vicious smile gracing her face. No one missed how the families in there, including Remus, had tensed when she made a brief allusion to Remus' furry problem. Did they honestly expect that no one knew about it? Fools, the lot of them.

..::...::...::..

Harry woke in stages feeling as if everything he had experienced had been just a dream. He laid there motionlessly just staring up at the ceiling. His fingers twitched suddenly and he glanced at his hand in confusion. Why couldn't he lift them? In fact, Harry took stock of his body, he was sluggish all over. It felt like every limb was weighed down. He felt weak. Oh how he hated that feeling. A few attempts before Harry finally managed to flip himself over. He literally rolled out of the bed, gripping the frame of the bed so his face didn't suddenly get up and personal with the floor. His arms shook as he tried to push himself to his feet, but he failed miserably.

Every movement was like Harry was a young, just born colt. Or rather, he had just gone through Wilkins most sadistic training. "Tiger?" Ashe had come in and saw him half crouched on the floor, half propped against the bed. Harry grunted but didn't respond out of humiliation.

Blue eyes nervously traced the now exposed network of runes that crawled all along Harry's back. Ashe set the plate of chicken and the glass of juice aside before going over to help him up. "Honestly Harry," Ashe murmured and she hefted him up. "It never hurts to ask for some help," with a bit of difficultly, she was able to roll his dead weight onto the bed before collapsing, panting next to him. "Did you get fat?"

Harry shot her a look that plainly told her she was stupid. The girl rolled her eyes, guessing her joke wasn't really appreciated. She snagged the plate and handed it to Harry who was moving at a snails pace to get into a comfortable position against the head board. "Want to talk about what's going on with you?"

A blush quickly stained Harry's cheeks and swept down his neck at that question. Luckily Ashe had turned away to get the glass of juice and didn't notice how Harry squirmed in remembrance of what had happened today. "I just . . ." Harry trailed off wondering how much he could tell Ashe. Could he tell her about Lucius and Voldemort? Heat swept through his body and Harry groaned softly and leant forward. Damn. This was not the time to get excited. He glared down at his lap before hovering the plate protectively over it. The emerald eyed man nervously cleared his throat, "Emotional . . . problem."

Blue eyes observed him calmly. Harry wasn't sure if Ashe bought the excuse or not. "Emotional problems?" Ashe asked and Harry winced when her eyes narrowed. "Problematic enough to panic and pull me from deep meditation?" she flicked him right in the middle of his forehead. "Don't lie to me Harry. It has something to do with the fact that _**I**_ can now see the Runes on your back right?"

Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort. His mind flashed back to when the man had traced the Runes before seeming to pluck some. Had he altered them in some way? The chicken turned to cardboard in his mouth. "Where is the . . ." he was panicking and he knew it, but he just couldn't think straight. Thankfully, Ashe seemed to catch onto what he wanted. She got up and scrambled around the room looking for the rolled up parchment. When that was located, she unfurled in on the bed so the two could look at the original network of Runes Harry had painstakingly copied by using a mirror to look at his back. Harry mechanically fed himself while scouring for a difference. He was twisted in an awkward position so he could compare the paper version to the version now visibly transcribed on his back.

"Oh," Ashe murmured absently as she was also focused on comparing the Runes. "What did you tell Remus?"

". . . we ended up arguing over giving me up," Harry parted reluctantly. "I might have said more than I was ready to reveal about myself," he hated his emotional neediness that followed him around even now. "I'm not seeing anything different," eyes narrowed in frustration as Harry quickly changed the subject. He wasn't ready for more right now.

"At any rate, Remus hasn't said anything yet," Ashe replied. "Wait," she pointed to a Rune on the paper. "This one is gone from your back. Not that I can read any of this. It all just looks like curly stuff to me,"

Harry bent forward before double checking in the mirror to make sure that Rune was really gone. "It's another Rune for suppress. I think, if I'm reading this right, it's for appearances," a horrible sinking sensation crashed through him. "That means Voldemort knew I'm not a true Potter."

"So your father had to be someone Voldemort knew or at least someone who trusted Voldemort enough to reveal the fact that you aren't James's child. But why save? Unless the person begged Voldemort or your father is someone valuable. Which means . . ." Ashe trailed off.

"It's not Sirius," Harry breathed out. He didn't know if he was relieved or not. On one hand Sirius hadn't betrayed Remus; on the other hand, Harry was right back to square one. He pinched his nose and slid down on the bed. Ashe rushed to rescue the plate before the bed was dirtied.

Sensing this wasn't the best time to push for more, Ashe tidied up the room and slipped out to give Harry some space. As soon as the door closed behind the younger girl, Harry buried his face into the pillow and screamed for everything he was worth. Anger was better than tears.

Damn them all. Harry thought viciously and over emotionally. He despised them all – his family, Voldemort for playing with his life and especially that smug Lucius Malfoy.

..::...::...::..

Ashe sunk down amidst the tall grass in one of Sirius Black's many gardens that littered the property. It was rare the two ever had free time. If they weren't cramming information down Chris' throat, then they were leaning information that couldn't be taught from a book or running around doing odd semi-dangerous jobs for various people. She stretched herself out and mulled over how to best help Harry but really came up with nothing. Until she heard back from Raziel and Rion, there was really no information to work off of. All the emotional based problems, Harry had to work through himself. Ashe couldn't make those go away. The only thing she could do was offer her support.

She fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out something that resembled an iPod. With a couple of flicks the thing was up and sensing the magic around it before powering up. Ashe mentally patted herself for having thought ahead with Britain's primitive ways when it came to muggle appliances. Sticking the ear buds in, she left it on shuffle and just let her mind wonder. _Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead._ _That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over. _Ashe drifted, contemplating her own family situation. It wasn't as convoluted as Harry's or maybe it was. She shifted at that thought. When was the last time she had seen her father? Years ago she had caught a glimpse of the man when she had traveled abroad. He had looked so content with his new family; Ashe had nothing like that in her dim memories. There was just constant yelling or stony silence mixed with her mother's hysterical crying and raving.

Her fingers dug into the dirt as she curled her hands around the grass surrounding her. Her mother screaming abuse at her when she was only three rushed through her mind's eye. Everything seemed so much bigger than. She hadn't lied when she said her mother had tried to drown her when she was young. _Then she said "Te amo", then she put her hand around me waist. I told her no. She cried "Te amo". I told her "I'm not gonna run away, but let me go."(2) _Her mother's hands were clawed and wrapped around her neck while shaking her back and forth calling her illegible names. And Ashe couldn't breathe! Blue eyes flew open when one of the ear bubs was pulled from her ear. In one smooth reaction, Ashe swung her taut arm straight up and out. She sat up, sharp eyed, only to blink in surprise.

Remus was standing a bit away from her. The two stared at each other. "That's some reaction," the werewolf remarked awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Ashe asked defensively, already up in a half crouch.

The usually mild man held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender and peace. "I . . . I would just like to talk."

"You think that's wise?" Ashe asked sardonically. "Harry hates being talked about behind his back," Remus winced at Ashe's mocking tone.

"Please?"

Ashe rolled her eyes and flopped back down among the tall grass. "Your property, remember?"

"Sirius' actually," the man folded his legs to sit next to her. Blue eyes slid over and the quirk of her eyebrow said everything. "Werewolves don't get to co-own property, especially co-own with a Lord," Ashe snorted at that but chose not to comment. "I didn't come here to talk about that with you," Remus laughed nervously. "I'm also not trying to take Harry away or anything, but I would like a chance to get to know him better. I've missed so many years," the last part was more to himself.

"Whose fault is that?" Ashe asked dryly. A very bad habit, but she was itching for a smoke. She slowly released her breath; it wouldn't do any good anyway. "And don't be stupid. You can't **take** Harry away from **me**," Ashe ground her teeth in frustration. They were all so presumptuous. None of them had been there when Harry really needed them, but she had been. No one could just take Harry away from her. She wasn't someone to be used and discarded. Harry would never do that.

Golden eyes watched the girl before a gentle understanding flashed through Remus. Of course he understood her on some level. His lips twisted into a bitter smile. Their situations may be different, but the end result . . . something in their life made being useless the worst crime. "I'm envious," Remus began. He leaned back on his hands to observe the starry night sky. He saw Ashe turn her eyes to look at him. "I'm envious that you know so much about Harry and I'm mostly envious that he turns to you whenever he needs something."

As he continued to talk, Ashe chewed on her lower lip. "I'm envious of you too," she gave him a sideways look. "I'm envious that despite everything you people have done to Harry, he's still able to want and love you. To have that kind of devotion . . ." Ashe stood to her feet and dusted off the back of her pants. "Me? I abandon those who abandon me."

"That's not true," Remus watched as every muscle in the young girl's body tensed. "You may think you do, but forsaking anyone never comes easy, particularly for people like us."

A stone cold face turned to stare at him. Ashe's eyes darted away. "I think there's more to you than people know," Ashe remarked softly. There wasn't an ounce of mockery or scorn in her voice anymore. "I also think that you can identify more with Harry now. Being thrown away, no matter how pretty the words are phrased . . . it's still being discarded – it's a festering wound. Have you healed from yours?"

Remus was struck speechless by her question. He had always assumed that Harry could put himself in their shoes and understand why it was necessary to give him up. It was all about protection. Yet . . . yet he had never asked the same from himself. Had he ever thought things through from Harry's perspective? He had just assumed he didn't need to. "I . . . I see what you mean," at least partially, he was able to understand Harry's stance just a bit better. Yet how could he fix things? There were two sides. Harry viewed it as abandonment, Remus thought of it as protection. However, everything boiled down to their actions didn't it? They could have kept better touch. They could have gone to see him. There were too many 'could haves'. Too many places they – he - should have done better.

A light touch on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. Ashe licked her lips nervously. "Harry is glass. Blown right, he's the toughest thing you've ever faced but one mistake and he's utterly fragile. He needs someone who can be a father figure of a sort. That's why I'm envious. I can give everything of myself, but I can never be that," with one final squeeze, Ashe walked way.

Remus gazed after the girl that had her arms spread out around her to touch the tall grass as she walked away with her face tilted towards the sky. "You'll never be obsolete," he whispered. Remus had much to think about. But first, the werewolf rose with determination, he had to deal with Sirius. He cast one last look at Ashe's disappearing back and with a half smile, he whispered: "Thank you," two words that extended beyond their conversation.

Thank you for everything.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1) Jack and Jill**

**(2) Te Amo**

******All songs used and picture references for characters and tarot cards can be found with the links in my profile. 4shared for music and photobucket for pictures. And I _DO NOT_** **claim ownership of anything without specifying. ********Thank you everyone for being understanding that I've taken up several new projects - some to do with writing, other's not so much - that have cut down my time, but I promise to have another update up in August when vaire gets back.**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? I worked my butt off on this chapter because it was such an important chapter. Thanks especially to _vairetwilight_ who was going on vacation and still had time to answer all my panicking emails _and_ beta this chapter. I adore her and everyone should thank her for making this chapter presentable. **

**I'd really like some feedback on how I'm doing. Please and thank you.**

**Once again thank you for all the comments, messages, and add. They make me smile!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	15. Halation Night

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta:** vairetwilight

* * *

Chapter 14: **Halation Night **

"Ashe I expected. She **is** only five, but you and Rion? The two of you should know better than to attempt something like this! It was stupid and without any clear judgment. Be glad that whatever went wrong didn't kill you all!" The voice rose and fell in the background. "Harry is lying there –"

Both men turned to the door that was opened a crack. Fearful blue eyes peered out at Raziel being scolded by his father, Acheron Callibus, king of the Midnight Court. The Vampire King sighed softly and ran his hands through his dark hair. "We'll speak of this later Raziel," with that he left the room.

"Ashe," Raziel called out emotionlessly. The young girl pushed the door open and shuffled over.

"I'm sorry Raziel," like any other young child, the five year old understood she had done something very wrong and roped Raziel and Rion in with her. The Vampire-elf hybrid had gone with Harry to the healers. Tears welled and began to stream down her face. Ashe began bawling. "I'm so sorry!" She hiccupped and stuttered her way through that sentence. Holding up her arms in an attempt to gain comfort, the young girl continued to cry. "I killed Harry!"

The vampire sighed softly and plucked her up into his arms. "Calm down Ashe Callista," Raziel admonished her softly. The sobbing slowly calmed to odd sniffles under Raziel's gentle hand. "Harry is just fine. He's sleeping off his reaction to the ritual. That's all," at least he hoped that was all. "Shhhh," the usually stoic youth hummed softly under his breath to calm the young girl.

"How is she?" Rion asked as he slipped into the room. The two looked at Ashe still enclosed in Raziel's arms; she had passed out on the two due to emotional exhaustion. Raziel grunted softly and pulled a blanket from one of the couches and wrapped Ashe snuggly in it, all still cradling her tenderly. Rion watched with soft blue eyes. "You'd make a great mother," he teased and sharp violet eyes glared at him. The Companion sighed and sat down. "Well, Harry's fine. The blood sibling ritual back lashed with another blood ritual that had been done on him. And get this, the healers have sensed a dormant magical core. It's weak, but growing as we speak. The original ritual was a suppression one. Unfortunately, the healers can't tell us what it is, because they don't know."

Raziel shifted the sleeping Ashe into a more comfortable position while his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "That is troublesome. Harry's magic was suppressed by Voldemort . . . which means that the Dark Lord thought Harry would be the bigger threat . . . yet he marked Chris Potter," his thoughts whirled around, but he didn't share them. "We'll let this play out," he decided.

Rion stood and bowed at his Lord. "Get's some rest love," he kissed Raziel's hair and took Ashe. "I'll put her to bed. King Acheron still wishes to speak with you."

..::...::...::..

There was a wolf howling and millions of spiders with red markings descending from the sky. Thin but soft lips pressed against her and whispered, "We can never be. You can never be what you want to be," before vanishing. Outraged screaming rang loudly and echoed. She could only make out some of the words. "Hate . . . drown you at birth . . . disgusting . . . my mistake . . . why . . . nothing . . . destroyer . . . vile monster . . . never set foot . . . claw your face off . . ." Then it was red, an endless sea of red.

"Ashe," someone whispered and blue eyes flew open in a panic. The young girl released the breath she had unconsciously been holding in, she was sprawled out on the bed, face down, alone. Rapidly blinking her eyes to clear the red vision she forced herself up and looked around the room. Oh dear. It looked like Harry had gone on a cleaning spree. Everything was neat to the point of nauseating. He always got in this type of mood when something was bothering him. Ashe sighed and rubbed her eyes, there was a headache just waiting for her. Her dreams were getting creepier. With that thought, Ashe stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom. She cursed when she knocked into the table and scattered some of the things on it before letting out a groan and bending down to pick everything up. Ashe paused. She had knocked over her card set. Of all the cards, only two were face up and they were next to each other.

Any other person would have just dismissed it as a coincidence but Ashe closed her eyes and held the cards to her mouth out of habit. Well shit. The Moon overlapped by the Devil. The voices in her head were back, but instead of frenzied screeching, they were murmuring fearfully. It was a warning . . . a very strong warning to be cautious because nothing was as it seemed. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. When was anything ever as it appeared? Never. Especially around Harry.

..::...::...::..

The poorly conjured punching bag didn't stand a chance as Harry pounded away at it, expressing his internal frustration. He paused to get a drink of water and rolled his neck to ease the tension there. After another good ten minutes of pounding at the bag, he backed out and collapsed onto the ground panting. That did nothing but wear him out physically. His mind was still spinning – driving him crazy. Lucius. Voldemort. Lily. James. Sirius. Remus. His unknown father! They just chased themselves over and over again in his head. He gritted his teeth. How did he get himself in such a tangled mess when he thought he had everything planned out? Digging the heel of his hand into his eye Harry realized he didn't have answers to anything really. He thumped his head against the floor over and over again. Well damn it.

Harry pulled himself to his feet with new found determination. He was going to move past this. He was going to become stronger! Lucius could try to taunt him. Voldemort could try to manipulate and entice him. But the two would fail. He came here to do a job and he would finish it. It didn't matter what he'd have to do to figure out the truth, but he was going to uncover and expose it. If they wanted to play games on the way, he'd say 'bring it'! **Never back down**. While he had his emotional weaknesses, Harry would never let that define him.

..::...::...::..

"Oh, listen to his darling," Aster Parkinson waved the thick expensive paper around while Duncan, her husband, just grunted. "Violet and Tristan Beaumont have sent out a new invite. The ball has now been moved outside and they are extending their invitation to our guests. A little birdie has been chirping in their ear," her cornflower blue eyes flickered to Narcissa for confirmation. Lady Malfoy dipped her head. "I believe this means the dresses we previously purchased no longer suit the occasion," Aster continued.

"Are you thinking of inviting the Potters, Weasleys, and the Chimera guests?" Desiree Zabini looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. She knew Violet and Tristan were flaunting their money by changing everything last minute and resending all the invites.

"It would certainly cast us in a strong light. Charity work," Aster's eyes light up with malicious glee. Narcissa allowed her lips to turn up in a cold smile behind her tea cup, her eyes revealing nothing. They had no idea how easily she was manipulating them. Lady Malfoy caught Desiree giving her a very knowing look and grimaced. Of all the people she couldn't stand, Desiree held the top spot. The darker skin woman was as manipulative as they come. She hid everything behind that innocent seductress façade. Yet everyone knew she was anything but innocent, hence her nickname – the Black Widow. What Narcissa couldn't understand was why men still flocked to her. Was it some foolish hope that they would be 'The One' and she wouldn't kill them? Or was one night in her bed worth that much?

The tall icy lady stood gracefully. "We'll take them shopping. I can't have them turning up dressed ridiculously," she began making a list of things to do. "We'll have to hire an etiquette tutor for a crash course," her voice dripped with disgust. "Their manners need . . . refinement," and that was putting it politely.

..::...::...::..

Ashe entered the kitchen, a bundle of herbs tucked under her arm while she had several large stones in her hands. She was clearly lost in her own world.

Charles' face immediately turned up with disgust. Lord Greengrass wasn't at all impressed with the girl's appearance. It looked like she had rolled around in the dirt for the past hours. Her hair was up in a messy, stringy mess. Soil streaked her face and her hands were brown from digging. The clothes she was wearing had definitely seen better days. He turned to Aster. "I see what you mean. I'll contact Ricardo and have him come in."

"Ricardo? Your personal tutor?" Desiree was hiding a giggle at the picture Ashe painted. She was washing the rocks she had brought in at the sink. Perhaps the younger girl was emulating Severus a bit too much.

"What of it?" Charles snapped. There was absolutely no doubt that Lord Greengrass detested Desiree. In reality, Lord Greengrass hated women, especially after his late wife's betrayal, which was why it was his 'late' wife. Lady Greengrass learned her final lesson. He tolerated Narcissa and Aster because he had known the two since they were children. He saw too much of his ex-wife in Desiree to ever tolerate her. It was safe to say the only women he loved were his two daughters Daphne and Astoria.

Lady Zabini flapped her hand dismissively at the man. "Nothing. Nothing," she remarked airily before sailing over to Ashe. "Ashe darling! Come let's clean you up," she then dragged a very confused girl out of the kitchen.

..::...::...::..

"My life is turning into a badly written soap opera," Harry groaned to Ashe. The two of them sat in the bath together like they did when they were kids. Neither was offended or nervous around the other. It wasn't like they had things the other hadn't seen before. Besides, this was more economical. Ashe was cleaning the dirt from underneath her nails. Harry huffed and lent over the edge of the bath tub. "It's a convoluted twist of who I am, where I come from and what's my purpose."

"Don't hurt yourself too much thinking," Ashe teased softly before taking up a sponge and scrubbing down Harry's back. While she was at it, she was remapping the runes that scrawled Harry's back. "Did you figure out what Voldemort did?"

Harry groaned in pleasure under Ashe's massaging hands. "I can feel more magic welling up within me. I think that rune was linked to the block on my magic and my appearance, but I haven't found anything really different about me physically."

"Me neither. Then again, I look at you every day. Maybe it's something small," Ashe finished scrubbing Harry's back and got out of the bath. "Maybe you only gained another mole of something."

"Hey!" Harry threw the sponge at her and it hit Ashe with deadly accuracy on the back of her head with a satisfying splat! "Confused boy here! Have a bit more sympathy," Ashe rubbed the back of her head before chucking the sponge back at Harry. It sailed harmlessly over his head as he ducked.

"I don't get why you're so wound up over this. You've accepted that Lily and James never really wanted you. What difference does it make that James isn't you're real father? Shouldn't that make things easier to understand and accept why he so willing abandoned you? That should be better than he was your real father and didn't want you," Ashe grumbled.

"I know," Harry snapped. "I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I want to know who my real father is. He wanted me!" The boy sunk back into the lukewarm water. "I need to know the whole story. I also want to know what Voldemort wants with me," his eye narrowed in disgust with himself.

A soft sigh answered him. Ashe ruffled his hair, splattering water everywhere. "Don't worry. I'm here. We'll figure everything out. Besides, you've got Remus on your side now right?"

"How much can we trust him?" Harry stood before he turned into a wrinkled raisin. "We know he won't lie to Sirius. He could have already told Sirius and then the Potter's will find out and all of this will blow to kingdom come!"

"Calm down!" Ashe threw a towel at him. "Sirius hasn't even really been around if you haven't noticed. Remus may flag his mate down, but if they don't have time to talk, then everything is fine. Distract Lord Black."

Toweling his hair roughly, Harry scowled. "You distract Lord Black."

"And get my throat ripped out by an enraged werewolf? No thanks," Ashe replied snarkily. Harry muttered 'Snape' to himself quietly. The two dressed in silence and got ready for the Diagon Alley excursion.

"What do you know about the Beaumont family?" Harry asked.

"Ridiculously rich. I believe the son, Tristan, recently married. I'm not sure who the wife is, but I'd guess equally filthy rich," Ashe quickly pulled on her clothes which composed of an over large shirt that had once belonged to Harry and a plain pair of shorts. She wound her hair up into a messy bun and began to brush her teeth. "This is all a political move on Narcissa's part. Aster clearly thinks she was smart enough to think this up herself, but Narcissa's the one behind every move."

"I'm starting to hate the words 'political move'," Harry grumbled and he dressed himself too. "And don't you own any shirts of your own? Why do you keep stealing mine?"

"It's not like you can fit in this one anymore! Besides, I like them. It's comfy. Why are boy clothes so much more comfortable?" Ashe pondered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If we go shopping with them now and end up having to attend the Beaumont ball, we're going to be stuffed into completely uncomfortable clothes."

"Doesn't matter. We have to go where ever the Boy Wonder is going and you **know** the Potters won't pass up a chance for Lord Malfoy to show them up."

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered dryly. Looks like he was going to suffer through a day of 'girl time'.

..::...::...::..

Sirius truly felt like an asshole right now, but he had no other choice. So he had left Remus at home without talking to the other man like he had promised. He had to continue to hunt for Evan. Who knew what the man was up to! Now that the whole world bought into Lucius Malfoy's insane story that the real Tom Riddle and Evan Rosier were in fact innocent, things just became more difficult. Why did people just believe so easily that the two had gone into hiding once they realized their 'imposters' were using their name's to cause havoc? Tom Riddle and Evan Rosier weren't who they said they were. Sirius knew for sure, but he had no proof to present that Tom Riddle really was Lord Voldemort and Evan Rosier was still Evan Rosier. Yet, the facts that were available supported their stories. The Tom Riddle everyone had known at Hogwarts had been brilliant but wasn't a killer. Only Dumbledore had suspicion about the Chamber of Secrets and Riddle's family, but the Headmaster didn't have proof either. Riddle had gone on a trip after school and his name faded into obscurity until Lord Voldemort rose with Riddle's usual merry band of people. Even then, people like Lucius had wiggled their way out of Azkaban.

Now Lucius was claiming that Voldemort had been an imposter using Tom Riddle's name and face to trick everyone. Of course the masses bought that story when Riddle revealed he was a half blood. A half blood would **never** promote blood supremacy. Sirius's lips curled in disgust.

And Evan Rosier, who Mad-Eye had testified he killed after Rosier had taken a chuck out of Mad-Eye's face, had an 'alibi' of sort. A dead man was now walking around, very much alive. Even Mad-Eye had nothing to say. He knew he had killed Evan Rosier. Sirius just wanted to bash his head in. He should have never given those pictures to Rosier. Now the mad man was after those Chimera students. Had he just sentenced them to death? He hoped not. That's why he needed to find Rosier. Now!

Sirius stood in an open field and pointed his wand North, South, East, West, before murmuring a spell. Never had he been so glad he had attached a very mild tracking charm to Rosier.

..::...::...::..

"See," Harry demanded at Ashe. The two were wondering Diagon Alley alone. They had finally managed to slip from Desiree Zabini's grasp. "**This** is why being a male is easier. All the guys are wearing the same black and white tux, only the outer robes are different. You girls have to go through tons of dresses and still not find one that you like."

Ashe rolled her eyes. "Perfection takes time," she joked. "Besides, I was fast. It only took three dresses to find the one I wanted."

Harry suddenly grabbed Ashe's hand. "Come on this way," he jerked her quickly into Knockturn Alley. Ashe caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy leisurely strolling around but didn't comment. Despite the bright daylight, the Alley was very dark. Holding hands so they wouldn't be separated, the two moved around the eccentric shops.

"Can you make a Heritage potion?" Harry abruptly asked.

Ashe made an odd half laugh half scoff. "Perish that thought. That is completely out of my league," she stopped to peer at the teeth a hag was selling. "It's not that I can't make the potion. In theory, it's ridiculously easy, but there is no way I can get my hands on more than half of the ingredients. It's all black market stuff."

Harry looked idly around before his gaze settled on a tiny store tucked in a corner. It looked like every other shabby store down this alley. What caught his attention was a richly, well dressed man leaving the story with a parcel clutched tightly to his chest, a parcel like they wrapped potions in. He tilted his head in thought. "How trust worthy do you think products are here?" Ashe followed his gaze.

"Hope you brought lots of money with you," she smirked softly. "I'll wait for you over there," she jerked her thumb in the direction of a scruffy store that had a barely recognizable Evil Eye painted on the door. The two parted ways swiftly. It didn't do any good to linger.

As Harry walked purposely towards the run down shop, he pulled up his hood and made sure all his features were hidden. He reached out to push open the door. The old hinges squealed like a pig being killed. A rusted bell didn't even jiggle. It just banged against the rotting wood before swaying uselessly. Harry let the door slam shut behind him. With a casual flick of his wrist, he locked the door – the only thing that seemed to serve its purpose.

"Welcome sir," a hissing voice vibrated through the dinky shop. Harry narrowed his eyes at the hunched figure that limped from behind the counter. The person hacked a couple of coughs as he edged forward. Through the cracks of the dirty window, sunlight managed to peek through and fall on the man. "How may I help you?" The entire being of the person was unsettling. His eyes were mismatched in not only color but shape as well. The blue eye was shrunken into the socket, while the hazel eye bulged out, like a frog's. From what was visible of the face, his skin looked like someone had spilled hot oil over it and large welts had developed and never gone down.

Harry fought the urge to draw his clock tighter to himself. "A heritage potion," he let his voice hiss out as well.

The hunched over man shook. It took Harry a moment to realize the man was laughing. The 'hyuk', 'hyuk' sound of his raspy choked laughter was equally unsettling. "We've got a bastard in the house," the man slyly drawled out. Faster than his frame suggested, he was right in front of Harry. The bent man barely reached Harry's chest. Harry stiffened when the man reached up and grabbed his chin. "Too pretty to be a Crabbe or a Goyle despite the coloring . . . hmmm . . . ah . . . you could be a Nott. No, no, Nott never dallied with the ladies or men. But this face . . ." Harry tracked as the hand knocked his hood back. The hand only had three distinguishable fingers. The other two were a mass of twisted flesh. "This face . . ." The man began his 'hyuk' sounding laugh. "This face is McMillan!" He cawed in triumph.

That name meant nothing to Harry. Loosing his temper at the raving on the man, his magic peaked and lashed out with his frustration. "Silence," he hissed. Much like Vader and the Force, the man scrabbled, terrified, at his neck. Harry wanted that annoying 'hyuk' laughter to stop. "Do you or do you not have a heritage potion?" His magic squeezed tighter to show his agitation.

The stooping man continued to laugh even though it had developed into full blown choking before pointing at one of his shelves. Harry dropped the man without another glance and when to the shelf. "It's the green one. Like you're eyes . . . you're impure eyes," Harry's lips twisted up in anger. In one graceful motion, he whirled around. A bright flash of light had the man hurling backwards. Only hearing a tinkering of glass, Harry grabbed the potion and left while pulling his hood up. With a casual twist of his wrist, the embers were planted. He turned the corner just as smoke began leaking from the cracks of the store wall.

..::...::...::..

The magnifying glass enlarged Ashe's blue eye to unusual proportions. The girl giggled and drew back. "It's so you can see the Nargles," Ashe blinked at the airy voice. She turned her head to see a slightly shorter girl staring at the magnifying glass as well. The girl turned to Ashe and twin blue eyes locked. "Did you see them?" Ashe took in the dirty blond hair that was tied up every which way. She spied the girl's wand sticking out from behind her ear. Tons of different tiny cute clips were secured in her hair haphazardly. The blue eyes were shades lighter than Ashe's and they were dreamy, not at all like the razor sharp focus Ashe's possessed. Her dressing was just as eccentric as her hair. "Did you see them?" The girl persisted.

Ashe glanced back at the glass and then again at the girl. "Not this time. I don't think they like the dust around here much," the girl smiled vaguely at her. "I'm Ashe," she stuck out her hand.

The girl slowly took it and they both felt the jolt that traveled from the palms of their hand up. "Are you?" She asked dreamily. "I'm Luna."

Ashe chuckled softly. "It's nice to meet you Luna. Want to go look for Crumple-Horned Snorkack with me?"

The faraway blue eyes drifted across Ashe's face, never fully looking her in the eye, yet Ashe still felt she was being examined closely. A hazy smile came to Luna's lips. "Maybe some other time. My Daddy and I are already on it," she waved and the carrot necklace she wore clacked against the odd shaped coins necklace she also wore. "May you find your true calling," with that Luna wondered out of the shop brandishing a small cluster of greenery around her and humming a strange tune.

Ashe gazed after her with narrowed eyes. Those misty blue eyes had seen much. "Ashe," she turned to Harry who had just stopped at her side.

"You got what you wanted?" With a sharp nod, the two vanished. They had never been in Knockturn Alley.

..::...::...::..

Unfortunately, as soon as they had gotten back from the impromptu shopping spree, Charles Greengrass had showed Ricardo to the group. Ricardo was a handsome man who was surprisingly young. He greeted Daphne like a familiar lover until Blaise growled. He turned his nose up at Ashe for what she was wearing and he barely spared Hermione a passing glance. Ron was treated to a particularly disgusted look. He quickly ran through the routine with the Purebloods and dismissed them, declaring there was nothing he could teach them for they were already immaculately prepared for any social events. Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne chose to settled down and watch the other's practice. Pansy had vanished after her mother. She had wanted to try on her look for the Beaumont ball before hand to make sure she looked her absolute best.

Ashe was sprawled out on the couch twiddling with one of her many earrings, two tiny playing cards on a dangly earring. She watched as Ron Weasley tripped over his own two feet as Ricardo directed him and Hermione around the room in a classical waltz. The man sighed and seemed to deem the two as a lost cause. "You!" He pointed to Ashe and "you!" at Chris. "Up front and center. Chop. Chop!" He clapped his hands.

The girl wanted to groan, but she rolled to her feet, ran her hands through her hair, mussing it up more and walked over. She watched as Ricardo grimaced at her display and a self satisfied smile tugged at her lips. Chris shakily placed his hand on her waist. "I'm not going to bite," Ashe remarked, exasperated at the boy savior. As the two moved through the waltz, Ashe twitched every time he stepped on her foot. As Chris Potter relaxed, his hand on her waist loosened and drifted downward. "Hand!" Ashe barked and pulled his hand away from her butt.

"S-sorry," Chris flushed as he stuttered and the other's laughed at him. Ashe caught Harry throwing her a wink. She flipped him off on another turn around, out of sight from Ricardo who might have just mauled Ashe if he saw. Over all, the dance lesson went pretty badly. Ashe and Harry tripped through the lesson purposely making fun of themselves and Ricardo when his back was turned. Finally the man had deemed them sufficiently taught and moved onto table manners. Thankfully, Ron Weasley stole the show for that one.

"I think my dear little brother had a crush," Harry sang out against Ashe's ear. "Oh what are you going to do?" Ashe smirked and turned her face to look at Harry. They were centimeters apart. Both green and blue eyes slid over to observe Chris Potter, who was peering at them from under his eyelashes. "He can't have you," Harry breathed out before taking Ashe's chin in his grasp.

"It's OK Tiger," the girl cooed at him. "You're the only one for me!" She cried out dramatically and they kissed. A sharp slap of a ruler hitting the table hard enough for the tableware to jiggle caused the two to draw apart.

"Explain that revolting display right now," Ricardo whispered dangerously while looming over the two. "A proper lady should **never** engage in **any** lewd displays before marriage!"

"So it's OK after marriage?" Ashe asked rhetorically as she brushed Harry's hair from his face. The emerald eye boy laughed and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Best not piss him off more than we already have," he stage whispered. A particular look passed between the two. Ashe would distract them while Harry made his escape upstairs so he could use the heritage potion.

Ricardo pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can see you need the most work. Up front and center!" He barked. Ashe rolled her eyes but obediently trotted forth. The man handed her a pair of high heels. "We need to whip you into shape so you don't shame any family while you're at it," as soon as everyone's attention focused on Ashe, Harry slipped away.

..::...::...::..

That dog was going to be sleeping on the floor, never mind a couch! Remus growled as he tidied his rooms. Sirius was in serious trouble with his mate, no pun intended. How dare that presumptuous man just up and vanish! Especially after Remus specifically told him they needed to talk. Did Sirius **want** to lose his ability to reproduce?

The werewolf growled and grumbled to himself. Finally fed up with his thoughts and unable to truly concentrate on anything his hands were doing, Remus stalked out of his room. 'Just wait until I get my hands on you, Sirius!'

..::...::...::..

Harry's lips thinned as he looked at the paper, his hands shaking. Only the knocking against his door drew him from his thoughts. He stashed the bottle away and stuck the parchment under some books. "Come in."

"Cub?" Remus shut the door behind him. "Can we talk?"

The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk, but Harry knew this was something he couldn't avoid. "Lock the door," the boy ordered. Remus took a seat on the bed and the two fell into an awkward silence only broken by one or the other shuffling about.

"I just want to make it clear that I love you Harry," Remus broke the ice and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I will own up to the fact that I . . . we . . . hadn't picked the best way to show it, but I know that Sirius, Chris, Lily and James love you."

A broken laugh escaped Harry's lips. "Really?" Green eyes lifted from the floor and pinned Remus. "They **love** me? They **love** a child that isn't wholly theirs?"

"What?" Remus breathed out in horror. Had he heard right? "What are you talking about?"

In a moment of high emotion, Harry wasn't even thinking straight, he grabbed the parchment from under the books and threw it at Remus. "I'm not a Potter."

Remus unfolded the creased parchment.

Hadrian Altair (a blurred out name) _**Potter**_

Mother: Lillian Potter nee Evans

Father: (blurred out name)

Blood Adoption: James Charlus Potter

Sibling: Christopher Apollus Potter (Half-Sibling)

Godfather: Sirius Lysander Black

Secondary Godfather: Remus Lupin-Black

The rest of the parchment just branched from James's name up into his family tree. Lily didn't have a magical family tree since she was the first generation so her side was left blank. In the very center of the page, descending right from Harry's name was a blurred out tree.

Remus's lips moved rapidly as he mouthed the words to himself. None of it was in his mind. "I don't understand . . ." He finally blurted out weakly.

"What is there to understand?" Harry asked harshly. "This," he swept his hands outward in frustration, "was all a farce."

"That's impossible!" Remus leapt to his feet. "I was there when you were brought out after Lily's labor. You looked like James. He held you like you were the greatest thing on Earth. Lily didn't have a chance, nor did James have a chance to adopt you. This **must **be a lie. The potion was faulty."

"I would have thought so too," Harry murmured. "But I have evidence that backs this," what Remus said had merit. Blood Adoptions were only done after birth. If done during the time period the child was still in the womb, the mothers or carriers never survived the process and the child was always born as a still born. There was no time for Lily **or** James to do the Blood Adoption. Unless . . . Green eyes widened in comprehension.

James Potter hadn't known that Harry wasn't his biologically. Harry whirled around to face the wall with his hand over his mouth at that revelation. But Lily knew. Lily knew. In order to protect herself . . . protect her child . . .? She must have taken steps to insure things worked out, judging by the letters. Lily wanted to forget Harry's real father and submerge herself in James. His hands moved to rub his face tiredly before ruffling his hair. Lily must have fashioned the map of Runes onto his back during a Blood Adoption ritual right after birth. She must have taken James's blood to do it. All the pieces fell into place. James didn't know, but he had a hunch . . . just a feeling that Harry was never really his. Which explained his blasé attitude towards Harry and his love for Chris. Lord Potter hadn't every truly questioned Harry's 'squib' status because deep down he probably **knew** Harry wasn't his. Whenever new blood came into old blood, the child always had magic. **Always.**

"Harry . . ." warm hands settled on his shoulders. "Is this the root of everything?"

It just might have been.

..::...::...::..

The lights were all off when Sirius finally arrived home. He had managed to get a basic pinpoint on Rosier, but nothing definite. It was a mild blessing that the man was still within England. Lord Black sighed as he loosened his robes and shirt to feel more relaxed. His house, that seemed to host a permanent sleepover, was all quiet for once. Not even Gabriel Grey, who Sirius swore was a vampire, was roaming the house. Not wanting to disturb anyone, he crept up the stairs and into the rooms he shared with Remus. If he was quiet enough, hopefully Remus wouldn't wake.

As soon as Sirius closed the doors behind him, the lights turned on. Sirius gulped at the deadly look in Remus's amber's eyes. "How nice of you to finally be home and even in our rooms for once, **dear**."

Sirius gulped and laughed nervously at his lover's tone. "Sorry. Work ran late."

"Really?" Remus's expression didn't change even a bit. "That's funny **sweetheart**. I called in and imagine my surprise when they told me you asked for the day off."

A sigh escaped Sirius. He rubbed his face tired and lost the characteristic smile. "Remy," he reached out for his lover and when the werewolf drew back, he felt his heart squeeze in panic. "Let me explain. It's nothing like what you think."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" the cold mask slipped a bit and Sirius caught a glimpse of the sheer panic, fury, fear, and worry that were defining Remus right now. "You're never home! I never see you anymore! So you don't know what I'm thinking," his words were hissed out coldly. Sirius could have said Remus was related to Voldemort at this point.

The two were at a standstill, silently staring off at each other. "Well?" Remus bit out. "Aren't you going to explain?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not having an affair," Sirius blurted out meekly.

A noise of frustration escaped Remus. He looked away from Sirius and silence fell before the two again. "Does it have anything to do with Harry?"

"What?" Sirius's head popped up to look at Remus. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. I always knew on some level that James and Lily trusted you more than any of us," Remus finally turned fully to look at Sirius. "That's why they picked you to be the Secret Keeper. And then I always wondered why you convinced them to use Peter and not me . . ." Sirius winced at that. "And you couldn't have picked worse could you? Then I realized . . . it was all about trust. They didn't trust **me** but they trusted you irrevocably."

"Remus it wasn't like that," Sirius came forward and rand his hands up and down Remus's arms in an attempt to comfort the other man. "I didn't want you to be in danger and at that time I thought Peter wasn't . . . well you know."

"Do you know?" Remus finally got to the point he wanted to make. "Did Lily and James entrust you with their secrets too?"

Sirius paused. "I don't know what you're talking about," blue eyes observed his lover. What was Remus trying to say?

"Did you know James wasn't Harry's real father?" Remus broke from Sirius's hold. Amber eyes that were bleeding yellow with his anger blazed at Sirius. "Did you know?"

That moment crystallized and Remus had his answer at the shocked face that Sirius was sporting. "Oh Merlin," Remus looked away in shock. Tears rushed to his eyes. "You . . . you knew. Oh Merlin," he gasped out. "How could you . . ."

Sirius swore. Well shit. Could this day get any worse? "Remus . . . there was suspicion," he was going to keep Rosier a secret, Remus didn't need to know about him yet. Once he caught the other man, then he'd tell Remus everything . . . he just couldn't yet. "James told me once that he didn't feel as connected to Harry as he did Chris and I just chalked it up to the personality differences and the fact that Harry doesn't have magic. They were just suspicions. Believe me," just a little white lie. Sirius closed his eyes tightly as he hugged Remus to him. He couldn't loss Remus in all of this. He just couldn't. Hang on a little longer and I'll explain everything. I promise.

..::...::...::..

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie."(1) Ashe's voice was broken up into just humming the tune to random words escaping her mouth.

The big day to the Beaumont Ball has finally arrived. Ashe was just about to be driven crazy by Ricardo. Even now, the man was fluttering around giving last minute tips. Ashe wished she was a boy and was in Harry's position – still sleeping. Early in the morning, she had been yanked out of bed for a full day of primping. The girl was not happy about that.

The night before, Ashe and Harry had stayed up studying the potion, looking for any defects that could explain why the names were blurred out. After all, the potion was just supposed to 'read blood' in essence. The only theory Harry had come up with was that Lily's suppression runes that Voldemort had altered were suppressing his father's blood, but not completely. Hence, the blurred out, but not blank names.

Ashe kept repeating the chorus since she couldn't rap and she could see it was getting on Lily's nerves. Lady Potter had gotten up early too to help with everything. She was currently trying to tame Hermione's bushy hair, trying being the key word. Ashe didn't really like getting her hair done. It was always up in a bun or a ponytail and never down, but apparently that wasn't formal enough for such a gathering. Narcissa had hired a team of people to come groom everyone. Ashe had watched, wide-eyed in horror at all the tools they had brought. Makeup came in by the trunk full; there were hair products that took up the entire counter of the kitchen and so forth.

The young girl had protested vehemently against the stylist wielding a curling iron at her. To save lives, the two reached an agreement on Old Hollywood waves with rollers. So Ashe sat in a chair watching everything else getting done with all her hair around her in rollers. She looked like she was wearing a very strange helmet.

Pansy and Daphne were busy getting their nails done in more neutral colors as opposed to blues, greens, and violets the girls had been favoring. Ashe had made it hard for the manicurist to do her nails as well. The woman wanted to grow Ashe's nails and give them a French manicure. In between potions, training, and all the work Ashe did with her hands, she found that rather stupid. So she point blank told the woman 'No'. With much persuading from Desiree, clear varnish had been coated on. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn –"

"Can you **please** pick another song?" Lily ground out. Blue eyes peeked out at the older woman. Ashe could see what captured James and Harry's father. Lily was undoubtedly beautiful and eye-catching. If it wasn't for her looks, it was certainly for her mind. Even . . . Ashe's eyes tracked over to Severus who was up early as always. He was sipping a cup of coffee, ignoring all those around him as he went over his notes on whatever new experiment he was working on. Even Severus held a candle for Lily. Ashe felt it every time the two were in vicinity with each other. At least that meant Severus was straight and not dating Lucius like the rumors seemed to propose.

"Sorry," Ashe replied, not at all sincere about it. She watched as Lily applied Hermione's makeup. Hermione was vibrating with excitement. No doubt at the chance to sink her claws into society. Ashe thought cynically.

"Ashe darling," Desiree glided over, completely done with her makeup. "Time to put on your battle armor," she teased. Ashe sighed but obediently followed the other woman over. It was best to go along with Desiree. She listened with half an ear to Desiree directing the makeup artist. In reality, Ashe didn't want to go to the Beaumont Ball at all. Stupid Gabriel . . . vanishing when they needed him the most on business. Only Aranion and Eruantien were somewhere around the house. They weren't going with them, lucky them.

Ashe held still as the artist came at her with brushes, powders, creams, lipstick and lipgloss, the works. Two things stood out to Ashe as she was under attack. Eyelash curlers were shaped like a torture device and never let people do your mascara . . . you might emerge without one eye. "All done," Desiree sang out. "Don't you look beautiful?"

"I look like a doll," Ashe grumbled at her reflection. Her already pale skin had been powered to a slightly lighter shade. Coral blush has been carefully blended along the apples of her cheeks to give an allusion of even higher cheekbones. Her lips were a healthy pink and the makeup artist gave her dark blue and black smoky eyes with dramatic winged eyeliner.

"Nonsense," Lady Zabini dismissed Ashe's comment. "Now go up and check if Tiger is awake and put on your dress. We're almost ready to go. Don't forget to take your rollers out," she patted Ashe on the bottom and shooed her from the room.

Oh thank god. They had been at this grooming thing since morning! Ashe shut the door to the rooms she and Harry shared only to hear the shower running. The girl pulled out the dress she had picked up the other day and stared at it. It wasn't something she would normally wear. Ashe was very much into loose clothing. With a shrug, she pulled the dress on and arranged it until it sat comfortably across her form. The mirror showed that the tight fitting dress expressed every curve Ashe possessed. Her fingers felt carefully for all the pins and rollers and pulled them out one by one. Her reflection showed the transformation she had undergone. From the grubby clothes and messy hair came the representative for a well bred and groomed Pureblood lady.

"I could be the damn poster child," Ashe groaned and ran her fingers through the curls to loosen them. Well her greatest ambition wasn't to marry rich and pop out the next generation of pureblood babies.

"Wow," Ashe turned to see Harry who had just walked out of the bathroom. He had his dress shirt half buttoned. Green eyes softened. "I haven't seen you dress up since . . ."

"I know," Ashe turned to look back at her reflection and touched it. "Since the funeral."

Harry hugged her from behind. "Well, you look great. Vane always did want to squeeze you into a dress and doll you up," he teased.

A soft laugh escaped Ashe's mouth as she turned and buttoned the rest of Harry's buttons up. "Let's get you ready before Desiree barges in. She's a one woman army," the two finished getting ready. Harry struggled with his tie a bit before finally getting it right. Ashe was digging around their trunks for appropriate cloaks to wear.

A mild sound of triumph came from her when she finally pulled back from the bottomless trunk. Two dark gray cloaks clutched in her arms. "Found them," she muttered to herself and shook them out.

A soft laugh escaped Harry. He reached out and touched the fabric. "I almost forgot about those," each dark gray cloak was beautifully crafted to fall exactly as it should along the lines of a person's body. It had a subtle sheen to it. Upon closer look the surface of the cloak was covered in an elaborate array of runes, not just Nordic runes, but runes from all over the world. The stitching was what gave the subtle sheen of color as the fabric moved. These cloaks held a special meaning. Rion, Raziel, Ashe and Harry had spent one summer making these for each other. It had been an ongoing joke that Ashe couldn't sow to save her life while the three males picked it up relatively quickly. That summer, Ashe had screwed up the stitching more than helped, so she stuck to designing the cloaks and runes arrangement while the boys did the sowing.

With a whirl of fabric, Ashe had the cloak around Harry's shoulders and was clasping the clip shut in front. Harry's clasp was a snake that bit its own tail on the other end. "Now you look the part," Ashe said decisively. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would be knocked off his feet."

"What?" Harry's head jerked up to look at Ashe. His hands, which had been smoothing out the fabric, fell to his sides. "What did you just say?" he croaked out.

"Nothing," she placed a finger against her temple. "I just **see** certain things. Now, come on," Ashe left first, cloak over one arm. Harry stood in the room silently with his fists clutched tightly. With a small scoff at Ashe's words, he left after her. At the door, Harry turned to look at their rooms. He had a gut feeling that had been bugging him the whole day. With a light tap against the wall, the wards sprung up and everything in their room packed itself neatly away. Green eyes narrowed before he finally shut the door. Time to face the damn music.

..::...::...::..

"Really Severus," Lucius sighed at his friend. "Just put the outfit on. Do you not trust my taste? I would never pick something ugly," his tone was righteously disgusted at the thought that he, Lucius Malfoy, couldn't pick out the right clothes to stun society.

Dark eyes rolled in exasperation. "I'm not worried about this 'fashion taste'; I just don't see the point in having to attend such a pointless function."

Fed up with Severus, Lucius thrust the bundle of clothes into the Potion Master's hands. "It's to show society you haven't offed yourself from an experimental potion."

..::...::...::..

The living room was oddly silent as everyone stood around waiting for certain people to descend the stairs. They always arrived fashionably late anyway. Remus and Sirius stood next to each other, but everyone should see the slight distance between the two. Harry's eyes slid over to Ashe who was pulling on a pair of high heels. Their eyes met before flickering back to Remus.

Everyone was dressed in their best. Aster Parkinson wore a single shoulder brilliant purple gown that flowed around her as she walked. Duncan Parkinson was dressed like every other male in the room, white dress shirt, black slacks and black jackets. Only the piping on everyone's cloaks different and occasionally the ties they wore. It was safe to say that instead of Aster on Duncan's arm, Duncan was on her arm.

Pansy wore a short skirt for her age. It was black and white made up of millions of sequins. Her black hair had been bobbed and curled to frame her face. Makeup was most definitely this girl's friend; she looked completely different. Where Pansy chose to go flamboyant, Daphne was stunning in her simplicity. She wore a white sheath that had gold brick like stitching. It made her already pale skin stand out more. Her golden hair looked reddish under the light in perfect spirals.

Hermione's hair had finally been tamed somewhat by being twisted up into a cute bun design suitable for her age. However, she looked out of place with her curtain-like design on the front sky blue dress. The quality of make was clearly visible since she had refused the Malfoy's offer to pay for whatever she'd like to wear.

When Ashe had descended the stairs, they had stared, unused to her actually looking pretty for once. Ricardo had commented that she cleaned up well. She wore a white bondage dress that hit her knees and were slit at the sleeves. To save the dress from utter boredom and clashing with her hair, there was blue veining all over the dress.

Lily Potter looked pretty in her floor length powder blue halter dress. Molly and Arthur had bowed out from taking their children. They knew what the Malfoy's were doing, leaving Ron to go with Hermione and Chris.

Lady Zabini was stunning in her champagne nude bondage dress that fit her like a glove. She was going to be drawing attention tonight and knew it.

Yet, out of all of them, it was indeed Narcissa that stole the spotlight. Her dress was long and black. People would call it a Black Widow dress, more suited for mourning or Desiree. The dress fitted her waist and hips like a corset, showcasing her delicate figure and extended into a full train. Her chest and half sleeves were made out of black lace that allowed teasing glimpse of her lily white skin. The corsets pushed Narcissa's chest up and almost threatened to spill out from behind the lace, a very tantalizing sight indeed.

This kind of ball was just a reason for the girls and women to look good. All the guys were wearing things from the same palette of color and designs.

"Darling," Lucius' voice cut through the awkward air that hung around the room. He pressed a kiss to Narcissa's cheek. "You look stunning," Lucius' cloak was dark silver in color and fell across his strong shoulders in a way that highlighted his physique.

"I see you got Severus to come with us," Narcissa's lips turned up slightly. "You do look nice."

Severus grumbled, but took the comment in stride. James threw Sirius a look that clearly stated he thought otherwise. Severus was dressed in all black as usual. His outfit gave off a stern air, but instead of a cloak like everyone else, Lucius had stuffed his friend into a knee length leather duster. His black hair had been gathered back in a blue ribbon. Ashe's lips twitched when she noticed the color of the ribbon matched the veining on her dress perfectly.

"Floo," Narcissa held out the pot. One by one everyone went through the fire place, the Potters and Blacks going first. Ashe threw Harry a look as she walked through after Severus since it was only Harry and Lucius left.

The older Malfoy smirked at his prey as he pulled the pot away from Harry when the boy reached over it. He tsked softly. "Let me fix your tie," every muscle locked into place as Harry glared at Lucius. Blond hair fell against Harry's face as Lucius bent down to tighten and adjust the tie. "You look stunning tonight ocelot," grey eyes were smoldering as they stood face to face. "Someone is most definitely going to be enjoying that tonight."

Harry snarled soundlessly, jerked away from Lucius and threw a handful of dust in before he too was whisked away. Lucius laughed at Harry's temper, clearing enjoying this little dance of theirs.

..::...::...::..

The Beaumont family was clearly just showing off their status in society. While the ball had been moved outside, a silk canopy had been erected clearly displaying the large plot of land as far as the eye could see. In fact, the Beaumont Manor wasn't anywhere in sight, which spoke of all the acres of land they held. A large orchestra was set up to a side playing music softly. Women in jewel tone dresses milled around gossiping while their husbands stood at the bar sipping liquor and discussing stocks.

A hush fell over the crowd as James Potter entered escorting his wife Lily. Murmurs that the 'Savior family' had arrived rustled through the other guest. Chris followed flaked by Hermione and Ron. After them was Sirius escorting Remus. Both were pale and drawn, but mustered up a smile for everyone. After them came Aster and Duncan. Draco was escorting Pansy. Charles followed after his daughter who Blaise was escorting. The next pair was a surprise to all those around them. Desiree entered with Theodore Nott Sr. The Black Widow was back in business apparently. Theo and Severus arrived one after the other. Harry came next with Ashe on his arm. The large group fanned out to the sides. Finally, Lucius and Narcissa entered together, taking everyone's breath away. Two things popped into everyone's mind. The Beaumont family clearly had influence if the Potter, Blacks, Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, and the Malfoy families came. The other was that this was a strange mix of people to be arriving together.

Tristan Beaumont stepped forward, a handsome man in his early twenties. He bowed over Narcissa's hand and shook hands with Lucius. "Thank you for coming," to the rest, he just dipped his head politely. "I welcome you to our soiree," a beautiful young woman came to his side, wearing a sapphire blue gown. "Let me introduce my wife Violet Mallory Beaumont."

Narcissa held her hand out delicately to Violet. "Mallory? From America?"

Ashe stiffened next to Harry in disbelief. What were the chances?

Large hazel eyes stood out from the slender face. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy," Violet shook Narcissa's hand and curtsied at Lucius who bowed. "Please, enjoy yourselves," Narcissa and Lucius melted into the crowd. Tristan and Violet greeted the rest of the guests. Ashe tugged on Harry's arm and the two melted away before they greeted the newlyweds. They wouldn't be noticed much since no one really knew who they were. As soon as they left the foyer, the two separated. Ashe headed off to speak with Severus who was getting a drink. Harry escaped outside to get some fresh air. He never did like these gatherings.

Harry wondered the beautiful gardens when he suddenly caught sight of Lucius striding through the grounds with another man by his side. Curious as to why he was out here while Narcissa was clearly in the canopy, he decided to follow. There was something about the other man that piqued his interests.

..::...::...::..

The white wine swirled at the bottom of the glass as Sirius twirled it. Remus stood by his side like always, but instead of the warmth between the two, a stony silence had fallen between the two. Sirius almost flinched when his wand vibrated against his arm where it was strapped. Rosier was **here** of all places? Blue eyes darted around the crowd before he spotted the man. Evan Rosier had sequestered himself in a corner talking to Theodore Nott Sr. "Remus . . ." Sirius trailed off, trying to think of an excuse to head over there.

"Just go," Remus didn't even look at him. "Do whatever you want."

Lord Black winced, torn between his lover and getting to Rosier. Giving a sigh of frustration and one last look at Remus, he went after Rosier. Remus closed his eyes tightly, glanced back at Sirius' rapidly vanishing back before heading over to the bar where Severus and Ashe stood.

..::...::...::..

"We need to talk," Sirius growled out as he grabbed Rosier in passing and yanked the other man without preamble out of the canopy. Lord Black didn't slow down until they were a good while away. "What are you playing at?" he shouted as soon as they were alone. "Don't think I don't know the truth Rosier."

Empty eyes looked at him. "I don't answer to you," Evan Rosier straightened out his robes nonchalantly.

Sirius felt himself twitch at the other's attitude. "Look at me," he barked out, drawing himself up. It was clear to see he** was **Lord Black. "How dare you just escape?" He grabbed the labels Rosier's cloak to give him a good shake. "You have any idea what I had to do to keep you safe? Why escape? Why now?"

"My lord has called," blue-gray eyes looked beyond Sirius.

"And those photos meant nothing?" Sirius referred to the photos he had used to taunt Evan about the outside world where Evan had circled Tiger's face and crossed out Ashe's.

The eyes slowly drifted back to look at Sirius. "Where's Harry?" Rosier asked, completely off topic.

An animalistic feral growl tore through the air. Sirius was vibrating with anger. "A place far away that you can't touch him!"

Broken laughter came from Rosier as he knocked Sirius's hands away from him. "You don't know do you? You don't know where he is."

"You stay far away from Harry," Sirius threatened. He was spitting mad. "You have nothing to do with him."

"But I do," Rosier was deadly serious as he stared Sirius down. "I'm the only one that knows the truth."

"He's not yours," Sirius spat out. "Remember, the only reason I saved your ass was –"

That seemed to spark some life back into Rosier's eyes. He reached out and slammed Sirius into a tree. The two were plastered together. Evan bared his teeth in a snarl. "Don't say it. Don't you dare say it!"

"Get off," Sirius shoved him away, fists clutched, ready for a fight. "Watch yourself Rosier. I could take you and Riddle to court. Once my memories are revealed, both of you will be enjoying a trip to hell!"

Evan threw his head back and laughed madly. "And you won't for harboring a criminal?"

"Just remember I'm watching you. Don't even think about Harry," Sirius whispered against Rosier's ear. "You'll never see him."

Rosier pulled Sirius close to him so their cheeks were pressed together. "I think you're mistaken Black. Show's how much you know. I've already seen him," he pulled back, eyes alight with mocking laughter. "The girl doesn't matter." At that non sequitur, Sirius' eyes widened in shock.

The images of the red 'X' though Ashe's face and the circle around Tiger's face flashed before his eyes. The girl didn't matter . . . but the boy did. "No," Sirius stumbled back in shock. "That's impossible. He looks nothing like James."

"I guess yours and Lily's spell isn't holding up as well as you thought," Sirius began running desperately back towards the party. Rosier just watched him go with a cold smile. The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a flick of his wand. He gazed out at the lands and took a deep drag before slowly letting the smoke out. With that, he began walking towards the Beaumont's gardens that dotted the lands.

..::...::...::..

"Where's Sirius?" Ashe asked. Ashe was sitting at the bar keeping the unwilling Severus company. Remus sighed and took a seat next to Ashe and ordered a drink.

"I don't know." Remus replied wearily. Ashe frowned at him but didn't push.

"This is a surprise," Ashe stiffened at the voice. Severus and Remus both noted her odd reaction and turned to see Violet Beaumont standing there. The beautiful girl smiled at them, but her attention was clearly focused on the back of Ashe's head, who twitched when she felt the stare. "You look good Ashe."

Finally, Ashe turned around on her seat to look at Violet. "I like your dress Vi. It looks familiar."

"Does it?" Violet asked with an odd smile. "It should. It was yours," Ashe scoffed softly and saw Severus and Remus looked at the two oddly, wondering how they were acquainted.

"Can we not do this here?" Ashe hissed out softly.

"No," Violet signaled for a glass of champagne. "I think we'll do this here since you're so prone to just . . . vanish . . . when given the opportunity," Ashe closed her eyes in defeat. "So how's your mother?"

"Wouldn't know," Ashe replied curtly.

"And your sister, Erin?" Violet continued to question as she sipped her drink. Ashe gave a shrug that could mean anything. "What about your father?"

"You know I haven't," Ashe bit out and glared at the other girl. "I haven't been in contact with any of them since I saw you at Christmas four years ago. You should know."

"Ah, yes. How are your father and his lover? Have you seen them recently? I have," Violet watched with dark eyes and Ashe's frown grew more pronounced. "They looked so happy walking along the beach of Venice. They're such a gorgeous family don't you think?"

"Enough Vi," Ashe ground out. "What do you want? It's clearly not just to tell me about my family."

"Oh no," Violet reached forward and tugged at a strand of Ashe's hair and twirled it around her finger. "I just came to say hi and tell you how gorgeous you looked – like the proper Vandergraff heiress for once. Also, I couldn't pass up talking to a familiar face. I missed you," using Ashe's hair, she pulled the other girl forward and they kissed. Severus' glass paused on its way to his mouth and Remus's mouth dropped.

Ashe jerked back angrily. "Stop it Vi! You're causing a scene," she hissed. Violet laughed softly, dropped one more kiss against Ashe's lips and backed off.

"It was good seeing you again Ashe. Try not to run off too soon this time OK? Enjoy the rest of your night here gentlemen," Violet Beaumont dropped in a slight curtsy before going off to talk to other people.

Ashe made a noise of frustration and raked her fingers through her hair, mussing up the perfect waves. "Our parents run in the same circles. We're childhood friends," she grumbled out. Severus just shrugged before returning to his drink. Remus chuckled lightly and patted her shoulder.

Neither made a comment on the fact that Ashe very clearly was born into high society according to Violet. Ashe blessed them for not asking questions.

..::...::...::..

"Is everything going according to plan?" Lord Voldemort observed the beauty around him. His time as less than human had given the man a high level of appreciation for the beauty that surrounded him. Tom Marvolo Riddle had fully gained his features back. Although his skin was still too pale to be human and his eyes were red, those were nothing a slight glamour couldn't hide.

"Yes my lord," Lucius observed the taller man move around with ease. Only a few short months ago, he hadn't even been able to move without help.

"And Harry?" Cool brown eyes slide away from the floor to look at Lucius.

Lucius licked his lips at the question. "When you see him my lord, you'll understand," the two shared a private smile.

Tom tilted his head towards Lucius. "I need this to go off swiftly and perfectly," the Dark Lord was all business now. "I trust Tristan to know what to do?"

"He's young, but eager," Lucius confirmed. The two fell into a silence that spoke of years of working together and understanding. Voldemort's magic reached out and lightly caressed Lucius'. The blond man found a soft smile curling his lips. The other man rarely showed any sort of affection, at least physically.

Harry had felt the magic that curled them while the two older men stood in the clearing together. So he was right, he was just something to entertain them for the time being. Those two had years together. He wasn't and couldn't shake up their relationship because it worked. It was built on experience, loyalty, and time. All of which, Harry didn't have. He heaved a sigh, more determined than ever to avoid the two until he was ready to face them and demand answers. But right now, he was in no position to do so. He needed to be able to stand toe to toe with them. He needed their respect. As of now, he didn't. They treated him like a pet, a child at best.

Harry turned away from the oddly intimate scene before him and started to trudge back towards the ball. He paused when he saw a man standing in his way smoking a cigarette. Harry furrowed his brow. He had seen this man somewhere before. "Excuse me," he tried to go around the man.

Rosier dropped the cigarette and ground his heel against it to put it out. He drank in the sight of the still boyish man before him. As Harry was finally abreast him, Rosier reached out and crushed him into a hug. Harry immediately began to struggle. Evan just placed something into Harry's hand and whisper "when the time is right, ask for home" before letting go of him and walking away.

Harry stared after Rosier in confusion. He opened his hand a found a tiny black dog figurine in the palm of his hand. Harry's magic told him it was a transportation device of some type, but it didn't feel like a portkey. He pocketed it and resumed his way back towards the ball, trying to push all this craziness out of his mind.

..::...::...::..

Sirius composed himself right before he entered the canopy again. He didn't want to burst through like a mad man, although he dearly wanted to. That would draw too much attention they didn't need. He plastered a bright smile on his face, greeted some people all the while fighting his way over to where Remus was standing next to Ashe. His heart fluttered when he saw the dark head next to Ashe. _Harry_ his mind sung out. How did he never notice? Blue eyes widened in shock when he witnessed Remus reach out and smooth Harry's hair back. Remus knew! Shit! His head swung around when he caught sight of James leading Lily over toward the bar. Double damn! Remus was volatile right now. This was all going to be blown to kingdom come.

He waved off someone and power walked towards the bar.

..::...::...::..

"Enjoying yourselves?" James's boisterous voice drew the trio's attention. Harry's nails sunk into Remus' arm when the man growled softly.

"Somewhat," Ashe remarked vaguely, trying to distract the two.

Lily smiled up at James. "It's nice to get out of the house sometimes right?"

Ashe just grimaced at the two while Harry and Remus pointedly looked anywhere but the two.

Lily tried again to make conversation. "It's like we're all together, enjoying a day out."

"We're not all together," Remus rumbled out. "Without Harry, we're not all together," Ashe's eyes met Harry's in panic.

"Remus!" James leaded forward. "Watch what you say," his eyes flickered nervously over to Ashe and Harry, who had both turned away, giving an allusion of privacy.

"No," Remus bit out. His threw back his alcoholic drink, definitely needing it. "I've held silent about this for too long. I'm sorry, but I can't take this! Did knowing Harry wasn't your child make giving him up easier?"

The look on Lily and James' face were priceless.

The crowd around them was applauding loudly. Lucius Malfoy and Tristan Beaumont were happily congratulating Tom Marvolo Riddle for running for Undersecretary. Tom Riddle took the stage to speak.

"W-what did you say?" Lily choked out. Her hand fluttered nervously, green eyes darted back and forth to see if anyone had over heard them.

"You heard me," Remus didn't budge.

"Moony!" James snapped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Angry amber eyes turned to glare at James. "That's right, Harry isn't your child biologically, but I bet you already knew that. Or at least suspected . . . did it make sending him away easier? Did it make accepting the fact he was a 'squib' easier without looking for a solution?"

"Remus," Harry stepped forth and tugged at his shoulder. "Enough."

"You!" James snarled, jabbing his finger at Harry's face. "Stay out of this."

Green eyes narrowed. He was going to stay out of it . . .

"This has nothing to do with you," Lord Potter spat out.

Harry's temper snapped and he knocked James's hand away from his face. "This has **everything **to do with me. Hello **Father**, **Mother**," their titles were delivered coldly with a fair amount of loathing. Lily made a faint noise of distress. Her green eyes locked with their twins. She traced his face and became faint. She stumbled back a few steps shaking her head and forth in denial.

"Harry?" James whispered in shock. "What . . .?" All his breath felt like it had been knocked out of him.

"Surprise," Harry smirked.

"Lils," James slowly turned to his wife who was staring blanking at Harry. "Lily . . . tell me the truth."

"It's . . ." Lily's mouth moved without words and tears rushed to her eyes. "Harry," she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

James Potter drew himself up and looked over Harry. "I always suspected . . . but didn't have any proof," he whispered to himself.

"So you **knew**?" Remus was aghast. "Did everyone know besides me and Harry?" Ashe was looking around nervously, waiting for all of this to get out of hand. She was agitated. Ashe kept squeezing her eyes close. Her stomach had long dropped to her feet. Everything was about to go from bad to worse right now.

"Remus!" Sirius broke into their little circle. "What's going on?" With just a glance at the tense air, Sirius knew what had happened. "Let's take this somewhere else," he pleaded.

"No," that deep dark ugly place deep down reared its head. Harry felt the hate cascade out like a think goop. "No, we're doing this here. I'm still waiting for an answer."

"James," Lily gasped out as she tried to grasp her husband's arm. He kept shrugging her off. "Please, it was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen! Besides, it was all before you. You're the only one I love. Think of Chris. Think of our family," she pleaded.

James struggled to rein his anger in. He had his face adverted from all of them. "Who knew?" There was silence as everyone looked at each other guiltily. "WHO KNEW?" He snarled and pounded his fist against the top of the bar. That action drew some attention to them but the people quickly returned to listening Tom Riddle outline his plans for the Ministry.

Sirius glanced at Lily who looked at him pleadingly. Sirius gritted his teeth. "James . . ."

"I can't deal with this right now," James brushed Lily off his arm and walked away shaking his head.

"Satisfied now?" Lily asked hollowly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I think I deserve some answers," Harry looked at her without pity.

The normally vibrant woman scoffed. "Answers . . ." she lifted half crazed eyes to look at him. "James didn't now. I took his blood and performed the ritual right after you were born and bought the nurse and doctor off," her hands reached out like claws and dug into the soft material of Harry's cloak. "You were my baby and I love you. But I hate you too. You are the embodiment of my mistake, my biggest mistake. I felt so disgusting while I held you and you wore the face of James. I almost drowned you at birth you know," Lily laughed brokenly. "I held you under water . . . if only you had magic, everything would have been perfect. I didn't know that suppressing everything about **him** took away your magic too."

"She's not stable," Ashe watched Lily break down before them with wide eyes. "We should definitely leave," her dream flashed at the back of her mind.

Lily's brilliant red hair spilled around her, covering her face. Harry's face twisted at her words. He had thought at least Lily wanted him, but apparently she just wanted everything to be done with. "Who's my real father?"

That triggered something with Lily. With an enraged half sob, half cry, she threw herself at him, beating and scratching for everything she was worth. "Destroyer . . . vile monster . . . never set foot . . . claw your face off . . ."

"Lily!" Sirius roared in panic and easily restrained the slighter woman. "Stop this madness," Ashe was tugging Harry backwards away from Lily. If they didn't have a crowd before, now they did. Everyone was turning to watch the juicy gossip going down right before their eyes. The reporters, who had been sent to cover this ball, were having a field day.

"You disgust me Lily," Remus whispered, yet in the in silent place, everyone heard him. "How could you be so heartless about Harry?"

"Look," Ashe hissed. Lucius and Tom Riddle were making their way over.

Green eyes raked over the two. He couldn't deal with this at this present time. Too many people, too many rumors, too many secrets! Activating the runes on his cloak, Harry and Ashe were whisked away, leaving the chaos behind. The last thing Harry saw before he winked out of existence was Tom mouthing at him, "Running away?"

The two crashed with a grunt on the floor of Sirius' Mansion. "Grab our stuff and let's go," Harry ordered. His mind was too crowded, so he shut himself down. Ashe looked at him and realized he was just running on automatic. Quickly sprinting up the stairs and demolishing their wards, she grabbed their already packed and ready to go things. Ashe flew down the stairs and handed Harry his things.

"I have to go get Aranion and Eruantien. They're looking for you. You go first! We'll meet up at Chimera alright?" Ashe cradled Harry's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hurry! Go!" Harry fumbled a bit before activating the right Runes and he was gone.

..::...::...::..

Britain was in an uproar over the scandal that involved one of their most prized families. Harry dully read the Prophet and gazed at the picture of his mother flying at him. In the end he hadn't uncovered who his true father was.

He stood slowly in the dingy room he had rented. In the end, he had just run away with his tail tucked between his legs. Harry gripped the windowsill tightly. He knew what he had to do. He had to get stronger. He needed to become stronger. Essentially, he needed to become useful. What was knowledge if he couldn't use it? The torn boy tucked his hands into his pant pockets and paused. He pulled out the dog figurine and remembered the man's warning. He pressed it to his lip. Never before did he need something different. He needed to stop chasing shadows and dreams. As of right now, he was no use to anyone. He wouldn't be able to garner the respect he wanted, because he didn't deserve it. He needed to get his head screwed on right and his heart in the right place. There was too much turmoil and confusion . . . he just wasn't able to sort through it all.

Emerald eyes snapped open in determination. He had to make something out of himself for him. No more leaning on other people. Taking a leap of faith for the first time in a long time, Harry murmured, "Take me **home**."

Once again, he was whisked away. This time into the unknown.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1) Love The Way You Lie**

**Sorry for the long wait, but my beta and I kept missing each other. I hope the length of this chapter made up for that! Let's get some things out of the way. All songs used will be up in the link in my profile. All pictures of people's dresses and outfits will be in the Picture link! I did quite a bit of research.**

**OK. It has been brought to my attention that some people are concerned whether or not my story is original with Tom running for Undersecretary like Epic Solemnity's _Death of Today_ and whitedwarf's _The Art of Hidden Persona_. I freely admit I religiously read both and love both for the originality and great storyline. I have enormous respect for both authors. Maybe that has influenced how my story is written, but I would never plagiarize. With that being said, if you check my publish date, you can see that _Hades' Gate _ has been around longer than both stories. While I have taken it down to rewrite some things, I haven't taken anything from either author intentionally. So I hope that clears some things up.**

**On that note, flames are rather insensitive and annoying. If you have enough time in your day to write a flame, you're bored OK? And if you're not, it doesn't take that much time or energy to word it differently in a nicer manner. Think about it. Thanks.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see all of you later! Thanks for all the support and reviews (I tried to get back to everyone!) and followers. You all made my day!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	16. Interlude

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta**: vairetwilight

* * *

_Interlude_

* * *

Potter Claims Rape

Earlier today, the Potters came out and released a statement covering the drama that happened at the exclusive Beaumont ball. Witnesses describe Lady Potter as 'flying into a rage' and 'attacking a boy'. The Potters have replied saying the following:

"We have tried to keep this quiet, but during the rise of Lord Voldemort, before James and I were engaged, I [Lily] was kidnapped in a raid. Needless to say we all understood what happened at those raids. A Death Eater forced himself on me and my son Harry James Potter was the product of that. James was loving enough to adopt him despite Harry not being his own and being a squib. I had sought professional medical help since then and the rest is a story everyone already knows. I issued a public apology for what happened and Violet and Tristan were gracious enough to forgive me. But the truth is, my son Harry has returned and was inquiring about his origins and I just drowned in the horrible memories . . ."

..::...::...::..

The glow of the fire cast light on Harry's tired face. Despite how weary he looked, new flames of determination burned within his emerald eyes. In fact his entire being seemed to glow with more . . . more magic. He was resolutely feeding all the newspaper clippings, all the letters and all the photos of his family into the fire. When that had been accomplished, he leaned forward on the spear he had made. His belongings had been stripped from him. All he had were the clothes on his back and that file of information he had collected for so long. It was ashes now.

The portkey had landed him in the middle of nowhere. Surprisingly Aranion and Eruantien had been waiting for him. They had taken everything from him including his wand, handed him the file and sent him off in a random direction to 'search' for himself.

Harry sighed tiredly and put out his fire because it was attracting the wildlife in the jungle he had been tossed into. Shouldering his hand made spear, he trudged on.

..::...::...::..

He was screaming in pain. The wildcat had burst out of nowhere and taken him down by his thigh. His magic, which he couldn't channel very well without his wand, finally burst forth from him in his time of need. Harry continued to scream as his magic rushed through him like a war song. It was different . . . colder. Instead of attacking the wildcat, his magic drained into the ground. Dizzy with pain, all he could feel was the soil beneath him shaking. _Was there an earthquake?_ The wildcat let go of him was a yowl. He heard growling and groaning, and then there was the sound of ripping flesh. He lifted his head and saw animal skeletons with flesh barely clinging to their frames ripping into the wild cat. The last thing he saw was Aranion leaning over him smiling brightly.

Damn smug bastard.

..::...::...::..

"I've been demoted to a pack mule," Harry grumbled softly to himself. He had packs strapped to him and was balancing the laundry and a bucket of water in his hands. He paused to lean against a tree to catch his breath and looked upward only to groan at how far the house was away from him. Shouldering his burden, Harry trudged on.

..::...::...::..

Eruantien set a container before Harry. "One hundred flies. You raise them."

Harry turned green when he saw the flies that were in various states of decomposition in the water. "Dare I ask why?"

The large man smiled. It wasn't a pretty sight. "Start off small. Too big, hurt magic. Very bad."

"OK," Harry pulled the container towards him. "So I just need to raise all these flies?"

A wicked gleam appeared in Eruantien's eyes. "One at a time."

Harry groaned.

..::...::...::..

"Sixty, sixty one," Harry panted out. Aranion was eating a bowl of udon. Large, childish violet eyes watched avidly as the small rodent skeletons broke to the surface, the decomposing flesh started to pulse with life. Soon, one hundred rats, mice, squirrels, and other small, dead, furry creatures were lined up perfectly before Harry, who had collapsed from exhaustion. They were awaiting his command.

Aranion tsked lightly. "Master says do it again. Lack control. Too much power. Always tired after. No good in battle. Useless." Eruantien was Aranion's voice piece.

Harry struggled to his feet. He was **not** going to ever be useless. At Aranion's direction, he had all the rodents go back to rest and once again began called them forth from the grave.

..::...::...::..

World Welcomes Riddle's Win

In this time of peace, we welcome Thomas Marvolo Riddle into the folds of the Ministry as Undersecretary. Riddle's campaign was a success from beginning to end, winning over the people and beating out his opponents in a landslide win. This man brings with him new thinking, and promises for a better, brighter future for Britain. He promises to . . .

..::...::...::..

"Too slow!" Eruantien swung his large sword at Harry, forcing him to duck for his head would have been lopped right off. For such a large man, Eruantien was quick. Immediately switching his sword from his right hand to his left, he swung at Harry's feet. Harry jumped, but all this was too fast for his body to react so he was knocked from the beam. Eruantien tapped Harry with the flat side of his sword. "A thousand more swings tonight."

Harry covered his eyes with his arms and sighed.

..::...::...::..

Black cloth obscured his vision. Harry wrinkled his nose at the musky air and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Hagalaz," Eruantien's deep voice vibrated through the stagnant air. Harry stretched out his senses and reached forward. The sharp biting pain of Aranion hitting the back of his hand with a bamboo rode, caused him to retreat. "Try again."

Harry took a deep breath and feel into a slight meditative state. He sent out his magic like a probe. What was Hagalaz again? Hagalaz was the rune that appeared like an 'N'. It meant hail, literally but was generally for destruction. Where did he feel the most chaotic magic coming from? His finger settled on a smooth stone.

"Good," There was rare pride in Eruantien's voice. Harry felt Aranion rub his messy hair in affection. His finger continued to trace the 'N' that was carved into the stone. It felt hot. It was burning yet calling to his magic. A smile curved his lips.

..::...::...::..

Groggily Harry fought his way to consciousness. He hovered in his core observing the drug twisting and twining around his magic. Shit. He hadn't even noticed Aranion slipping it into his drink. He forced his heavy eyes open, only to stare in confusion at the wood above him. What . . .? His eyes fluttered shut, he felt like he was drifting again. Just as he was about to succumb to sleep he heard the oddest sound. It sounded like millions of tiny legs crawling across a surface and scratching against it. His eyes snapped up. What was that?

It was only then he got a good look at where he was. He was in a bloody coffin. He watched in horror as wood shavings piled into where he was. In a rapid burst, insects of all kind filled in through a tiny hole. Some crawled all over the place; others began drilling to make the hole larger. Harry tried to sit up only to realize he was tied down. Harry wanted to kill himself right now.

The bugs were pouring in faster. He relaxed and let himself sink back down against the floor. The millions of tiny legs crawling up and around him were making his skin feel like it was crawling too. Once he got out of here and after he killed Aranion, he was taking a shower and killing all the bugs he could get his hands on.

His natural magic had been sealed off. All that was left was the ever stretching cold darkness that housed his death magic. He wiggled around, searching for the knot. With some quick maneuvering that had him writhing like a worm; he untied himself and braced his back and hands against the top of the coffin. He allowed his tight control on his death magic to let go a bit and felt tendrils escape and seep into the soil to test out just how deep he was. When he found out, he wanted to bash his head in. Just great. It would figure Aranion would bury him this deep.

At this point, the insects had risen in level to be able to cover his shoes. Calming himself, he bit his thumb and smeared blood along the top of the coffin and drew a symbol that looked like a simplistic snowflake. It was a cross that had two additional lines on each end and all for points ended in a semi circle.

"Activate," he gasped out.

His blood glowed. The spell that bound his magic only bound it to his body, but his blood was magical. The rune flared and all the insects were repelled to the edge. Now that he could focus, Harry sent out a gigantic wave of his death magic. He called all the large creatures to him. Connected himself to them. He had the dead wolves, wildcats and so forth dig the dirt from above him and once the path was cleared, he yanked his magic back into him. With nothing to guide them and fill their empty husks, all the skeletal animals fell onto his coffin. Pairing with the momentum and height at which they fell, his sealed coffin buckled and he crawled his way out into the open.

Test one: Passed

..::...::...::..

Cemeteries had always been a place Harry avoided religiously, now more so then ever because it was the perfect place for a fellow Necromancer to trap and kill him. He wore heavy robes and strode through the elaborate grave stones, angel statues, and mausoleums. _Here_. He set his bag down at his feet before a grave that had nothing on its stone face except R.I.P. Harry unhooked the pouch from his waist and dribbled a circle of salt around him. He opened his backpack and pulled out a machete, a cage with three clucking black chickens, and a jar of homemade ointment. The ointment was pale off-white with flecks of greenish light in it. The glowing flecks were graveyard mold. The ointment also contained the obligatory spider webs and other noisome things, plus herbs and spices to hide the smell and aid the magic.

Harry smeared the headstone with it and then smeared some on his own face. The pine scent of rosemary for memory, cinnamon and cloves for preservation, sage for wisdom, and lemon thyme to bind it all together seemed to soak through his skin. To be extra carefully, Harry scratched the Algiz rune, which looked like an upward peace sign without the circle, all around him for protection.

He picked up the largest chicken and tucked it under his arm. There was an art to beheading a chicken with only two hands. He stood at the foot of the grave to kill the chicken and its first artery blood splashed onto the grave, splattering the faded chrysanthemums, roses, and carnations. A spire of white gladioli turned dark and despite the lack of a name on the tombstone it was obvious someone had cared enough for whoever laid here to plant flowers. Harry walked in a circle sprinkling blood as he went, tracing a circle of steel with the bloody machete.

"Hear me," Harry called out softly. "I call you from the grave. By blood, magic, and steal, I call you. Arise and come to me," Harry felt his death magic uncoil from him and coldness raced through his veins and settled into the ground, searching. "Come to me. Come to me. Arise."

The flowers shuddered. The mound heaved upward and the chicken slid to the side. A hand clawed free, ghostly pale. A second hand pushed through as well. There was wonder and awe in raising the dead, calling someone back from the grave.

The arm was free now. The top of a dark-haired head was in sight, but the top was almost all there was. The mortician must have done his best, but this man had to have been a closed-casket funeral.

The right side of his face was gone, blasted away probably. Clean white bone shone at the jaw and skull, and silver bits of wire where the bone had been strung together. It still wasn't a face. The nose was empty holes, bare and white. The skin was shredded and snipped short to look neater. The left eye rolled wildly in the bare socket. Harry could see the tongue moving between the broken teeth. The man struggled from the grave.

Harry allowed a brief sense of fear before calming himself. There were always dangers in raising the dead, but Harry had felt his magic latch onto the dead man and fill the empty body and pull the soul back into the rotting prison. The man freed himself and slid off the flowers to stand uncertainly. His eye rolling around in its socket finally spotted Harry. Though he didn't have much to show expression with, Harry could see joy on his shattered face. There was a twitched of a smile as he shambled towards Harry.

Harry held up a hand in the universal stop motion. "Hear me. Listen only to me," the man stopped moving and stared down at Harry. He had a spasm briefly and Harry felt his control over the body waver. "I command you, do not move. I who raised you command you," those words had the man back under his control.

His face twitched, and his tongue made small sounds that might have been, "Master."

A true smile crossed Harry's mouth. He had done it. This was his first successful raising of a human. Granted the man was non-magical, but he was improving. Harry grabbed a handful of salt and dirt fresh from the grave and stood at the outer edge of his own circle of salt. "I give you back to earth from which you came," Harry threw the dirt upon the man. "With salt I bind you to your grave," the salt sounded like sleet against the man's dirty suit. Harry made the sigh of Gebo, 'X', with the machete. "Return balance," he whispered. Harry bent to retrieve another chicken, slit it open and let the insides spill over the grave. "With flesh and blood I command you, return to your grave and walk no more."

The man lay down upon the grave and it was as if he had lain in quicksand, the soil just swallowed him up. With a last shifting of flowers, the grave was as before. Harry destroyed his salt circle and smoothed out the Algiz symbols in the dirt with his feet. It wouldn't do to let the Muggles in on this. Packing everything up, Harry left the silent cemetery.

Test two: Passed

..::...::...::..

For the first time in two years, Harry, Aranion, and Eruantien left the tiny island. Aranion had transported them onto another island. If Harry didn't know better, he would have said Aranion had taken them to Azkaban. It was island hopping really. He traded in a deadly tropical island for a pile of rocks that inhabited nothing. Or so he thought. After days of climbing the steep slopes and realizing everyone's magic had been negated, they had finally reached the top and all they saw were miles and miles of mist.

Next thing Harry knew, they were under attack. Dead bodies of all kinds burst from the rocks. Each was diseased and mad. Their venom would turn all they bit into mindless corpses much like rogue vampires. Harry operated on instinct and was separated from Aranion and Eruantien.

Everything moved in blurs. All Harry could do without his magic was draw his sword. However, he was soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of the undead. He panicked as the mindless beings bore down on him. Their saliva dripped onto his face. Shit! How was he supposed to do this without his magic? All he had without his wand was his death magic to deal with all this. How was he going to survive this onslaught?

No! He hadn't lived through two years of Aranion and Eruantien's insane training to just give up now. Groping down into his core and shoving away his useless death magic, he found his natural magical core nestled quietly beneath. Without his wand to properly channel it, his magic had gone dormant; leaving only the death magic he had been using to take care of things. He took it with both hands and just threw it up above him. Despite being inactive for so long, it appeared that his magic had been itching to be used. It exploded upward like an atomic bomb. When Harry came to, he found himself lying on the misty island alone. All around him was just ashes, bone dust, and an army of supernatural creatures he had raised from the dead. Vampires, werewolves, elves, veela, they all stood in a protective circle around him. Right before Harry passed out from the synchronization of his natural and death magic, he saw Aranion standing outside the circle of undead protectors clapping.

Test three: Passed

..::...::...::..

Got the Looks and the Brains

Yesterday, the Hogwarts Class of XXXX graduated. To this year's class we offer our brilliant young ones congratulations. Among those who graduated, we are surprised to know that Chris Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived graduated with honors. He was ranked three, trailing only behind Hermione Granger, at two, and Theodore Nott, at one. The Professors have expressed that Chris Potter has shown a great change in attitude. Perhaps we underestimated Chris Potter. A foolish youth he might have been, but Lily Potter's brilliant mind cannot be hidden. So the world eagerly waits to see exactly what great things the Savior will do. This reporter was able to catch up with the Potter family at Hogwart's graduation and asked Chris Potter where he was headed. He replied, "I'm going to enjoy my summer with my family and then I plan on entering Aurors' training," this reporter cannot say that his ambitions aren't worthy of his title.

This reporter also caught Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy . . .

For a full list of the graduating class Page 2

..::...::...::..

After he passed the three tasks decreed by the Necromancy Council, the first to raise an army of creatures, the second to raise a muggle, and the third to raise an army of supernatural beings, he was formally taken into the Necromancy Guild. Aranion and Eruantien continued to tutor him in the Arts. He met briefly with the other Masters, but each Master had taken on other apprentices and Aranion hadn't wanted Harry to be too influenced by the rest of the people. After he had passed the three tests, Harry had essentially become a 'Master' but he needed to take on jobs and build his personal magic. His profession had become about experience.

Aranion had calmly presented Harry with a bracelet upon his graduation from Aranion's side. Eruantien explained that it had been his wand. He no longer needed his wand to channel his magic, but it was best to have it on his person in case he was in a desperate situation. Every Necromancer, after they synchronized their magic, had their focus tool, be it wand or staff or something else, molded into a bracelet, it was like their symbol of attaining harmony.

The last gift Aranion gave him was the name Caliten, which meant faith spinner. His surname became Dwin'anea which was Aranion's surname that he had inherited from his master and his master from the master before. It meant 'Walkers in the Night'. Harry's new name was to symbolize that he had passed under Aranion's tutelage and the man deemed him worthy and competent enough to seek out his own practice.

Bidding Aranion and Eruantien farewell, Harry set out to gain more experience and knowledge. He would know when it was time to return to Britain, to the war.

..::...::...::..

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts,"_(1)_ a soft hoarse voice whispered out brokenly. In a shower of white hair, Ashe lifted herself slowly from the bed. She glanced over at the male that slept next to her. Glazed blue eyes drifted back to the scrap of white fabric with blue veining tied around her wrist. Three years ago . . .

Closing her eyes to block out the wishful thinking the girl slipped from the bed. Her legs nearly buckled but she caught herself on the bedside table just in time. Grimacing at the fluids that ran down her legs, she grabbed the see-through kimono print robe and tied it loosely around herself. She slid the shōji doors, there was beautiful artwork on the paper, open and slipped out onto the veranda. With a small feat of magic in this place, Ashe summoned a cigarette holder, lit the end and took a long drag from it.

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds and Ashe glowed eerily under it. Strange scales ran down the left side of her face. From her unclothed shoulders, visible scales dotted a path down to the swell of her chest. Although never particularly musically gifted, Ashe opened her mouth, through her voice husky from the smoke and from screaming, and the oddest but most melodic voice came from her. "She stabs deep into me. Am I too blind to see what this has done to me? She stabs deep into me. Am I too numb to feel this anymore? You were the one who could save me. You were the one who abandoned me."_(2) _

She pressed the cigarette into her arm and watched with fascination as her flesh sizzled under the heat. Ashe's head lolled back and foggy blue eyes looked up at the night sky.

The shōji doors slid open and the nude man stood behind her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head backward. "Did I say you could leave the bed?" Ashe's lips trembled but she remained silent. The blue eyes were completely empty and dry. Large hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed. Ashe only let out a high pitched whine as the man fell upon her.

Her eyes focused on the night sky as she hovered along the line between insufflations and asphyxiation.

_When the time is right . . ._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1) Love the Way You Lie**

**2) Never There**

**Sorry for the wait and I know it's short. BUT, in my defense the last chapter was realllllly long. Anyway, this is just supposed to cover a quick span of 2+ years and the next chapter picks up when everyone is older. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys soon!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	17. Once More, With Feeling

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta**: vairetwilight

* * *

Chapter 15: **Once More, With Feeling**

Naked steel flickered under the dim light provided by the moon. Harry grunted in satisfaction as his sword hit home and plunged deep into the creature's chest. The crazed werewolf snapped and snarled at him until Harry removed a smaller dagger from his coat and dragged it across the exposed throat. He hunched over the wolf, planted his foot against the slowly cooling shoulder and yanked his sword out of the body. Carefully bending down so the pooling blood wouldn't soil his clothes, he pulled out a jar and collected as much blood as he could.

As he stood, his five foot nine frame threw a shadow over the now dead were. With a casual flick of his hand, his sword was clean and gone from sight. Harry brought the dagger to his lips and licked the blood off slowly. Definitely spicier.

Harry grimaced at the pathetic picture the dead werewolf made. Its mind had been gone . . . all because its mate had been killed. He sighed softly and with another flick of his wrist, watched the body burn. It wouldn't do for someone to bring the werewolf back from the grave. He had got what he came for anyway. Harry lifted the jar filled with the thick blood up to the night sky and watched the light peek through the utter redness.

..::...::...::..

The soft clicking of glass against stone was the only sound as the multiple containers were shifted around. Harry's hood rested around his shoulders, his long hair gathered away from his face in a high pony tail. Green eyes that glinted like cat eyes peered at the large tome that was leaning against some stones. He traced a passage and frowned at the directions. Licking his thumb, he turned the page to read farther ahead. Finally making a noise of understanding, Harry closed the book with a satisfying thump and got to work preparing the ritual.

The chalk dragged across the damp floor but didn't smudge. A perfect circle rested in the middle of the cavern and lines of archaic runes ran from the middle in every direction and even climbed up the wall. Harry tossed the chalk onto the table and dribbled salt around himself for extra protection before pulling the hard won werewolf blood towards him. He shoved his whole hand into the bottle of blood and grimaced at the feeling. Cupping a handful, he held it out and let the thick blood just drip from his palm.

"I call upon the great Powers That Be," as he spoke, he felt his Death and natural magic burst forth from his core. It was a staggering feeling. "I call with sacrifice to ask for guidance."

An odd humming resonated through the cavern. The chalk marking glowed brightly as the humming escalated. Harry held firm even as the glass jars burst one by one due to the vibrations and magic. He only flinched when the jar in his hand exploded as well. Glass shards rained down around him and not even Harry survived unscathed.

The Powers That Be were hard to describe. It was Magic. It was a heavy presence, a collective consciousness that just was. Harry was wrapped up in a thousand voices speaking at once in languages he didn't understand. Pictures flashed forward through his mind. He briefly saw his mother and the Potters before the face of a man he didn't know flashed over and over again. He saw Severus Snape and there was a brief flicker of Lucius standing at a throne like chair, hovering over a regal man, but Harry didn't get a good look before more information shifted across his brain. Ashe was standing still in a club with flashing lights. Her eyes glowed violet with power and she was staring right at him. A large shadow loomed behind her and reached up to consume everything. Then there was blessed silence.

Harry wavered back and forth on his feet, completely drained. Apparently the Powers That Be believed visiting his 'family' would be the first step in removing the Runes that still bound parts of him. Later, he'd go later. Heavy with fatigue, he sunk to the floor and knew no more.

..::...::...::..

Harsh winds ripped across the cliff. Harry pulled his cloak closer to him to ward off the cold. His breath rose like mist as he climbed the mountain. Besides the wind and Harry, it was pure silence.

He continued on until a caw pierced the silence and a hippogriff circled him. Harry sighed in relief. Finally, his ride was here. The creature landed and stared at Harry. He bowed quickly but respectfully and waited for the animal to respond. Once he had the hippogriff's approval, he tossed his pack onto the saddle and straddled the creature. In a smooth running leap, the hippogriff had him airborne.

A smile touched his lips when he saw the faint outline of Chimera in the horizon, surround by mist. The hippogriff circled low until it touched down. The creature knelt so Harry could slip off. He patted the dangerous beak and headed for the large front doors. Chimera was an ancient looking castle, not unlike Hogwarts. Yet, instead of an odd, eccentric building, the castle was stately, orderly in appearance.

The doors opened without even a whisper and Harry sighed in happiness when he felt the sentinel castle welcome him home. The feeling the castle inspired was a brief warm hug for the lack of better words. Harry strode quickly through the stone halls. A frown twisted his lips when he only spied a few students around. There used to be more.

The next hall he entered was dubbed The Blood by the students. Literally, the walls were filled with tapestries depicting the lineage of every student that had ever passed through these walls. Near the end, Harry found his tapestry. His main symbol was a Threstal made of mist. Its horse-like head and front hooves were distinct, while the rest of the body was being blown away and created swirls. The swirls spelled out 'Resurgam' – I will rise again. Harry had found that phrase oddly fitting. Beneath his own official symbol was the Potter Crest. The picture depicted a lion standing on its hind legs embracing a downward pointing sword. Wrapped around the lion and sword was a ribbon that had the Potter family motto inscribed onto it: "Dum spiramus tuebimur."

"While we breathe, we shall defend," Harry murmured to himself and chuckled lightly at the irony of it all.

Underneath the Potter symbol was a blurred out spot. Harry figured it was meant to house his real father's crest. He wasn't surprised that it was blurred out. Lily had truly worked her magic about his heritage. Harry was a little surprised that James hadn't disowned him already. It probably looked bad to the press. Green eyes flickered over to the tapestry next to his.

A red dragon curled into an 'S' shape with its own tail choking its neck, dominated the top. Along the body of the dragon curved Ashe's motto: "Abyssus abyssum invocat". He briefly glanced at the rest of her crests before moving on. He had to find her.

"Harry," the young man in question turned. Gabriel Grey stood in the door watching him with an indescribable expression. "It seems you've returned."

"It's good to see you," Harry smiled and made his way over to the Professor. "Where is everyone? This school is so empty now. Where's Ashe for that matter?"

The red on black eyes traced over him. "Many things have changed in the years you were gone," Harry frowned at that. "Come, Harry, let us talk in my office."

..::...::...::..

"Headmaster?" Harry repeated.

"There was a reason I wasn't there when the England incident went down," Gabriel circled the Headmaster's desk, now his, to hand Harry a tumbler of scotch. "Karl had fallen to some Rogues and I was summoned to take his place."

"When you came back . . ." Harry took the offered cup and swallowed a healthy mouthful.

"They were in sheer chaos," Gabriel's voice held just a hint of mirth. "I was in and out once I realized you and Ashe were gone, as well as Aranion and Eruantien. So immediately, I came to Chimera and found Ashe."

"I was given a portkey," Harry piped in softly. "It took me to Aranion and Eruantien. We were in the middle of nowhere for a good chunk of time."

Red on black eyes slowly evaluated Harry before dropping to his wrist where his wand, which had been forged into a bracelet, now sat. "Necromancer," It was more of a statement than a question. Gabriel's lips twisted and Harry was reminded of the man's distrust for Aranion. A weary sigh escaped the Headmaster of Chimera. "I suppose you're a full fledge. He taught you well?"

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Where is Ashe?" He steered the conversation back towards his goal. The sudden silence that fell over the two told Harry much more than it should have. Gabriel's eyes were focused somewhere above Harry's shoulder. "Headmaster?"

"Just Gabriel," the older man murmured as he stood. Hands clasped behind his back, facing the window that overlooked the school. "You've noticed the lack of students. We've gotten maybe a handful each year. The darkness is fading out. Not many people feel the call to seek higher education anymore," Harry stayed respectfully silent. "However, Ashe did mention a shift was coming."

"She did?"

Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement. "Let's hope she's right."

"But where is she?" Harry persisted.

"Gone," the proud man seemed to fold into himself and his robes as he sunk back into his chair behind his desk. "I lost track of her a year and a half ago."

Green eyes blinked in confusion. "Gone? How is she gone? Gone where?" The utter bewilderment was clear in his voice. How could Ashe be gone?

A graceful shrug rolled off of Gabriel's shoulder. "I don't know the details. The last I saw and heard from her was when she went off with Yue to study more in-depth on potions for her Mastery."

"You didn't even bother looking for her?" The slight condemnation in Harry's voice sparked something within Gabriel.

The eerie red and black eyes began to glow and Harry could feel the darkness twist around him in displeasure. He was reminded forcefully of the power Gabriel had at his disposal.

"Never say that Harry," Gabriel's voice was completely flat. "Never forget, she is my niece and I wasn't the one that vanished for more than two years without as much as a word of warning."

Harry winced at the reminder. He didn't bother mentioning that Aranion and Eruantien didn't let him have contact with the outside world because he knew that if he truly wanted to, he could have found a way to contact everyone to let them know what he was up to. But the underlying fact was, Harry simply didn't want to be found. He wanted to get his head sorted out first before everyone saw him again. The only thing left to do that would close this whole thing for him was to find out who his father really was. Was it the man from the garden that had given him the portkey? If not, then the man surely knew the truth. He'd have to hunt down Lily. If she proved uncooperative, Harry would figure out another way. But he needed to know. It was as simple as that. Well figuratively speaking. Nothing was ever easy these days.

"Poof," Gabriel murmured, "One day, she was just gone."

"What did Yue have to say?" Harry desperately asked, wondering if there was anyway to find Ashe.

A self deprecating laugh escaped Gabriel. "The Potion Guild is very selective. There was no way I could get in to speak with them. You're either invited in, a Potion Master, or an Apprentice," well didn't that just put a real crick into his plans? In a sudden flash of inspiration, Harry sat up straight.

"Severus Snape," he breathed out almost reverently. Known Potion Masters were far and in between. Most of the time, they were so notoriously secretive that no one could pry anything from them even faced with death. He had a way in; furthermore, Severus Snape was right on the way to where Lily was. Yet, did Harry really want to bet on the Potion Master's passing fascination with Ashe? He would have to take the chance. "Leave it to me Professor," Harry stood and brushed off his robes. "I might have a way to find her."

Black and red eyes calmly observed him and Harry fought the urge to squirm. Even now, Gabriel could see right through to the core of him. A slow smile crept onto the handsome face. "You have grown."

A roughish smile flickered onto Harry's face as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd like to think so," Gabriel stood to and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm leaving this to you," with a final squeeze, he led Harry out of his office.

The two stood outside the castle and Harry was checking his hippogriff over to make sure he had everything. "I hope Ashe's prediction comes true," Harry murmured at the silence and emptiness that now made up Chimera. He swung up onto the great beast.

Again, there was that half smile that told Harry Gabriel knew something but wasn't willing to part with the truth. "I believe she knows her cards pretty well. Vane would be proud of the two of you. Ad astra per aspera," Gabriel bid him with the school motto, slapped the hippogriff's flank and Harry was off once again. He turned around and watched his beloved school, Chimera, become smaller and smaller. He hoped that this place wouldn't die out. Soon . . . soon it would be filled again with eager minds ready to learn the arts and to tread the road in between.

..::...::...::..

If anyone saw Harry, they would have thought to call the Aurors, or police if they were a muggle, and report a potential break and enter. The young man hovered outside the Potter home. He wasn't sure if the Potter family was ridiculously sure of themselves or stupid, but their house had been too easy to find. Even the wards that surrounded the house gave way as soon as he arrived on the property.

He gently placed his hands against the house and sent his magic in. It appeared James and Chris were not at home. Suspicion immediately arose. This was all a little bit too lucky. He pulled again just as the front door swung open. Twin green eyes met his. They locked and Harry realized that while people may have commented on how similar their eyes were, it stopped at just color. Lily's eyes were filled with anguish, love, hate, and guilt all mixed together. Those ugly emotions created a deep set anger – darkness that gave her a slightly unhinged look. Harry's eyes were hard, flinty, and resolute – cold and the perfect imitation of the Killing Curse.

"I knew you would come," Lily forced out through her dry lips. Harry realized she wasn't as kept as she had been. Her fiery red hair was lanky. He thought she was doing a reasonable impression of Severus Snape after long hours brewing in the dungeon. The once striking face was haggard. If he had never met her before, Harry would have tagged on at least another ten years to her actual age. Where she was once healthy looking, Lily Potter wasn't anymore. Her skin was like an old person's, paper thin and somewhat sagging. As she reached for him, Harry drew back, remembering the last time her hands had tried to claw out his eyes. "Welcome home my baby boy," she whispered reverently.

Harry twitched as she sunk her claws into the fabric on his shoulders. "I always knew my sweet boy would come home to me," Lily's voice was dreamy and Harry flinched when she rested her head against his shoulder. Gripping her bony shoulders firmly, Harry pushed her away.

"We need to talk about some things."

Lily nodded vigorously. "Of course. James and Chris have gone out," she pulled him in. "I have so much to say to you too my dear sweet boy."

The Potter household was like an empty shell. It had all the opulence offered from being the Savior family but it spoke of nothing else. Harry sneered at the disgusting display of family pictures. He could clearly see Lily's touch in the house with all the books. However, in someway, he felt that Lily's touches were in vain. Everything else was uttering consumed by the Potters.

"I didn't come here to make small talk," Harry began without preamble. "I just want to know who my real father is."

Lily's lips trembled as she examined him with doe-like eyes. "Won't you let me explain?"

The young man could feel his teeth grind in irritation. "I'm definitely not interested in your excuses," Harry was vaguely proud at how well he delivered that. There was no stutter, no waver; in fact it was blank, like he was delivering a fact.

In a shower of red hair, Lady Potter bent her head forward and Harry watched as her shoulders shook. He flashed back to three years ago and braced himself just in case Lily flew off the handle again. "I just want my sweet boy back," she pled with him. "He wasn't good, but I am. Why aren't you like me?"

What fragile hold Harry had over his temper snapped. He towered over his mother and shook her by her shoulders. "Who is he? Who is my father? Tell me!" He ordered.

"You'll thank me for this," Lily whispered. Harry could feel the wards suddenly strengthen and additional wards spring up around the Potter house. With a low oath, Harry released Lily and watched dispassionately as she slid to the floor. He straightened his spine and turned slowly towards the doorway where the Order, led by Albus Dumbledore, crowded. His adopted Father and half brother stood closely behind their leader. Harry spotted a conflicted and haggard looking Sirius in the back. There was no Remus in sight.

"Hello Harry," Albus began benevolently. "It's good to see you again after such a long time. I trust you are doing well?"

"Albus," Harry greeted stiffly. His other hand brushed his wand bracelet for reassurance.

Soft hands touched his upper arm. Pleading green eyes peered up at him. "I just want my sweet boy back," Lily reached up and pushed his long black hair back. The once unruly strands sprung back into neat waves. "I just want my sweet boy. Give me back my sweet baby boy."

"Lily," James stepped forth. His face was hard as he stared at his wife. "Come back to us. Come back to me and Chris."

"Mum," Chris called out softly. Harry watched as the dreaming look fled from his mother's eyes. As he scanned his brother, he reevaluated everything he had already thought about the boy-savior. The once whiny boy had matured. He was certainly an attractive mixture of Lily and James. Finally, the way Chris Potter held himself spoke of training. What was he aiming for? That's right; he was in the Auror training program. Slowly, Lily stumbled over to her family and hugged Chris to herself desperately.

It was like a western showdown. Everyone was just silent staring at each other, waiting or someone to make the first move. "Perhaps we can sort this out," Albus brushed past Harry and settled down into one of the many plush seats that adorned the Potter household. Harry shivered when he felt Albus's magic brush over him. It only highlighted the fact that while he had grown in his magic, part of it would still remain forever locked away unless he found a way to remove the ward on his back.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Lily left to make tea. Sirius threw him a desperate look before trailing after his mother urgently. Chris and James glared at Harry with thin mouths before moving to sit with Albus, almost flanking him like a procession for a king. Keeping his back towards the wall, Harry peered at them through his bangs. "Perhaps we can," a roguish smile slipped on in a comfortable mask. "Perhaps **you** can tell me who my true father is?" He loved how James bristled and Chris looked away, almost as if he was ashamed.

Cool blue eyes observed him keenly; searching his features almost obsessively. The coloring and general features were completely wrong, but the spirit, the fire, and the confidence . . . Harry just looked so much like – Albus cut off that thought quickly. It was no use revisiting past mistakes. "I'm afraid that isn't a secret kept with me."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Harry retorted tartly. Maybe three years ago when Lily had kept her secret silent, but even now, after that whole fiasco?

"The bastard doesn't matter," James spat out, fist clutched tightly together. "He's dead already."

Harry fought to rein his temper in. Although he had never met the man, his father had wanted him. That counted for something. "Is that what Lily told you?" The mocking quality caused James to glare fiercely. _And you believe her?_ Was left unsaid.

The awkward silence in which no one knew what to say was only broken briefly when Lily and Sirius trailed in with the tea.

After Albus sipped his tea and thanked Lily, he looked at Harry and began speaking calmly. "We're simply concerned. As we all know, the last confrontation didn't end as favorably as we had hoped and for you to suddenly show up now after all this time is . . . suspicious to say the least."

A smile without joy slipped onto Harry's handsome face. "You all know why I came here. Once I get the information I want, I'll be on my way and none of you will ever need to see me again."

All eyes turned to Lily. Apparently James wasn't lying. Lily still kept the secret of Harry's sire to herself. Green eyes darted around the room before settling on Harry. "I just want my sweet boy back," she whispered out with a broken sob before stumbling her way towards him and collapsing against Harry's shoulder.

Frustration with Lily spilled over the edge. "I'm not your sweet boy!" Harry snapped. The creepy name, the repeating of the phrase, and the inability to give him the information he wanted was just too much. His light shove against Lily's shoulder set off a chain reaction. Lily stumbled with a slight cry which set off the already thin tempered, trigger happy, James Potter. There were simultaneous cries from Sirius and Chris while Albus drew his ward and sharply flicked to set up wards to prevent Harry from leaving.

Graceful arcs of light of every color imaginable raced through the air. Harry dodged, ducked, and rolled. James Potter was good. It was to be expected from one of the top Aurors. Yet, Harry was better. Seeing that James was favoring his left side, Harry immediately realized, the man must have received an old injury on the right and was protecting it. It must have been a particularly bad injury. Fear like that didn't just vanish.

With a well placed hex, Harry blasted James away from him and another sharp flick of his fingers caused ropes to snap into existence and the tie the troublesome man down.

Dumbledore's jaw clinched as he watched one of his strongest get taken down so easily. And the ease at which young Harry commanded his power. The old man's blue eyes glittered darkly with thought. He'd have to tread carefully lest they made an enemy they simply couldn't afford to make right now. However, before he could step forward, Chris had entered the fray. Sirius lingered next to Lily, unsure exactly what he should do.

Chris shouted some spell, pointing his wand at Harry's back. In one graceful Matrix like motion, Harry bent his body until he was almost horizontal to the ground before flipping back to his feet. "You can't get away anyway!" Chris snapped. "Let's settle this."

Harry sneered. "You think something **this** small can stop **me**? You're sadly mistaken, **brother**!" Lily gasped out in shock, staring at Harry in horror when she felt the rise in his power.

"How?" He saw her mouth. How did her ritual fail!

Dumbledore cried out and stumbled back at the concussion of magic. Harry used his death and natural magic to simply rip through all the wards that surrounded the house and denied him his freedom.

"Harry!" Sirius yelling his name was the last thing the young man saw before he whisked himself away, leaving the house and everyone in it in shambles once again.

..::...::...::..

A scream of rage echoed the room Harry rented. That visit was useless! All it did was provoke the Potters and announce to them he was back. He seethed at his stupidity. What was he thinking? Did he honestly believe Lily would give him anything? His hand closed around the now unusable portkey. He stroked all the features he already had memorized about the black dog figurine gently. At least Lily wasn't a dead end.

He had one last option and figuratively, if it worked, he could kill two birds with one stone. Harry gripped the figurine tightly until all the edges cut into his hand. He had to find the man that had given him this portkey. And to do that, he'd have to find out everyone that had been at the Beaumont ball all those years ago. The perfect person to ask was Severus Snape; furthermore, he could get the man to take him to Yue for information on Ashe. The only problem now was how to find the man and get him to agree to help.

Harry stood and with a swirl of fabric, pulled on his cloak. He'd ponder on it. Right now he had somewhere he needed to go first.

..::...::...::..

The roses were basically useless in the stormy snowy weather. Harry's feet sunk all the way into the snow up to his knees as he trekked along the path. He just looked like a black blob bundled up tightly in his fur coat and warming charms. Finally, he knelt down at something that peeked from the snows. Harry tenderly brushed the snow away to reveal a headstone. The name _VANE CALLIBUS_ was carved onto the surface. He dug a place for the roses and just sat on his heels, staring at the stone.

"Hello Vane," Harry whispered. He cleared his throat a couple of times. This was the first time since Vane's death that he had came to visit. He knew that Ashe came once every year, or she had previously. He didn't know much now. Finally settling down, Harry raised wards around himself and stared blankly down at the snow. "I'm so close to figuring out the truth."

Thinking about Vane always brought about the best and worst memories. The better memories were of a warm family, laughter, silliness, and the Vampire Courts that Harry had learned to call home. Brilliant green eyes closed briefly as he remembered the day he and Ashe had stayed out late to party with some friends on the first day of Chimera. They had come home late. Then it was just Ashe screaming. Her screams echoing around the grand house. Blood, there had been so much blood. It had dripped down onto his face from the ceiling.

Vane Callibus, brother to Acheron Callibus who was the king of the Midnight Court, had been crucified on the ceiling. The proud, kind vampire had been beheaded and tortured. Right before their house had gone up in flames, Gabriel apparated in and whisked them away. By choosing to live where they did, straddling the magical and muggle world, Vane had unnecessarily put himself in danger as he taught Ashe and Harry to appreciate both worlds. The Dark Creature hunt had arrived on their doorstep and Vane was the consequence. It had only been then that Harry developed his hate for the so called 'Light' side that destroyed and destroyed and destroyed.

Harry took a shuddery breath. He had remember nothing much after that, just watching Acheron Callibus froth and dish orders out like a mad man. He remembered screams echoing up from the dungeons while he and Ashe stayed at the Midnight Court. Afterwards, the last thing was lowering of an empty casket into the ground. There was nothing left of the house he had grew up in. Later, Ashe had informed him he had been practically comatose for the next several months only to fly into rage when the Vampire Warriors dragged in the faction that had hunted Vane down. Harry didn't remember what happened, but something changed that day. The Vampires watched him differently, with a type of respect only gained from fear. Ashe, Rion, Raziel, and Acheron never spoke of it, but they too began keeping a closer eye on him. Harry figured he had probably torn the men apart like some sort of rabid animal. The young man shivered at that thought, but didn't feel too much regret, only slight guilt for any possible family or loved ones they had. Yet, they had taken from him and unto them he unleashed the same pain.

"I'm going to end this Vane," he stood, drawing his cloak tightly around himself. Remorseful green eyes gazed at the stone. "I'm going to fight this war and I'm going to succeed in giving us a safe haven," he kneeled down and pressed his freezing lips against an equally cold surface. "I swear I won't lose myself on this path. It's my turn to be strong for all of us."

With that final promise, Harry dismantled his wards and began the long trek back down.

..::...::...::..

Harry sat at the bar with his hood pulled all the way up. He was quietly watching the people go about their business in this shady part of Knockturn Alley. "Hey," Harry turned to look at the bartender that had handed him a drink without question previously. The man looked around shiftily before reaching under the counter and withdrawing something to slide over to Harry. "You got some scary friends kid," with that, the man wondered away, polishing the counter with a far dirtier rag.

A faint sense of shock was quickly filtered away to be replaced with suspicion. He eyed the crumpled parchment that was stained so badly, he couldn't read the addressing. Picking up the letter with only his index and thumb, Harry probed it with his magic only to find it was harmless paper. Frowning in confusion, he ripped open the letter. A small noise of disbelief escaped his mouth.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope Ashe was right about this. Included with our letter is also a letter from her and she had instructed her letter to be read last. I don't now how much time has passed between me writing this letter, leaving it at the Cobra Bar and you reading this. I can only hope it's not too much time. _

_Ashe delivered a copy of your mother and father's letters to Rion and me. I immediately consulted Sartorius. You remember the perverted Historian of ours who you hated? Luckily it appears the binding Lily used was in our archives. Please note that the current Runes on your back do not match this perfectly and that will be explained later. _

_Through some research and inferring, it appears that Lily began the Suppression spell on you while she was carrying you and only finalized it when you were born. As you can imagine how damaging this is. Perhaps you're the first to survive such a process. I have included a copy of the original Rune layout. How Lily Potter got her hands on this is a mystery. Not only is it seeped in darkness, it had been outlawed centuries ago and most copies have been burned. _

_This Suppression spell's true name has been lost, but roughly it means to 'Morph Eternally'. This spell is usually done after the child is born. It was rather popular centuries ago among woman who had affairs. They would pass off their child as their husband's. It required daily dosages of potions to weaken the magical child's defenses enough for the Runes to be grafted on. I believe Lily took the potion as she was pregnant with you and allowed it to cycle through you and when you were born, she had the already set Runes grafted onto you so you would take the appearance of James Potter immediately. This plan would have been perfect, but a side effect was your magic. Through the accounts I have read, all the children retained their magic unless they were really squibs. I can only infer that your magic being suppressed is because Lily took the potion not you._

_Now on this note, I regret to inform you that there is no known cure besides finding the 'key' that was used to bind you. The 'key' could be anything from a person to an object to a place. We're not sure. Nothing has given us much of a hint. There have been no accounts of children ever turning back to who they truly are. Sartorius has an interesting theory which I'm sure you have already thought of. Voldemort changed your Runes in hopes of breaking the spell and revealing the truth. Why he would do so probably lies in the truth of your father. Now, from what we've witnessed and experienced, his initial attempt didn't do much, but perhaps they weakened or put a 'break', if you will, in the Rune spread Lily created which allowed for the Blood Bond we performed years ago to short circuit and render parts of it useless; which is why your magic and true appearance began to return. Even now I'm not sure if Lily even has your key or maybe it lies with Lord Voldemort. If I had to guess, Lily has the true key, but Voldemort has something that binds you to him. Running on this train of thought, Sartorius theorized that the only way to actually get rid of the Runes besides finding the 'key' that will unravel the spell is pure power, which was what the Blood Bond we performed was. _

_If we can pump enough power into the Runes that they can't hold everything in, they may just shatter. Yet, this much amount of power . . . it's hard to say we can find. Perhaps that is why Voldemort only altered your Runes. _

_So far that is all we have figured out. I dearly hope this helps you and your self journey in some way. Rion and I await a response from you. Remember you are family and the Callibus family always supports their own. If you ever need us, the Midnight Court is behind you brother._

_With that being said, watch over Ashe. I do not know what is going on in her head right now, but something is happening to her. Her visions are increasing in number and she is far too silent. Whatever she's seeing should have us on guard, so far she hasn't spoken of anything. Perhaps her letter will explain._

_Nemo me impune lacessit,_

_Raziel Callibus_

_Heir to the Midnight Court_

Harry set the letter side, deep in thought. He caressed the paper that held the original Rune spread before tucking it away. It wasn't safe to look it over here. Eagerly, he tore into Ashe's letter only to frown in confusion.

_Necromancer Guild_

_Severus Snape_

_Yue Hargreaves_

_(Wolves howling = get the werewolves behind you)_

_**Beware the Spider with the Red Rose**_

_Hermione Granger_

After that was just a list of names and places Harry had never heard of going on over several pages. Some were bolded; other has underlines; a number were circled furiously; several were left blank. He flipped to the end hoping to find something. At the very end of Ashe's letter was a simple sentence, straight to the point and scribbled down hurriedly. _Don't look for me_.

Disappointment flooded him. What the fuck. He crumbled Ashe's letter before shoving it deep into his pocket. He stood, knocked back his drink and left quickly.

..::...::...::..

The fire flickered over Harry's aristocratic face eerily. He sat with his hands clasped. Spread before him was the original Runes of the Suppression spell with his notes jotted down all over it. He had concluded that Sartorius, pervert or not, was right. The only way he could get rid of Runes without the damn key was to funnel pure power and lots of it in. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he folded the spread carefully and pulled out Ashe's letter. He spread the pages out hoping to find exactly what Ashe was thinking. Most of them were just names of people or places. There were some warnings . . . perhaps it was her way of warning him of her visions. Harry paused, Necromancer Guild. He was already part of the Guild. That puzzled him slightly. Was this a chronological list of things he would do? Severus Snape was next, right above Yue. Well, he had plans of finding the Potion Master to take him to Yue. The part about Werewolves was circled. She wanted him to secure they're support? A spider with the red rose? Could she be any vaguer? Was it a person? A place? A potion? A landmark? Harry ruffled his hair rapidly in frustration. And Hermione Granger. What could he possibly want with her?

He tried rearranging the list many different ways from the way they were written, by ink color, by shapes that surround them, but nothing connected.

Harry sighed and tilted his chair so he balanced on the back to legs and rubbed his eyes tired. _Don't look for me._Not bloody likely. Harry's green eyes blazed. She would have to deal with him looking for her and when he found her, Ashe better have a good explanation for all this stupid shit.

But first thing first, find Severus Snape.

..::...::...::..

Lips pursed sharply in disgust Severus raised his glass and took a sip of he brandy while he read over the work of some of the Apprentices that were hoping he would choose them. Some of these poor creature's works were so horrible, Severus wondered at the sanity of whoever recruited them. He tossed the paper into his 'go into his fire' pile with a noise of dissatisfaction. He flung the rest of the essays to one side, not in the mood to read anymore inane theories and self boasting. The infamous Potion Master pinched the bridge of his nose as he rose. He knew he should take an Apprentice, but he found each and all of them lacking. Yue was lucky in that respect that he already has an Apprentice and wasn't hounded twenty four seven by dimwitted pompous people.

Speaking of Yue, Severus frowned in thought; shouldn't he have graduated that girl . . . what was her name? Severus, for all his spying experience, could only drag up in the image of brilliant blue eyes. He hadn't paid much attention to the girl beyond the fact she was Yue's Apprentice and the perfect helping hand at brewing. Yue's Apprentice should have achieved her Mastery by now and even if she didn't have any true talent in potion making, being Yue's apprentice alone should have her causing waves in the Potion community. Yet there was nothing.

Dismissing the frivolous thoughts, Severus plucked up his cloak. He had some potion ingredients to restock. The brilliant mind he was valued for was already spinning with new ideas.

..::...::...::..

Potion stained fingertips tapped sharply against the countertop as he waited for the shopkeeper to return with his supplies. Severus growled lowly at the slow service. He was the kind of man that preferred owl mail orders for things needed. Unfortunately, his ingredients needed to be carefully inspected before he bought anything. Most people knew his reputation and nasty disposition when they got on his ire and wouldn't cross him, but there were some very stupid people in the world.

The bumbling shopkeeper finally returned with his ingredients. Severus stood at the counter going over everything and the shopkeeper kept mopping his sweating forehead much to the other man's disgust. Satisfied with the quality, Severus dropped a pouch of money on the countertop and waved away the man's stuttering thanks.

"Master Snape?" Despite all the packages Severus Snape had balanced in his hands, his wand was already gripped in his hand. The older man had shifted into a position that allowed both defense and a fast attack if needed. Black eyes narrowed at Harry who stood there with his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. The shopkeeper had long squeaked and ducked away.

Who . . . .

"Potter," Severus drew himself up, but didn't relax. Was the boy stupid to be back here? Did he think the short years he was away calmed down the crowd? Reporters and the Ministry were out for his blood because of the Potters.

"Just Harry," the younger man walked down and stood calmly at Severus' elbow with his hands out to show he wasn't armed, but Severus didn't doubt for a second that there were weapons the brat could pull out if the need arose. After all, Harry had gone to Chimera and Merlin knows what else he had been up to in the recent years. "Perhaps we can talk Master Snape," he tossed some gold at the cowardly shopkeeper who took the money, flipped his open sign to closed and scuttled away rapidly.

On one hand, Severus rebelled at anything that had to do with Lily or Potter, yet on the other hand, he knew Lord Voldemort and Lucius were interested in the boy. Furthermore, his own curiosity was there. Who was the boy's true father? Who had Lily been with that caused so much trouble?

"Speak quickly," Severus ordered. If the boy offered enough to tempt his curiosity, then he'd see what he'd do.

"I need to speak with Yue. I'm looking for Ashe."

So that was the blue eyed girl's name.

"I also need you to take me to the man that came with Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle at the Beaumont ball."

Dark eyes narrowed. Evan Rosier? "Why?"

Harry's eyes skirted away to look anywhere but Severus. "I believe him to be my father."

Severus blinked, mind skidding to a halt. Evan Rosier and Lily? Impossible, yet . . . it had merit. Rosier had faked his death around the time in which Harry had been conceived. No one was told the truth as to why Evan had gone into hiding. Few people dared to ask the already unstable man and even less were willing to risk the Dark Lord's wrath. Severus milled over the information he was given. He wasn't going to pass up a chance to get one over James Potter; furthermore, he needed to keep his options open. This was war after all.

Rapidly calculating all the possibilities and discarding the ones that didn't have merit, Severus made up his mind. He nodded sharply at the boy, yet didn't put away his wand. "Very well I will take you to see Rosier," he drawled. Both knew that Harry was the one asking a favor, but it was Severus who was genuinely interested. "But, you must do something for me first."

Every instinct Harry possessed went haywire. Why did he feel like Severus knew something more than he was letting on? "What do you need me to do?" Harry licked his dry lips and his green eyes widened as he saw Severus give him and his bracelet a look.

The Potion Master sneered. "Did you think I wouldn't know? I can taste Death on you. Furthermore, Aranion is very well known among the Guilds for what he is." Harry narrowed his eyes. That was all true. While all the Guilds were separate in their faction and teachings, most, if not all, tried to keep at least friendly relationships with everyone else. No one wanted to make enemies with powerful people. "What I want is for your services when I call you at anytime no matter what the occasion. Do we have a deal?"

Harry rebelled. "My services? I will offer my Necromancer skills to you **once,** when and if you call on me to do so without question as long as it doesn't endanger my life or the lives of those I hold dear."

Lips quirked upward and Harry thought he saw a flash of amusement and approval in Severus's dark eyes. He realized he just passed some unspoken test. Severus wasn't going to make a true deal with Harry if he had just agreed right away. That was a deal that was waiting to go wrong.

"Deal," Harry held out his hands. Green eyes boldly stared into dark ones. As soon as their hands touched there was a brilliant flash of light. This wasn't a Sworn Oath. It was simply a deal that could be carried out.

"However," Severus's hands tightened around Harry's. "I will not take you to the Potion Guild." Dark eyes were alight with a cold hard light and Harry knew that he had lost that battle. There was nothing he could do or say that would get Severus to take him to see Yue. He felt a brief moment of anger. There went his only option for that route. Harry slowly breathed out. He had to pick and choose his battles here. His potential father or Ashe? 'Sorry Ashe,' Harry thought. 'Just this once, I'm going to have to put someone else first.'

"Very well," Harry replied just as cool. He would find another way to get to Yue.

..::...::...::..

"Keep up," Harry quickened his steps to match Severus' longer strides. Immediately after their deal, Severus had Apparated them to some countryside. Harry distinctively felt like he was back in time where subjects or people that displeased the king were banished to the countryside. Severus led him to a large mansion that scrawled on forever in every which way. A house elf greeted them at the door before popping away. They went through many twisting and turning halls, yet Harry didn't believe that the Dark Lord had sentenced Rosier here. In all likely hood Rosier had probably isolated himself here. A frown creased his face.

Finally, they stopped before a large door. Harry could feel the magic and power coming from inside. He felt both sick and giddy. So close yet so far away.

"You should be careful," dark eyes searched Harry calmly. Harry stared defiantly back at Severus Snape, another great man who had loved his mother and became a shadow of himself because of it. Harry knew; he could taste Severus' power; it was straddling dark and light. And he knew what exactly was holding the brilliant Potion Master at the edge. Lily Potter. Harry also knew, it was whatever lingering affection Severus held for his mother that prompted the man to help and protect Harry for so long. Of course the deal was an added bonus. "I'm not sure you'll like what you find behind those doors," the older man warned.

Harry bowed his head in thanks towards Severus. "I just have some questions for him."

The Potion master sighed. Whoever the father was, the brat clearly inherited that stubbornness from Lily. The brat could deny it as much as he wanted to, but Severus recognized the fire in those viridian eyes – the very same fire and determination that drew the young Severus to the Muggleborn Lily who lived just down the road from him. He didn't bother warning the boy again. Severus just gave a sharp nod, reminded Harry of their deal, and swept away.

Green eyes followed the billowing cloak as Severus vanished down the hall. Harry smiled and thought of Ashe just then. If her hero-worship was still there, Ashe would be shamelessly raping the Master with her eyes. Pushing that thought aside, Harry grasped the door handle but found himself hesitating. Harry gritted his teeth. He was already so close to the truth, why was he hesitating? The young man glared at his shaking hand. Just turn the knob.

But what if . . . what if Rosier didn't want him? What if the letters to Lily was all a lie? What if he was ashamed of having Harry as a son? What if . . . SHUT UP! Harry commanded his mind. Without thinking about it, just reacting, Harry turned the knob and shoved the door open.

Everything stilled. Harry didn't dare to breath.

A figure was hunched over a desk as the door swung open. Slowly the figure straightened. This was who Harry was looking for. Harry's green eyes dragged over the imposing figure that turned to face him. He greedily drank the man in. Father . . .

Cool blue eyes, semi shielded by black-auburn hair, blinked slowly at Harry.

"Are you my father?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think the answer is? Leave a review and tell me!**

**Sorry for the long wait! Things have been crazy on both my and my beta's end so forgive us. Me more, since I just didn't have the time to write. Things have been busy and a little crazy so I hope everyone understands that. I know I left it at a cliffhanger and unfortunately, I haven't written the next chapter. I have an outline and everyone who's waiting for the truth to come out will lobe the next chapter. I hope I'll have the chapter written and posted during break, but I can't promise anything because my break looks pretty jam packed. I'm truly sorry.**

**On the other hand, thank you all so much for the continual show of support for this story. It makes my day brighter and I hope the long wait didn't turn you guys off too much.**

**Have a wonderful Holiday Season!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	18. Don't Promise Me a Happy Ending

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Beta Reader**: Vairetwilight

* * *

Chapter 16: **Don't Promise Me a Happy Ending**

* * *

A lone howl pierced the air. A flock of birds, startled by the noise, took flight in fright. The smaller pebbles against the ground trembled in tone to the pounding of feet. Into the grove burst pony sized wolves. Tongues hanging out, fangs flashing, they weaved through the trees yipping and nipping at each other.

In the lead ran a silver wolf. He was larger and had more scars than all the rest. Finally, they stopped at a stream. The wolves fanned out to drink to their hearts content. Some of the younger ones tackled each other playfully which soon turned into a large water fight filled with yips and yowls while the elders watched with an air of restrained amusement. Soon satisfied that everyone was safe, the silver Alpha male let out a bark and a couple of other wolves broke away from the pack. They darted off into the night to hunt.

When the hunters finally returned they found a small fire going and the rest of the pack loosely ringing the fire in various poses of relaxation. Mates and family units were huddled against each other for warmth. A single sandy wolf got to his feet when he saw his Alpha returning. The hunters came forth dragging deer carcasses and whatever other animals they found. At the scent of fresh meat, the other wolves perked up and headed towards the food source.

The Alpha growled lowly dragging his own deer away leaving the rest for the pact to rip into. He dropped the deer before the sandy wolf and nuzzled the wolf's neck with his cold wet nose. The other wolf whined softly and butted his head with his Alpha. The Alpha let out small huffs of air and flopped onto his stomach to watch the sand colored wolf rip into the deer.

When dawn finally came, naked human bodies were all doggie piled around a burnt out fire. Fenrir Greyback, the most feared werewolf of the century, was curled on the outer most part of the pile. His amber, almost yellow, eyes were sharp with focus as he watched over his pack. A soft moan caught his attention and he shifted off of the equally naked body under his, but still maintained his lower half covering the slowly emerging man. Remus yawned but didn't wake.

Fenrir rumbled with satisfaction and nuzzled the younger man who just batted him away in annoyance. As the sun crested Fenrir threw his head back and howled despite being human.

..::...::...::..

"Are you my father?" Harry repeated when the man in front of him remained silent. He obsessively drank the other man in. From the tall stature to the dark red black hair to the blue eyes, Harry was trying to find himself in Evan Rosier. "Answer me!" the young man's voice cracked.

It appeared as if Harry had just interrupted Evan. The mysterious Death Eater slowly set down his pen and stood to cross the room. Harry took a couple steps back. Not out of fear, he convinced himself, but so that he could see Evan better. His breath hitched and stopped when Evan reached out and gently cupped his face. Harry savored the warmth and with shaky hands, covered Evan's hand with his. "Are you my father?" he whispered.

Evan drew Harry into a loose embrace. Harry felt lips press against his hair and they moved: "Forgive me, but no," everything broke to pieces once again. Harry felt all his resolve crumpled and he was pretty sure the only reason he remained standing was because of Rosier's strong grasp on his upper arm.

"Then you must know who is," he rasped out, grasping for straws.

He could feel Rosier nod against his hair. "I do," Harry sagged further. He wasn't sure if it was from relief that all his questions revolving around who he really was were going to be finally resolved or he was too terrified of the truth. Harry was dimly aware of Rosier maneuvering him into a seat and shoving a glass into his numb hands. He mechanically lifted the glass and downed whatever was in it only to choke and splutter as the strong whiskey burned its way down his throat.

"That is some nasty shit!" Harry burst out and twisted his face. He spied the bottle. Of all things, Irish whiskey tasted the absolute worst. He watched in slight bemusement when Rosier threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't half crazy but deep. It was the kind of laughter that came from within – from genuine amusement.

"You have no idea," Rosier leaned forward from his own chair. Strong fingers traced over his eye socket, down his nose, over his lips. He remained quiet at the look on Rosier's face. There was a silent contemplating air about the other man. "You have no idea just **how** much you look like him."

Then the awkward silence set in. Who was supposed to bring up what? Who wanted to breech the subject? Who wanted to lay bare their soul first? Who wanted to finally acknowledge the giant dancing pink elephant in the room? Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. So, he held out his glass. "Can I have another glass of that?"

"Regulus said the same thing too," Rosier observed as he refilled Harry's glass. The glass slipped from suddenly sweat slick fingers. Regulus. Green eyes stared at Rosier in half horror half shock.

Regulus is the brightest star in the constellation Leo and one of the brightest stars in the night sky. All the pieces clicked into place like the first key for the perfect lock. Regulus Black. Black. Star. Leo. All the information just whirled and interlocked in Harry's mind. How stupid of him to never notice. Harry stifled the self-deprecating laugh because he knew he was already borderline hysterical and a full blown melt down didn't have a place in this conversation.

"Regulus Black," Harry breathed out. Rosier had a pleased smile on his face as if all of this was a test. Harry desperately flattened his lips together. He knew if he opened his mouth, everything would be lost. "How?" Was all he was able to choke out when all he really wanted to do was reach other and throttle the man until that smug look was gone and all the information was in his hands.

"Regulus was two years younger than your mother and uncle," Rosier began.

"As soon as he entered Hogwarts, everyone knew he was destined for greatness. He was sorted into Slytherin, fell in with the right crowd, played on the Quidditch team, top of his class, and Dark. He was so dark. How he met Lily Potter, Evans then, is a bit fuzzy. Regulus always thirsted for more knowledge, more recognition, more, more, more. They probably met in the library while researching a project in Charms. Regulus was advanced and they placed him in the upper classman Charm's class which was the only class he shared with the _muggleborn_. (His tone made it clear he was ready to say something more unsavory) They were polite company at best. And when it came time, he joined the Dark Lord as expected. Fresh out of school, he was taken in as an Unspeakable. Of course that was a great honor. He was to spy for our Lord."

"The Unspeakables are just that. Unspeakable. They aren't liked in polite company; people don't talk about them for various reasons. Mostly, it's due to the fact that people suspect that they conduct more than illegal ventures. And their suspicions aren't misplaced. Think of them as the Muggle CIA or Interpol if you will. People know of them, but fear them. With that kind of attitude, of course the unit turns to each other and no secrets are ever revealed. I highly doubt even the Minister truly knows what is ever going on. I'm not speaking of only Fudge. Merlin help us. That man has less intelligence than a fish. What we know accurately is really with only the Dark Lord, but Lily Potter – James and her wed right out of school – was also an Unspeakable. Regulus was ordered to find a way into the Order of thePhoenixand from there, I assume you understand how a baby comes about."

That was probably the most the other man ever spoke, Harry registered dimly. Yet, all he could do was slump back into his chair, fold his hands over his stomach, and try to digest the information. "Who else knew besides you, Lily, and the Dark Lord about Reg – my father?"

"Sirius Black," Rosier didn't believe in blunting anything. Harry massaged his temple. He figured so much. Did he dare ask Rosier if he knew about the binding Runes on his back? Did Rosier provide the Runes for Lily to use? In that case why would he? How was he tangled up in all of this? It felt like every time he found the answer to one of his questions, dozens more popped up that still weren't resolved. Deciding to keep the knowledge of the Runes to himself, Harry asked the main questions here: "Why are you in all of this?"

Cold blue eyes flashed with something too fast for Harry to catch. "While Regulus had exceedingly strong bloodlines and worshiped the Dark Lord for everything he stood for, he didn't have an in. I was his in and I trained him," Rosier delivered all that blandly and with a shark-like grin. Harry's eyes narrowed, absolutely sure there was more to that story. Trainer or not, no one knew that much, or risked so much to help solve another man's mistake. Especially faced with the wrath of the Dark Lord and up against the Light's golden couple, no one did all that for nothing.

"He was too old for your taste," Harry observed shrewdly, hoping to provoke some sort of reaction from the otherwise stoic man at the mention of Evan Rosier's well known love for children. The young Black (now that was going to take some getting used to) was quickly beginning to hate that unflappable mysterious Death Eater before him.

At that statement, Rosier's lips curled up in a mockery of a smile. It was shark-like – predatory and Harry wasn't all too sure who was the prey. "I see my reputation precedes me," he remarked cryptically. Green eyes narrowed, annoyed that there wasn't more information forth coming; however, Harry didn't feel like he would be getting any more out of Rosier even if he pushed. So he did the only thing he could think of to break the suddenly very oppressive and uncomfortable silence that fell between them.

Harry summoned his dropped glass and with a wave of his hand, the spilled alcohol was banished. Rosier watched all this with a shrewdness that left no doubt in Harry's mind Rosier was curious but wasn't going to ask. He was probably cataloguing right now how he could use that show of wandless magic to his advantage.

Of course he didn't know the truth. Harry thought silently to himself. It wasn't true wandless magic. But Rosier wouldn't need to know that. He already held too many cards on this playing field. There wasn't a need to give him even more of an edge.

"More whiskey?" Harry held out his glass. Rosier's lips quirked in a private joke but he obliged in pouring more of the nasty amber alcohol.

..::...::...::..

More than anything, Severus hated wasting time. But he couldn't find it within him to do anything else right now. The man paced back and forth in his quarters, his cloak snapping around his ankles as he moved left and right. A deep scowl painted his lips. That brat didn't have to be Potter's to annoy him. He swore under his breath and damned his curiosity about the whole situation. Mind made up, the Potion Master picked up his heavy coat and tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. In a whoosh of green flames he was gone.

..::...::...::..

"You need to chop the roots more finely," Yue Hargreaves's voice held a hint of irritation as he watched his apprentice. "If the slices are too big there isn't a point in adding it!"

"Is this a bad time?" Yue raised his head from the cauldron. Once he saw who was standing at his doorway, his face softened and he gave Severus a calm smile.

"Greetings my friend," he turned to his apprentice, "I expect you to know at least the basics. If you don't, read up on it and get it through your brain. If you feel that you can't, withdraw from this apprenticeship because you're wasting my time." Yue walked towards Severus with a sigh. "How are you my friend? I hope you have finally taken on an apprentice and I hope it's going better than mine," his sharp eyes cut over to the girl hovering nervously over her cauldron.

Severus's lips quirked up. "Forgive me friend, but I'm afraid I haven't been as gifted as you," the light teasing caused Yue to give Severus an unimpressed glare.

"You'll have to someday," Yue remarked tartly. "People are clamoring to study with you and you have to give in one day. The Guild will sooner disband than let you pass away without leaving a legacy behind."

"You flatter me," Severus said drily. Yue waved his hand at his friend and barked at his apprentice to hurry up. Severus chuckled. "It seems to me you are very busy so I won't keep you."

Violet eyes slid over to observe Severus. "We both know that you came with a purpose or you wouldn't be here. Speak."

"The girl," Severus hesitated, wondering if it was appropriate to ask more. After all it really wasn't any of his business. "Your apprentice the last we met, whatever happened to her?" Yue paused and slowly turned to look at the darker man. Severus felt as if he was being evaluated.

"Ashe…" Yue trailed off in a weaker than normal voice before clearing his throat. "Ms. Ladger you are dismissed. I want to you go home and brew this very potion you are failing again and again until you can hand in ten successful samples from ten different batches. And don't you dare cheat. Believe me, I'll know and trust me you won't like the results if you do so." The girl squeaked in terror, cleaned up her station and was out the door as quick as possible. "Come, let me get us something to drink."

Yue reached into one of the many cupboards and retrieved a bottle of aged elfin wine and two glasses. "Now what do you want to know?"

Black eyes observed his friend and found the elf looked weary. "What will you tell me?"

A soft laugh escaped Yue. He drowned his glass and poured himself another. "I treat my apprentice like my own and I nurture them to the best of my abilities. And through all the apprentices I've taken or have walked through our halls, Ashe wasn't the best. There was a lack of passion in her art of potion brewing, yet what she lacked in passion, she made up in her unique outside of the box thinking. Perhaps she **was **my best apprentice. I certainly enjoyed coaching her. Of course there were pitfalls in our relationship. I am immersed in my research and she in schooling. Potion brewing for people like me and you isn't just a hobby or a love; it's a way of life. Ashe didn't feel the same way. I guess I'm saying there was a distance that shouldn't have been with the Apprenticeship we entered into. I've never lost an apprentice, but I lost her." Yue paused to look into his glass before sighing and setting the glass aside so he wasn't tempted to drink more. Out from his pocket, he fished the customary apprentice blue ribbon with the Guild crest engraved onto a pendent. He placed it on the table. "One day she turned it into me and that was the end of the apprenticeship."

"Just like that?" Severus asked suspiciously. Not because he doubted Yue's word, but simply because there had to be more to the story. No one just threw away everything and vanished without some sort of reason.

"Just like that," Yue confirmed. He nudged the apprentice ribbon towards Severus. "There…there was something." Yue narrowed his eyes in thought. "A woman did show up before Ashe resigned from the Apprenticeship. They talked and Ashe made several potions for the woman and that was the end of their transaction. I did not think much of it. But perhaps it has to do with Ashe's abrupt departure. Apparently Ashe was given a deal she couldn't turn down," there was an ominous undertone to the final phrase, yet Severus didn't quite understand. Perhaps Yue didn't understand himself, since he was as left in the dark about the young girl's departure.

The two friends turned to brighter topics and began debating the merits of certain potions and how to improve them.

..::...::...::..

"Thank you," Harry spoke out of politeness. He accepted the bottle the bartender pushed towards him and gulped down half of the Smirnoff Ice. Rosier has quickly sent him away with a promise to write. Harry had gotten frustratingly little out of the man. The Death Eater was clamped down tight on the subject of his father. Harry grimaced at the last of the American made vodka. It tasted like little more than spiked lemonade, but it wasn't bad as far as cheap liquor went. He was just about to wave the bartender down for a stronger drink when he paused. Harry caught sight of himself in the mirror and his lips thinned further. Why was his usually impeccable appearance so ruffled? There was almost an edge of desperation to him. He lowered his hand, stood and left before the temptation of letting alcohol sooth his problems became too strong.

..::...::...::..

"Harry," a large calloused hand cupped his cheek and strong fingers swept over his features, lingering over his brown bone. "My son." Emerald eyes snapped open and saw blue eyes vanish slowly.

"No! Come back!"

"You're so foolish."

Harry wrinkled his nose. Wasn't this his dream? Great even his mind was rebelling against him and sounding like Ashe. The tone was bored and borderline patronizing.

"I leave you to your own devices for a couple of years and this is all you have to show for me? You can't seem to do anything right. All you do is everything that you're not supposed to you."

"Ashe?" There was only bright light before him.

The person clicked her tongue. "No it's Merlin; of course it's Ashe. I don't know of anyone else that would put up with you and your pity parties."

A sardonic laugh escaped Harry's mouth. Relief flooded through him. "Where are you? I've been looking for you."

There was a long pause and just when Harry thought this was really all a dream, he felt hands cup his face gently again, but this time they were much more feminine. "I told you not to look for me and I meant it Harry."

"When have I every listened to you?" Harry gripped the hands made of light. "Don't think for a second that you've won," he could feel Ashe shaking her head. Sadness, that wasn't his, tickled against him. He felt Ashe press her lips against his forehead and he was suddenly sent spirally. "Ashe!" He screamed in frustration and anger.

..::...::...::..

Harry sat up with a curse in the cheap motel room. He cast his sheets away with a low oath and muttered some unpleasant phrases when he saw what was waiting for him at the open window. A decaying crow make some choking 'caw' noise and clicked what was left of its beak at Harry. With a casual twist of his fingers, the death magic surrounding the bird broke and immediately, the corpse ceased all animation. Harry untied the note from the barely there leg. He had sent out his messenger to various necromancer contacts in hopes of finding a trace of Ashe or anything on Regulus Black.

Harry only knew the bare basics of his father. Regulus Black was Sirius Black's younger brother and a Slytherin who played Quidditch when he had attended Hogwarts. He was smart and a known support of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Then, for some reason, probably sleeping with Lily, was killed or had just vanished. There hadn't been a body. Harry was dying to know more, but he was going to exhaust all of his other options before he even thought of going to Sirius for knowledge.

It all made sense now, why Sirius always seemed to know something and treated him different. Yet, instead of any form of emotion besides disgust, Harry cared less that he had a living relative besides his mother. Quite frankly, Harry wanted nothing to do with the man who engineered this plan with his mother, sided with the light, and continued to do so. If that was his Uncle, Harry could do without one.

_Perhaps a drink at 'Half-Way' will enlighten you. I hear Rita Skeeter is excellent company. _

Harry frowned in consideration. He had been pretty removed from society in the last couple of years. When he had sent all his birds out, it was in a moment of desperation. Honestly, Harry hadn't held out much hope that anyone in the necromancer community would be able to offer him any information. Well, he'd take any leads he could get.

'Half-Way' sounded like some ridiculous bar for middle age people. Harry glanced at the paper and then up. And it looked like it too. The bar was broken down with streetwalkers of all kinds crawled among the dirty alleyway. Harry wrinkled his nose, a little hesitant. What in the world would a Prophet writer be doing here of all places? Pushing open the door, Harry was pleasantly surprise. He could spy various high class people, judging from their robes, milling about the beautiful and tastefully designed bar. There were several levels lit dimly with floating candles. The bartenders and servers were all dressed respectfully in clean cut black and white suits.

"I'm looking for Rita Skeeter. I have a story she might be interested in," Harry flagged down one of the waiters. The waiter gave him a slow up and down that was border line flat out ogling. Harry smirked. He knew he looked good. His usually long black hair has been cut to curl about his cheekbones at the shortest length and brush just below his shirt color at the longest. His bangs fell about his eyes in a choppy mess that allowed his very nice emerald eyes to flicker from behind. Harry was dressed semi-casually with a simple black button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and classic black slacks. A wizard's robe draped casually about his shoulders. The only jewelry he wore was his wand that had been made into a bracelet. The last thing was the most potent about Hadrian. It was what drew everyone to him like honey to flies. People gravitated towards him because they wanted to know just what it was that drew them in.

The air vibrated gently around Harry, causing the strands of his hair and his clothes to move gently. Harry wore his power like a layer of protection that hummed. It was an intoxicating cloud that made him look as other worldly as his talents in raising the dead.

The waiter licked his lips and Harry caught the glint of fangs before they were carefully tucked away. "She's usually in the back," the waiter's voice was husky before their eyes met.

"Thanks," Harry held the eye contact and whispered against the man's ear as he brushed pass. A satisfied smirk graced his face when he noticed the man shiver.

Rita Skeeter wasn't hard to spot. It wasn't because she was flashy; rather, she stood out because she wasn't. The normally well groomed blond hair was still there, but everything else was worn and second hand. Her glasses were missing some rhinestones. The outfit she wore has seen better days. All in all, Rita looked washed up. Ah, the Triwizard Tournament . . . the Potters had torn into her for her article and left her pretty much penniless and out of work. Looks like revenge would be sweet for the both of them.

"Hello Ms. Skeeter," Harry purred as he pulled out a seat for himself. Tired blue eyes looked up but immediately sharpened. Harry gave her props. She knew who he was right off the bat. Amusing. "I believe you and I have a common interest."

"Oh?" Rita purred. Her eyes hungrily devouring him in an analytical way as Harry sat down and signaled for a drink to be brought to him. "And what may that be Mr. Potter?"

"Black," Harry corrected with false nonchalance. "Mr. Black actually," there was true hunger in her gaze at his statement. She wanted his story and would give everything to run it. Perfect, just what he needed.

"You," the frazzled woman reached into her beat up purse and rummaged around for a bit, "you don't mind if I take some notes do you?"

A slow satisfied smile curved Harry's face. Rita's breath caught. Oh my. This was one attractive male specimen. Her mind spinning at top speed, already putting several possibilities together. "By all means," Harry tipped some liquid courage down and began telling Rita an edited version of what he knew and the spots Rosier had filled in.

"While this is all very fascinating," Rita murmured as she read what her battered Quick-Quotes quill zoomed across the pad. "You understand that I need some evidence to back this up," her eyes were shining with greed.

Out came an aged parchment. "Useless without your…bugs Ms. Skeeter?" Her scowling face was not attractive at all. "Here is the evidence you want. My father, Regulus Black, was not a Dark Lord supporter. He went undercover in hopes of protecting both my mother Lily and I. Everything I've told you today has been the truth, right down to one of the greatest light families stripping me of my magic," green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Bless my father's forefather's quick thinking. Black blood cannot be hidden," he didn't know if that was true or not, but no one else would either. And even if they did, they weren't going to refute him on it. He slipped the letter over the table. As her chipped nails came out to take it, Harry gripped the letter tightly.

Of course it wasn't a real letter. It was close with certain . . . facts . . . changed. "You run this article, but you get me information on my father."

"Oh," Rita grinned horribly, "You let me run the letter and I'll get you anything you want."

Harry nodded sharply and slowly released his hold on the letter finger by finger before he froze.

Sitting on innocently enough on Rita's wrist was a small brand. The brand was an 'S' shaped dragon chocking itself with its tail. Green eyes darted to the reported. "Where did you get that?" his whisper was deadly.

The effect was immediate. Rita paled several shades, withdrew her hand without even attempting to take Harry's letter and pulled her sleeve down to cover the brand. Harry threw away his pretty mask and Rita gasp in horror at the cruel glint in his green eyes. The power he wore around himself expanded and Rita knew that no one would or could come to her aid. The power danced around him as Hadrian Black stood slowly. It reached over the distance between the two and Rita whimpered as it caressed her face. The young man's magic was so cold. It seemed to suck her of any warmth. Rita recalled Dementors being like this.

"Tell me now Mrs. Skeeter, before I hurt you. If you tell me, I might be inclined to still let you run my story." Rita watched in horror as the green eyes slowly bleed completely black. She felt like she was staring straight into hell.

"A girl," she stuttered out, pressing herself as far into her chair as she could get. "I made a deal with a girl. White hair, blue eyes. I made a deal!" Words just tumbled out of her mouth in a giant jumbled in her haste of self-preservation.

"Where?" Harry hissed. When Rita just shook her head back and forth, Harry just about cleared the table to choke her with his own bare hands. "Tell me!" He roared at her.

"At the Circus of the Night!" Rita screech out. "Look for the Circus. She's there. She's there!"

Harry drew himself together. The death magic withdrew to curl lazily about him like a content cat. Everything looked exactly like it was. No one had notice the altercation. "Good day Mrs. Skeeter. I'll let you know how to contact me with information on Regulus Black. Happy printing." Harry dropped the letter in the sniveling woman's lap, drained the rest of his drink and left 'Half-way', but not without flirting with the waiter from before a little more.

..::...::...::..

Harry's form was hunched over before a fire. Books were scattered around him as his green eyes stared into the flames. The book that sat on his lap was open to a colorful page that depicted the stereotypical freak show. Green eyes slowly dragged away from the fire to gaze down at the page. "Circus of the Night," he murmured. The Circus that Rita had spoken of was a very popular concept from back from the Crusades up until the reign of QueenVictoria. The wizards and muggles alike had brought a great deal of strange, exotic, and magical creatures, people, and things, back from theMiddle East. The muggles turned them into Freak shows, while wizards and witches collected them.

It hadn't been a great time for the strange creatures coming intoEurope. In fact, Harry would dare to compare it similarly to the Native Americans in North America, or the Opium Wars inChina. Then the Act to protect some magical creatures went through in the Ministry of Magic and any real magical creatures were pulled out of these Circuses.

However, the Circus of the Night was, as cliché as it sounded, the most infamous of these Circuses. The name was just as cliché. But, Circus of the Night boasted the strangest things ever. Rumors that surrounded the circus say the owner was a high class rich wizard. He had gone to theMiddle Eastand collected people of great power and the most exotic, unpredictable magical creatures. While shrouded in mystery, people from all over the world flocked to the Circus. People came back ranting and raving about seeing other worlds, angels, or becoming 'God-like'. Then, there were some people who never returned. The most interesting part was the Circus didn't discriminate about who could come. Muggle, magical, slaves, creatures were all welcomed.

That was if you could find the Circus.

Harry turned the page slowly. The Circus **was** magical. It never stayed in one place and turned up at the strangest times. On the next page was a drawing of a ticket. Flawless script spanned the ticket, reading: "For just one night . . ."

But the Circus was gone. It was one of the very first to be hunted down. Or at least the Ministry tried. They never found it, but the Circus never appeared again after the Act. Until now . . . or it had always been under the radar? Perhaps the Ministry knew but was being paid some way? Whatever the reason was, Harry needed to find the Circus. Ashe was there. That dragon brand was hers. He sighed and closed the book firmly.

Baby steps. Baby steps.

..::...::...::..

**How Deep Does it Run?**

This reporter just received information that must be shared with the public. Why? The public deserves to know. As many of you remember, and in the case that you don't, a little over two years ago a debacle occurred at theBeaumont's ball. Lily Potter attacked her eldest son and announced to the world that she was unstable and the son, Harry James Potter, was a product of rape during the dark times. With all the sympathy in the world for the struggling woman with a tragic story, we accepted her words. Yet, with all this said, exactly how much longer did Lily Potter think she could hide the truth?

Harry James Potter, or rather Hadrian Black, is the son of Lily Evans and Regulus Black. Their story is one of deception and destruction. Many of us remember Regulus Black as Sirius Black's younger brother – the brother that was sorted into Slytherin. A quiet but intelligent child he was. Regulus Black went on to score some of the highest scores of his generation, allowing him to graduate early. Right out of Hogwarts, he was drafted into the Ministry. Specifics of this are still unknown. This reporter is still digging. Quickly the young man took up the mantle for the Black family as Sirius was disowned later that year. Very little is known about Regulus and many speculated that he later supported the Dark Lord known as Voldemort before vanishing completely. But, this reporter has news to share.

We were mistaken. Regulus Black was not a Death Eater. While this is great news in further exonerating the Black family, it brings up sad news. It is quite plain to see that Regulus Black was but a young loving man who was betrayed by the woman he loved. From an unnamed source, this reporter has a letter written from Regulus Black to Lily Potter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_It is hard being here without you. I do all things with you and the child in mind . . ._

Harry smoothed the paper out and read the half-fake letter Regulus has written to his mother about being a spy within Voldemort's ranks to protect her and Harry. Rita Skeeter did an excellent job in painting Lily Potter in a heartless manner. He closed the paper with a satisfied smile. He was taking the first move and was dying to see how this checkmate might work out.

..::...::...::..

Potion stained finger tips tapped against his lips. Severus Snape was not a frivolous man. He had his vices of course, but this was unexpected. And he hated unexpected things. Just because he learned quickly to survive, did not mean he liked things being sprung up on him. And this . . . this was not supposed to be here.

On his desk rested a glowing slip of paper. Early, he had thrown every detection spell at the paper. All the spells confirmed the paper was some type of transformation device.

_The Circus of the Night Invites You, Severus Snape, to 'A Night of Wonders'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the long wait. I really don't want to make excuses, but between school, getting sick and personal issues, Hades' Gate, took a back seat. I'm leaving on vacation with no internet access for three weeks, but rest assure I will continue writing and there will be more updates through out this summer despite the summer courses I'm taking. Once again I'm really sorry and hope this short chapter didn't disappoint. I tried to clear the big issues up. Have a wonderful summer guys. This story has not be Beta Read yet. Since it takes time and I'm leaving soon, I figured all of you would like an update. I will replace the grammar correct version at a later date.**

**Thank you so much for the continuous show of support despite the lack of updates. **

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	19. Lillian Tales Nostradamus Times

**Hades' Gate**

By: SCS

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary**: A change in fate. Harry's brother really **is** the Boy-who-lived while Harry stands in the background. Harry has to show everyone that, even if he doesn't have a prophecy claiming his power, he's got enough to stand on his own. A plethora of problems stand in his way. A school is training Dark Witches and Wizards. And war still looms in the horizon.

* * *

**Need a new Beta Reader. Message me please!**

* * *

Chapter 17: **Lillian ****Tales****/****Nostradamus ****Times**

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted to the hall. "But you would do well in Ravenclaw." It whispered into his mind.

Yes, he would have done exceedingly well as a Ravenclaw. He might have even become the best if he entered Ravenclaw. Why? Because the house suited him the best, but here he was – a Slytherin.

Truth be told, Regulus Arcturus Black was a Ravenclaw by heart. Nothing short of the truth, discovering the answer, building something new, made him happier. Yet, why had he been sorted into the house of the snakes? He had no other choice. Sirius, young grayish eyes caught similar blue ones, had been sorted into Gryffindor; Merlin forbid another Black got sorted into any other house.

Regulus hated his brother at that moment more than anything else the other boy had done to him. Forget all the cruel pranks, the mocking, and the unhappy family. It narrowed down to his very moment. Sirius always took everything away from him. The first born. The heir. The handsome one. The charismatic one. All Regulus wanted was to have a chance at making his own choices. He wanted the freedom that he had before Sirius had gone and screwed that up by getting himself turned into a lion.

It was so like Sirius. Everything Regulus ever wanted, Sirius beat him to it. Just like last month. He had thought Caitlyn Flint was beautiful with her large blue eyes and perfectly curled ringlets. When the Flints and Blacks had gotten together, Regulus had in his hands freshly picked wild flowers from the Black's land, only to find out Sirius had kissed her.

They were small things, but it added up over time. Ultimately, Sirius cared for no one but himself.

'Even now,' Regulus thought bitterly as he watched Sirius laugh and joke with Potter and their band of mischievous child malice. 'Sirius couldn't have been sorted into Slytherin so I could have gone to Ravenclaw?' Of course not. Regulus shivered and played with his cutlery, something his mother would have boxed his ears for if she saw. He remembered very well the cruelty of Sirius and James's prank. Regulus had been left in the garden in the pouring rain in his birthday suit for half a day on one occasion.

"Regulus Black?" Grey eyes snapped to look at the person viewing him. Lucius Malfoy. Some dumb pureblood female hung from Malfoy's arm. "I've heard very little of you." Hasn't everyone?

"There isn't much to tell." Regulus muttered sullenly. The female twittered. Both boys turned to look at her with mild disgust.

"Darling," Lucius purred. "Why don't you go sit with your friends."

"But Lucius –"

"Go." The girl pouted, but nevertheless scurried away. Lighter, brighter, grey eyes stared – evaluating him. A slow smirked curved Lucius's teenage but flawless face. "At least you got sorted in with the right kind. We eagerly wait to see what you will bring to the table Black."

..::...::...::..

Hogwarts was turning out to be just as much a disappointment as home. Regulus frowned as he was tucked away in the library devouring some obscure tome. Besides the school being so clearly divided between the 'have's and the 'have not's (usually muggleborn versus purebloods), Regulus was isolated by his brother and the Marauders.

They were the poster children for trouble and getting away with it. Sirius didn't care about him and the Gryffindors quickly picked up on it. Regulus became free game. Slytherins didn't stick their neck out unless it benefitted them somehow. The other houses just didn't care.

The young Black sighed deeply. He felt completely uncomfortable at Hogwarts. Not only was he an outcast despite his social class, but also he just didn't find his classes intellectually stimulating.

"Regulus," his back stiffened at the deceptively sweet voice.

"Narcissa," Regulus watched his coldly beautiful cousin drift towards him.

The young blond witch wrinkled her nose delicately at the dust and grime that covered him from digging around in the deeper parts of the library. "Why must you always find the most disgusting places to hole yourself into?" Narcissa dropped her handkerchief on his head. She pulled her robes close to herself and avoided touching him so she wouldn't get the dirt on herself.

Regulus took the cloth with a flush of shame. "Careful Cissy," Regulus mocked. "Your mask of grace is cracking."

Narcissa just sniffed and sneered at him. "Disgrace." He heard her murmur under her breath. "Severus is looking for you."

There was a faint sigh of relief. The only person he could relate to was Severus Snape. Who was also a prodigy in his own right. Above all else, they shared a mutual hatred for all things Sirius Black. Yet, even then, Regulus was separated from Severus by age and by the . . . acquaintances they kept. Regulus was virtually alone minus a few Ravenclaw study buddies. Severus was tormented by the Marauders, but Lucius Malfoy held Severus in confidence. Which was the only reason Narcissa had been here playing the messenger.

Despite being the half-blooded Prince, Severus was respected and feared within Slytherin. Why? Rumors say that in the first couple of years, Severus proved underneath the second handed ratty robes, he had a brilliant mind and knew more curses or hexes than all the first years combined. Furthermore, people say Lucius is his friend because Lord Voldemort, a rising Dark Lord, had scouted the two – Lucius as a political ally and Severus as a Potion Master.

Regulus didn't put too much weight in rumors, but he knew they sprouted from some truth. And that made Regulus swear he would becomes one of Voldemort's most devout, high followers. Not for his family, for himself. He thirsted to be given the recognition he deserved. Regulus knew he had a brilliant mind; he just had to prove he could think outside of just books. Then . . . then he would be noticed and people would be forced to pay attention.

..::...::...::..

Emerald was the first thing that popped into his mind. Emerald and fire.

"Hello," She opened her mouth and Regulus almost forgot to breath. He knew who she was. James Potter raved about Lily Evens, the muggleborn who would not agree to go out with the Potter heir.

Even as a mudblood, Regulus thought highly of her for that. But here, staring at her like a fish on land, Regulus understood why Potter was so enamored with her. Not only was Lily Evans beautiful, she glowed. Her beauty wasn't skin deep as cheesy as that sounded. It shone forth from her expressive green eyes and people naturally gravitated towards that warmth.

"Regulus," Severus motioned to Lily. "This is Lily Evans. She's going to be joining our study sessions." Black eyes warned Regulus to not make any slurs against her. "Lily, this is Regulus Black."

"Sirius's younger brother?" He winced at that. Was he always going to be remembered as that?

"A pleasure to meet you." He picked up her hand brushed the air above her knuckles with his lips demurely. "What are you contributing?"

She laughed and Regulus's heart quivered. "Always the Slytherin. My best subject is Charms. I assume Severus is contributing Potions to these study session?" Lily teased.

Regulus nodded slowly, "He is the best."

And that was the first official meeting between Lily Evans, muggleborn, and Regulus Black, pureblood.

..::...::...::..

Throughout the year, Lily, Regulus, and Severus met on and off to study subject together. Regulus secretly treasured these moments because in those moments, Lily was his. Regulus quickly figured out that Severus loved Lily, but she was oblivious to the man's affections.

Then the Marauders went and ruined everything by targeting Severus once again. And the forbidden word, "mudblood" was said.

There was no more study sessions.

..::...::...::..

Severus's hate ran deeper. Not only did bloody Potter and Black humiliate him before the whole school, they cost him the friendship of the girl he loved. Lucius and the rest declared that a good thing had happened. This showed Severus which side was truly loyal to him. But Regulus knew that the incident hurt Severus beyond everything and if Severus's pride wasn't so important, Severus would have crawled back to Lily on hands and knees to beg for her forgiveness.

Alas, that would never happen; thus, ended the interactions between Regulus and Lily.

..::...::...::..

Just because their meetings ended, it didn't mean Regulus's obsession with Lily did. If anything, his obsession grew. Between class, Quidditch, homework, and studying, he kept an eye on her. Lily only grew lovelier and all that loveliness was wasted on Potter. How could Lily date such a vile childish man?

However, since Regulus didn't have any opportunities to actually interact with Lily, he stayed hidden away. Even now, most people passed him by as if he were nothing.

Then, the chance came in the form of Advanced Charms as a supplementary course in addition to NEWTs Charms. Luck continued to be on his side when Professor Flitwick paired him with Lily on the first day of class. Regulus remembered little of their reunion. He just remembered not so subtly, nor skillfully, flirting with Lily and her laugh. It was alright if she laughed at him. To her, Regulus was a little boy, but what he knew was, Lily laughed. Her attention was on him and him alone.

Even with their limited time together, Regulus tide over his appetite for Lily's vivaciousness during class and the time they worked on their projects together. When Regulus believed he had a chance at taking Lily away from James, the Potter proposed to her on the day of their graduation among cheers and congratulations. Lily said 'yes'. Regulus was sure his face in the crowd as just as ugly as Severus's expression. Nothing could describe the heartbreak. They shared so much in common. He and Lily both had a thirst for knowledge. They shared the joys in the secret meetings and the kiss Lily game him on the cheek at the end of every class. Did all that mean nothing? Or was Potter just that great?

Once again, the connection between Regulus and Lily was broken.

..::...::...::..

He stared in fascination at the veil. Voices called to him. They whispered secrets and long lost truths. Regulus itched to be able to touch the veil, but there were severe consequences to that.

"Regulus?" He closed his eyes at that voice. Dear Merlin.

"Lily?"

There she stood at the Chamber doorway. Married life agreed with her. She glowed with health, but Regulus saw the fleeting emotion of loneliness in her lovely eyes. Potter must be too busy off gallivanting about with Dumbledore and the Order of Flaming Chickens.

Thus, the exchanging of letter between the two when they were apart began. When they were together, they worked closely as Unspeakables. Regulus reveled in this. Here, Lily could confide in him what she could with no one else. As she fed him tidbits of her affection, Regulus foolishly revealed parts of his Lord's plans, never understanding the dark gleam in her eyes. War changed people and people like Lily were survivors.

..::...::...::..

The first time it happened, it happened in the Chamber of Death before the veil by accident. Months of being left at home and Regulus paying her attention, Lily's desires explode. One minute they were studying the veil and the next Regulus had brushed her hair aside and clothes went flying. Lips brushing, sucking, teeth nipping, biting, and hands touched and groping. Lily found herself pinned to a pillar of the veil and marveled at how much Regulus's robes hid. He gripped her thigh with one hand and his other hand was tangled with her fingers above their heads. Regulus found himself buried deep within her heat. There wasn't any gentleness. It was primal mating. Bodies worked together to achieve mutual pleasure. Lily came apart screaming his name.

Regulus should have been alarmed because he could hear the voices clamoring from beyond the veil as he released deep within Lily.

It was a blur. Regulus remembered vaguely the voices urging him on. At one point, he had Lily on all fours facing the veil. Ruby red hair pulled tight in his hand, Regulus rode Lily as she wailed for more, harder. She told him she loved him and he was so much bigger, better, stronger than James. It pathetically fed his starved esteem. Regulus dominated the older woman. Even when she was on top, Regulus controlled the pace and Lily loved it by the way she reached her orgasm over and over again. Regulus was pretty sure she came more than him.

They didn't have a sense of time or place, but the Black heir finally made love to Lily gently, sweetly. They held each other as they writhed, too worn out for anything more extravagant.

"I love you Regulus."

..::...::...::..

The silky flame like hair looked so sinful on his pale skin. Regulus gripped Lily's head as it bobbed up and down on his length. "That's it," he hissed out in a whisper and sat up for a better view. Green eyes flickered up mischievous before Lily took all of him and swallowed. He swore, letting his head hit the wall. Again the whispers were chattering in excitement, but Regulus couldn't understand them. He was narrowed down to Lily touching herself before settling herself into his lap facing away from him. He wrapped his hands around her hip and pulled down as he pushed up. They cried out together.

Regulus worked on having as many marks he could leave on Lily as possible. One hand played with her clit and Lily made the most whorish whine as she moved her hips frantically. Her mouth was wide open, panting for air. Spit and pre-cum dotted to corners of her mouth and chin. The slower sex was always followed by fast hard sex in which both explored their boundaries.

Regulus's favorite was when they has sex so close to the veil, the two could feel the dementor-like chills. It made him harder and more powerful and it made Lily a completely slut.

They met in secret all the time in the Chamber since it was rare for people to venture down there. Regulus was delighted that Lily was the one to seek him out. She wore either nothing or some sexy lingerie with her legs spread as she played with herself as he came into the chamber. Lily Potter would moan his name. Kiss him. Love him.

It was Regulus's slice of heaven.

..::...::...::..

"I'm pregnant." Grey eyes snapped to look at Lily. They were at a Ministry party. He spied James and Sirius horsing around in the background. "Regulus?"

"Is it mine?" He murmured out of the corner of his mouth as he lifted the wine glass to his lips.

Lily huffed, but slid her hand into his. "It isn't like he has had the time." She squeezed his hand tightly. "We haven't been intimate beyond oral sex since I started working. It's not like he can satisfy me. You know that." She brought their joined hand to her stomach.

Magic thrummed under Regulus's hand. His child. He was going to be a father. He would have an heir! Making sure they weren't being watched, the two escaped outside and made love for the first time outside the chamber under the full move, but Regulus swore he could still hear the voices.

"I'll protect you and my child."

"I know but Voldemort…"

"Don't say his name."

". . ."

"Leave everything to me love."

..::...::...::..

Covert touches, letters, and sparse rendezvous were all Regulus had. As he stood on a tiny boat with his house elf whimpering at his feet, he wondered if it was worth it. Scattering her letter to the wind, he cursed Lily Potter. They were all empty promise and he fell for them. He fell for a pretty face and a devious mind.

"My son . . . my beloved Altair . . ."

..::...::...::..

Pale fingers slowly withdrew from the water. Blue eyes opened and a deep breath escaped Ashe's mouth as she shook the water off. A grim smile graced her changed face. Gone was the baby fat. It wasn't to say she had angles or planes. Her face was still that sweetness from before with the pouty, not quite symmetric lips and too large eyes; however, there were a smattering of opal-like scales under her right eye.

What to do. The young woman tapped her finger against her lips starting down at the silvery water. Lily's face rose to the surface and then was gone. A delightfully wicked grin crossed her face. Ashe snapped her fingers and several intricately carved, from stopper to the bottom, glass vials appear. She poured the water into each vial until there was none left. Standing, Ashe pulled the semi-sheer kimono close to herself and left the dark room she was in with the vials in hand.

She opened the door into an Asian styled hallway with shoji doors. Faint silhouettes could be seen through the paper and different noises came from beyond the wall. Ashe closed her door and western door faded into a shoji door. As she traveled further down the hall, the noises changed from tea party like to sounds of pleasure and pain as well as utter silence. Ashe finally came to a very dull looking door. She opened to show only darkness.

Ashe tsked and closed the door only to open it again. Nope. It was a brilliant grass field. Again, she opened and closed the door until the other side showed a Victorian door complete with a brass knocker in the shape of a lion. Ignoring the knocker, Ashe let herself in.

The room was dark, only illuminated by a single antique gas lamp. An old hag was hunched over a desk, writing. Ashe greeted the old woman by placing the vials on the desk. The old hag looked up with sightless eyes and a grin that showed all her rotting teeth. She lowered the quill and lifted crooked fingers to point to her right. Ashe picked up the gas lamp and walked over. All the walls were covered in books. On each spine was a glowing mark of some kind. There was Kanji, Arabic, English and so much more.

"England." Ashe spoke clearly. The glowing symbols blurred as the books rotated until it finally settled down with select letters and written lettering. She smirked as she pulled the 'P' volume from the shelf. Instantly the books rearranged themselves. Ashe flipped open the book. "Potter." The book glowed and then listed every person with the last name 'Potter' that lived in England. Ripping out a piece of a page, she returned the book back to the selves and headed for the hag.

"How's business?" Ashe asked as she replaced the lamp on the desk. The hag laughed soundlessly. Ashe watched for a bit as certain books would glow from the wall and a slip of paper would appear on the desk. Then the hag would write beautifully on it before the slip of paper disappeared in a shower of golden light. The blue eyed girl looked considering down at the slip of paper in her hand.

"How to get these there?" Ashe pouted at the vials. The hag laughed breathlessly again before beckoning for Ashe to kneel. She did and looked up at the blind, deaf, and mute hag. Yet, despite all that, the old woman reached unfailingly for Ashe's hair. Gnarly fingers fiddled with the blue ribbon before pulling it free. Silvery white hair tumbled down as the woman held out the ribbon to Ashe. The girl leaned forward and kissed the piece of fabric. The ribbon seemed to become encased in ice before returning to its normal state but with an extra tinge of light surround it – almost like an aura.

The hag took the slip of paper, signed it and threw it up into the air. The paper folded itself into a beautiful origami flower that attached to the ribbon which then twisted itself around the vials. The whole package disappeared in the customary shower of golden sparkles.

"Thanks!" Ashe chirped as she waved goodbye and left the room.

When she opened the door this time, it led her straight into a private room. A man was lounging on several plushy pillows smoking an opium pipe. Two other girls, each looking somewhat inhuman, whether it was feathers in their hair or tails waving in the air, were between his legs sucking and licking away.

The man pulled his gaze away from a point in air to look at Ashe. His eyes instantly focused and he straightened. "Get out." He ordered the two girls. One of them whined and continued to slurp. He snarled and yanked her hair. "Get out!" The two girls cried out, picked up their discarded robes and fled through another door.

Hungry eyes took Ashe in. "You're the one I came here to see."

A slow seductive smile crossed Ashe's face as she prowled toward the man, loosening her sash as she went. "Really?" The word came out dripping in sex. The man's eyes widen, opium pipe forgotten as the silk robe pooled at her feet. She walked effortlessly out of it and knelt at his feet. "Then, how may I serve you master?"

..::...::...::..

Chris watched over the top of his book as his mother jumped to her feet when she heard their front door open and close. "James?" Lily called out and vanished to find her husband. Chris Potter's lips curled up in disgust. He threw down his book and headed after his mother. He heard her sweet voice asking questions and his father would answer in clipped words. Before he even reached the room they were in, Lily's shrill voice rung out followed closely by James roaring back insults. There was a shattering of what sounded like plates, and Chris knew James had ruined the dinner Lily had planned. He walked away to the sound of Lily sobbing and James's stony silence.

..::...::...::..

"Nggh," Lavender moaned as her body bowed. "Chris!"

He closed his eyes and pictured blue eyes and white hair, only then did he snap his hips forward a few more times and feel himself let go. He pulled out and tied off the condom before tossing it into the waste bin for the house-elves to dispose of. Lavender rolled over to snuggle against him, catching her breath. Chris lit a cigarette, taking peace in the nicotine.

"There's a ball coming up at the Greengrass estate."

Chris grunted and shivered in mild disgust as Lavender traced his arms and stomach with bright red nails. The nails reminded him of hands soaked in blood. He grabbed it. "Didn't I tell you not to paint your nails?" Chris hissed out.

Lavender pouted. "But I like the color!" She whined. His hands squeezed down in warning. "Okay! Fine." The vain girl huffed and turned her back to him. Chris sighed in frustration. He could always take her to the Greengrass ball and buy her some shiny babble and everything would be fixed. The problem was . . . Chris didn't want to take Lavender to the Greengrass ball. She would be hanging on his arm the entire night chattering his ear off about what people wore.

"Lavender," Chris purred and slid his arm around her waist to pull her back towards him. He could see her lips trembling to suppress a smile, thinking she had won. "Don't be like that baby." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder while his hand traveled between her legs. A soft squeal came from her and already she was moving her hips to bring his fingers deeper into herself. "I just want what's best for you." His teeth caught her ear and tugged lightly. Hazel eyes fluttered shut as she grinded against him. Quickly he brought the image of the quirky smile and blue eyes into his mind and felt himself rise to the occasion.

"Oh Chris." He ignored the British accent and imaged a ganglier body arching back to take his manhood into her warm depth. He tried to ignore the highness of Lavender's voice by substituting a soothing one in his mind. "Oh Merlin Chris. Right there." When he opened his eyes and saw dirty blond hair instead of white, he immediately found himself softening within Lavender. "Baby what's wrong?"

With a grunt of frustration, Chris rolled Lavender over and pulled her hips up while pushing her head down. She cried out delightfully as he penetrated her further. Shut up! He thought viciously at her high pitch cries. The frustration made him pound into her harder, rougher, and caring little for her pleasure. As soon as he came, he pulled out of her and left her there still moaning, on the edge of a climax. "Chris, oh please." The Boy-Who-Lived grabbed his wand and waved it at her to clean out his seeds. He had forgotten a condom. Then, he plunged three fingers into her with one hand and pinched at her clit with the other. He just wanted to get this over with. He knew if he left her high and dry, she would screech his ears off next. The girl road his fingers like a professional. Chris wasn't stupid enough to think she was a chaste girl. He knew for a fact Lavender had practiced left and right before becoming his 'girlfriend'.

"Chris," Lavender wailed as she convulsed and collapsed in a heap on her bed. Chris wrinkles his nose and wiped his fingers on her bed sheets. "I love you." She whispered.

Chris could only stare at her naked form. Loved him? How absurd, the young man thought absently. "Love you too," The lie slipped forth without hesitation. She smiled sleepily at him, thinking she had him right where she wanted him. Little did Lavender know, all Christopher Dorean Potter saw was the girl from two years ago smiling lovingly up at him.

..::...::...::..

The door slammed open and Chris tossed the jewelry bag into his bed. He had been fucking Lavender for hours and his parents were still yelling at each other when he got back from his shopping trip. As soon as he left Lavender's place, he had stopped at a jewelry store to buy Lavender a present so she would shut up for a while. He stripped out of his tie and robe and just let them drop where he stood. The house elves would get them anyway. The powerful wizard fell back onto his bed and covered his eyes with his arms. Just as he let out a sigh of frustration, he rolled to his feet, ducked behind his bed with his wand drawn all in one fluid motion.

"What the hell?" He whispered. The surge of magic made the air fizz with static, yet there was no attack. Chris wasn't expecting an attack in his own house with some of the most powerful wards insuring his safety; however, it was always better to be safe than sorry. He frowned in suspicion at the vials with a pretty blue ribbon flower sitting on his desk. That had definitely not been there before. Wand focused on it, the young savior edged forward. He probably should have called his parents, but curiosity ate at him. It vials didn't look dangerous and as long as he didn't consume the luminescent liquid, Chris assumed he would be fine. Casting some basic spells that Aurors learned, he found nothing wrong. Pulling on one end of the blue ribbon, the entire flower unraveled and a slip of paper fluttered to the floor. Chris ignored the paper in favor of the ribbon. There was something intoxicating about it just begging to be examined further. He picked up the ribbon and gasp before collapsing to his knees. Magic rushed through him, leaving his winded and lightheaded. He could hear laughter echoing in his room – his head? And it felt like hands were on him, touching him within and stroking where people have never touched before.

When the sensation passed, Chris flushed in embarrassment. He had come without any prompting. That hadn't happened in a while since his voice had stopped cracking. The ribbon sang to him and continued to radiate a small douse of whatever that just was. He could just picture the young girl from years around hovering over him, all sultry eyed. Shaking his head to rid himself of the image, Chris picked up the paper.

_The Circus of the Night Invites You, Christopher Dorean Potter, to 'A Night ofWonders'._

Doubt, suspicious and a healthy douse of guilt raced through him as he closed his hand in a tight fist around the slip of paper. Without any warning, he was whisked away. Chris Potter had to find out where that excitement came from. If whoever sent it could embed that in a ribbon, Chris couldn't image what it was truly be like to experience that sensation in person.

..::...::...::..

She was black. Not black as in skin color or race color, but simply black. That was all Chris could say about her. From the tips of her hair to her toes, she was black. It was like space was cut out in the shape of very well endowed woman. Chris couldn't even say what her face looked like, for he didn't know. She was merely as three dimensional silhouette.

"Hello Master," The person purred and crawled forward on the bed towards him. Chris gulped and felt himself rise to the occasion. The shape tilted her head and Chris got the impression she was smiling at him. "Let me be the one to welcome you to the Circus of the Night. Who would you like me to be tonight?"

"Be?" Chris squeaked when she calmly palmed his bulge before delving right into his pants. "What are you doing?" There was ripple in the air and she started to gain color. White hair came into being and she faded from black to peach toned skin. Her eyes formed and brilliant blue stared up at him. Chris found himself staring at the girl from two years ago – Ashe.

The girl pulled back to look at herself. "So this is it?" She mused and touched herself to check how she was built. Chris flushed as she poked at her breasts. "Well," she mused. "At least you have taste. I wouldn't want to turn into someone ugly for you." She leaned forward and sealed her mouth over the head of his manhood.

Chris choked on his spit and jerked in shock. "Wait, wait, wait!"

She pulled off with a frown. "You're not gay are you? You **chose** this form."

"I don't know what you mean by I chose that form. You turned into it." Chris shook his head and blinked rapidly, still trying to process all of this. "But that's besides that point! Can I at least have your name . . . if we're, um . . . going to go this?"

The familiar face stared at him before she burst out laughing. "Damn, you are a strange one." She shrugged. "You can call me whatever you want."

"That's just awkward." Chris blurted out.

The girl sighed in what appear to be impatience. "I take the form of your deepest desire. Right now, you want this girl so badly it eats away at who you are. Just call me by her name. Satisfied? Now I'm horny, so you either can fuck me as her or you can leave?"

The Potter heir couldn't quite believe what had just fallen into his lap. Sure he enjoyed a healthy sex life with Lavender, but this was out of his realm. Was this place a brothel? He had always kind of wanted to visit one, but Lily and James had forbidden it. "Ashe," He breathed out and reached for her face.

Surprise flickered over Ashe's face before a shark-like grin settled on her lips. "Okay, what do you want me to call you?"

"Chris, just Chris."

"Okay Chris," She breathed against his ear. "I'll make this night for you unforgettable." With that she bent her head and Chris cried out. This girl (Ashe his mind supplied) knew what she was doing. She knew his body and what he liked. On any other occasion, this might have freaked him out, but he was so far gone crying out Ashe's name he didn't care. When she finally took him with her, Chris lost control. It was like something was unleashed from within him. He didn't remember much but a blur of colors, sounds and . "Ashe!"

"Wow," The girl slump on his chest panting. "You've got a lot of pent of sexual energy and magic in you?" He watched through half-lidded eyes as the girl licked her lips as if she had just tasted the greatest thing on earth and he hardened within her. She laughed. "I love the youth. So ready all the time to fuck." She clinched around him and started to ride him once more.

Chris's eyes rolled back into his head. "Ashe." He breathed out again, before reversing their spots and pounding into her. This was almost real. In fact, this could be real. He never came so hard and the girl just cried out his name – Ashe cried out him name. "Finally, I have you." The girl just moaned beneath him and they had sex until neither one of them could stay awake longer than to pull away from each other and sleep.

..::...::...::..

"They breed them frisky," Ashe looked over her shoulder as she pulled on a delicately embroidered robe.

"How so?" Ashe pulled her hair from underneath the robe and worked out some kinks with her fingers.

An Ashe that looked a couple of years younger and slightly different coloring, detached herself from the wall and slaughtered over to look at the man Ashe had been servicing, who was now asleep. "He chose you as his deepest desire." The image of Ashe rippled and once again the void like being stood before the real Ashe, this time genderless. "Of course I could only replicate you from his memory."

Ashe's lips quirked in a mockery of a smile. "Did you at least enjoy yourself Nobody?"

The Nobody huffed and waved its hand in the air. "Just enough of a scratch to my itch to last me a couple of hours. I'm off to find another person to . . . cater to my needs." Ashe shook her head and laughed as the Nobody walked away.

"Oh," The Nobody turned back. "He does have the most delicious magic I've tasted in a while. There's something . . . evil about it." The Nobody left as the man on the bed awoke with a slight groan.

Ashe turned her attention to the man. "How are you feeling Lord Avery?"

Raigen Avery, a well known Death Eater, shakily fumbled for his opium pipe. It was surprising, while the drugs of the muggle world had little effect on magical folk, the plants that grew from magic saturated soil, certainly was just as addictive if not more. Ashe tutted calmly and lit the pipe for him. Avery took a couple of deep puffs before he seemed to calm down. "Do we have a deal?" He rasped out.

Ashe cupped his face and watched the normally cool and collected man shiver. "I already sealed the deal." She placed her hand over his chest and Avery jerked forward. Blue light surrounded the two and vanished just as quickly. Ashe lifted her hand and a seal of a dragon chocking itself with its tail glowed blue. "I've healed your body of any lasting damage the Cruciatus Curse has done. Tomorrow, when you go out, you will meet a well breed subservient woman." She pulled a pouch from her robe and handed it to him. "Make her eat all of it." Avery tugged the straps open to see some type of flower within. "I mean all of it and you will have a healthy heir within the year. Do you understand me?"

"I understand."

"Good," Ashe leaned forward to kiss him and Raigen's hands delved into her robes to stroke her breasts. "Remember, I'm never late in collecting my payments. You will do what I asked in the allotted time?"

"Yes, yes," Raigen gasped and hiked her robes up just into to grip her thighs to move them far apart enough he could fit his hips in and trust into her. He lost himself to pleasure, yet all around him he could feel only coldness. Ashe was the only source of warmth and he had to wallow himself in it. Ashe allowed him to use her body dispassionately. There was only a wicked gleam in her eyes that promised further trouble.

..::...::...::..

Chris woke in stages, very comfortable stages. His body felt well rested in a sense that he had gotten a very satisfying workout only to sleep it away peacefully. He was faintly aware of someone humming by him and stroking his hair. Mother…? No, Lily never did that anymore. The young man's eyes snapped open and in one smooth motion, he was crouched in a defensive position with his wand jabbing into Ashe's throat.

Laughing blue eyes regarded him calmly. "Hello Christopher Dorean Potter. It's been a while." He swallowed nervously and felt his wand tumbling from nerveless fingers as she seemed to prowl across the bed towards him, her robes slipping a little lower with each movement.

"You…" She didn't look the same anymore. She was older. There was an air of something . . . more about her. He flushed at the unholy gleam within her beautiful blue eyes that haunted his dreams. There were promises in those eyes – dark promises. "You're older." Chris whispered lamely.

She laughed as she placed her hands on his shoulder and drew him to her. "People do tend to age." Ashe pointed out fondly. "And boy have you grown." Ashe watched in glee as his blush spread further down his body when Chris realized he was still naked. Immediately he covered himself in mortification. "Oh dear Savior." Ashe cooed. "Why so shy? Did you not enjoy Nobody's gift?"

"N-N-Nobody?" The Potter heir fumbled with the sheets to cover himself, but he really didn't feel much better because his body was reacting to his fantasy's closeness. The tent gave it all away. Ashe just laughed and backed off. Chris breathed easier, but longed to feel her again.

"The person who took my appearance to satisfy your deepest desire." She cupped his cheek and Chris inhaled sharply. There it was – the icy magic that had perfumed his room when he unraveled the ribbon flower. "I never knew I left such an impression on you."

"Where is my brother?" Chris's brain finally caught up with him and he smacked her hand away. "You're on his side." Chris spat out in fury. "You're the reason my family is like this!"

The teasing look slipped off Ashe's face as she calmly observed him. Plotting, Chris's mind supplied him. She was plotting something. Yet, his caution faded when tears came to her eyes. "You're not the only one he's betrayed." Ashe tilted her head up to look at the standing boy. "You're not the only one he's left behind." She drew her robes tightly around herself and seemed to shrink. The self-confident seductress was gone. "Why do you think I'm here? At a whorehouse?"

Chris sucked in a breath and tentatively reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "He's back you know." He continued when he saw he had her undivided attention. Puffing up a bit, Chris carried on. "He came to visit, but he hasn't gone looking for you I guess. He's pretty focused on Mother." Ashe continued to withdraw into herself. Chris felt pity well up within him. She was dealt a pretty shitty hand in life too. "Look," He swallowed when her eyes rested upon him. "I'll get you out of here."

"At what price?"

He faltered at her questions. Being the good guy and all, Chris knew that he should be helping her out of the kindness of his heart, but he knew what he wanted from her. He had wanted her those years ago and that want had only festered in the waiting period. Experiencing her . . . well not really her . . . he wanted to taste the real thing. And here was the chance to get what he wanted. "Be mine." He cursed himself as it slipped out. He was no better than the men who visited this 'Circus'.

Imagine his surprise when he felt her trembling lips press against his cheek and tears falling against his shoulder. "Thank you. It's a **deal**." Her hands trailed down his back to rest right above the swell of his bottom. Chris shivered, not understanding why her words caused a lead weight to settling into his stomach. Something screamed within him. He was playing with fire, yet he ignored it all. He was getting what he wanted. 'Watch me,' Chris throught coldly. 'I'm not a puppet.'

As he hugged her, Chris failed to notice that Ashe was not crying out of gratitude. She wasn't crying at all. She had bitten hard on her lips to suppress her mirth and tears had formed from how hard she was laughing.

Oh Christopher Potter. You're just too easy.

..::...::...::..

"Chris?" James sighed as he knocked on his son's door. He rubbed his face wearily. He knew Chris was feeling antsy, being locked up without his friends, but he was a good boy and understood that this was for his safety. James Potter didn't understand how Tom Riddle could be gaining so much weight in the ministry. It pissed him off. Just because the man _said_he wasn't the Dark Lord didn't mean it was true!  
"Chris." James groaned when his son didn't answer him again.

He was tired and really didn't want to deal with this. James could hear Lily sobbing upstairs and it made him sick to his stomach. He had loved her so much throughout of the years. How did it end up like this? James promised himself his family wouldn't turn into a stereotypical pureblood household. Yet, somehow, everything just went down hill since Lily spawned that brat. "I'm coming in." James announced only to find an empty room.

Hazel eyes darted around and settled on the jewelry bag on the bed. Clearly Chris has disobeyed and gone out. James sighed in fond exasperation. What was he to expect from his son. Really? His attention was suddenly grabbed by the shimmering phials sitting on his son's desk. James Potter had seen enough as an Auror to recognize the sheen memories held. But he knew that Chris wouldn't know what these were. Storing memories and transporting them were something reserved for senior Aurors dealing specifically in espionage/protection. James picked up the phials. The phials were unusually embellished. What had Chris gotten himself into? He uncorked a bottle and dabbed his pinky into the memory. Licking his finger, he caught a flash of Lily in her Unspeakable robes talking to someone before the taste vanished. James frowned in suspicion at the phials.

Retreating to his office, ignoring Lily's calls for him, he locked the door and withdrew his Pensieve. Perhaps he allowed his son too much leeway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry. In all honestly I've had this chapter done since August and it's December. I am such a failure...with a good reason. Sort of... RL got in the way of me and my Beta Reader. I sent off the chapter and never heard back so I forgot about it. I'm assuming my Beta is just simply way to busy which I understand since I haven't touched this story in months. Rest assure, I'll be writing and I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than others, but I figured the information I've unloaded onto you all is worth it. Thanks for sticking with me. **I need a new Beta who is willing to look through all my old chapters for all the mistakes, including this chapter. Please help me to make this story better. Thank you.**

_**Happy Holidays!**_

Without wax,

SCS


End file.
